The legend of Seven Heroes
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: Siempre soñé con ser un héroe de otro mundo, viviendo aventuras, siendo alabado por las personas que salvaba o tener una leyenda propia. La triste realidad es que era un estudiante normal de la preparatoria de Kuoh. Mi mundo se torna de cabeza cuando soy invocado junto a muchas otras personas, ¿quizás mi sueño no es del todo una fantasía?(Isekai)
1. Chapter 1

**Haber, esto es un ISEKAI. Repito por si alguno no parece entenderme. ESTO ES UN ISEKAI (Todos los personajes son personas normales, un mundo normal). Pero no será un ISEKAI cliché, hace tiempo he querido leer algo de calidad, algo nuevo, sobre todo, pero lo único que veo son Isekai-Harem-OP-genérico y de prota princesa. ¿saben que es lo peor? es que los isekais de OTOME están mejor y empiezan a gustarme. **

**He sido obligado a salir de mi retiro de Fanfiction para poder leer algo de calidad y eso es…escribiéndolo yo mismo. Por otro lado, también estoy buscando por ahí en fanfiction si hay uno que se ve bueno, he encontrado unos cuantos que se ven bastantes bien, pero son pocos (como 5 o 10 que me han dejado sin palabras por lo estúpidamente buenos que son). Estoy abierto a recomendaciones.**

**Hablando del proyecto…esto es algo que subiré muy seguido debido a que…quiero leerlo yo también. Subiré hasta que me aburra, lo cual espero que no llegue pronto. También está el factor "tiempo libre :v"**

* * *

**La Leyenda de los Siete Heroes**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Días antes de la tragedia**

* * *

**¿a quién no le gustaría ir a otro mundo? ¿a quién no le gustaría ser el héroe de otro mundo?**

**No, no soy un hikikomori o un antisocial que prefiere vivir en otro mundo solo porque su vida es una mierda, de hecho, es todo lo contrario, soy muy popular, pero…me aburre mucho.**

**Soy Uzumaki Naruto, un chico común y normal de preparatoria. Mi vida no ha sido mala, pero tengo muy mala suerte con las circunstancias y algunas otras cosas que no mencionaré. Malo en los libros, bueno en los deportes, mi vida laboral estaba acabada y quizás mi única posibilidad de sobrevivir era con algo asociado en ser un deportista profesional.**

**Cualquiera podría pensar en que, si me esforzara, podría conseguir solucionar esos problemas, pero a mí no me importaba, menos trabajar sentado en una oficina el resto de mi vida, por lo que ser un deportista, ante mis ojos, era una muy buena idea y quizás mi mejor opción.**

**Pero…cuando empecé con las novelas ligeras, un mundo de posibilidades se abrió frente a mí. Ser un héroe de un mundo de fantasía, viajar por muchos y desconocidos lugares, enfrentar diversas criaturas mitológicas…eso sonaba realmente bien.**

**Sabía que era un sueño muy loco, era imposible, pero…la idea ya estaba en mi cabeza y aunque sabía que tenía que olvidarla en algún momento, eso no me impedía seguir leyendo libro tras libro sobre el tema. Curiosamente, era el único libro que cualquiera podría verme tener en mano, pues cualquier cosa teórica o estaba siendo usado como papel de limpieza, o simplemente fue olvidado en la basura.**

**"¡Uzumaki!"**

El grito logró levantarlo de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se parece estrepitosamente y buscara la fuente del grito. Vio a un profesor calvo mirándole con furia y sabía que se había ganado otro enemigo más "pasa el frente y resuelve la ecuación, pues pareces saber el tema si estas ignorándome desde hace 30 minutos" dijo mientras levantaba una tiza en su dirección.

Mirando a todos lados, vio a sus amigos y compañeros reírse a escondidas por su situación, él solo atinó a reírse "lo siento sensei, solo estaba-" fue interrumpido por una tiza voladora en su cabeza, el cual el golpeó con algo de fuerza.

El profesor simplemente suspiró cansado, negando con la cabeza mientras escuchaba la risa de la gran mayoría "mira Uzumaki, esto es importante para tu futuro, si tratas de prestarme atención por lo menos un par de segundos, quizás podrías ir a vacaciones sin tener clases complementarias" el rostro del rubio se pone azul cuando recuerda que no iba a tener vacaciones si no conseguía buenas calificaciones.

Asintiendo, se sienta nuevamente y finge prestarle atención con el rostro aburrido. No importa cuántas veces viera los mismos números o que tan bueno era el profesor que le enseñase, no tenía el interés ni las ganas para aprender lo que sea que estuviera enseñando.

'en esta parte del mundo me consideran un tonto solo por tener el cabello rubio' pensó mientras señalaba un poco su cabello que ocultaba ligeramente sus ojos 'y, sobre todo, un delincuente' estaba orgulloso de ser un tonto en las cosas técnicas, pero no era un delincuente, era un bromista, aunque las personas confundieran una cosa con la otra.

Aunque como siempre, había excepciones. Mirando a su lado, nota a dos chicas rubias que podrían ser fácilmente las mejores del lugar si no fuera porque no querían. Uno de ellas parecía una enojada y refunfuñate loli rubia de coletas, mientras la otra era una adolecente de cabello lacio

La loli voltea a verla ya que este la estaba mirando, sacándole la lengua "perdedor" se burla de él mientras hace un L con sus dedos y lo colocaba sobre su cabeza, sonriendo con maldad. La otra rubia, al ver que también estaba en su rango de visión, simplemente atinó a saludar con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro para regresar su vista a la clase.

**Aunque era amigo de casi toda la preparatoria, había ciertas personas con las cuales era muy difícil de hablar y prefería no cruzar muchas palabras. Era un pequeño grupo excluido de la sociedad estudiantil, los llamaban "los raros" por muchas razones que eran fácilmente de explicar.**

"¡hola, esclavos!" dijo la loli rubia mientras miraba a un grupo que estaba sentado en una mesa, estaban en el comedor "¡¿están listos para el examen?!" preguntó con una enrome sonrisa, para luego llevarse una mano al pecho "esta pequeña dama llegara al primer lugar sin dudarlo" dijo de forma muy creída y arrogante, haciendo que todos en el comedor sudaran ligeramente.

**Su nombre era Ravel Phenex, hija rica de algún tipo de multimillonario rico o algo así, no es que importara mucho. Con un temperamento volátil, un problema de superioridad y creerse una diosa reencarnada por sí misma, opacaba su belleza por completo, la gran mayoría no quería siquiera charlar con ella. Lo intenté una vez, no soporté ser llamaba idiota y esclavo cada tres o cuatro oraciones, tengo mi propio orgullo personal.**

"Y-yo creo que, si" respondió una chica rubia de forma tímida, ojeando el libro que tenía entre manos "Estuve estudiando hasta la madrugada, necesito esos puntos si realmente quiero tener esa beca" respondió ella, suspirando un poco temerosa y decepcionada de sí misma.

**Asia argento, chica granjera del monasterio. Viene desde alguna clase de pueblo rural de Italia, huérfana, mimbro de un orfanato religioso en el que ha vivido gran parte de su vida. Se esforzó mucho para llegar hasta Kuoh, una de preparatorias más importantes del mundo y actualmente su meta es obtener la beca a la universidad de kuoh, algo que ella no puede costear por sí misma.**

**Es una buena chica, un alma pura que no se ve todos los días, el problema de ella era que estaba rodeado de puros raros, algo que no coincidía con ella puesto que podría ser popular rápidamente por su carácter tranquilo y apacible. Hablé con ella en varias ocasiones, es posiblemente la única del grupo con la que podía charlar sin sentirme incomodo o molesto. También la admiro mucho por su determinación y sueños.**

"debe de ser muy duro venir del campo" respondió una chica de cabellos plateados, quien tenía un par de lentes que brillaban por la luz y garabateaba rápidamente un cuadernillo "bueno, no creo que debas preocuparte mucho" dijo mientras dejaba su cuadernillo y levantaba la mirada "puedes ser ama de casa, a tu futuro esposo no le molestaría" dijo con una sonrisa juguetona mientras le golpeaba las costillas, riéndose y burlándose de su rostro como tomate.

**Rossweisse...algo. No estoy seguro de su nombre, todo mundo la llama la "loca del Yaoi" o la "fruta podrida". Era una chica muy hermosa, demasiado para esa personalidad rara que tenía. No podía pasar tres o cuatro segundos sin dibujar alguna clase de relación entre hombres que veía, por eso nadie quería acercársele mucho sin ser partícipe de una de sus historias.**

**También era una autora de manga Yaoi, no muy reconocida, pero muchos de sus trabajos se publicaban, eso era algo. Una vez quise acercarme por curiosidad, ya que se veía diferente a lo que se decía de ella y terminé en un manga Yaoi donde tenía una relación romántica con un compañero de mi club. Desde entonces evito siquiera cruzar miradas.**

"¿van a comer?" preguntó una pequeña chica albina, con una mirada de indiferencia y asombroso inexpresión, mirando como nadie había tocado realmente su comida a pesar de que era tiempo de receso. Al ver que nadie respondía, simplemente levantó los hombros y empezó a acaparar la comida

"estoy celosa por la forma en como come sin engordar, ¡tan celosa!" gritó Rossweisse mientras garabateaba furiosamente al ver como su compañera era un agujero negro de comida "si tuviera esa habilidad podría pasar meses comiendo mis frituras mientras juego campañas largas de videojuegos" dijo con un brillo muy exagerado en sus ojos, imaginándose a sí misma, sentada en la completa oscuridad frente a una pantalla y un mando.

"o-o poder pasar en lugares pequeños o poder correr sin que sientas como algo en tu pecho se mueve por sí solo" dijo Asia en tono bajo mientras miraba sus grandes senos, suspirando con tristeza "me gustaría ser como ustedes, chicas" dijo deprimida mientras en su mente pensaba que tener los pechos grandes era por culpa de su mala alimentación. Las miradas de todas ahora iban a ella, obviamente con malas intenciones.

**La pequeña albina del raro grupo se llamaba Koneko Touhou, antiguo club de la investigación oculta de la escuela. Quien sabe las razones para su retiro, pero desde entonces dejó el grupo popular de la preparatoria y comenzó a caminar junto a los raritos. **

**Aunque uno podría decir que un club de investigación oculta podría estar llena de raros, este no fue la situación en Kuoh. En el club había una elite que pocos han visto, sin contar a las bellas damas que eran parte de ese club, mujeres que eran la obsesión de muchos por su belleza natural.**

**Koneko-san era parte del grupo, pero luego dejó de hablarse con ellos y misteriosamente terminó con los verdaderos raros. Ella en si misma era rara, sobre todo porque no podías hablar con ella sobre otro tema que no fuera comida o gatos. Era una fanática de los gatos y los postres. Muchos intentaron tener incluso una conversación normal con ella, todos se rindieron incluyéndome a mí.**

"¡¿Dónde están los esclavos faltantes?!" gritó Ravel mientras golpeaba la mesa, haciendo levantar ligeramente los platos "No puedo estar tranquila sin que uno de mis esclavos no sepa lo maravillosa e increíble que soy, necesita deslumbrarse con mi superioridad" dijo intranquila, mirando a todos lados.

"Ravel-chan, Belmont-senpai está ocupado con el jardín, parece que el club floral se ha olvidado regarlas y no puede estar tranquilo si no las riega" respondió Asia, calmando un poco a la pequeña rubia "Sabes cuánto quiere esas flores" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un polvo rojizo sobre sus mejillas.

Las demás chicas simplemente le vieron con una expresión muerta, bufando algo molestas "Asia-chan, no tienes que restregarnos tu relación a la cara, nuestra existencia ya es lo suficientemente triste, no lo hagas peor" respondió Rossweisse, con lágrimas fingidas en su rostro mientras las demás asentían furiosamente sus palabras.

"es muy raro ser un grupo de solo mujeres" dijo cansada y frustrada Ravel, recostándose sobre la mesa "Parecemos más antisociales así, como si fuéramos feministas enojadas con el mundo o algo estúpido como eso" dijo mientras su rostro lentamente se derretía en la mesa.

Asia miró como sus amigas empezaron desinflarse, obviamente a causa de la falta de miembros en su pequeño grupo de solamente mujeres "esperen chicas, acabo de recordar algo" dijo, deteniendo a sus amigas de terminar derritiéndose por el aburrimiento "Belmont-senpai dijo que podíamos hacer una reunión de estudio en su casa" sus palabras lentamente empezaron a inflar a sus compañeras "y que él prepararía los bocadillos y la cena" terminó con un tono alegre, dando un aplauso emotivo.

"¡reunión de estudio!" gritaron las cuatro, cada una con su propio nivel de emoción, como el caso de Koneko, quien, a pesar de tener un rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos brillaban emocionados por la idea "¡bocadillos!" dijeron ahora señalándose "¡videojuegos!" terminaron mientras chillaban de felicidad.

"a-anno" dijo de repente Asia, saliendo ella de la ensoñación grupal "también tenemos que estudiar, se supone que es una reunión de estudio" dijo débilmente, pues ninguna de sus amigas reamente le estaba haciendo casa, seguían hablando de las cosas que comerían y los juegos que jugarían, haciéndola suspirar pesadamente y mejor unirse a la nueva conversación.

Todos sus gritos y su charlatanería fueron escuchados por todos en el comedor, la gran mayoría solo observaba en silencio, pues era el grupo que hacía más bulla en el lugar. Naruto por otro lado, miraba silenciosamente al igual que los demás, comiendo lentamente su comida.

"Naruto-senpai" escuchó a su lado, siendo un compañero de su club "le pedí un favor a el extraño y último miembro de ese grupo raro que nos ayude en nuestra practica de hoy" dijo el chico de cabellos negros mientras se frotaba el cuello "luego de que se lesionara Kaito, alguien nos faltaría un miembro para las prácticas y solamente él acepto" dijo avergonzado por haber llamado a uno de los raros de la preparatoria.

Naruto simplemente respondió con una sonrisa, palmeando el hombro de su compañero "Tranquilizate viejo, todo va a estar bien, solo es para practicar, ¿verdad?" preguntó este y el chico asintió "entonces no habrá ningún problema, pero… ¿él sabe kendo?" preguntó un poco confundido, a lo que su compañero niega con tristeza y preocupación.

Los demás del club miran con preocupación, puesto que necesitaban a alguien que por lo menos supiera las bases del deporte que hacían, de no ser así, mejor practicarían con un muñeco de golpear "podría darle algunas lecciones rápidas, no veo el problema" respondió Naruto, levantando el ánimo en su grupo.

**"Gracias, senpai"**

* * *

**Soy de segundo año, pero soy el miembro con más experiencia en todo el club y por lo tanto, soy el nuevo líder. Mis superiores se graduaron el año pasado, dejando al club sin sus mejores supervisores y solo quedé yo. Esta es la razón por mi popularidad y la razón por la cual me esfuerzo mucho, era una oportunidad para obtener una beca en la universidad.**

**Realmente no le tengo tanta pación al Kendo, tengo las mismas aptitudes para los demás deportes, pero es solamente porque soy bueno con ello, pero no tengo metas altas además de esforzarme para poder trabajar de ello. Es algo triste pero así es la realidad, no se puede comer de ideales ni sueños de ser un héroe de fantasía.**

**"solo puedo estar una hora como máximo, mis amigos esperan a por mí"**

Naruto sonrió forzadamente mientras veía a un enorme hombre musculoso, de cabello azabache y ojos de color dorado. Este mismo tenía un perfil duro, pero, por alguna razón extraña, también tenía un aire elegante, raro teniendo en cuenta su musculatura extraordinaria.

'¿todos los extranjeros son así?' pensó con un sudor corriendo en su frente viendo como fácilmente era varias veces más grande que él 'por otro lado, mi tamaño es estándar aquí en Japón' se excusó, pues en Japón era bueno ser delgado y con musculatura ligera, no exagerada como el sujeto que tenía en frente, quien ni siquiera aparentaba tener la misma edad que ellos.

"¿estás seguro?" preguntó el rubio, pues lo único que el azabache tenía era una espada corta de madera, la cual no podía sujetar con ambas manos pues una sola acaparaba la mayor parte. tampoco estaba vistiendo las protecciones necesarias para el deporte, porque o había de su tamaño "aunque esto sea un Bokken, sigue soliendo sabes" preguntó con un sudor en su rostro, preocupado por hacerle daño.

"no te preocupes, estoy bien" dijo mientras agitaba la espada de madera con una mano "es como los videojuegos, ¿no?" peguntó mientras jugaba con la espada, usándola como arma de una sola mano "la idea es golpearte y no ser golpeado, entiendo las reglas" dijo suspirando, haciendo estimaciones con sus brazos.

"Técnicamente, pero…" decía preocupado, más simplemente negó con la cabeza "vamos con un entrenamiento libre, nada de formalidades" dijo mientras le miraba al azabache "cuando suene la señal, empezaremos, ¿bien?" dijo, todavía algo preocupado, pues tendría que contenerse para no hacer daño verdadero, esto era peligroso.

Mirando a un lado, vio a las chicas raras de su grupo animándolo desde un lado algo alejado "¡vamos esclavo! ¡no me dejes mal y termina rápido para ir a comer!" gritó Ravel mientras agitaba con fuerza sus brazos, haciendo señales obscenas y muchos más insultos. Su boca floja hizo sudar a muchos del club de kendo.

"Se viene otro manga de Naruto-senpai" dijo Rossweisse mientras dibujaba rápidamente en su libreta "¡vamos Senpai! ¡Viole-gane a Naruto-senpai!" se corrió ella al ver la mirada de Asia dirigida a ella, dándole una sonrisa incomoda pues sabía que a su compañera no le gustaba que emparejen a su enamorado con otra persona, incluso si es otro hombre.

Asia no hablo, simplemente aplaudía en la lejanía mientras le sonreía en la distancia. El azabache volteó la mirada un rato, dándole una pequeña sonrisa para volver al enfrentamiento, cambiando su expresión a una seria. Naruto por otro lado, solo atinó a sudar ligeramente.

**Este era el último y el más raro integrante del grupo de los raros, eso era decir mucho. Su aspecto ya era muy raro e intimidante, su personalidad era tranquila y sus gustos iban desde la jardinería hasta la cocina, lo que no podía explicar su extraña musculatura. No hablaba mucho y si lo hacía, decía cosas raras o respondía con frases poéticas salidas de un libro que no conocía. _Él era una incoherencia andante._**

**Ah, también era novio de Asia. Parece que tienen mucha historia juntos, pero su relación es muy reciente, por no decir semanas. Su relación era la completa seguridad de que las demás chicas no eran un harem, aunque muchos todavía dudaban sobre ello, pocos querían preguntar y a muchos otros no les importaba. Eso pasaba por ser el único hombre en un grupo de mujeres raras pero...eso no me impotaba en lo absoluto.**

'Por sus músculos, yo podría jurar que tiene mucha fuerza' pensó Naruto mientras pensaba en una estrategia para atacar 'pero es inexperto, por su postura es su primera vez agarrando una espada, parece que sostuviera una vara' pensó con un sudor en su frente al ver la libertad con la cual el azabache tenía la espada de madera.

"¡comenzad!" fue la señal que dio uno de sus compañeros, empezando la pelea. Naruto no perdió el tiempo, acortando la distancia rápidamente entre los dos y atacando rápidamente al lugar menos protegido del azabache 'justo aquí' pensó el rubio mientras daba un fuerte salto al frente, un pequeño impulso para asestar un fuerte golpe a su pecho.

Sin embargo, el azabache levanta su espada verticalmente y con su fuerza bruta, logra desviar la espada hacia el techo. Como el rubio seguía en el aire, el azabache soltó su propia espada haciendo que cayera lo suficiente para volverla a sujetar y golpear el estómago del rubio con la base de la empuñadura "Parry" dice el azabache mientras escucha como la espada del rubio, que se había soltado de sus manos por el fuerte ataque, caía al suelo "¿gane?" pregunta confundido porque aún no entendía de que iba todo este deporte.

Naruto miraba conmocionado como su espada estaba a cierta distancia de él, levantando su mano y sintiendo lo hinchada que estaba 'que poder (Kono pawa :v)' piensa sintiendo su mano adormecida y posiblemente morada. Como había sujetado con tanta fuerza la empuñadura, un golpe más fuerte que su propio agarre lastimó su mano cuando dejó ir su arma.

Escuchó a su lado a sus compañeros conmocionados y preocupados, pues había estado mirando sus manos durante un rato "no se preocupen, solo…estaba mirando hormigas" dice riéndose entre dientes, intentando fingir el dolor que sentía en las manos "aunque tienes un estilo muy…ortodoxo, la victoria es tuya" dice con una pequeña sonrisa, aceptando su derrota.

"esto es algo que todos deberíamos de recordar, incluso en una competición, nuestros adversarios no jugaran de la misma forma en la que estamos acostumbrados y eso podría ser nuestra perdición" reflexionó Naruto mientras esperaba a que sus manos dejaran de dolerle "La idea es estar preparados para todo, incluso lo más inesperado" terminó sonando lo más maduro que se lee sea posible.

"¡hai! ¡senpai!" respondieron todos haciéndole reír a Naruto por su compañero "pero senpai…" dijo uno acercándose a su oído "¿le dejó ganar para darnos esa lección o realmente lo acaba de aprender?" preguntó confundido, congelando al rubio un momento.

"un poco de esto, un poco de aquello" responde el rubio mientras imitaba una balanza con ambas manos "no soy perfecto sabes, aun me falta mucho y puede que lo haya subestimado un poco" admitió, pues cayó en su trampa al verlo tan indefenso 'aunque... ¿fue un golpe de suerte o estaba fingiendo inexperiencia?' se preguntó mentalmente Naruto, pues no sabía si era ello o aquello, estaba curioso pues de ser lo segundo, eso significaba que tenia mucha mas experiencia que él y eso...le ponia nervioso.

"ohhh, como se esperaba de senpai" dijo su compañero, admirando su sinceridad y haciendo un poco incómodo al rubio, quien aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos, el año pasado era el nuevo y ahora era el líder.

"te demoraste mucho, ¡yo le hubiera partido la cara a ese niño bonito!" escuchó en la lejanía, viendo al pequeño torpedo rubio gritándole a alguien varias veces más alto que ella "es nuestro enemigo natural, los populares" dijo este mirándole desde la lejanía, sacándole la lengua como una niña.

"Ya sé que no nos llevamos muy bien con los chicos normales, pero son personas como nosotros, debemos tratarlas con respeto" dijo Asia con una sonrisa amable, pero a pesar de su tono conciliados, los demás miembros del grupo bufaban molestos y con mucho desdén.

"Las personas normales por lo menos son soportables, ese es un popular" dijo Rosswisse mientras miraba a dagas en la lejanía "son nuestros enemigos naturales, como los populares con los otakus…o los populares con los nerds de ciencia…o los populares con otros populares" dijo suspirando, para luego chillar molesta "¡malditos sean los populares! ¡arruinaron el sistema escolar!" dijo con mucho resentimiento, recibiendo la aceptación de la mayoría del grupo.

"Los adolescentes populares son muy conflictivos" dijo el azabache, aceptando las palabras de su compañera mientras se frotaba la barbilla, reflexionando sobre la implicancia de sus palabras con su realidad. Las demás chicas asintieron con seriedad mientras que Asia solo atinaba a mostrar una sonrisa forzada.

Antes que alguien pudiese decir algo más, las puertas del club se abrieron, mostrando una pequeña y delgada figura "¡heeey! ¡chicos, por aquí!" dijo una voz femenina mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ellos. Naruto fue deslumbrado por un cabello rubio platino, una piel tan delicada como el mármol más fino y unas facciones muy hermosas.

El sonrojo en su rostro rápidamente desapareció cuando vio lo que llevaba vestido, era el uniforme de hombres de la preparatoria Kuoh 'cierto, es un hombre' recordó con una sonrisa muerta mientras sentía asco por sí mismo por haberse enamorado de un hombre durante una fracción de segundo.

**Había un extraño rumor de que tenían un chico de intercambio, ese era Gasper Vladi, más conocido como una princesa rara. Aunque todo mundo sabía que era hombre, la gran mayoría seguía tratándolo como si fuera una niña y la deseaban como tal, algo que me sigue preocupando pues la heterosexualidad de mis compañeros estaba pendiente de un hilo cuando él/ella estaba cerca.**

"¡dejen de mirarme así, soy un hombre!" gritó Gasper, avergonzado pues los demás miembros de club le seguían mirando ensoñados. Al ver que no paraban, empezó a hacer un lindo mohín en su rostro, cosa que, en vez de asustar, enterneció el corazón de la mayoría.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ravel mientras se sacudía un poco el cabello "¿pensé que dijiste que tenías problemas con el club de teatro?" preguntó levantando una ceja, a lo que el chico/chica rubia dejó salir con risa incomoda y se rascaba su mejilla sonrojada.

"los tenía, pero finalmente les dije que no iba a ser parte" dijo con una sonrisa brillante "sobre todo cuando me enteré que iba a tener un personaje mujer" dijo con una sonrisa muerta y una ceja que se retorcía. Los demás simplemente atinan a mirarle con algo de pena, pues realmente sonaba muy mal.

**No sé mucho sobre Gasper, pero fue una sorpresa cuando la mayoría de estudiantes lo vieron caminando junto a los raritos. Al parecer, eran los únicos que realmente lo trataban como un hombre…o por lo menos como un ser andrógino y no como una mujer. Es agradable hablar con él, aunque es peligroso porque a cada minuto de charla, más heterosexualidad uno pierde.**

"muy bien, el descanso de medio tiempo acabó" dijo Naruto mientras aplaudía, haciendo que sus compañeros dejaran de ver a la niña/niño bonito "Divídanse y tomen un compañero de práctica, tenemos que entrenar para la competencia" les recordó, pues el evento estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina y era importante para el futuro de todos.

"Naruto-senpai" interrumpió Gasper, acercándose hacia él "¿puede dejar ir a Belmont-senpai? Tenemos una reunión de estudios hoy en su casa y realmente necesito estudiar" "¿mi casa?" dijo de repente el azabache, sorprendido por la noticia. Naruto vio como las demás chicas se le acercaron, quizás intentando convencerle de hacerlo.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pues se suponía que él estaba ahí para entrenar o ayudar con el entrenamiento, no para una demostración de una sola vez. Pero el rostro de gasper y sus ojos llorosos le estaban afectando, incluso juraba ver una señal de peligro tornándose rojo por cada segundo que pasaba viéndolo.

"bien, pueden irse" dijo bufando algo molesto, pero era para esconder el ligero sonrojo de su rostro "Ya ha ayudado lo suficiente para mostrarnos nuestras fallas…eso creo" terminó pensando en si sería buena idea pedir a otra persona que les ayudase, quizás preguntarle a uno de sus amigos.

"¡Yay!" exclamá Gasper mientras da un pequeño salto emocionado, como el que haría una chica, haciéndolo sudar ligeramente y ver a otro lado "Gracias senpai" dice mientras se aleja de forma estúpidamente femenina hacia su grupo de amigos, los cuales lentamente se retiran del lugar.

"Senpai" escuchó a su lado, mirando cómo era uno de sus compañeros de club, parecía muy avergonzado y confundido "¿está mal que nos guste Gasper-chan? ¿debería de buscar un psicólogo?" preguntó seriamente, aunque el ligero rubor de su rostro lo contradecía.

**"¡¿Qué está mal con todo el mundo?!"**

* * *

**"No puedo creer que esté aquí"**

Fueron las palabras de un rubio muy…muy sombrías. Naruto se encontraba fuera de lo que todo mundo podría decir que se trataría de una cabaña olvidada, pero no era el caso. Estaba en los jardines de la preparatoria, el lugar antes era un enorme almacén y ahora es la base de operaciones del club de investigación oculta.

"Club de investigación oculta, ¿eh?" pensó con un sudor en su frente y un ligero estremecimiento en su cuerpo por una ráfaga de frio '¿debería de entrar? ¿no debería de mandar a alguien más?' pensó con ligera cobardía, pues no se atrevía a dar la cara luego de la vergüenza que pasó es este mismo lugar.

**No tengo buenos recuerdos del Club de investigación oculta. En mi primer año estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de ser parte de tan "glamuroso" lugar, pero todo eso se fue al caño cuando hice muchas estupideces en este lugar, empezando por creer que, por ser parte del mismo club de la chica que me gustaba, iba a tener su corazón.**

Dejando salir un gran suspiro, iba a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió tenebrosamente por sí solo, dándole ligero pavor por la sorpresa. La sorpresa aumenta cunado reconocé la persona que acababa de abrirle el paso "¿Hinata-chan?" pregunta con una sonrisa, agitando su mano ligeramente en forma de saludo.

La chica de cabellos oscuros, reconocida como Hinata, mira hacia el rubio, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa "¡¿N-n-n-naruto-kun?!" pregunta muy sorprendida, empezando a temblar ligeramente "¿q-que haces aquí?" preguntó confundida, mirando a todos los lugares posibles, incapaz de conectar miradas.

Naruto alza una ceja "Escuché rumores sobre que te habías unido" dijo hablando con normalidad, ese no era el caso de la chica de tez blanca "no sabía que te gustaba la investigación sobrenatural" preguntó sorprendido, pues la conocía desde que eran muy pequeños, posiblemente incluso podría decirse que son amigos de la infancia, solo que no se hablaban mucho en la actualidad, por no decir nunca.

"u-un poco" dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada y chocaba sus dedos índices "m-me uní pensando en que usted estaría aquí, l-luego me enteré de…el incidente" Las mejillas se volvieron rojas en el rubio, quien miró a otro lado avergonzado.

"Y-ya veo" tartamudeó un poco, avergonzado que una amiga de tantos años supiera sobre ese desafortunado incidente "Hubiera sido genial estar en el mismo club, lástima que Hiashi-san no te permita unirte a uno deportivo o podrías unirte al mío" Hinata bajo la cabeza, teniendo una gran nube negra sobre ella.

**Hinata Hyuga, en realidad era mi antigua vecina. Somos amigos desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero nos separamos luego de que su familia se mudará, no muy lejos en realidad, pero significo una difícil relación de amistad que desapareció en la actualidad. **

**Que puedo decir sobre ella…tenía unos enormes y colosales pechos, además era muy hermosa. Lo único malo era su actitud pesimista y tímida, la cual siempre iba unido a una gran falta de autoestima. Aun así, se convirtió en una de las princesas de la preparatoria y, por lo tanto, alguien con la cual no podía hablar seguido.**

"¡oh!" interrumpió Naruto, recordando su razón para estar aquí "quizá puedas ayudarme con algo, estoy buscando a Yuuto-san" dijo sorprendiéndola ligeramente "Necesito su ayuda" admitió, sintiéndose un poco mal por pedirle ayuda a otro club.

Hinata no respondió, simplemente se disculpó mientras se internaba en el lugar. pasó un corto tiempo y regresó, pero con pasos caídos "…Rias-san…Rias-san dice que entres para discutir mejor las cosas" el rostro de Naruto se volvió blanco de repente "dice que, para prestar miembros de su club, los líderes deben de negociar" dijo con un tono caído y triste.

"P-pero es un simple favor, no es que quiera que Kiba se una al mío por cierto tiempo" intentó explicarse, agitando sus manos frente a su amiga, pero esta negó con la cabeza, deteniéndolo "entiendo" dijo suspirando pesadamente "guiame, por favor" dijo con pesadumbre y Hinata asintió, disculpándose por lo bajo.

**Discutir con Rías era un suicidio, no había manera de cambiar las cosas en esa cabeza dura no importa si tiene o no razón. En el poco tiempo que la conocí, sabía que esto no se trataba por Kiba o por cosas del club, ella quería hablar sobre aquello y no estaba equivocado.**

"Hola Naruto-kun" escuchó una voz a su lado, la cual le dio ciertos escalofríos por su columna y logró ponerlo algo nervioso "Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?" preguntó con una sonrisa aquella adolecente pelinegra y de ojos que parecían estar divertidos al verle.

"Hey Akeno" saluda Naruto de manera vaga e informal, sin importarle si era o no la manera de hablarle a una de las princesas de la preparatoria "¿sigues haciendo té y galletas?" preguntó con una ceja levantada, a lo que ella asiente con una sonrisa "que bien, trae tantos como puedas" dice mientras continua hacia el escritorio de Rias "esto va a ser incómodo" confirma, haciéndola reír ligeramente mientras se queda atrás.

**Aquella era otra de las chicas más hermosas en las cuales había posado sus ojos. Se trataba de una mujer perfecta no importa por donde lo mires, pero, así como era de perfecta, así era de inalcanzable. Para muchos, ella superaba con creses a Rias, pero él sabía más. A diferente de su presidente, Akeno tenía rasgos Sádicos en su ser, algo que, ante sus ojos, volvía ese resplandor perfecto, en un aura a quien mantener lejos.**

"Hey Naruto-kun" saludo un chico de repente, quien estaba esperándolo como si un guardia se tratase, era otro chico bonito "Ha pasado un tiempo" dice saludando con una sonrisa, algo que él responde sin dudarlo "he estado preocupado por ti desde…el holocausto" dice con cierta dificultad, mirando a otro lado.

"Solo olvidado Kiba" dice algo enojado con él chico "por tu culpa estoy aquí ahora, ¿tan difícil es simplemente contestar mis mensajes?" preguntó con una expresión molesta en su rostro, a punto de golpearle el rostro al chico.

"oh, lo siento" dice mientras saca su celular, dándose cuenta de ello "Tu sabes que prefiero ignorar mi celular, me duele la cabeza de tantos mensajes" dice mientras guarda el celular de nuevo, pero este se mantiene vibrando por los infinitos mensajes que le llegan de todas las chicas de la preparatoria.

**Yuuto Kiba, el bastardo chico bonito con suerte. Quizás sea popular con los chicos y algunas chicas, pero este bastardo tenia a toda una legión de chicas tras él, era la suerte hecha hombre. Dejando eso de lado, era un muy buen amigo, quizás uno de los mejores que tenía**.

Un par de pasos más, llegaron a la oficina de la presidenta, donde le dejaron solo con ella. vio con algo de sorpresa como ya había personas ahí, dos más para ser exacto. El primero era un adolecente castaño que siempre tenía la mirada en los pechos de Rias y la segunda era una chica, aunque le precia extrañamente familiar.

"¿gasper?" pregunta, confundido, pues hace un momento lo vio saliendo de su club. La chica voltea, mirándolo con malos ojos "no, no eres gasper" susurra mientras se frotaba la barbilla "eres su hermana gemela y menos bonita, ¿Grace?" pregunta esperando una respuesta.

"Sí, soy Grace Vladi, gracias por el cumplido de que mi estúpido hermano menor es más bonita que yo" dijo obviamente molesta por sus palabras, cosa que se lamentó un poco por la comparación entre ambos "ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a polvearme la nariz" dijo mientras pasaba de él, chocando su hombro contra él.

'Es un poco varonil' pensó con un sudor sobre su rostro, recordando que Gasper tenía una voz más refinada y ella la tenía un poco gruesa y se comportaba un poco más vulgar "que ironía de gemelos" susurra mirando por donde se había ido la chica.

"Lo sé, su hermano es más bonito" dice una voz a su lado, siendo el adolecente de antes "Hola, soy Issei, un gusto conocerlo Naruto-senpai" dice saludándole con una sonrisa, cosa que acepta "nos vemos luego" dice mientras sale del lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El silencio inundaba el lugar, un silencio que sabía que debía romperlo alguien en un momento "bueno" dice Naruto mientras se acerca, sentándose en uno de los sillones del lugar "¿miembros nuevos? Pensé que ya no recibían miembros" preguntó, colocándose lo mas cómodo posible.

"El festival cultural está muy cerca, necesitamos más manos si queremos hacer algo presentable" dice Rías mientras seguía ocupada en sus formas burocráticas "aunque no me agrada mucho issei, es lo suficientemente manipulable como para hacer los trabajos más duros" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eres un demonio" dice Naruto con una cara seria y fría, algo que causa risa en la pelirroja "Ya sabía que había algo malo si admitías a un pervertido de primera, tu que odias siquiera que te miren los pechos" dijo mientras miraba el techo, viendo una pequeña grieta que él causo hace un tiempo por puro error con una escoba.

"¿escuchó celos?" dijo con ojos brillantes, cosa que hace bufar divertido al rubio y desviar la mirada "¿preocupado de haber sido remplazado?" preguntó ella, esperando escarbar más profundo en una herida que todos sabían que aún estaba abierta.

"Siento pena por Issei" admitió, su respuesta borro la sonrisa en la cara de la pelirroja "Estuve en sus zapatos alguna vez, sé lo que es creer que tienes toda la maldita suerte del mundo y que todo eso…sea una vil mentira" dice ahora mirando a Rias, quien volvió a tener una sonrisa en su cara "antes que digas nada, lo sé, fue mi culpa haber confundido todo…era un chico muy ingenuo" admitió, avergonzado de su yo de primer año.

"Yo pensé que te darías cuenta en algún momento, después de todo, ¿realmente creías que estaba interesado en ti? Qué lindo" Naruto bufa molesto, mirando a otro lado avergonzado "Pensé que me conocías mejor, Uzumaki Naruto-kun" dice mirándolo un rato, conectando miradas un momento.

"Callate" dice mientras se frota el cuello, suspirando pesadamente "Ahora es diferente, aceptó que no te conozco en lo absoluto y que posiblemente no me guste nada si lo hago" Rías se ríe ligeramente, divertida por sus palabras "Soy más maduro que antes" dijo mientras les miraba a los ojos.

"Seguro" dice ella mientras continúa escribiendo "pero el chico que quería ir a otro mundo a por una aventura sigue ahí, ¿me equivoco?" las mejillas de Naruto se encienden, avergonzado por la fácil que fue leer su mente "Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo tampoco he cambiado en ese aspecto" admite ella, no dignando alguna mirada hacia él.

**Era difícil de creer que la mujer más perfecta de la preparatoria tuviera mucho en común con él…o por lo menos, tenían una sola cosa en común, ambos querían ir o reencarnar en otro mundo. Mientras que su sueño es ir y ser un aventurero en otro mundo, la de ella es adentrarse en un mundo similar a los de sus juegos Otome que le gustan mucho. De hecho, él cree que esa sea la razón por la cual a ella no le gusta nadie, porque le gustan los chicos 2D.**

"ya veo" dice Naruto mientras suspira cansadamente "no puedo creer que empecé aquí para saber si había una forma de lograrlo" dice mientras se reía entre dientes, al igual que Rias "bueno, no importa, lo hecho, hecho esta" dice mientras se inclina en el sofá, mirando el techo.

De repente, Rias termina todo dejando caer estrepitosamente su lapicero contra la mesa, llamando su atención "sé que si te pido volver no lo harías, pero… ¿Por qué lo menos podemos hablar por celular?" pregunta ella con un tono algo triste "Esto es muy aburrido sin tus bromas pesadas" admitió, recordando como todo el club se mantenía en silencio desde su partida.

"lo pensaré, lo pensaré" dijo mientras dejaba de inclinarse y se sentaba correctamente "Si Kiba puede remplazar en los entrenamientos a un compañero lesionado mío, quizás pueda intercambiar números de nuevo" dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Una cosa son nuestros problemas personales, otra son cosas del club, no confundas las cosas" dijo ella con una sonrisa oscura "algo tan superficial como el numero de un chico no significa nada a mi como presidenta, sube la oferta si quieres que te escuche" La sonrisa en el rubio desapareció completamente

'ahí va de nuevo, la Rias demonio' piensa, suspirando en su mente "vale, ¿un videojuego?" al ver que no había respuesta, él sabía que tenía que ir subiendo "¿dos videojuegos? ¿tres?" pregunta sin saber que era lo que la princesa carmesí estaba buscando.

"Quiero la versión especial y única de una figurilla de Brian" dice mientras saca su celular, enseñándole una imagen "La figura viene de regalo con la compra del nuevo juego Otome, son ediciones limitadas" Naruto estuvo a punto de refutar, pro ella lo detuvo "te daré el dinero para comprarlo, tu solo tienes que entregármelo" dijo mientras le mira fijamente.

**Los gustos de la princesa carmesí eran un secreto para todo mundo, excepto para sus amigos más cercanos. La sociedad trata muy mal este tipo de gustos, sobre todo si estas en una preparatoria exclusiva. El miedo al rechazo y todo lo demás está muy bien enraizado, es algo que ni la gran princesa se salva.**

"bien" dice el rubio, parándose y levantando su mano "¿tenemos un trato?" pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa. La pelirroja no duda, tomando su mano y agitándolo "Juro que te lo entregaré cuando salga, pero necesitó a Kiba hoy o no podremos entrenar correctamente, no nos queda mucho tiempo" dijo estresado por el momento que se viene.

"La competencia, ¿no?" pregunta ella, deteniéndolo antes de irse y haciendo que asintiese "He escuchado de eso e iremos a alentarte, ¿bien?" dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa, sorprendiéndolo "somos amigos, obvio estaremos ahí" dice elevando sus hombros, negando con la cabeza

**"Suerte, Naruto-kun"**

**Aquello es lo único importante que recuerdo, pues todo lo demás es irrelevante. En aquel momento, nos sabía si estábamos despidiendo o era cosa del destino el reconciliar una relación de amistad. Muchas cosas pasaron en unos cuantos días y eso era un mal presagio.**

**Desconozco si alguna clase de ser superior nos estaba escuchando, desconozco si fue mi mala suerte o la mala suerte en conjunto de todos mis compañeros la cual hizo lo imposible, totalmente posible. Fuimos trasportados a otro mundo y el gratificante sueño que fue alguna vez…**

**Se tornó pesadilla**

* * *

Fin

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: este no es una historia de un solo personaje importante. Hay muchos que son importantes y les daré su capítulo desde su perspectiva, sobre todo a personajes resaltantes que aún no salen. Elegí a Naruto para empezar porque es un personaje "ignorante" en este punto pero también es el más "Maduro" ya que, a diferencia de los demás, no es tan incrédulo cuando de engaños o mentiras se refiere (por experiencia :v).**

**Naruto es el típico personaje en blanco que, si bien no sabe lo que sucede a su alrededor, siempre se mantiene al tanto y no pasa detalles pequeños que para la mayoría pasarían desapercibidos. Es cauteloso y astuto (por momentos). Por eso lo elegí como personaje introductorio pues así explicaría mejor el mundo desde sus ojos :D**

**Los capítulos como Naruto se extenderán hasta que explique en su totalidad el mundo (14 o 15 capítulos) a partir de ahí creo que saltaré a otro personaje y así, hasta que logré explicar todos los puntos de vista de un ISEKAI, pues algo que me molesta es solo ver un punto de vista muy ideal.**

Dicho todo esto, hasta la otra :D


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevamente, no es un isekai cualquiera pero aun así acepto algún que otro concejo, después de todo, yo no lo sé todo sobre los isekais, actualmente estoy interesado en los isekais Otome :v

Luego está el hecho de que a veces me sale que el Fic ha sido publicado, a veces no lo encuentro, espero que no les pasé a mis lectores porque de otra forma nadie podría leerlo porque no figura. Dejando eso de lado, espero que disfruten el capitulo :D

PASDT: **ESTE FIC TENDRA MUCHAS REFERENCIAS A JOJO**, empezando por esta…

**WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Ah y jotaro muere en la parte 6 :u

* * *

**La Leyenda de los Siete Héroes**

* * *

Capítulo 2: La Fantasía también tiene un golpe realista que dar

* * *

**"¿Dónde estoy?**

Fue la primera línea de pensamientos mientras su mente volvía a estar consiente, encendiéndose lentamente debido al llamado en la lejanía. Para él, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, como si flotara en la nada absoluta. Sus sentidos lentamente comenzaron a volver en sí y finalmente podía sentir el frio del suelo, la brisa de un ligero aire, las voces de algunas personas y, sobre todo, podría abrir los ojos.

Su vista nublada vio una habitación completamente iluminada, una enorme y colosal habitación que, en un principio, parecía sacado de un libro de arquitectura antigua. Aun así, lo más sorprendente era ver a muchas otras personas ahí, algunas personas parecían intentar ayudar a que otras se levantasen, pero se encontraban en el mismo estado que él.

"¡senpai!" el gritó en su oído y las sacudidas finalmente logran despertarle, parpadeando rápidamente para devolverse a la realidad "¡senpai! ¡qué alivio!" dijo uno de sus compañeros de club, el cual estaba con otros dos chicos más y una chica "se encuentra bien, ha despertado" informó a los otros que estaban despiertos, quienes asintieron y siguieron intentando ayudar a los otros.

"m-mi cabeza" se quejó Naruto mientras se llevaba una mano a su adolorida cabeza, le recuerda mucho a la resaca de una fiesta anterior, pero por donde estaban, sabía que este no era el caso "¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó débilmente mientras intentaba recordar que había sucedido y porque había tantas personas.

Mirándose un rato, se dio cuenta que traía su traje de protección al igual que los otros 'esperen…' empezó a hacer memoria y extraños recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su cabeza 'Estábamos en la competencia y…' recuerda algo borroso la situación, pero definitivamente estaba en la competencia.

Abre los ojos cuando lo siguiente fue un dolor indescriptible en su cabeza, haciendo que se inclinara contra él suelo. Sin embargo, con el dolor, llegó los recuerdos faltantes 'estaba a punto de tener mi primer encuentro, la competencia había iniciado y de pronto…la luz' recordó exactamente como todas las luces del lugar se apagaron y una luz salió de la nada, todo acaba ahí.

"genial" escuchó en la lejanía, mirando con ligera sorpresa como el grupo de raritos estaban alejados como siempre de todos los demás "¿soy la única que piensa que estamos en otro mundo?" preguntó Ravel, mirando a sus demás amigos quienes estaban perfectamente despiertos y no parecen haber sufrido los contra golpes como todos los demás.

"no, estas en lo correcto" dijo el azabache de repente, mirando los alrededores "Este es otro lugar diferente al que estábamos, es mucho más grande y trasportarnos a todos al mismo tiempo en una fracción de segundos es imposible, aun no conocemos la ciencia detrás de la trasportación instantánea" habló este, mientras frotaba su mano contra uno de los pilares de mármol.

"esto es increíble, llevados a otro mundo por ir a ver un estúpido duelo de espadas de madera" dijo Ravel mientras negaba con la cabeza "¿de quién fue la idea de ir a ver el estúpido duelo en primer lugar?" preguntó ella, obviamente con ligera amargura y molestia.

Rossweisse fue quien levantó la mano algo apenada "quería tener modelos para mi siguiente volumen" dijo mientras se rascaba una mejilla, mirando a otro lado "no sabía que íbamos a ser trasportados a otro mundo, lo siento" se disculpó con sarcasmo en su voz, desafiando un poco a la loli rubia.

"Dejando eso de lado, no sabemos si estamos o no en otro mundo" interrumpió Gasper, mirando el lugar también "aunque si así fuera, creo que estamos en una época medieval, ¿viaje en el tiempo tal vez?" preguntó mientras se preguntaba que había pasado con todos ellos.

"Isekai de fantasía" dice Koneko de repente, atrapando la mirada de todo el grupo "Ya saben…invocados a otro mundo…el elegido…el rey pide ayuda…party…espada mágica…matar al rey demonio" dijo ella entre mordidas, pues estaba comiendo una enorme galleta.

Los demás se quedaron callados un rato, antes de asentir grupalmente "tiene mucho sentido para mi" aceptaron todos con suma normalidad, cosa que hizo que los demás le miraran extraño, negando con la cabeza por tener a un grupo de raros con ellos.

"Esos tipos están locos, ¿otro mundo? ¿están chiflados?" escuchó Naruto a su lado, siendo uno de sus compañeros de club y también había otros estudiantes espectadores "Tenían que ser Otakus, obviamente esto es alguna clase de broma pesada o a cámara escondida como los que dan en la televisión" dijo uno y los demás asintieron con una sonrisa, aceptando su hipótesis por ser la más realista.

"¿Qué opina, senpai?" preguntó ahora su amigo, sorprendiéndolo pues ahora había muchos estudiantes rodeándolo y esperando su respuesta "a que es una buena broma, ¿no?" dijo este antes de gruñir enojado "pero dejarnos inconscientes…creo que se han pasado de la raya" dijo molesto pues había muchos que todavía no despertaban.

"s-seguro" respondió con duda el rubio, pero bastó para que los demás siguiesen con su conversación sobre que podría haber sido '¿es enserio? ¿será realmente que estamos en otro mundo?' se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando a todos lados y esperando algo que realmente confirmara esa idea 'no, no puedo saltar emocionado en este momento, puede que se trate de una broma como dijeron' pensó con cuidado, suspirando cansado.

Aun cuando la idea de que sea una verdadera ida a otro mundo era más que emocionante, la abrumadora realidad le decía que eso era imposible 'por otro lado…' pensó mientras miraba al grupo extraño, pues estos parecían estar normales en comparación de los demás, quienes lucían adoloridos.

De repente, grandes puertas metálicas se abrieron de par en par. Todo mundo dirigió su mirada hacia la nueva luz que parecía provenir de una posible salida, pero detrás de esa luz, habían siluetas que estaban entrado en la habitación. Las siluetas finalmente se revelaron.

El que iba primero era un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con opulentas ropas y joyas que a simple vista unos sabían que eran extremadamente caras. También tenía una corona en la cabeza. a su lado derecho estaba un anciano de ropas blancas, pero que traía consigo también algún adorno en joya y tenía un bastón que terminaba con una gran joya. El ultimo era un hombre corpulento, vestido de una armadura de placas de acero y tenía una espada larga colgando de su cintura, lucia intimidante.

Todo mundo quedó en silencio, sorprendido por la entrada "Saludos y bienvenidos a mi país, visitantes de otro mundo" saludo quien podría ser el rey "Soy August Vermillion III, Rey de el país humano llamado Anthropia" dijo este con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

Los adolescentes se quedaron callados, aun incrédulos ante lo que el hombre estaba diciendo "sé que a muchos de ustedes se le es difícil aceptar que están en otro mundo, pero si ven fuera de estos muros, sabrán que mis palabras no son mentiras" dijo mientras con sus seguidores salían del lugar, dejando nuevamente la habitación con los adolescentes.

Aun con dudas, la gran mayoría decide probar la fe en sus palabas y le siguen fuera de la enorme habitación. Pasando el umbral, todos abres los ojos y se dejan caer al suelo ante sus miradas, pues lo que veían no era la ciudad que ellos estaban acostumbrados, era la vista de montañas enormes que posiblemente no hayan sido explorada nunca por nadie.

'¿realmente esto es real?' se preguntó Naruto, tragando fuerte mientras miraba a todos lados, pus no parecía ser una simulación. Podía escuchar la naturaleza desde cualquier lado, y el ambiente se sentía como tal 'esto es realmente…' pensó mientras miraba el sol del amanecer saliendo desde el fondo de la montaña, iluminando su vista por completo.

**"¿otro mundo?"**

* * *

**No había mucho que explicar a partir de ahí, fuimos invocados a otro mundo, uno como el que solía leer mucho y estaba algo acostumbrado pues casi todos tenían la misma temática medieval. Como habían predicho, usaban magia pues aquel anciano con el bastón logró abrir un portal gracias a una especie de marco de piedra que se encontraba fuera de donde fueron invocados, todos nosotros fuimos trasportados hacia el palacio del rey.**

**Aunque me encontraba como un niño en una dulcería con lo que veía, aun habían preguntas que no dejaban de venir a mi cabeza ¿Por qué fuimos invocados todos nosotros? En los libros que estoy acostumbrado leer, usualmente invocaban un pequeño grupo o uno solo, el cual era el protagonista y seria el elegido.**

**Sin embargo, esas preguntas que podrían ser importantes fueron dejados a un lado de mi cabeza, pues la emoción de lo que podría ser el inicio de una gran aventura nublaba mis ojos, después de todo, ¿Por qué yo sería invocado? Solo podría significar que estaba destinado a algo sumamente grande y, aunque podría ser un punto de vista muy egocentrista, debí darme cuenta que esta situación no era diferente a la realidad.**

"escúchenme todos" habló el anciano mago mientras se detenía en cierto lugar frente al trono del rey "antes de poderlos siquiera decirles la razón de su estancia aquí, deben de elegir sus destinos" todo mundo no entendió a lo que se refería "vengan, se los demostraré"

Dijo mientras caminaba a un lado de la habitación, donde había un enorme espejo gigante "Todos tenemos un destino que caminar, uno que estamos destinados a lograr y algo con la que está ligado nuestra alma, su llegada no ha sido cosa de suerte" dijo el anciano, sorprendiendo a todos "Pero no todos tenemos un solo Destino, el Espejo del Destino mostrara a cada uno su camino y con suerte, uno o muchos de ustedes serán los tan ansiados héroes" dijo con una sonrisa algo rara.

"por otra parte, los destinos se componen por tres tipos de capacidades iniciales: Fuerza, Sutileza y Magia" dijo este mientras señala esas características "hay destinos que, por lo general, se compone de uno solo y son más o menos fuertes que otros. Aun así, hay casos donde uno puede fusionar dos destinos con capacidades diferentes y tener un destino hibrido" terminó de informar, mirando a todos con seriedad.

"Ya, como la elección de carrera en los juegos" escuchó atrás suyo, un susurro. Se trataba de Ravel nuevamente, quien parecía un poco aburrida y al mismo tiempo interesada en lo que ocurría "Escuchen esclavos, el inicio es muy importante en esta clase de situaciones, iremos con cabeza, hagamos un plan" dijo ella mientras se alejaba junto a todos sus amigos a una esquina de la habitación, susurrándose entre ellos.

Naruto elevó una ceja, sin entender sus palabras y tenía la misma duda en la cabeza, así como todos los que pudieron escucharla '¿plan? ¿para que necesitas un plan?' pensó con una sonrisa el rubio 'la idea es simplemente elegir el destino más poderoso, ¡seré un héroe!' pensó con una sonrisa, esperando que, con suerte, tenga aquel destino que tanto ansiaba.

Había leído suficientes libros como para saber del tema, la clase héroe era siempre la más poderosa y era quien tenía el protagonismo en cualquier historia. El mundo giraba alrededor de él literalmente, siempre rodeado de chicas y mujeres hermosas, peligros y gloria no importa por donde caminase. Era la suerte encarnizada del guion.

'aun así, no creo que sea tan fácil' pensó mirando a todos en el lugar 'Si lo que nos contó sobre la **_Leyenda de los Siete Héroes_** es correcta, solo habrá siete de nosotros con el título' dijo mientras hacia un conteo rápido con los ojos 'hay más de 60 personas, hay algunas posibilidades, pero de no ser el caso, me gustaría tener un destino muy fuerte' pensó cruzando los dedos, dejándolo todo a la suerte.

**Realmente no nos contaron mucho sobre la leyenda de los siete héroes, solo nos dijeron que había siete de ellos y, por inferencia, uno pensaba que ellos estaban destinados a derrotar al mítico e inigualable rey demonio que siempre era el villano en esta clase de historias.**

**No tenía idea de que la historia tenía muchos giros inesperados**

"Que genial, soy un Luchador (2) ¿tu?" "soy un Principiante (2), uno de fuego" "que envidia, yo soy un truhan (1)" "Soy un Acolito (1) de viento" dijeron algunos sus títulos, algunos con una sonrisa, otros con una cara caída, pero tenían una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡woa! ¡miren!" dijeron algunos viendo como una pelirroja salía fuera del espejo "¡ella es Cruzada (3)! ¡un destino hibrido y es de rango 3! ¡como se esperaba de Rias-sama!" exclamaron muchos al ver a alguien salir con un destino mixto y un gran rango.

"¡Yuuto Kiba es un Guerrero (4)!" dijeron uno mientras el rubio estaba saliendo ya del espejo con una pequeña sonrisa "Akeno-sama es una Cruzada (3) también" dijeron otros mientras veían embobados como la pelinegra se alejaba del lugar hacia sus amigos "¡Hinata-chan es Arcanista (2)! ¡otro destino hibrido!" exclamaron sorprendidos pues la rareza siempre era admirada.

"¡Gasper-chan está probando suerte!" dijeron la mayoría de chicos, antes de bajarse los ánimos "ah no, es su hermana fea Grace quien es un Sabio (4)" dijeron ligeramente aburridos mientras miraban a otro lado. La chica frunció el ceño mientras pisaba el suelo con furia y contenía su molestia.

"¡no esperen! ¡déjenme tener otra oportunidad!" fue el grito que llamó la atención de todos, volviendo su atención al espejo de nuevo, donde había otro tipo ahí, quien se aferraba al espejo "¡no quiero ser un comerciante! ¡no quiero!" gritaba mientras seguía sujetando con fuerza mientras había guardias que intentaban alejarlo.

"que pena" escuchó Naruto a su lado, algunos de sus compañeros negando la cabeza "un destino común, por lo poco que vi es un fracaso y probablemente sea expulsado del castillo" dijo su compañero del club "escuché de los guardias que no tienen aptitudes para pelear, son normales y no pueden convertirse en aventureros" dijo este con cierta pena en su voz, pero miraba otro lado ignorando a uno de sus compañeros que seguía llorando.

Naruto tragó fuerte y dejó salir una gota de sudor nervioso 'también hay posibilidades que tenga un Destino común como él' reflexionó, pues esa también era una posibilidad valida '¿Qué pasaría si sucediese? ¿Qué haría entonces?' se preguntó con cierto miedo, pues de ser así, el sueño de ser un gran aventurero se tornaría en una desagradable pesadilla.

"¡SOY UN HEROE! ¡SOY UN HEROE!" fue el grito emocionado de una voz muy familiar para él, levantando rápidamente su mirada hacia donde se originaba el grito. Para su suerte, se trataba de Issei, quien saltaba emocionado "¡SI! ¡MI SUEÑO DE SER REY HAREM SE VA A CUMPLIR!" todo mundo, incluso las chicas, empezaron a mirarle mal y otros negaban con la cabeza.

"yo también soy un héroe al parecer" dijo una voz frente a issei, callando su frenética celebración. Se trataba de un peliplateado, quien vestía el traje de Kendo sin las protecciones "Arthur también" dijo señalando a su compañero que también iba vestido igual, quien era un rubio que tenía un par de lentes puestos.

**Aquellos eran mis contrincantes de otra escuela, se suponía que eran parte de la competencia. Vali…algo y Arthur Pendragon, ambos eran parte del mismo equipo y eran las estrellas de su club de Kendo. Tenían la misma edad que yo, así que suponía tenían mas o menos la misma habilidad que yo en la espada. **

"¡Hey prima! ¡yo también soy un héroe! ¡mira!" dijo un hombre algo mayor para ser un estudiante, posiblemente era un universitario y tenía muy buena forma física. Todos giraron sus miradas sorprendidas al ver que el hombre le estaba saludando a Rias, quien simplemente miraba a otro lado, como si no le conociese.

"Sairaorg" escupió algo molesta Rias, intentando ignorar todas las llamas de este último "¡¿porque tenía que acompañarme?! ¡¿Por qué acepté que viniera en primer lugar?!" se gritó a sí misma, ignorando la mirada de todos los demás.

**Lo conocía, era el primo de Rías, su nombre era Sairaorg…nada más, lo poco que escuche es que abandono su segundo nombre. Era un tipo muy agradable, me llevaba muy bien porque éramos similares en lo que diversión se refiere. Lo raro o extraño de él, es que tiene un grupo de amigos con el que para a todos lados y se dice que eran los antiguos raros de la preparatoria antes que se graduasen.**

"Como esperaba, soy un héroe" dijo un adolecente de cabellos negros y que también vestía un traje de kendo "aunque es raro estar aquí, debe de ser cosa del destino y la ironía de este…no importa" terminó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se alejaba del espejo. Se acercó a otro grupo de chicos y desapareció entre ellos.

Naruto lo miraba desde la lejanía, reconociéndolo como otro contrincante de su competencia "Cao Cao" susurró recordando que este parecía realmente fuerte, bastante en realidad "¿Un tipo como él siendo héroe? Pensé que iba a ser un villano" admitió, pues el aura a su alrededor intimidaba y no tenía buenas intenciones.

"¡hey! ¡yo también soy un héroe!" dijo un tipo completamente normal a diferencia de los anteriores "¡mire presidenta! ¡soy un héroe!" dijo entusiasmado mientras señalaba el espejo a una chica de cabellos negros y gafas, la cual uno podría identificar como la presidente del concejo estudiantil de Kuoh.

"Eso es…inesperado, Saji" dijo la chica mientas miraba a el resto de su grupo, quienes también eran chicas "Tenia el presentimiento de que yo sería la heroína" dijo suspirando cansada "no importa, tengo un destino fuerte también, así que realmente no me siento tan mal" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Los conozco muy bien, se trataban de Genshirou Saji y Sona Sitri. Sona era La presidenta del comité escolar en Kuoh, mientras que Saji era simplemente uno de los nuevos, asistente de la asistente. Los demás de su grupo eran partes del comité y tenían más importancia, así que es un poco raro que Saji fuera un héroe.**

"Woa, también soy un héroe" dijo un rubio de ojos esmeraldas y con una sonrisa amable, no mostraba nada de vania y exudaba humildad "Probablemente sea alguna clase de desafío impuesto por dios" dijo serenamente, saliendo del lugar hacia un pequeño grupo.

**Dulio Gesuardo, extranjero de Italia. Curiosa e irónicamente, vivió en el mismo orfanato que Asia, pero a diferencia de ella, este mismo acabó en una preparatoria importante en Italia y solamente fue invitado al evento deportivo de Kendo junto a sus amigos porque…porque quien sabe, nunca lo entendí. También, a diferencia de Asia, este es extremadamente apegado a su religión como lo son sus compañeros.**

"oh no, ahí vienen los raros" dijeron los estudiantes de su preparatoria viendo como el grupo de amigos había terminado de planificar su movimiento "¿Por qué están aquí? Debieron de quedarse en sus casas como los perdedores que son" dijo uno con un tono muy venenoso, pero nada de eso importó al grupo, que siguió avanzando como si nada.

"voy yo primero" dijo Ravel con una sonrisa confiada mientras tocaba el espejo. No tardó mucho en decidirse como los demás, retrocediendo un poco "Comerciante y comerciante de Esclavos, ¡Yea!" dijo ella con satisfacción, mirando el espejo con una sonrisa y regresando con sus compañeros, quienes chocaron los cinco.

"¿comerciante y comerciante de esclavos?" dijo uno de los estudiantes, riéndose un poco de su elección "¿estas jodiendo? Son dos destinos comunes, ¡ni siquiera valen para ser uno hibrido!" se rio, burlándose junto a los demás que no pudieron aguantar la risa.

"mi turno" dijo Rossweisse mientras tocaba el espejo. Ella tarareaba una canción mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro "Perfecto" dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras retrocede y ve el espejo, el cual mostraba dos "Soy una Joyera mágica y una alquimista" dijo volviendo junto a los demás, quienes también la felicitaron.

"M-me toca" dijo Asia mientras la imitaba, más ella en realidad se demoró un poco "creo que ya está" dijo mientras retrocedía y se cercioraba mirando el espejo, sonriendo cuando lo vio "soy una monja y una sacerdotisa espiritual" dijo con una sonrisa chocando los cinco con su enamorado.

"¡me toca!" exclamó Gasper mientras tocaba el espejo y cerraba los ojos "¡me estas jodiendo! ¡todos son de chicas!" gritó en voz alta, expresando su frustración. Sin embargo, se calmó de pronto "me gusta este, pero este también servirá…aunque sea de chicas" admitió con un sudor en su cabeza, retrocediendo "soy un Erudito y una Bailarina" dice con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

"Creo que yo iré ahora" dice Koneko mientras deja de comer un momento, guardando su galleta y toca el espejo "Basura, Basura, Basura, Basura" dice mientras pasaba de Destino a destino "conquistador (5), aburrido" dijo mientras seguía buscando "Asesino (5), Basura" dice mientras seguía pasando "¿vengadora (3)? Qué asco" dice mientras seguía pasando.

"oi, oi" dice uno con grandes gotas de sudor sobre su rostro "esos son destinos más que fuertes, el último fue un hibrido de rango 3" dice uno de los estudiantes, mirando a todos los demás con grandes ojos "me pregunto si…los demás tenían algo similar" dice dándose cuenta que todos los del grupo raro estaban escogiendo Destinos comunes por una razón.

"lo tengo" dice con una sonrisa mientras suelta el espejo "Domadora de bestias y Agricultora" dice mientras mira el resultado, nuevamente eran dos destinos comunes. Rápidamente vuelve con su grupo, alzando un pulgar mientras hace una expresión muy seria y había un brillo lindo en sus ojos (moe).

'realmente están eligiendo destinos comunes' se dio cuenta Naruto y la gran mayoría, que miraba al grupo ahora con mucha curiosidad '¿Por qué? ¿quizás no saben que no podrán ser aventureros?' se preguntó mentalmente, pues no les encontraba sentido a sus elecciones.

Sin ninguna palabra, el azabache se acerca al espejo, tocándolo. Inmediatamente este se enciende, causando un poco de conmoción "¿Qué sucede?" preguntaron muchos mientras veía al espejo estremecerse un momento. De repente el espejo empezó a soltar muchas chispas eléctricas mágicas, mientras la imagen que mostraba era la de un televisor sin señal.

Frunciendo el ceño, el azabache, sujeta con fuerza el vidrió, haciendo que brillase una última vez para volver a la normalidad "Esta hecho" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y sin mirar atrás. Todos vieron como el destino que había elegido era la de Herrero y Herrero mágico.

"¿Qué pasó ahí?" preguntó Ravel al azabache, quien mostraba una expresión normal y parecía no querer dar respuesta "bueno, no importa" desestimo ella, sin importarle en lo más mínimo "El plan va más que perfecto" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un aire de misterio a su alrededor. No era la única, los demás miembros estaban igual.

"Un momento" dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba al extraño grupo, mirándolos con seriedad "¿puedo saber el porqué de sus elecciones?" preguntó con curiosidad, mirando a cada miembro con ojos agudos "pude sentir destinos extremadamente fuertes viniendo de cada uno, ustedes tenían grandes caminos por recorrer…unos más que otros" dijo mirando al azabache, quien miraba los alrededores, sin importarle la presencia del anciano.

Ravel simplemente sonrió "digamos que simplemente preferimos quedarnos fuera del peligro y vivir una vida normal" dijo ella mientras jugaba con su cabello "una pequeña princesa como yo no puede ir al campo y pelear, es mucho trabajo para una chica tan bonita y delicada como yo" dijo con un tono engreído y vanidoso, digno de una verdadera noble.

El anciano simplemente asintió, egresando con los demás "muy bien, supongo que esta demás decirles que cada uno puede ver sus estados pensándolo en su mente" dijo este mientras seguía dando instrucciones "Ahí verán Todas las habilidades que consigan" dijo mientras seguía caminando hacia el espejo.

Con esto siguieron los que faltaban y casi al final, fue el turno de Naruto "Senpai, buena suerte" dijeron la mayoría de sus compañeros de club, quienes tenían Destinos alineados a la fuerza, unos más fuertes que otros "sé que usted tendrá un destino increíble, lo presiento" dijo con una sonrisa mirando le animaba.

Mirando a los demás, vio a los integrantes del club de investigación mirándole con una sonrisa, apoyándolo. Todos sus demás compañeros también lo hacían, incluso los raros 'no puedo ser héroe' pensó recordando que todos los héroes ya habían sido elegidos 'pero…tengo que sacar uno fuerte…yo seré un héroe sea como sea' pensó decidido, tocando el espejo.

"[**_Iniciando…buscando destinos_**]" escuchó en su cabeza, viendo como unos haces de luz empezaban a trazarse, buscando su destino "[**_Destinos encontrados_**]" la ansiedad comenzó a aumentar "[Aldeano **_encontrado_**]" su sangre se heló cuando se vio a si mismo con ropas normales "[**_Una simple persona sin habilidades únicas que es parte activamente de la sociedad, encontrar trabajos será difícil pero no imposible_**]" escuchó en su mente, asustándolo.

"¡otro!" gritó mentalmente mientras esperaba encontrar otro mejor **"[**Ser vivo** _encontrado_]"** no parecía estar mejorando "[**_Te has dado cuenta que eres solo un pequeño engranaje parte de una gran máquina, puedes ser capaz de ver al titiritero, pero no interactuar con él, porque sabes lo insignificante que eres y no puedes llegar más lejos de ello]"_** escuchó en su mente, empezando a negar con la cabeza en el mundo real.

'¡vamos! ¡uno bueno!' gritó mentalmente, ahora sumamente desesperado **"[**Recolector de basura** _encontrad_o]"** su alma salió de su cuerpo, dejándolo inerte un momento **"[_puedes sobrevivir limpiando las calles, con algo de suerte encontraras algo de valor en la basura, pero traerán más problemas que ganancias_]"** se escuchó en su mente, apagando todo lo demás, dando por entender que no tenía otro destino disponible.

'estoy acabado' pensó mientras sentía el impulso de caer de rodillas, sintiéndose abrumado por las asquerosas opciones que tenía '¿Qué se supone que haga con todo esto? ¿ser vivo? ¿de qué me servirá eso?' pensó sin entender incluso algunas de las opciones disponibles.

Pensó seriamente durante algunos segundos, antes decidirse por la mejor de las elecciones 'Elijo Aldeano' aun cuando lo había seleccionado, la conexión no acaba 'bueno…también Ser Vivo' aun así, aun no acababa '¿es enserio? ¡bueno! ¡también Recolector de basura!' gritó mentalmente, viendo como finalmente la conexión terminaba.

Nuevamente en la realidad, le daba vergüenza siquiera voltear, ya que sabía que el espejo les estaba mostrando su cruel destino. Todo lo que escuchaba era silencio, uno incómodo y lleno de lastima, pues sabían que esta desdicha era una que posiblemente hunda a cualquiera.

Tomando todo el valor que tenía, voltea mientras sonríe incómodamente "parece que he tenido un poco de mala suerte, ¿eh?" dice a modo de broma, pero nadie le miraba, la mayoría solo mostraba la lástima que sentía por él mirando a otro lado, quizás para no mirar la vergüenza en su rostro.

"dejando este…infortunio a un lado" dice el anciano, sin encontrar palabras para no decir lo patético que había sido "Prueben mirando sus estados, aprendan bien sus habilidades que eso les ayudara en cualquier situación, sea de peligro o no" dijo el anciano, recordándoles eso.

Naruto vio como todos los demás se olvidaban de su penoso estado y abrían emocionados sus estados, que para él eran invisibles. Suspirando, abre el suyo propio notando como en la pantalla en donde debería de haber increíbles habilidades, no tenía ninguna.

"Hey, esos destinos que tienes son muy buenos" dice alguien a su lado, siendo Ravel quien le sorprendió "si sabes cómo desenvolverte podrías darte cuenta que ser aldeano no es del todo malo" dice mientras se reía ligeramente de él "Como comerciante, creo que me serviría bien un Recogedor de basura, ¿no quieres unirte a nuestra Party?" preguntó ella, con una sonrisa amble.

Mirando encima de ellas, los demás de su pequeño grupo le daban una pequeña sonrisa. Por experiencia, sabía que no se estaban burlando, ellos realmente pensaban que sus destinos eran buenos "no gracias" dice Naruto mientras muestra una pequeña sonrisa "Siempre he tenido en mente ser aventurero y creo que ustedes…no quieren caminar ese camino" dice recordando las palabras de la rubia al anciano.

Ravel ladea la cabeza un rato antes de suspirar "que mal, esperaba que aceptaras, realmente serias muy útil como esclavo mío" dijo ella con un tono desanimado "bueno, te deseo suerte, si quieres ser aventurero creo que la necesitaras...y mucha" dice mientras se ríe exageradamente y se va con sus amigos, quienes empiezan charlar en una esquina.

Dándoles la espalda, mira a todos los demás, quienes ya estaban haciendo pequeños grupos o Party de aventureros 'a quien engaño, ¡debí de haber aceptado!' gritó mentalmente mientras su rostro era blanco '¡nadie me va a aceptar! ¡Seré expulsado y probablemente muera en mi primera aventura!' pensó mientras se imaginaba a si mismo aceptando su primera misión y muriendo por un simple monstruo slime.

"yo creo que Ravel-san tiene razón" Naruto salta y deja escapar un grito asustado mientras voltea rápidamente para ver quien había logrado colarse a su lado, se trataba de Hinata "¡l-l-lo siento! ¡es mi nueva habilidad de s-s-s-sigilo!" tartamudeó mientras intentaba disculparse.

Para él, literalmente ella apareció de la nada, ni siquiera la había visto acercarse "¡madre mía, casi me da un infarto!" admitió, empezando a calmarse "e-esa es una habilidad muy increíble, Hinata-san" admite con un sudor nervioso corriendo por su frente.

"si…" responde un poco apenada, para luego agitar la cabeza "¡lo que quería decirle es que no se rinda!" gritó ella, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro y sorprendiéndolo "Rias-san me contó sobre su sueño de ser héroe…y yo..." dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos un momento "sé que puede lograrlo, ¡solo no tiene que rendirse!" dijo ella intentando convencerlo.

Naruto solo enseñó una pequeña y triste sonrisa "ya no sé si pueda hacerlo, mi destino no es ser eso" dijo suspirando cansado, mirando el techo "si ninguno de mis caminos lleva a ese sueño, ¿Qué esperanza hay?" preguntó el, sin entender las razones para seguir empeñado en algo que era imposible.

"P-pero hay esperanza" dijo ella, llamando su atención y vio como seguía jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos "es usted un aldeano, ¿no?" preguntó ella, esta vez mirándolo "e-en los juegos que solíamos jugar…el aldeano era una clase que no empezaba con habilidades…pero podía llegar a tener todas las habilidades si se esforzaba" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando cuando eran niños y se la pasaban jugando "usted me dijo que era un truco del juego" dijo mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Naruto lentamente abre los ojos, mirando con grandes ojos a la chica de ojos lavand**_a "si sabes cómo desenvolverte, podrías darte cuenta que ser aldeano no es del todo malo" _**recordó las palabras de la chica rubia de hace unos momentos, quien le miraba con algo de misterio, como si le estuviera dando una pista.

'¿ella sabía?' pensó recordando que, efectivamente, la carrera de aldeano tenia infinitas posibilidades en cualquier juego, era como un personaje en blanco sin ningún destino en particular 'le agradeceré luego, cuando sea un verdadero héroe' pensó con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos.

Sin perder tiempo, atrapa a la chica de cabellos oscuros en un fuerte abrazo, para luego liberarla "gracias Hinata-chan, gracias por hacerme recordar que no soy quienes tiran la toalla tan fácil" admitió, sintiéndose un poco tonto por haberse deprimido por algo tan absurdo como un poco de mala suerte, que quizás no era tan mala después de todo.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-de n-n-n-n-n-nada" respondió Hinata, empezando a parecerse como si hubiera tenía algún problema de programación, juraba que incluso estaba Bugeada pues empezaba a balbucear y moverse de forma extraña, siempre con un sonrojo en su rostro que era inexplicable.

Riéndose un poco por la divertida y vergonzosa escena que estaba haciendo su amiga de la infancia, solo atina a suspirar "Va a ser un inicio un poco duro" admite, estirando un poco sus huesos "Para empezar, estoy solo y he escuchado que solo tengo 24 horas antes de tener que salir del castillo" dice suspirando, empezando a pensar en soluciones rápidas.

"D-de hecho, por eso estoy aquí" admite ella, todavía afectada por el abrazo "Gremory-san quiere saber si quiere…estar en nuestro grupo" dice sorprendiéndolo, pues sabía que ella no bromeaba con estas cosas "Se lo que va a decir…pero ¿no es mejor hacer equipo con amigos?" preguntó ella, mostrándole una linda sonrisa.

Rascándose un poco la cabeza, solo atina a sonreír mientras hace una señal para que ella le guie hacia el grupo. No tardaron mucho, ellos estaban al otro lado de la habitación. Vio que issei estaba parloteando mientras la gran mayoría ya estaba aburrida y harto de sus palabrerías, Kiba solo atinaba a reírse como un robot cada cierto tiempo, al igual que Akeno.

Cuando lo vieron llegar, le saludaron como siempre "finalmente, empezaba a…" Rias se detuvo un momento, dándole miradas cortas a Issei para que no se diera cuenta de su aburrimiento hacia él "preocuparme de que no hayas aceptado" dijo con una sonrisa forzada, se nota a leguas, pero el castaño estaba muy empeñado en ver sus senos.

"¿no es mejor hacer equipo con los amigos?" repitió Naruto las palabras de Hinata, dándole un pequeño y ligero codazo, a lo que ella respondió riéndose ligeramente con un polvo rosado sobre sus mejillas, él tambien se unió a las risas. Quizás estaba enloqueciendo, pero por un momento creyó ver un atisbo enojado en Rias…pero también en Issei.

"no importa" respondió Rias mientras negaba con la cabeza "La cosa es que tú tienes más experiencia que todos nosotros con una espada, no importa si esto es otro mundo o lo que sea, esa experiencia no se va a perder solo porque eres un aldeano o algo así" dice mientras parecía concentrada con algo invisible, proalmente sus estadísticas.

"Pero presidenta, ¿no es algo arriesgado?" peguntó Issei, mirándole un momento a Naruto "sé que senpai en nuestro mundo era muy fuerte, pero todos aquí somos ahora más fuertes de lo que podríamos soñar" remarcó, aunque no era preocupación lo que le impulsaba a hacerle la pregunta.

"eso es lo que podría pensar cualquiera, pero como siempre, esperé que no te dieras cuenta de un detalle muy especial" dijo ella con un tono confuso y misterioso "incluso luego de aceptar mi destino…no me siento más fuerte o más rápida…o más inteligente" dijo ella, sintiéndose exactamente normal.

Issei parpadeó, rascándose la cabeza "Lo que quiero decir es que…aunqué tengamos los destinos de uno…nuestra fuerza física sigue siendo el que teníamos en nuestro mundo" reveló ella, haciendo que la gran mayoría abriera los ojos "miren sus estados, solo hay habilidades, ni siquiera sé porque esto se llama estado" dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido.

Todos en el grupo así lo hicieron, dándose cuenta que sus palabras eran verdad 'tiene razón, no hay nada aquí' pensá sorprendido 'esto no es como las novelas donde los elegidos tiene un subidón de poder solo porque sí, seguimos siendo personas comunes con fuerza física común' se percató, empezando a verlo todo de otra forma.

'No hay HP, ni MP, absolutamente nada' pensó mientras miraba la única pantalla que tenía en frente "eso significa que podemos ser heridos o morir de un solo golpe, como siempre lo ha sido' a diferencia de los juegos, donde tener tus puntos de HP en cero significaba la muerte, aquí es como la vida real, un accidente en falso y era GAME OVER.

'podemos morir de cualquier forma, incluso de una simple caída o un golpe en la cabeza con una piedra' pensó ligeramente asustado, pues era diferente a todo lo que él se imaginaba con ir a otro mundo '**_digamos que simplemente preferimos quedarnos fuera del peligro y vivir una vida normal' _**recordó las palabras de Ravel, quien, de alguna manera, se había anticipado a ello.

'Todos ellos lo sabían, en ese momento estaban probándolo…' dijo recordando como todos estaban jugando a correr o empujarse entre ellos o golpeándose en la muñeca 'seguramente ellos abrieron sus estados antes que incluso el anciano les dijese y vieron ese detalle que Rias acaba de percatarse' pensó sorprendido, completamente eclipsado por el rápido procesamiento de sus compañeros a quienes todos llaman raros.

De repente elevó un momento su mirada para ver a su compañera pelirroja, quien miraba con el ceño fruncido al grupo de raros en la esquina, quienes estaban bromeando y riendo entre ellos, incluso el azabache se reía de una broma 'Así que ella también acaba de darse cuenta de las palabras de Ravel' pensó leyendo la mente de la presidenta por el ligero resplandor de sus ojos.

"quizás…quizás haya sido una mala idea haber elegido un destino tan…glamuroso" menciona Rias, frunciendo el ceño y sorprendiendo a todos por sus palabras "Técnicamente no tenía otra opción…pero ahora que soy una rareza, no tengo otra opción que ser una aventurera" dijo suspirando cansada, golpeándose la cara.

**Era fácil de entender que el estar en su posición era más que un peligro. Al ser una gema en bruto, obviamente la presionarían para que sea una aventurera e intente derrotar al rey demonio o incluso ser parte de las filas del ejército. Sea como sea, ella no tenía otra opción que luchar y ahora que sabían que un paso en falso significaba morir, luchar no era una opción.**

"no se preocupe, Buchou" dice issei mientras finge levantar una espada que no existía "¡la defenderé, aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida" dice enteramente idealizado, imaginándose a sí mismo salvándola de un grave peligro y ganarse su corazón por tal acto heroico.

'¡Estoy empezando a creer que esto es una muy mala idea!' pensó completamente preocupado, porque quien se suponía que era el más fuerte de su grupo, le daba muy mala espina '¡con él como compañero moriré en mi primer día!' pensó con nerviosismo, mientras su yo interior empezaba a buscar ayuda y la encontró con el único grupo que parecía saber lo que hacía.

'¡dime que no es tarde para unirme a su grupo, dímelo!' envió un mensaje mental al grupo de los raros, quien Ravel entendió su llamada telepática de auxilio y simplemente le mostró una L sobre su cabeza junto a una sonrisa malvada. Para el colmo de los males, issei nuevamente levantó su espada invisible y gritó para todo el mundo.

**"¡empecemos nuestra primera aventura juntos!"**

**_…Quiero irme a casa…_**

* * *

**_End_**

* * *

**_Creo que me ha salido fantástico. La verdad es que el número de visitas esta…bueno, pero el de los comentarios está un poco vacío y triste :'v_**

**_Que les parece este isekai? A que está muy interesante ver que tan lejos llegaran los personajes, ¿no? Sera un mix de todo, no será genérico, esa es una promesa Dattebayo :D_**

**_Sobre los destinos lo publicaré mañana sin falta carnal, hoy he estado muy cansado porque lo termine todo en un solo día_**

**_No olviden dejar su todopoderoso comentario dándome opciones de novelas ligeras y claro…su comentario sobre el capitulo. Adiooooo :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

Me sigue preocupando que el Fic no aparezca cuando es publicado, hasta a veces se borra la portada de repente. Voy a estar probando un par de capítulos más, si veo que el error sigue ahí, borraré el fic y lo volveré a publicar. Ya me ha pasado antes y era un error muy molesto.

Dejando eso de lado, tendrán capítulos de seguido hasta que más o menos haya terminado de explicar de que ve el mundo, probablemente dos o tres capítulos más a lo mucho. Serán capítulos tranquilos hasta que PUM, se viene lo bueno :v

Dicho todo esto, espero que disfruten mucho el Fic, las visitas están…por ahí (lo entiendo porque he estado mucho tiempo fuera y ya nadie me conoce :'v). por otro lado, la mayoría busca Fics de protas ops en el mundo de Naruto o mayormente en el Dxd y yo hago sobre un tercero salido de mi mente, obviamente no iba a atraer a personas que se saben el manga de memoria :v (yo me sé todo shippuden y solo el inició de dxd :'v)

* * *

**La Leyenda de los siete héroes**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Empezar siempre es complicado,  
sobre todo para aquellos que lo tienen todo en contra

* * *

**"¿Cómo terminé en esta situación?"**

Fue la línea de pensamiento de un rubio muy familiar, mientras se vestía con algunas telas normales y ásperas y se terminaba de colocar alguna clase de media pechera de cuero. Mirándose a sí mismo un momento, notó que solo tenía una hombrera, la pechera solo cubría media parte de su cuerpo y los guantes que usaba solo servían para que no le doliese tanto al sostener una espada de verdad.

Las botas por otro lado, eran de cuero también y estaban un poco raídas, pobremente no tenía la dureza suficiente como para soportar un buen golpe, pero si para caminar largas distancias "no es que sea malo…" susurró mientras se veía realmente como un personaje inicial de videojuego "pero para comenzar no está nada mal…creo" pensó en voz alta con positivismo y una sonrisa.

"Yo creo que se ve bien" escuchó a su lado, haciéndolo saltar nuevamente del susto, pero esta vez no gritó "l-l-l-lo siento" tartamudeó Hinata, quien retrocedía mientras agitaba furiosamente las manos "p-p-p-p-pensé que ya había acabado y vine a saber si…estaba bien" susurró al final, sin saber cómo realmente disculparse por lo sucedido.

"n-no te preocupes" pensó Naruto mientras miraba a otro lado, rascándose la mejilla e intentando buscar las palabras apropiadas para decirle a su amiga que no debería de estar aquí "Hinata-san…si sabes que hay dos vestidores…uno de hombres y otra de mujeres" La chica parpadeaba de manera linda sus palabras, asintiendo en trance.

Su rosto lentamente empezó a teñirse de rojo al darse cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación ligeramente grande, en donde el rubio era el único vestido mientras había otros chicos que estaban a medio cambiarse y solo ocultaban su desnudes con sus ropas.

"¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!" gritó mientras salía corriendo fuera del lugar, ocultando su rostro avergonzado y rojo como un tomate detrás de sus manos, chocando un par de veces con los muros antes de salir del lugar. todo esto sucedía mientras Naruto sonreía de forma nerviosa, pues los demás le miraban con cierta desconfianza y malas intenciones.

**'Perfecto, ahora si no era suficiente tener su lastima, ahora tengo su odio'**

* * *

**"Finalmente, pensé que te habías atorado en el vestidor uzumaki-kun"**

La voz sarcástica y mal intencionada, oculta tras una preocupación fingida era nada más ni nadie menos que Akeno, quien era la única del grupo fuera. Naruto frunció el ceño recordando que a ella le gustaba mucho burlarse de todos "tenía dudas si realmente habías muerto por una hebilla de cinturón" dijo riéndose como una dama, detrás de sus mangas largas.

"Ha, ha, que graciosa" se rio con sarcasmo el rubio, antes de verla completamente "lindo…traje de maga" dijo mirando como ella tenía unas ropas de sacerdotisa de miko "se nota que eres una gran maga o lo que sea que hayas elegido como destino" dijo sin entender de donde salía aquel traje en realidad.

"soy una Cruzada, significa que mis capacidades son de fuerza y magia" dijo ella explicando su destino "aunque me gusta más la idea de ser maga por ahora, no tengo la fuerza física suficiente como para una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo…a menos que sea para atar a alguien con cuerdas" dijo con una vena sádica en su voz, logrando ponerle un poco nervioso.

"e-eres buena atando personas" dijo recordando como en su segundo día en el club, experimento por sí mismo lo bueno que ella era atando a personas en poses sexuales "tiene sentido que seas una cruzada…eso creo" dijo con duda, su pregunta solo hizo reír a la chica pelinegra.

"Yosh, mi aventura empieza aquí" exclamó issei mientras salía usando un conjunto completo de cuero. A comparación del suyo propio, que tenía partes sin protección, la de issei si protegía en su mayor parte, aunque no lucia nuevo "Naruto-senpai, Himejima-senpai" saludo él con una sonrisa al ver a sus amigos ahí.

"Yo también estoy aquí" saludo Kiba detrás de Akeno, con una sonrisa incomoda "no sabía que tenía una habilidad de hacerme invisible, es bueno saber que lo tengo" dijo con un tono entre triste y apesadumbrado, mientras un aura oscura empezaba a sumergirlo en depresión.

"Lo siento, no te vi ahí Yuuto" se disculpó Naruto, pues realmente no lo había visto pero técnicamente estaba durante toda la conversación con Akeno y no lo había saludo o reconocido su existencia "Grace-san también está ahí veo" mientras Kiba tenía su propio modelo de traje de cuero, la chica enojona tenía un traje estereotipado de bruja occidental.

"Estamos todos al fin" dijo Rias mientras se acercaba lentamente al grupo, ella tenía un traje muy corto y escaso de protección de cuero, pero lucia muy bien en ella y mostraba sus grandes pechos a la vista, algo que gustó bastante a issei, así como hizo mirar a otra parte a Naruto.

Hinata estaba al lado de Rias, vestía un traje común de maga, pero el área de su pecho estaba ligeramente descubierta, siendo capaz de ver su escote. Ella le miró un momento y solo bajó la cabeza avergonzada, disculpándose por lo de antes y él responde solo con una sonrisa.

Hinata parecía haber entendido el mensaje, pues luego sonríe y camina hacia él, colocándose a su lado para ver a su jefa mientras esta ordenaba al grupo "soy la presidenta de este club…y aliados" dijo mirando a dagas a Naruto quien jugaba a empujarse con Hinata "y como la líder, he sido informada de lo que sucederá a partir de ahora" dijo ella mientras hacia una señal para que les siguiesen.

Todos ellos se encontraban en uno de los almacenes del ejército imperial, donde más o menos era donde tenían las armaduras para los soldados principiantes, sobre todo los que protegen al rey "Me dijeron que, una vez terminados de vestir, entrarían cierto número de grupos a la armería para seleccionar nuestras armas" dijo ella caminando al frente de todos, quienes asentían a sus palabras.

No tardaron mucho en realidad, era el ala opuesta del edificio. Al entrar, vieron que ya había algunos grupos pequeños por ahí, inspeccionando las armas que tenían a disposición. Había una persona que estaba en el medio de la habitación, se trataba del hombre que vestía la armadura de placas reluciente.

"otro grupo ha llegado" dijo con una sonrisa al verlos "escuché que tenían a un campesino como compañero, no es que sea de mi incumbencia, todos pueden elegir pelear si esa es su elección" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba ha otro lado "Pero solo podrán pelear de verdad si son capaces de levantar un arma" dijo mientras señalaba las diferentes que había en el lugar.

"Lo ideal sería dividirnos y encontrar nuestra arma a nuestro gusto" dijo Rias, tomando las riendas del grupo nuevamente "aunque la mayoría tenemos por disposición la idea de usar magia, no olviden llevar algo por si necesitan defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo" señaló ella, mirando a Grace quien era la única enteramente maga del grupo.

'como espera de una loca por los juegos Otome y RPG' pensó Naruto con una sonrisa al ver la cara seria de Rias 'apuesto que está chillando de la emoción en su mente, aunque creo que ella espera que un chico guapo aparezca y se enamore perdidamente de ella' pensó con un sudor sobre su cabeza recordando las ensoñaciones de la pelirroja.

"anno, ¿Naruto-san?" preguntó alguien a su lado, siendo Hinata quien jalaba de sus mangas con mucha vergüenza "¿quiere ir a comprobar nuestras armas? No me siento muy confiable con cosas…filosas a mi alrededor" admitió ella, temiendo un hacha gigante que estaba a su lado y el filo brillaba, intimidándola.

"no veo porque no" dijo riéndose entre dientes, aceptando caminar junto a ella, ignorando las miradas de los demás del grupo mientras se alejaba "esto me trae muchos recuerdos, como la feria esa donde compré mi primer Bokken" dijo con una risa nostálgica, recordando que la idea de las espadas y la fantasía estaba en él desde muy pequeño.

"hai, lo recuerdo" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa "en ese momento usted estaba muy emocionado por tener una espada, recuerdo que la usaba contra un árbol que decía era su némesis" rio ella, ocultando su risa detrás de sus manos. aunque sonaba vergonzoso, Naruto se rio también.

"cierto, fueron días muy agradables" recodó con cariño aquellos momentos donde nada le preocupaba, el si quería podía ser un héroe de fantasía y tenía alguien que siempre le creía, aunque sabía que fuese mentira "no puedo creer que te haya dejado de lado solo porque te mudaste, me siendo como un idiota ahora" admitió, pues todo lo que sucedió después de ello lo recordaba con otros ojos, uno más realista y maduro.

"b-bueno, era difícil vernos, yo tenía clases de etiqueta" dijo ella con un tono conciliador, intentando ayudarle a salir de aquella depresión "Los estudios intermedios fueron una transición muy larga y tediosa, muchas cosas pasaron…muchas de ellas nos hicieron cambiar" dijo con un tono triste ahora, recordando de mala gana esas malas experiencias.

"Yo no noto ningún cambió en ti, Hinata-san" dijo Naruto, mirándola con algo de duda "Quizás haya pasado mucho tiempo, pero incluso luego de todo eso, aun podemos hablar como solíamos hacerlo antes, ¿algo realmente es diferente ahora?" preguntó mientras sostenía su hombro "Amigos fuimos y amigos seremos, es una promesa dattebayo" dice mientras levanta un pulgar, haciendo que sus dientes brillasen.

* * *

**Goblin Slayer Original Soundtrack - Odd Fellow  
(escucharlo por favor, será divertido)**

* * *

La chica de cabellos azules empezó a brillar como un árbol de navidad en noviembre "s-s-s-s-seguro" dijo ella mientras empezaba a sacudir sus brazos de forma graciosa "n-Naruto-san tampoco ha cambiado…n-no mucho por lo menos" tartamudeó mientras miraba a los lados buscando algo que pudiese ayudarla a salir de esta situación, pues el rostro interrogativo del rubio cada vez estaba más cerca y ella podría explotar en cualquier momento.

"¡hey! ¡esa pareja de ahí!" escucharon un grito, se trataba de aquel hombre que guiaba el lugar "¡empiecen a buscar sus armas y dejen de estar flirteando!" gritó con voz de mando o de general, haciendo que se separasen y por instinto, saludaran como si fueran soldados del ejército.

'¡qué vergüenza!' pensaron ambos mientras miraban nerviosamente a los alrededores, todo mundo los estaba mirando luego de esa llamada de atención '¡haz cualquier cosa para que piensen que haces algo productivo!' pensaron ambos rápidamente mientras sostenían un arma y fingían que estaban revisándolas, aunque no tenían ninguna idea de lo que hacían y estaban concentrados más en el otro.

Ambos se miraron un momento y cuando se miraron, se sonrojaron ligeramente para luego ponerse más nerviosos. Toda la escena era vista por sus demás compañeros, quienes ya habían acabado de elegir sus armas "Ara Ara, no sabía que Naruto-kun tenía esa clase de relación con Hyuga-san" dice mientras tenía una de sus manos en su mejilla "se ven muy exquisitos juntos" dijo disfrutando de la vergüenza de ambos.

"Hyuga-san y Naruto-kun tienen historia juntos" dijo Yutto de repente, sorprendiendo a todos "De lo poco que me contó Naruto-kun, son amigos de la infancia que por alguna u otra razón se separaron, quizás solo estén restaurando esa amistad" dijo riéndose por la escena de sus compañeros, quienes empezaron a dejar caer armas al suelo, haciendo un desastre que poco a poco comenzaba a volverse más grande.

"se ven como dos idiotas enamorados" dijo Grace mientras jugaba con su cabello corto "no creo que debamos esperar mucho tiempo para que uno de ellos haga un movimiento, sobre todo ahora que somos grupo, obviamente vamos a estar siempre juntos" dijo ella recordando que incluso tendrían que dormir juntos en ocasiones.

"historia, ¿eh?" dijo Rias con una voz seca "no importa, las relaciones sociales de mi club no son de mi incumbencia, no hasta que afecten al grupo como tal" dijo ligeramente enojada, cosa que algunos de los miembros más veteranos notaron.

'¡qué envidia!' pensó issei mientras miraba a la pareja en la lejanía, quienes intentaban ayudarse mutuamente, pero fallaban y causaban más desastres juntos 'pensar que Hinata-chan era amiga de la infancia de Naruto-senpai, eso significa que ella está fuera de mi liga, aunque sea un héroe' piensa mientras se muerde las uñas por ansiedad y la envidia.

'¡no importa!' pensó positivamente, irguiéndose completamente 'La presidente me eligió a mí para ser miembro del club, obviamente está interesada y ahora que soy un héroe, tengo más oportunidades de que se enamore de mi' pensó con una sonrisa pervertida 'y si tengo suerte, Akeno-chan también' pensó mientras se imaginaba siendo envuelto por ambos grandes pechos.

'¿Por qué tenía que ser parte de un equipo con un sujeto como este?' se preguntó Grace mientras miraba asqueada la sonrisa del castaño, quien miraba el pecho de su presidenta 'por otro lado…' dijo mirando su propio pecho 'no importa, soy superior de todas formas, puedo dormir boca abajo' pensó con una sonrisa de superioridad recordando que ella no tenía problemas para dormir, ni dolores en los hombros. (ost end)

"lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho Naruto-san" se disculpó Hinata mientras recogían todas las armas, escudos y demás que habían tirado al suelo "Fui quien causo este desastre, no debería de ayudarme a limpiar" dijo ella con mucha pena pues el rubio estaba recogiendo la mayoría de cosas filosas.

"no te preocupes, también fue mi culpa" dice el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras colocaba todo en su sitio "por otra parte…" dice mientras ve una espada larga "Creo que elegiré esta" dice mientras la coloca en su espalda junto a su funda y lo aita a su armadura "pesa más de lo que creí" admite con una sonrisa decaída, pues sentía realmente como si llevara un bloque de ladrillo en la espalda.

"Son espadas de hierro, no de madera" Dijo una voz a su lado, volteando para encontrar una cara no muy familiar "Solo con verlas uno puede ver que han sido forjadas con prisa, pero tuvieron la sutileza de por lo menos hacerlas balanceadas" dijo un chico de cabellos negros mientras revisaba las estanterías.

"Cao Cao" susurra Naruto sorprendido, pues no esperaba encontrarlo tan pronto "Supongo que esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, nunca he entrenado con armas reales" admitió, pues sabía que el Héroe frente a él tenía mucha más experiencia que él en posiblemente muchos ámbitos.

"no he entrenado con armas mortales, solo réplicas de aluminio" dijo mientras tomaba una pequeña espada corta, desenfundándola un poco "Necesito entrenamiento" dijo mientras volvía a guardarla, alejándose del lugar y abandonando el arma corta.

"Quizás no lo conozca, pero tiene razón" dijo Hinata mientras desenfundaba un pequeño cuchillo "no está desbalanceada como creí, están bien hechas" dijo mientras volvía a enfundarla y se lo ataba a su cinturón.

"seguro" dijo Naruto con molestia, pues sentía más peso en su espalda que el que una mochila llena de libros 'quizás deba de llevar otra' pensó de mala gana, pensando en lo difícil que sería para el adaptarse a ello.

"por supuesto que te va a pesar, crio" dijo el hombre que estaba supervisando el lugar, quitándole la espada de la espalda y la funda con él "Esto es un Espadón, solo luchadores con cuerpo grandes pueden llevarlos y se usa ambas manos" dijo este mientras lo dejaba a un lado.

Dicho esto, y sin importarle la mirada de pena del rubio, le entrega otra "creo que esto es más tu estilo" dijo entregándole una espada más corta, pero no lo suficiente como para ser una espada corta "Es una espada larga, son algo pesadas, pero no tanto como un espadón" dijo mientras se lo entregaba.

Naruto lo tomó con una mano, viendo cómo era posible sostenerla con una, pero desde la mitad a comparación de la otra. Atándola a su espada, sentía peso, pero no uno descomunal como el anterior "Gracias…erhhh" dijo sin recordar cual era el hombre del tipo.

"No tengo nombre, simplemente soy el comandante guerrero y mano derecha del rey" dijo este con un tono simple "Solo los nobles tienen derecho a un segundo nombre, el primero por lo general solo se dice a las personas más cercanas a ti, ténganlo en cuenta, las palabras tienen poder aquí" dijo seriamente dándoles la espalda para supervisar a los demás.

"con decir que no confiaba en nosotros era suficiente" Naruto sudó una gota de sudor ante el comportamiento del sujeto, que cambiaba de uno amable y tosco a uno serio y formal "Las palabras tienen poder" susurró, recordando sus palabras "¿Qué crees que significa, Hinata-san?" preguntó esperando una segunda opinión.

Esta simplemente negó con la cabeza, terminando la conversación. Muy pronto entraron conjuntamente los demás grupos conformados por héroes, los siete grupos estaban ahí reunidos y la mayoría ya había elegido un arma sin siquiera mirar las demás.

"parece que issei tiene problemas" escuchó hablar a Kiba, quien tenía una sonrisa forzada mientras veía a su compañero castaño intentar quitarle un espadón al Comandante, quien simplemente negaba con la cabeza "¿Cuándo crees que dure la paciencia de la presidenta hasta que decida dejarlo inconsciente?" preguntó el a manera de burla, mirando a la pelirroja.

Naruto rio a Rias, quien ardía de vergüenza porque Issei estaba dando un mal espectáculo a todos, dejándolos mal por ello "posiblemente un par de minutos más" respondió con seguridad, causando que el rubio se riese entre dientes y Akeno se riese detrás de sus mangas largas.

"¡finalmente estamos aquí!" fue el grito explosivo que llamó a todo mundo en la habitación, escuchándose como las puertas se abrían ligeramente, producto de un golpe "¡itai! ¡es una puerta de metal! ¡maldita sea mi pierna!" se escuchó una maldición detrás de las puertas, uno femenino.

"se abre del otro lado" se escuchó una voz masculina mientras las puertas finalmente se abrían correctamente "¿ves?" dice finalmente un rostro conocido, era el gigante azabache del grupo de raros, quienes hacían una entrada anticlimática debido a un error de cálculos.

"ya lo sabía, solo estaba comprobando la dureza de la puerta" dijo Ravel, quien, aunque tenía una expresión confiada en su rostro, agitaba los brazos para que las demás chicas la ayudasen a caminar un rato "muy bien, ya saben cuál es su arma, solo encuéntrenlos ahora" decía mientras era llevada en hombros por las otras chicas.

"¿Qué hacen esos tipos raros aquí?" pregunta issei mientras se rasca la cabeza, totalmente confundidos "¿Por qué alguien que ni siquiera se va a enfrentar peligros y solo venderá cosas necesita un arma?" preguntó mirando mal al grupo, pues pareciese que se estaban aprovechando del rey robándoles algunas cosas.

"El mundo es un lugar muy peligroso, pequeño crio" dijo el comandante, quien le agarro la cabeza y lo sacudió con fuerza, mareándolo "incluso un padre de familia debe de tener un arma en casa por si sucede algo, todos llevan incluso una daga escondida entre sus ropas" explicó este, mirando al grupo con curiosidad.

"Creo que me quedaré con este" dijo Ravel mientras veía una pequeña daga la cual ató a su cintura "¿ya encontraron los suyos?" preguntó con curiosidad, pues ya sabía de antemano la elección de todos, o de la mayoría en general, pues había uno en particular que no tenía elección aún.

"lo tengo" dijo con una sonrisa Rosswisse mientras veía un arco y una aljaba de flechas "También llevaré una Cladius" dijo mientras ataba la espada corta a su cinturón, para luego sacarla y agitarla un poco "es pesada, quizás porque es de hierro, pero…servirá" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a guardarla.

"lotería" dice Koneko mientras levanta sobre ellas, unas garras plegables, pues se podían guardar y sacar por un movimiento de su mano "Como las garras de un gato" dijo mientras empezaba a acostumbrarse a las garras y así no dañar a sus amigos por un error de ella.

"yo llevaré este" dijo Gasper mientras levantaba una cerbatana algo extraña "tengo dardos paralizantes, ayudará en la caza o si un enemigo nos quiere tomar por sorpresa" dicho esto, también se llevó algo que parecía ser una pequeña hoz de cosecha "¿Qué hace esto aquí? De igual, lo tomo" dice con una sonrisa mientras se lo ata también a su cintura.

Asia miraba la pequeña daga entre sus manos, mirándola con mucho miedo. Sin embargo, una mano fue colocada sobre el arma, apretándola ligeramente junto a su propia mano. Levantando la mirada se trataba del Azabache "Llevala, me aseguraré de que nunca tengas que usarla, pero me sentiría mejor si la llevases" decía mientras sus ojos mostraban una mescla de emociones que iban desde preocupación, hasta determinación.

Asia le miró un momento antes de asentir, atándose la pequeña daga en su cintura y haciendo que el azabache sonría ligeramente "¿Qué arma piensas elegir, Nero-kun?" las mejillas del azabache se prenden ligeramente, volviendo rápidamente su mirada hacia ella "¡Leon! ¡Leon-kun!" gritó muy avergonzada, agitando sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos.

El polvo rosado de sus mejillas desaparece tras toser y es cambiado con una pequeña sonrisa "ni idea" dijo mientras veía todas las armas, hasta que vio una en particular "pero esa…esa me interesa" dice mientras caminaba hacia un lugar muy interesante y Asia lo sigue detrás de él.

Todos vieron lo que había llamado su atención y era una colosal espada negra. El tamaño de solo su hoja era del tamaño de una persona promedio y la empuñadura podría ser sujetada por cinco personas, no exageraría nadie si uno creyese que se necesitarían ese número de personas para solo empuñarlo. El ancho era también la de una persona común y el grosor…probablemente tenga algunos centímetros.

Aquella espada de doble filo estaba siendo cubierta por cadenas que hacían de funda, probablemente sea la única cosa que podría evitar que la espada se caiga. El azabache intentó tomarla, pero alguien rápidamente lo evito "¡woa! atrás compañero" dijo el comandante, quien incluso con toda su corpulencia, era ligeramente más bajo que él.

Dicho esto, él mismo la tomó con ambas manos y la sacó lentamente de su funda improvisada de gruesas cadenas, para levantarla con cuidado "Esta…es un arma…no es para principiantes" dijo teniendo problemas siquiera para hablar, para luego dejarla caer y causar un pequeño estallido, rompiendo el suelo "No puedes usarla en muchos lugares, tampoco es muy rápida, no aconsejaría a nadie usarla a menos que tenga alguna habilidad que sea complementada con ella" dijo seriamente secándose las gotas de sudor de su rostro.

El comandante empezá a ir a otro lado, quizás recomendarle otra arma, pero el azabache hace casó omiso y toma la empuñadura con una sola mano, causando que el hombre frunciera el ceño "¿estás loco? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en…?" no terminó su regaño, pues vio al chico corpulento lograr levantarla rápidamente, llevando el filo a su cara "…levantarla…" Terminó sin palabas, viendo como era esgrimida con suma facilidad.

"no está mal" dijo mientras jugaba con ella un poco, logrando sostenerla entre sus manos, haciendo un pequeño péndulo "tiene un peso muy similar a algunas armas que usaba" susurra, para luego, hacerla girar rápidamente con una sola mano, formando una enorme sierra circular que literalmente provocó que el piso fuese cortado limpiamente y creara muchas ondas de viento.

Parando de golpe, vuelve a tomarla con una sola mano para guardarla lentamente en la funda de cadenas "llevaré esta" dijo mientras levantaba la espada sujetando las cadenas, para rápidamente atarlo a su cuerpo "siento un dejabu raro" decía frunciendo el ceño, perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte.

"Debe ser porque solías llevar cosas así todos los días antes" se rio Asia mientras ocultaba su risita detrás de sus manos "me trae muchos recuerdos, como la vez que destruyó mi piso cuando dejó caer su **Espiral** y luego tuvo que reparar mi casa" dijo mientras seguía riéndose, ahora de la expresión avergonzada del azabache.

"…Lo siento…de nuevo" se disculpó el azabache, tenía el rostro ligeramente arrepentido, recordando con vergüenza aquel momento donde había arruinado el único lugar donde su, ahora enamorada, solía pasar las noches "siento que arreglar tu piso no fue suficiente, me siento mal de nuevo" admitió, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

"fue hace mucho tiempo, debes de superarlo Nero-kun" dijo ella con una sonrisa y pronunciar esa última palabra volvió a encender un tono rojizo en las mejillas del azabache "si no lo olvidas seguiré llamándote así en público Nero-kun, Nero-kun, Nero-kun" dijo ella mientras daba vueltas alrededor del azabache y seguía diciendo ese nombre.

"Ha, esta es una de esas raras veces donde el abusador…está siendo molestado, que ironía" dijo Ravel mientras veía a su compañero completamente cohibido e incómodo mientras la chica rubia seguía girando a su alrededor, como una pequeña estela linda y burlona que solo hacía que su rostro siguiera siendo rojo.

"¿Cuándo crees que se demore en explotar?" pregunto Rossweisse mientras escribía rápidamente en un pequeño libro "la anterior vez fueron seis minutos" dijo ella con un rostro preocupado, guardando su libreta y esperaba la señal.

"Hay muchas personas, yo diría que tenemos menos de dos minutos" dijo Koneko mientras miraba a todos lados "perfecto, porque ahí está mi hermana y no quiero saludarla, será mi excusa perfecta para largarme de aquí y salir con estilo" dijo mientras hacia una pose rara y llevó una de sus manos al rostro, haciendo que parezca brillos a su alrededor.

"ammm, soy nuevo en esto, es mi primera vez y no sé qué hacer" dijo Gasper ligeramente asustado, pues no conocía su posición y tenía miedo de hacerlo mal, pues muchas cosas estaban en juego en dos minutos. Cuando se unió al grupo fue informado de este evento único, pero hasta este momento no había sido participe de este.

"es fácil, esclavo nuevo" dijo Ravel muy segura, mientras se ponía en posición de saltar, algo que Gasper imito "Solo preparate y cuando escuches la señal…" "ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR" "¡SALTA!" gritó ella mientras daba un fuerte saltó, atrapando al azabache y rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños brazos de muñeca.

Todos vieron con grandes ojos como el azabache dejó salir un gran rugido, como el de una bestia y empezó a perseguir frenéticamente a Asia, quien corría despavorida sin mirar atrás. Todos los demás integrantes saltaron al frenético hombre, quien salía en búsqueda de la rubia que corría intentando salir del lugar.

"¡Adiós, Retretes humanos!" gritó Ravel mientras hacia una salida dramática "¡esperemos no volvernos a ver nunca más! ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" dicho esto con una enorme sonrisa, ahora volvió su atención al frente "¡Asia! ¡a la biblioteca! ¡WRRRYYYYYYYY!" gritó mientras se alejaban rápidamente del lugar, de una forma completamente escandalosa y sin sentido.

"¡shirone-chan! ¡Esperame!" gritó una chica pelinegra, quien tenía atrapado al chico de cabellos plateados de otra preparatoria "¡vali-kun! ¡mi hermana no quiso saludarme! ¡buaaaa!" lloró en el hombro del adolecente, quien simplemente atino a palmearle la espalda, aunque su rostro mostraba incomodidad.

"¿Qué demonios?" dijo Naruto por todos, viendo como el extraño grupo había desaparecido "no entiendo un carajo de lo que ha sucedido" decía el rubio mientras se frotaba los ojos por si no estaba viendo cosas. Aquello fue lo más extraño y bizarro que había visto en mucho tiempo, contando incluso un viaje a otro mundo.

"Son los raros, que esperabas" dijo Issei mientras negaba con la cabeza "para ellos, esto debe de ser alguna clase de dulcería, supongo que siempre tuvieron como meta venir aquí" dijo recordando como aquel grupo había dicho lo del viaje a otro mundo, aunque nadie le creía y los tomaron como locos.

"Esa cosa pesa casi 200 Kilos" dice el comandante con un gran sudor en su frente "Logró esgrimirla con una sola mano y encima empezó a jugar con ella" dijo recordando como el azabache jugó con la empuñadura formando una amenazadora sierra gigante.

"¿dijo Espiral?" preguntó de repente Rias, recordando las palabras de Asia, quien no parecía para nada sorprendida con su hazaña "creo haberla escuchado en otro lugar antes" dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla, intentando recordar de donde se le hacía familiar esa palabra.

"SPIRAL, son siglas" interrumpió alguien a su lado, desviando la mirada de la pelirroja para encontrar a su primo mayor "Para abreviar, es un rifle antitanque y rompe cascos, pero no uno cualquiera" dijo Sairaorg, con el rostro completamente serio "Esa cosa podría atravesar el casco de un buque de guerra blindado si así lo deseara" dijo mientras se imaginaba una enorme arma, casi del tamaño de aquella espada negra, pero con un cañón retráctil que era del mismo tamaño.

"Ya sé de donde lo he escuchado" dijo Rias mientras se frotaba las cienes "Mi primo es un loco de las armas militares" dijo recordando que, en algún momento de su charla, su primo había estado hablando y hablando de muchas armas, ser un armero era su pasión.

"Exacto" dijo son vergüenza esta, sonriendo y levantando un pulgar causando que la pelirroja se golpeara el rostro "espero que no te hayas olvidado de algo importante demuestra charla" dijo volviendo su atención hacia donde se fueron "La SPIRAL pesa casi 300 Kg y al ser disparada, produce un enorme retroceso capaz de impulsar a una persona metros a distancia, técnicamente solo se podría usar si está pegada al suelo" dijo esté, demasiado serio para ser su primo, por lo que la sorprendió.

"Olvidaste mencionar que es un arma solamente de uso militar, está en fase de pruebas" dijo de repente Vali, quien miraba con curiosidad algunas otras armas "Fue creado por un loco, porque su finalidad es ser usada como un rifle de asalto" dijo mientras se detenía un momento, con la mente perdida en otra cosa.

De repente el peliplateado fue atrapado por el primo de rias, quien le sorprendió echo "¡hay un loco en las armas como yo! ¡mira Rias! ¡tengo otro amigo!" dijo este muy feliz mientras molestaba al peliplateado, quien forcejeaba para salir de sus manos, pues no toleraba el contacto, sobre todo de otro hombre.

"O sea que tenemos un tipo que era capaz de manejar una de esas cosas, genial" dijo Naruto mientras miraba un rato sus manos 'esa sensación de aquel momento no era mentira, esa fuerza completamente descomunal era cierta y no mi imaginación' pensó recordando que, durante su enfrentamiento, de no haber soltado el Bokken, probablemente hubiera roto sus dedos por el esfuerzo junto a su espada de madera.

"Críos, me tengo que retirar un momento" dijo el capitán de repente, caminando sin mirarles a ninguno de ellos "Ayuden a los demás a elegir sus armas, parecen que tienen experiencia así que no me necesitan, si tienen alguna duda, fuera de las instalaciones hay guardias" dijo rápidamente, retirándose casi corriendo del lugar.

Lo grupos que se quedaron a dentro se miraron entre ellos, antes de negar con la cabeza. ninguno quería ayudar a los demás y quedarse encerrado aquí hasta que todos se hayan amado, era una pérdida de tiempo "¿Cómo decidiremos esto?" preguntó Rias mientras caminaba al frente, donde los demás líderes de equipos se estaban reuniendo.

Los líderes eran los siguientes. Su primo Sairaorg, el peliplateado Vali, aquel rubio católico Dulio, su mejor amiga Sona y el del nombre raro, Caocao. Había solo seis grupos porque el equipo de Vali tenía dos héroes en vez de uno como los demás. Los hombres, que eran la mayoría, se miraron un rato antes de decidir telepáticamente.

**"Piedra, papel o tijeras"**

* * *

**"¿Me estás diciendo que uno de los invocados con destinos comunes, tiene una fuerza bruta colosal?"**

Decía un hombre adulto sentado en un trono, mirando a dos personas frente a él. Inclinados en una rodilla se encontraban dos hombres, el primero era el comandante que había estado guiando a los adolescentes en el área militar, a su lado estaba el anciano mago.

"Hai, su majestad" dijo el hombre mirándole serio "fue capaz de levantar con extraña facilidad la espada degolladora de cabezas" los ojos del rey se abren ligeramente "parecía que levantara una simple vara" terminó el comandante, mirando un poco incrédulo aún.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" dijo el rey mientras golpeaba su trono "no se suponía que un adolecente tenga esa fuerza, ¿acaso no invocamos solo niños para esto?" preguntó consternado, pues sencillamente era imposible de que algo así fuese real.

"no me equivoque en la invocación, realmente son chicos comunes y corrientes" dijo el anciano, mirando preocupado "trajimos más de los deseados, pero teníamos que invocar a los candidatos a héroes, no había de otra" dijo recordando cómo había sentido más presencias junto a los héroes y tuvo que realizar la invocación porque no tenían tiempo.

"bueno, esto es…preocupante" admitió el rey mientras se frotaba las cienes "para empezar, es parte de ese pequeño grupo que eligió destinos sin valor, ¿ya averiguaste que destinos tenían?" preguntó, mirando al anciano, quien tenía muchos papeles en la mano.

"no voy a engañarle su majestad, ignorando al gigante de su grupo, todos los demás hubieran sido candidatos a héroe si hubiesen ido primero al espejo" el rey deja escapar un jadeo impresionado "no solo eso, tenían destinos que nunca había visto en mi vida" dijo mientras dejaba caer todos los papeles, mostrando una lista enorme de lo que podrían ser destinos.

El rey chequea desde su asiento, pero solo los revisa superficialmente "¿y el chico de la fuerza descomunal? No veo ninguna hoja de él y es nuestro mayor problema" dijo este, notando que los informes hablaban de los demás miembros del grupo con un potencial casi ilimitado.

El anciano de repente se estremece un momento "descubrimos…descubrimos que él no tenía destino" dice este, dejando la habitación en completo silencio "el espejo del destino casi se rompe en cuanto lo toco, pues no reconocía al sujeto como una persona de este u otros mundos, no lo reconocía como un ser humano o…un mortal" dijo mientras sacaba de sus manos temblorosas un papel más y lo dejaba caer junto a todos los demás.

El rey se acercó un momento, dignándose a salir de su trono para recuperar la hoja, viendo como estaba llena de palabras ilegibles, algunas más grandes, otras casi tan diminutas que no alcanza a ver. Todo parecía un revoltijo extraño, pero había algo en el centro del papel, no eran palabras "¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó confundido, mirando al anciano mago.

"El chico no tiene un nombre mi señor, no tiene un origen como todos nosotros" dijo explicándole un poco para luego escribir en el aire, tres números "A diferencia de todos nosotros, que nuestra alma se puede decir con palabras, la de ese chico tiene estos números" terminó mientras le mostraba los números en fuego "Con magia he logrado convertir los números en palabras…y una de las traducciones inexactas, pero la más cercana seria…" dijo mientras los números de fuego caían a las demás hojas, grabando el nombre con cenizas.

**"Trihexa"**

* * *

**"No sabía que la presidenta era tan mala en el piedra, papel o tijeras"**

Fueran las palabras cansadas y aburridas de un chico castaño, quien estaba en el suelo mirando el techo de piedra. Alrededor de la misma habitación, estaban aburridos los demás miembros de su grupo, incluyendo a la pelirroja quien tenía un aire molesto y deprimido a su alrededor.

"¿Cómo crees que logré entrar al club?" dijo Naruto con una enorme y burlona sonrisa, llamando la atención del castaño "La reté a un juego, si ganaba 30 veces seguidas me permitiría entrar a su club" contó este, sorprendiéndolo "tú conoces el resto de la historia" dijo mientras se reía de la cara de Rias.

"Yo entré de la misma forma" dijo Grace, dejando sin palabras al chico castaño "le pregunté a Hyuga-san como había ingresado y me contó sobre esto, debo decir que fue más fácil de lo que pensé en un inició" admitió, pues pensaba que sería un juego duro, pero en realidad fue tan fácil como robarle un dulce a un niño.

"¿entonces fui el único que tuvo que hacer muchos trabajos para ser aceptado?" dijo con una gran cantidad de resentimiento en su voz, pues todas las cosas que había hecho eran inhumanas y extremas "Presidenta, ¿porque?" preguntó dolido, mirando con ojos llorosos a la pelirroja.

Esta salió de su pesadumbre para parpadear ante su pregunta "porque…" dijo mientras rodaba los ojos un rato, intentando crear una buena explicación "vi mucho potencial en ti, pero no sabía que tan lejos podrían llegar, era una prueba para tus habilidades" dijo con una linda y forzada sonrisa.

Naruto vio como el castaño recuperó su confianza hacia la pelirroja, sino incluso aumentar su respeto hacia ella 'Eres una diabla' envió el mensaje telepático hacia la pelirroja, quien entendió su mirara y simplemente atinó a reír con maldad a escondidas de Issei.

De repente las puertas se abren, mostrando al comandante de antes "chicos, gracias por su ayuda, realmente teníamos hombres para esto, pero no queremos que muchas personas sepan sobre su llegada a este mundo" dijo el seriamente, explicándoles la situación "no puedo contarles mucho, síganme hacia donde todos se han reunidos" dijo dándoles la espalda. El grupo no perdió tiempo, saliendo del lugar.

Naruto vio como se encontraban fuera de aquella estructura, viendo cómo se había vuelto de noche a pesar de que fueron invocados en la mañana. Curiosamente, aquella pequeña fortaleza donde uno podría imaginar que estaban los soldados que protegían el palacio, estaban completamente vacíos y desalojados. La estructura militar estaba a unos cuantos metros del palacio, posiblemente para la movilización de fuerzas por si algo sucedía.

Rápidamente fueron dirigidos hacia el palacio, donde frente a este todos los adolescentes estaban ahí reunidos, incluso los que fueron llamados fracasos. Sin embargo, los fracasos estaban separados de los que, si tenían destinos capaces de luchar, pero los únicos de estos fracasos que tenían armaduras y armas eran el grupo de los raros, quienes curiosamente estaban charlando con normalidad mientras los demás fracasos lucían caras largas y de desesperación.

Era el rey quien estaba frente a ellos junto a otros soldados "Escúchenme bien, lamento tanto el secretismo" dijo finalmente admitiendo que había pocas personas en tan grande y espacioso lugar "Pero si nuestros enemigos descubren que muchos fueron invocados, pensaran que nuestras fuerzas militares están comenzando a movilizarse para hacer la guerra, algo que sin duda no queremos" dijo este, con rostro serios a todos.

"Lamentablemente, por esa misma razón, no podemos ofrecerles nuestro apoyo como reino" dijo este, mirando a ambos grupos "por esto tengo dos opciones, pero una sola para los que tienen destinos comunes" dijo este mientras señalaba a sus guardias.

"A todos los que pueden luchar, les dejaré quedarse en mi castillo durante tres meses" dijo este, sorprendiendo a todo mundo ya que eso significaba una vida de lujos y sin problemas "durante esos tres meses, se les educará aquí para que puedan sobrevivir a este mundo" dijo e informó este, sabiendo lo importante que eso era.

"lamentablemente, para quienes no puedan luchar, lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerles es darles esto a cada uno" dijo mientras uno de sus guardias tenía un saco pequeño "tres monedas de oro para cada uno" dijo mientras mostraba como el guardia abría la bolsa y mostraba las monedas.

"woa, eso es mucho dinero" susurró Ravel, dijo mientras hacia un conteo rápido de cabezas "somos en total 20, una pequeña fortuna para los inútiles, hay algo raro aquí" susurró a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron lentamente. Naruto escuchó eso porque estaba al lado de ellos, pero hizo caso omiso.

Dicho esto, el guardia comenzó a dispersas las monedas de oro, entregándoselos a cada uno tal cual fueron las ordenes. Naruto empezó a sentir algo extraño, pues a pesar de que el guardia no le estaba mirando, pudo divisar la mirada de este y era oscura, tenía intenciones malas. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que nadie de su lado le importaba en lo absoluto.

No solamente el guardia, sino también el mismo rey y todos los demás, tenía esa misma sensación de intenciones malas saliendo de cada uno, pero parece que ninguno de sus compañeros, ni siquiera los fracasos se daban cuenta 'quizás…' pensó recordando su destino Ser Vivo '¿será?' se preguntó durante un momento, antes de suspirar divertido 'si claro, como no' desestimo el problema porque la sensación fue solo un par de segundos, dejándolo al fondo de su mente y olvidándose de ello.

"terminado con esto, nuevamente debido al secretismo, todos ustedes serán dispersados a diferentes puntos de nuestro país y no hablaran de ello" dijo con seriedad, mirándolos a todos "Hay muchos espías y todos intentaran matarlos" sus palabras causaron mucho miedo entre los fracasos "Que nuestros dioses los guíen y que tengan suerte en su viaje" dijo inclinándose ligeramente frente a ellos.

Los fracasos caminaban, como si le hubieran sentenciados a la muerte, sin saber que su idea no era tan descabellada como creían, pero tampoco era como ellos se lo imaginan "¿crees que estarán bien?" preguntó Naruto a Rias, quien era la líder y estaba más informada.

Esta asintió "El rey no es tan despiadado, serán enviados a un pueblo grande, donde podrán comenzar una nueva vida y a salvo, ya que se trata de un lugar cerca de aquí, la capital" dijo con una tranquilizadora sonrisa "no te preocupes, estarán bien" dijo sabiendo que el rubio se preocupaba por todos, incluso por quienes no conocía del todo.

Naruto asintió y mostró una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun así no podía sentirse tranquilo. Algo estaba muy, muy mal con todo esto y la sensación anterior no ayuda en lo absoluto. Lo peor es que, en su situación, no podía ser algo para averiguar si sus sospechas estaban bien o solamente era parte de su imaginación.

'no importa' pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza 'si lo que dice es cierto, entonces simplemente preguntaré por ellos y nada más, aunque probablemente no sea nada' pensó convencido, dejando eso a otro momento. Después de todo

**'¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder?'**

* * *

**"como lo supuse, era una trampa"**

Fueron las palabras de una pequeña rubia, quien miraba con nada de sorpresa el desolador paisaje. Los demás de su grupo también miraban el lugar con algo de miedo, pues era tan oscuro y tenebroso que podía hacer que cualquiera tuviese algo de miedo, si no tuviese nada de luz consigo.

"no estamos ni cerca de una ciudad, es un bosque completamente abandonado" dijo Rossweisse mientras miraba a sus alrededores "Gasper, ¿alguna idea de donde estamos?" preguntó ella, sabiendo que el único que era capaz de responderle era el pequeño niño andrógino.

Este se mantuvo callado un momento, antes de responder "esto son los jardines del rey" dijo este, sorprendiéndolos a todos "no fuimos trasportados a la ciudad de al lado, estamos todavía en sus dominios, en el bosque más profundo que tiene" dijo con un sudor cayendo sobre su frente.

De repente, varios gritos de terror fueron escuchados, muchos gritos que de pronto, fueron silenciados tas un sonido corto de ayuda "¿e-esos fueron l-los o-otros?" tartamudeó con miedo Asia, reconociendo la voz de los otros compañeros fracasos, quienes fueron enviados a la misma ciudad, pero en diferentes partes.

El bosque estaba terriblemente silencioso, nada se escuchaba "Rápido, tenemos que" de repente, la voz de Ravel se detiene, sintiendo pesadez en sus palabras para luego caer inconsciente. Los demás también sienten la misma pesadez en sus ojos, cayendo al suelo, solo uno logró estar de pie, pero cayó de rodillas mientras luchaba por seguir despierto.

El azabache miró con grandes gotas de sudor en su frente, pero tenía el rostro inexpresivo a los sujetos que estaban frente a él. Eran aproximadamente 20 personas, cinco de ellos eran magos por la varita mágica que tenían "veo que no cayó con la magia de sueño como todo los demás, tiene mucha fuerza mental" dijo alguien muy familiar para todos.

Detrás de las demás personas, salió el anciano de antes, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa "La idea era mandar solo cinco personas para matarlos a todos, pero debido a ti…tuve que llamar a mis magos más confiables" dijo dándole a entender, que las personas frente a él, no eran soldados ni magos comunes, eran posiblemente una elite.

El azabache se mantuvo inexpresivo, luchando por ponerse de pie, pero seguía siendo arrojado al suelo por los cinco más que seguían manteniendo el hechizo de sueño sobre el "es lamentable que alguien con tal fuerza física no sea parte de nuestros planes, es una lástima" dijo con un tono verdaderamente triste.

"sin embargo, podré usarte como experimento" dijo el anciano con un tono muy macabro "quiero saber cómo o porque tienes números como origen, quiero saber el porqué de tu extraordinaria fuerza" dijo mientras señalaba con su bastón hacia él "y si logró hacer más como tú, dominaremos el mundo con facilidad" dicho esto, fue cubierto por runas o palabras mágicas y lanzó un brillo sobre el azabache.

Este último hechizo de sueño hecha por un mago muy poderoso fue capaz de arrojarlo al suelo, cayendo pesadamente junto a sus amigos y dejándolo inconsciente "bien, maten a los demás y amárrenlo con cadenas mágicas" dijo el anciano mientras le daba la espalda "quiero su cuerpo sin ningún rasguño, es importante por el bien del imperio" decía riéndose macabramente.

"Gracias por la información" escuchó a su lado el anciano, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa "Ya no te necesito con vida" ni siquiera pudo voltear rápidamente antes de que su cuerpo fuera partido en dos por una colosal espada. Todos los demás dejaron escapar jadeos sorprendidos al ver al anciano mago más fuerte del imperio, agonizando en el suelo.

Reaccionaron muy tarde, pues en cuanto los magos estaban intentando conjurar su siguiente hechizo, el azabache ya había acortado la distancia y con una agitada de su gran espada, cortó las cabezas de todos al mismo tiempo, las cuales salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones.

Los otros guardias miraban temblorosos como el azabache tenía los ojos dorados brillando en la oscuridad, para luego mostrar una sádica y enferma sonrisa "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que pude comer algo, tengo tanta hambre" dijo con un tono tranquilo, sacudiendo su enorme espada para limpiar la sangre de ella. Los chorros de sangre fueron capaces de pintar un árbol completamente en sangre.

Los guardias intentaron atacar, pero con rápidos ataques de su enorme espada, todos ellos fueron despedazados y solamente quedaron los pedazos de estos, los cuales cayeron al suelo "19 muertos, 19 almas" dijo mientras miraba a uno de los guardias, quien se salvó ya que fue el único que corrió en su lugar, pero tenía las piernas cortadas y se arrastraba por el suelo.

"monstruo, ¡monstruo!" gritó aterrorizado este, intentando escapar, pero una enorme mano logró sujetar su cabeza, levantándolo del suelo "¡muere! ¡demonio!" dijo intentando atacarle con su espada, pero con la mano faltante del azabache, esta sujetó su mano y arrancó todo su brazo de un solo tirón "¡GRHAAAA!" fue el gritó de terror y dolor que salió de su garganta, pero nadie más que el azabache podía escucharla.

La sangre salía a borbotones del hombro faltante del sujeto, quien seguía gritando con lágrimas en sus ojos por el dolor inconmensurable que sentía en ese momento. El azabache por otro lado, tenía una cara de aburrimiento total "tus lloriqueos me han comenzado a molestar, cierra la boca" con estas palabras, destruye literalmente la cabeza del tipo con la mano con la que lo sostenía, dejando caer un cuerpo sin vida y sin cabeza al suelo.

El anciano, que aún estaba moribundo en el suelo, mira como el azabache había literalmente arrasado con todos sin siquiera sudar una gota de la forma más cruel y sanguinaria que había visto. Sujetó su varita con fuerza y estuvo a punto de lanzar una magia contra sus amigos, cuando de repente, su brazo también fue cercenado de su torso.

"20 muertos, 20 almas" dice el azabache mientras caminaba hacia el anciano, a quien había arrojado una de las tantas espadas de sus enemigos "y como postre…el alma de un mago muy poderoso" dice mientras mira al anciano ahora echado, quien agonizaba en silencio "has logrado hacerme enojar, anciano" escupió molesto, debido a que el anciano estaba a punto de lastimar a sus amigos.

Este mismo miraba como el azabache estaba levantando lentamente su pie sobre su cabeza, pensando en matarlo como una simple cucaracha "y-yo te maldigo…Trihe-" con estas palabras finales, el azabache pisa con fuerza su cráneo, logrando no solo destruir su cabeza, sino también gran parte del cuerpo y del torso que le quedaba.

"21 muertos, 21 almas que no conocerán la otra vida" dijo mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos, quienes misteriosamente, no habían sido tocado por ninguna gota de sangre, él se cercioró de eso "Sé que me pediste que dejara de matar, pero esto es para lo que soy…esto es para lo que sirvo" dijo mientras miraba a Asia, quien aún estaba inconsciente.

Intento tocarla, pero sus brazos y todo su cuerpo estaban manchados de sangre, alejándose de ella "Protegeré con toda mi fuerza lo que ambos hemos construido, todos nuestros lasos, todos nuestros recuerdos" decía para mirar el cielo con los ojos dorados, viendo la luna que había tomado un color similar, alumbrando el terrible escenario del infierno en el que estaban.

**"es la promesa de toda una vida"**

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: Terminando el entrenamiento de tres meses,  
¡convirtiéndome en un aventurero y mi primera misión!

* * *

A partir del siguiente capítulo ya solo me enfocaré en la visión del Team de Naruto. Debido a que ellos van a caminar por la ruta "Genérica" de los aventureros, no puedo estar con el otro grupo porque ellos van a hacer otra ruta menos genérica y más estratégica.

Yo estimo que, me demoraría tres o cuatro capítulos en explicar más o menos de que va el mundo desde los ojos de un tipo de isekai normal. Contando si hago pequeños rellenos de triángulos amorosos y peleas o flirteos de enamorados, yo estimo cuatro capítulos más antes de que el argumento se torne diferente a lo usual y empiece un pequeño arco importante.

Dicho todo esto, espero que les guste el capitulo :D


	4. Chapter 4

**The legend of Seven Hero**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **El mundo es un lugar muy cruel,  
Terminando el entrenamiento de tres meses

* * *

**Las palabras tienen poder, esa fue nuestra primera lección sobre la magia.**

"Parece que eres incapaz de usar magia" dijo un anciano, pero era diferente al que conocieron por primera vez, mientras miraba a Naruto en el suelo, quien respiraba agitadamente y con gran sudor en su cabeza "bueno, eres un campesino, algunos eran capaces de hacerlo, pero valía la pena intentarlo" dijo mientras le daba la espalda, caminando hacia otros que tenían mejor suerte.

"ni siquiera pude decir una palabra" dice mientras recordaba como el pensar en la magia, hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera completamente fatigado y cayera en el suelo "¿Cuánta energía mágica se necesitaba para ser una simple bola de fuego?" se preguntó a sí mismo, pues de ser así, no tenía los requisitos mínimos para ser un mago.

"_Madre de los océanos, creadora de lagos, ríos y charcos_" decía alguien a su lado, siendo envuelto por algunas palabras en forma de runas "_bendíceme con el don de tu sabiduría…para fluir mi rabia sobre mis enemigos_" decía una chica de cabellos azules, concentrando algo en sus manos "**Water Shockwave" **grita ella, creando una gran corriente de aire a su alrededor y creando una pequeña explosión que sacudió a todo mundo, los cuales fueron arrastrados por la pequeña marea.

"Buen trabajo, Hinata" dice Naruto felicitándola, haciendo que saliera del trance "pero para la próxima… ¿podrías hacer solo una simple bola de agua?" preguntó con una sonrisa, estando completamente mojado. Hinata se sonroja, viendo como había logrado mojar a todo mundo, quienes estaban recuperándose en el suelo.

"Y-yo…y-yo" no termina, pues empieza a sentirse cansada y caer lentamente a un lado. Fue atrapada por Naruto, quien la tenía en brazos "estoy bien…solo…" susurra mientras sentía sus parpados cansados "un poco cansada…y feliz" dice mientras intenta levantarse, pero inútilmente.

"Parece que ese es su límite, un hechizo al día" dice el encino, quien no se encontraba mojado como los demás "sin embargo, forzar un hechizo tan poderoso cuando eres incapaz de usarlo siempre causa contragolpes" dijo el anciano sabiendo que la chica seguía consiente "buen trabajo, pero la próxima vez no te emociones tanto" decía alejándose para ayudar a los otros.

"Yo los ayudo" dice Rias mientras choca ambas palmas "_fuego intenso que arde en mi interior, alimentate de mí sabiduría y arde hasta iluminar mi futuro_" dice ella mientras una pequeña esfera de fuego se forma en sus manos, para luego desaparecer "**Blaze Torch**" dice mientras era cubierta por una ligera aura anaranjada.

Todos los demás tuvieron la misma aura, para luego desaparecer. El agua se evaporó de sus ropas, pero no causó por quemaduras debido al vapor "es un hechizo muy simple y de gran escala, no sirve para pelear, pero si queremos ir a un lugar muy frio servirá" dice rias cerrando el grimorio que tenía en sus manos.

"parece que te has acostumbrado bastante a la magia" dice Naruto mientras la ve guardas el pequeño libro en un estuche en su cinturón "yo aún soy incapaz de usar siquiera el más básico" dijo mientras en su mente se hacía su propia estadística, teniendo un solo punto de MP.

"bueno, si no te durmieras en clases quizás aprenderías algo" dice ella con una sonrisa confiada, molestando al rubio "Además, no entiendo porque te esfuerzas tanto en aprender magia si te va bien con la espada" dijo frunciendo el ceño, ya que, aunque también era su especialidad, ella no era tan buena como él.

Naruto sonrió un momento al recordar eso "bueno, soy un poco ambicioso" admitió, rascándose la cabeza "la verdad es que pensaba en tener una carta oculta por si sucedía algo, pero de no ser el caso, creo que iré practicando arquería" dijo mientras se levantaba, con Hinata en brazos.

**Entender la magia no era tan difícil como yo creí que era. Las palabras tienen mucho poder y la unión de palabras correctamente forma un hechizo, a lo que la mayoría llama encantamientos. Lo único malo es que se necesita mucha mana o energía mágica para siquiera hacer un hechizo simple y debías de tener cuidado, pues uno mal ejecutado podría resultar en explosiones.**

**La posibilidad de usar o producir mana provenía del alma de una persona y el poder de sus palabras. Esa palabra con la cual está grabada el alma de una persona u objeto se le denomina **_Origen_**. Examinando el Origen una persona podía saber qué clase de destino estaba arraigado o a que elemento tenia mas afinidad, incluso que arma sería mejor, literalmente uno podía saber todo sobre una persona. Es como el ADN pero metafísico…o espiritual.**

"Ya veo" dijo asintiendo, para luego negar con la cabeza "Naruto-kun, supongo que como no has puesto atención en clases, quiero decirte que el contragolpe sufrido por un hechizo de nivel intermedio solo causa mareos y fatiga, pero la fatiga extrema no dura mucho" dijo mientras miraba a la pareja con malos ojos.

Naruto parpadea y baja la mirada, notando como Hinata estaba completamente bien ahora, parecía a gusto en sus brazos. Para cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada, está literalmente explotó en un rojo intenso e incluso pareciese que salía humo de su cabeza.

"…lo siento" se disculpó Naruto con una pequeña y forzada sonrisa "me deje llevar" admitió mientras la dejaba lentamente en el suelo, ella siendo capaz de mantenerse de pie ahora "¿te encuentras bien ahora?" preguntó con duda, pues la veía balancearse de un lado a otro y tenía que atraparla de nuevo para que no se cayese.

"Eso no es por el hechizo forzado, ¿no?" dijo Akeno al lado de Rias, quien se había alejado un poco porque ambos estaban filtrando y la ignoraban olímpicamente "awww, que linda es Hinata-chan, fingiendo el contragolpe" decía con un tono sádico sabiendo que las palabras le dolían a cierta pelirroja "Ya quiero que sean novios, de repente soy la madrina" dijo con un tono feliz, echando más leña al fuego.

"lo que suceda con los miembros de mi equipo no es mi problema" dijo ella con un tono más serio de lo normal "Yo estoy más preocupada por Issei, debería de estar practicando con la espada, pero está ahí…practicando su magia única" dijo mientras lo veía jugar como si fuera como un niño pequeño.

"es increíble como Hyoudo-san tiene ese poder" dijo Hinata junto a Naruto, viendo el aura verdosa y carmesí a su alrededor "pero…debería de practicar un poco con la espada" dijo con una sonrisa forzada recordando las pocas habilidades que tenía el castaño con su espada.

**Issei, como un Héroe, tenía una magia única e imposible de imitar o comprender. Todos los héroes tenían una y aquellos poderes podrían romper el sistema del mundo mágico por sus extrañas capacidades y usos. En el caso de Issei, él tenía la extraña magia de convertir su energía física en poder cada 10 segundos, **

**Si esto fuera un videojuego, entonces todas sus estadísticas aumentarían el doble cada diez segundos, lo que en poco tiempo le daría un abrumador poder físico y mágico. Su magia también le permite trasferir ese poder a otra personas u objetos, dotándolos de los mismos efectos. El problema es que no tiene la suficiente energía física o aguante para siquiera apilar su magia, que es el punto importante de su magia.**

"creo que, si" dijo con ciertas dudas el rubio, pues incluso con su fuerza al doble, era capaz de vencerlo en una lucha con espadas "no importa que tanto multipliques al cero, siempre será cero" dijo con una gota de sudor en su rostro, pues la verdad es que el castaño se estaba enfocando bastante en su magia única y no en sus habilidades personales.

Suspirando, mira el cielo brillante sobre su cabeza, sonriendo 'ha pasado mucho tiempo ya, casi me siento como si fuera ayer nuestro primer día de entrenamiento' pensó mientras sonreía ante su duro comienzo. Frente a sus ojos comenzó a tener breves recuerdos del esfuerzo que le costó llegar a donde estaba.

**Habían pasado exactamente un mes y medio, para la mayoría fue el peor inicio que podrían darles, pues se trató de un esfuerzo físico que la mayoría consideró inhumano. El primer mes se trató enteramente de un entrenamiento físico, empezando por cosas básicas como su desempeñó físico y terminando con sujetar correctamente una espada, así como habilidades con la espada básica.**

**Los destinos comenzaron a ser productivos después de todo. Quienes tenían como base la capacidad de fuerza, comenzaron como todo el mundo, pero se desempeñaban mejor físicamente, aprendiendo las habilidades como si fueran esponja y eran buenos combatientes, aunque también el esfuerzo y la dedicación constante era una de las causas.**

**Yo como campesino no la tuve tan fácil, pero tampoco fue tan difícil como uno esperaba. Acostumbrado a esta clase de ambiente, comencé mejor de lo que uno podría pensar y me desempeñaba al igual que mis compañeros, aunque no pude aprender las habilidades como ellos. Aun así, mi técnica con la espada era buena y podía derrotar a varios de mis compañeros.**

**Dato súper interesante, parece que los "Heroes" eran bueno aprendiendo habilidades, pero no estaban alineados a ninguna capacidad, por lo que, para Issei, Dulio y Saji fue una tortura el entrenamiento físico. Los demás héroes se desempeñaron igual que él, quizás debido a que en su mundo anterior ya eran practicantes físicos.**

**Luego de ese momento de calma concluidos del entrenamiento infernal, siguió uno infernal para él, clases normales. Aunque irónicamente, todos los invocados hablaban la lengua de este nuevo mundo como si fuera la suya, no sabíamos leer nada de lo que nos mostraban.**

**Aprendimos a leer desde cero, aprendimos la forma del lenguaje en este nuevo mundo y fue algo que simplemente no pude aprender…no sabía leer o no del todo bien. Los magos se desempeñaron muy bien en esta parte, obviamente porque una de sus capacidades tanto en el nuevo y el anterior fue la sabiduría.**

**Sabía que no era bueno, aunque lo intentara, así que en las noches entrenaba físicamente mientras que en el día iba a "clases" para aprender a leer. Desestime bastante los avisos de mis amigos, pensando en que debía de ser igual o más fuerte, para compensar que mi destino era ser un aldeano, pero me equivoque.**

**La razón de saber leer no era para que pudiésemos leer, ya que, al parecer, la gran mayoría de personas en este país o imperio no sabían leer. La razón se debía que el lenguaje era el primer paso para empezar con la magia, se debía principalmente a la primera lección de nuestro maestro.**

**Las palabras tienen poder**

'aun así' pensó curioso, pues el anciano que les enseñaba no era el que los guiaba en la primera vez '¿Qué cosa importante habrá pasado?' se preguntó recordando que el rey y los demás informaron que el Archimago tuvo que retirarse debido a que había problemas más importantes y no podía permanecer todo el tiempo en el palacio.

Nadie hacia muchas preguntas al respecto, ya que el nuevo anciano era un muy buen maestro, por lo que nadie se quejaba de que alguien menos poderoso que el archimago esté enseñándole. Nuevamente, el anciano se negó a darles su nombre, diciendo las mismas palabras que el comandante castaño que los entrenó.

'eso no importa por ahora' pensó sacudiendo su cabeza las ideas menos importantes 'he perdido mi oportunidad de aprender magia, pero…' pensó con una sonrisa mientras habría su lista de habilidades, viendo cinco de ellas 'eso no me impide seguir mejorando' concluyó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mirando los frutos de su duro trabajo.

**Sin darme cuenta, conseguí mis primeras habilidades y lo mejor de todo es que eran habilidades propias, algo que he desarrollado yo. La ciencia detrás de las habilidades era tan sencillo como agitar mi espada varias veces, pero las habilidades en si misma necesitaban mucha, pero mucha práctica.**

**"¡Ryōdan!" **gritó el rubio mientras creaba una pequeña explosión con una sola agitada de su espada, partiendo un árbol a la mitad toscamente "¡perfecto! ¡y decían que agitar mi espada durante siete días enteros era una pérdida de tiempo!" dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba pequeños saltos de alegría.

Actualmente se encontraba en los jardines del rey y aunque se llame un jardín, en realidad era un enorme bosque "espero que no le importe por algunos árboles cortados" dice con una sonrisa burlona mientras agitaba su espada "sigamos con la siguiente" dice emocionado por seguir perfeccionándolas.

**"¡Hadangeki!"** grita mientras hace un par de cortes en forma de cruz, lanzando esto en forma de ráfagas y chocando contra un árbol, haciendo pequeñas grietas y sacudiéndolo "no está mal, la distancia ha aumentado algunos centímetros" dijo dándose cuenta que, la habilidad faltaba por desarrollarse.

"Shippu-" no terminó de decir su siguiente habilidad, cuando cayó contra el suelo, derrapando en este para luego golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol " ¡maldita sea, eso dolió!" maldijo mientras se frotaba el área dañada "parece que no puedo usarlo aun" dijo decaído, pues a pesar de tener la habilidad, su cuerpo era incapaz de ejecutarlo correctamente.

Al colocarse de pie, lentamente tomó su espada con ambas manos, empezando a concentrarse en su siguiente movimiento. Se concentró un rato antes de abrir los ojos "¡ahora!" fue su grito mientras corría rápidamente hacia el frente, sin necesidad de ver a los costados.

Dirigió su hoja al suelo y gracias al suelo algo rocoso, la fricción contra el suelo fue capaz de encender su espada ligeramente para luego hacer un ataque ascendente con él, dando la sensación de que por un momento estaba en llamas, más simplemente estaba caliente **"¡Tenshouzan!" **gritó ya en el aire, para luego girar sobre sí mismo, simulando una sierra circular **"Kuuenzan" **susurró mientras lentamente volvía a guardar su espada en su espalda.

Suspirando, la sonrisa en su rostro no duró mucho pues rápidamente se volvió una expresión de dolor inconmensurable "¡MIERDA! ¡ESTO DUELE!" gritó mientras caía al suelo y empezaba a estremecerse de dolor. Podía sentir como sus tendones, sus músculos e incluso su piel se movían por cuenta propia, buscando de alguna manera acomodarse a su estado anterior a todos esos ataques de seguido.

Estuvo así un buen rato, hasta sentir como todo volvía a la normalidad y se sentía totalmente cansado, sin poder mover un solo musculo pues todavía dolían 'me emocioné demasiado, ya no…tengo energía' pensó mientras miraba el cielo nocturno 'cinco movimientos son mi limite, debo…ser más cuidadoso al usarlas' pensó mientras perdía lentamente la conciencia en medio del bosque.

**'¿algo no está bien? ¿algo está fuera de lugar? ¿Qué está mal?'**

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando en sus sueños, su mente abrumada susurró esas mismas dudas de aquel primer día en lo que los demás fueron a vivir hacia otra ciudad. Miró a su alrededor, ya no era tan de noche, el amanecer estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Su cuerpo aún estaba adolorido, pero no tanto como lo había estado originalmente "Debo regresar a mi habitación" susurró adolorido, lentamente se colocó de pie, con sus temblorosos pies "dormiré en clases, no importa" dijo recordando que siempre que esto pasaba, se quedaba dormido durante sus clases normales.

Sin embargo, sus ojos ligeramente empañados por el cansancio, vio algo raro, un camino. Elevando una ceja, mira como a cierta distancia había marcas extremadamente pequeñas, como líneas de un color rojizo, el cual lo dirigirán hacia quien sabe dónde.

Aquellos hilos azulados en el suelo no estaban dibujados, ya que por momentos esas líneas desaparecían o se volvían trasparentes "¿qué diablos?" susurró confundido, frotándose los ojos sin entender porque estaba viendo cosas raras, aun así, aquellas líneas volvían.

Aun así, los siguió lentamente, pues solo significaba que esto era alguna clase de señal mística que le dirigía a algún lugar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se da cuenta que el hilo rojo en el suelo lo dirigía al bosque profundo de los jardines reales, técnicamente estaba prohibido porque era muy peligroso.

Ignorando eso, siguió adelante para ver a donde le guiaban estas señales, pensando en que quizás sea alguna clase de destino suyo. Al adentrarse, se dio cuenta que había otros hilos rojos, todos parecían venir o se dirigían a algún lado. Algunas veces se entrelazaban, pero todos seguían el mismo sitio.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando vio algo raro, ocultándose lo más rápido que podía. Justo donde estaban las marcas rojas, de la nada parte del hilo rojo empezó a formar un holograma rojo, una silueta humana. Vio con sorpresa como lo demás hilos hacían lo mismo, pero ninguno parecía notar su presencia y parecían fantasmas, no podría reconocer a nadie.

**_"Ya matamos a todos los inútiles, no entiendo por qué el rey mandó a tantos de nosotros por unos simples críos"_**

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando pudo escuchar literalmente una conversación entre ambos fantasmas rojos '¿el rey?' se preguntó mentalmente mientras seguía observando atentamente, más la mayoría de la conversación era ilegible, no entiende nada de lo que murmuraban, pero algunas palabras sí.

**_"Avancemos rápido, seguramente los magos ya hicieron dormir al grupo ese" _**

El rubio vio con gran interés como los fantasmas comenzaron a seguir el camino rojo, siguiendo hacia quien sabe dónde, pero por el hilo rojo sabía que aún quedaba algo de camino. Viendo que se trataban más de hologramas que fantasmas, siguió sin ningún problema hacia donde se suponían que debían de reunirse.

Vio mas hilos rojos, posiblemente unas 20 personas estaban ahí, estaban parados sobre lo que él podría considerar, un charco de sangre. A diferencia de los hilos que él intuía, eran caminos, el color del charco en el que todos estaban era literalmente carmesí con brillos, simulando a la sangre.

**_"veo que no cayó con la magia de sueño como todo los demás, tiene mucha fuerza mental"_**

De pronto fue capaz de escuchar una voz en forma de eco, muy familiar para él. fue sorprendido cuando uno de esos fantasmas atravesó su cuerpo, aproximándose a aquel charco de sangre y mirando a quien parecían estar rodeado. Aquel fantasma no era una silueta como todos los demás, era un holograma del archimago, el anciano del primer día.

Vió con sus propios ojos como el archimago tenía una conversación que no podía entender con alguien, pero no parecía ver nadie en realidad. Para su sorpresa, frente a sus propios ojos, en aquel lugar que habían rodeado las siluetas rojas y el archimago, aparecen seis siluetas azules en el suelo, todas desmayadas.

No habrá nada de malo si no fuera por una sola cosa, había una silueta más. A diferencia de todos los demás, este estaba compuesto de hilos negros que se arremolinaban rápidamente, como si estuvieran recorriendo su cuerpo y formaban una extraña forma humanoide, un monstruo humanoide.

Aquel monstruo negro estaba arrodillado frente al archimago, gruñendo y rigiendo como una bestia siendo apresada por cadenas, quizás no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Ve como el archimago dice algo con una sonrisa, antes de levantar su brazo, quizás haciendo una magia y ve como aquella bestia cae al suelo.

Todo parecía haber acabado antes de ver como aquella silueta negra se pone de pie y empezaba a matar a todo mundo, incluyendo al anciano archimago, con su brazo convertido en una gran espada. También vio algo extraño, pues las siluetas al morir, su silueta roja se rompía y salían algunas runas o palabras extrañas, las cuales tenían cierto color en particular.

Estas palabras eran literalmente ilegibles, pero segundos después de aparecer, se rompían y sus pedazos se dirigían hacia el espectro negro, desapareciendo en su interior. Vio todo lo sucedido en la noche del asesinato, terminando al ver al archimago muerto y destrozado.

"esto es…" susurró mientras su mente comenzaba a unir puntos, recreando la escena en su totalidad "imposible, no puede ser" negó con la cabeza, entrando en absoluta negación con lo que ocurría. Los hilos rojos desaparecieron, solo quedaron las siluetas azules en aquel claro fuera del charco rojo y el ser compuesto de hilos negros.

Esperó un tiempo para ver si esta…extraña situación seguía y mostraba más pistas. Aquel ser oscuro se levantó de repente, mirando a todos lados. Para su sorpresa, parecía estar buscando algo entre el suelo 'posiblemente sean las pertenencias de los muertos' pensó, pues parecía estar rebuscando entre algo invisible.

Luego de un tiempo, este se detiene abruptamente, levantando la mirada hacia él 'etoo… ¿me está viendo?' se preguntó mentalmente, pues los ojos inyectados en sangre ahora estaban sobre él. Para su sorpresa, está literalmente cortó la distancia entre ambos en menos de un parpadeo, para luego atravesarlo con una de sus grandes manos.

El miedo y el impacto inicial desaparecieron, cuando vio que, en realidad, no había sufrido ningún daño. La enorme figura ladeó la cabeza, empezando a rodearlo con cuidado y de vez en cuando intentaba tocarlo, pero el ser oscuro lo traspasaba como si nada.

Luego de un rato, aquel espectro oscuro se cansó, dándose por vencido y volviendo junto a las siluetas azules, recogiéndolas cuidadosamente. Aun así, en todo momento no le quitaba la vista a Naruto, quien no se movía por temor a que algo fuera de lugar sucediese.

Una vez recogido a todas las siluetas más pequeñas que él, vuelve sus ojos carmesíes sobre el rubio, para luego señalar algo a la distancia. Naruto gira un momento la mirada, viendo con ojos muy agudos, como había un hilo blanco a la distancia. Sorprendido, gira su vista hacia el ser oscuro, pero él y la escena del crimen habían desaparecido.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, estaba en el mismo bosque normal de siempre, pero su vista finalmente notaba cosas que no deberían de estar aquí, pues el lugar había sido arrasado con fuego 'para eliminar los cuerpos' se dio cuenta Naruto, pues era el único lugar que había sido quemado y obviamente fue por magia.

Guiado por su nuevo conocimiento, decide explorar lo que aquel ser oscuro le había señalado, viendo a donde llegaba el hilo blanco. Siguió el hilo para ver que estaba en las faldas de un árbol, un pequeño charco blanco. No lo pensó dos veces, comenzando a escarbar la tierra con sus manos.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando vio algo que finalmente reconocía, un reloj moderno. Siguió cavando y encontró el cuerpo completamente descompuesto de alguien…alguien que usaba ropas de su mundo. La verdad lo golpeó como un poderoso martillo, cayendo al suelo de trasero.

"no era una imaginación mía ni esto fue una ilusión, esto fue…" susurró mientras veía más hilos blancos, más charcos blancos a su alrededor, no podía contarlos, pero sabía el número exacto de cadáveres "…el día en el que asesinaron a esos chicos" dijo sin voz y un nudo en su garganta, llevándose sus sucias manos a la cabeza.

**En ese momento no podía creerlo, no quería aceptarlo y no quería verlo, pero lo hice. Aquella mañana pude ver frente a mis propios ojos como es que todos esos adolecentes desechados fueron asesinados cruelmente por serles inútiles a un Rey codicioso y perverso. Lo peor de todo es que no podía negarlo, pues encontré pruebas de aquel terrible acto.**

**Sabía que algo andaba mal, tenía el presentimiento y pude ver muestras de que algo estaba terriblemente mal…pero no hice nada. Mientras nosotros disfrutábamos de lujos y pensábamos en nuestro brillante futuro, los demás fueron masacrados por no ser útiles, todo por mi culpa.**

**Lo peor es que sabía quiénes eran los culpables, sabia quienes habían causado todo este caos y…no podía hacer nada. Aunque quería justicia para todos mis compañeros, sabía que no tenía ningún medio para hacerlo, ni siquiera podía divulgar algo porque eso ocasionaría más muertes innecesarias incluyendo la mia…tuve que guardar silencio.**

Ya en su dormitorio en el palacio, Naruto salió de la ducha con un rostro caído, sin importarle que estaba manchando el suelo con agua, sentándose en la cama y mojándola con su cuerpo todavía mojado. El agua caía de su cabello manchando más la cama, pero…nada de eso importaba.

A pesar de que cada célula de su cuerpo quería desenterrar los cuerpos, exponiendo la verdad sobre él rey y pidiendo justicia por sus compañeros caídos como lo haría un héroe, su lado más racional le dijo que guardara silencio y mejor protegiera su propia vida, viviendo en silencio como un cobarde.

'pero… ¡¿que se supone que pueda hacer?!' se gritó mentalmente mientras apretaba sus muslos, casi arañándose por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento '¡es el rey! ¡él es la ley aquí! ¡no puedo enfrentarme a todo un país, un imperio!' pensó mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas de la impotencia y rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Se sentía como un depredador al que le habían arrebatado sus garras y colmillos, teniendo que esconderse para poder sobrevivir. Iba en todo lo que él creía, pero…el miedo a la muerte también estaba ahí, la razón le gritaba que callase y ese fue…el inició de sus pesadillas.

Tomando un gran respiro, abre sin ganas su estado, notando que, debajo de las habilidades que había ganado como Aldeano, aparecía su segundo destino con su nueva habilidad 'ojos de la verdad' leyó mentalmente, cerrando los ojos y procesando lo de hace unas cuantas horas atrás.

**De alguna forma, mi segundo destino me había dado una habilidad que rayaba entre la locura y lo imposible. En ese momento, pude ver algo que hace un mes aproximadamente había ocurrido. Claro, la mayoría de cosas fueron vagas imágenes y la mayoría de conversaciones eran inentendibles, pero lo importante estaba ahí, vi lo que yo quería ver, la verdad.**

**Sin embargo, la habilidad venía con las desventajas del destino al que estaba sujeto, lo que yo considero una maldición. Podía ver la verdad, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. No podía cambiar como eran las cosas, aunque lo intentara. Esas cosas ya sucedieron, han sucedido y sucederán, ni siquiera podía exponer a los culpables. Me di cuenta que, el costo de una habilidad así, era la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y ser un simple espectador.**

**_Algo que, hasta el día de hoy, yo considero mi pecado._**

* * *

Día 1, Otoño II, X12  
(3 meses después de que fueron invocados)

* * *

"¡LLEGÓ EL DIA!"

Una voz resonó en todo el palacio. La voz fue una de felicidad y de mucha emoción. Naruto abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la estruendosa voz, mirando como el sol aún no se elevaba completamente "issei es muy ruidoso" susurró molesto mientras dejaba caer pesadamente sus brazos.

El rubio estaba en un árbol, fuera del castillo y estaba durmiendo en una de sus grandes ramas. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar que día era hoy "bueno, dijeron que teníamos que despertarnos temprano, el grito de issei nos hiso un favor a todos" susurró con una sonrisa, jugando con un mondadientes en su boca.

'no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tres meses' pensó con nostalgia, mirando el lugar donde fácilmente recordaba todo lo que había hecho, a diferencia de su vida anterior donde casi ni recordaba nada de ello 'se siente raro porque aun recuerdo el día que llegamos aquí' pensó mientras miraba el cielo, aun algo oscuro.

Rápidamente el recuerdo de aquella mañana viene a su mente, recordando a todos los estudiantes asesinados, su sonrisa desapareció 'no importa' pensó mientras se levantaba, sentándose en la rama 'Todo tiene su momento, me encargaré de eso cuando llegue la hora, por ahora…' pensó egoístamente recordando que hoy podría ser el inicio de una gran aventura.

"buenos días, Naruto-kun" una voz llegó a sus oídos, desconcentrándolo rápidamente y haciendo que casi callera del árbol, pero logró sujetarse con sus piernas "l-l-lo siento de nuevo" se disculpó Hinata, quien estaba estada en la misma rama, solo que él no la vio subirse.

"estoy empezando a creer que te gusta asustarme" bromeó el rubio de cabeza, colocando una mano sobre su barbilla "es extrañamente conveniente como logras colarte donde sea sin que nadie te note, como un ninja" dijo este, haciendo reír ligeramente a la chica peli azul.

"es cosa de todos los días, supongo" dijo riéndose entre dientes, para luego poner cara nerviosa "cuando era niña, nadie me notaba y pasaba muy desapercibida, siempre creí que tenía una habilidad para ser invisible" dijo suspirando tristemente ante lo solitario que fue.

"Bueno, es bueno que no eras tan invisible, de ser sí nunca te hubiera conocido" dijo recordando que, el día que la conoció fue porque estaba parada detrás de un árbol, alimentando pájaros "quien diría que serias alguien tan divertida" dijo el rubio riendo, recordando también que ella fue algo así como su compinche de aventuras.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco, mirando a otro lado nerviosa "hoy es el día, ¿no?" preguntó ella, mirando como el sol aun no siquiera se había puesto en el firmamento "estoy…un poco nerviosa por lo que pasara con nosotros, el mundo es…muy cruel y totalmente desconocido para nosotros" admitió, recordando las clases que tuvieron.

**Las clases normales que tuvimos, aparte de enseñarnos a leer, nos instruyeron cosas como geografía, economía, historia y algo de monstruología, que era un estudio muy vago de los monstruos. Como sospeché, no nos enseñaron cosas muy importantes, simplemente lo suficiente como para sobrevivir por un tiempo, quizás antes de la guerra.**

Naruto la miró seriamente un momento antes de sonreír "Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, vamos a empezar poco a poco" dijo él mientras dejaba de estar colgando del árbol, sentándose a su lado y tomando su hombro "yo te protejo, tu nos proteges, si peleamos juntos todo va a estar bien" prometió, apretando un poco su hombro para darle confianza.

Aun cuando tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, realmente estaba escondiendo la sonrisa triste que traía, ya que sabía que era una promesa que tal vez no podría cumplir. Al verla sonreír y asentir, sintió un dolor en el pecho sabiendo que ella creía firmemente en esa mentira piadosa.

Hinata desapareció tras unos momentos, quizás preparándose para el inició de día, dejándolo solo en el árbol, mirando el infinito "necesito ser más fuerte si quiero cumplir esa promesa, necesito tener más poder" susurró mientras miraba como el sol lentamente iluminaba la mañana fría.

**Sin darme cuenta, la vida dentro de un mundo de fantasía no estaba siendo lo que siempre había soñado e idealizado. No había siquiera experimentado mi primera aventura y ya me había dado cuenta de lo verdaderamente cruel que podría ser este, pareciese que seguían en el mismo mundo cruel del que venían. **

**Y ahora, viendo como la vida de mis compañeros peligraba por las intenciones malignas del rey, sabía que debía tener la fuerza para protegerlos de todos los peligros que aún se les son escondidos. Aun así, primero debía de tener el poder suficiente para protegerse a sí mismo, de otra manera, sería imposible proteger a alguien más.**

**El sueño divertido que alguna vez tuve se trasformó en una rápida carrera para obtener poder…con la finalidad de sobrevivir.**

'Esto no es la clase de aventura que quería' admitió mentalmente mientras miraba como todos ya estaban reunidos en los jardines del rey, exactamente a unos pasos del palacio 'pero no lograré nada quejándome ni lamentándome' fueron sus pensamientos finales mientras se determinaba a muchas cosas, en especial, hacer pagar al rey por sus crímenes.

"¿en qué estás pensando?" escuchó un susurro a su lado, siendo su líder pelirroja la que le llamaba la atención "espero que estés prestando atención, esto es importante" dijo seriamente, mirando al rey quien ya había acabado de explicarlo todo.

"sabes que no entendería las cosas de todas formas, para eso te tenemos a ti, nos darías un resumen rápido, ¿no?" dijo con una sonrisa burlona, avergonzando un poco a Rias "en el caso que no me quieras decir, esta Akeno y Hinata-chan" dijo riéndose entre dientes, recibiendo un golpe algo fuerte entre sus costillas, deteniendo su risa.

Naruto vio que el rey se fue, dejándolos solo con aquel mago que las había estado dando clases "Escúchenme, hay que ponernos de acuerdo" dijo Rias de repente, llamando la atención de todo mundo "debemos planificar donde debemos de empezar primero" dijo mientras se agachaba y abría un mapa en el suelo.

**El mundo en el que estaban estaba dividido en siete grandes imperios que dominaban un continente cada uno. La geografía era diferente a la de su mundo, pero definitivamente era similar. Lo que era diferente a este es que los demás imperios o países no eran de humanos, sino de otras razas.**

**Estaban los humanos, los enanos, las hadas, los elfos, los gigantes, los orcos y finalmente los demonios. Aunque en total eran siete razas, la última de ella era muy enigmática y no se contaba nada de ella, ni siquiera se le consideraba una raza en realidad. Aunque las bestias, que eran monstruos que en su mayoría eran seres no pensantes, también se le categorizaba como demonio, pues eran enemigos de la humanidad.**

**Saliendo de ese tema tan poco conocido, el continente humano tenía cinco grandes ciudades. La capital era conocida por ser la ciudad más comercial en todo el continente y estaba el palacio del rey. Sin embargo, había cuatro ciudades localizadas en los puntos cardinales, dirigidas por un Duque. Estas cuatro fueron ciudades que, a pesar de estar alejadas de la capital, eran en sí mismas, igual o de mayor exclusividad.**

**Dejando eso de lado, había algunos cuantos feudos fronterizos, a los cuales estaban dirigidas por un Marqués. Todos pequeños en comparación con las cinco ciudades principales. Luego estaban los Condes, los cuales tenían algunas tierras y propiedades en las ciudades principales, pero su poder mayormente era en los pueblos rurales, donde tenían mucha jurisdicción.**

**Irónicamente, todo esto lo aprendí, no por los libros, sino por la experiencia propia de tratar con esta clase de personas molestas. **

"La ciudad de **_Dakṣiṇa_**, ubicada en el sur, es la más propensa a ataques de los demonios y a su alrededor hay muchos monstruos, sin mencionar que tiene una mazmorra que es de un nivel muy elevado" dijo ella señalando la ciudad que estaba a una gran distancia del centro, el cual era la capital del imperio. Sacando un carboncillo de color, tiñe la ciudad de rojo

"La ciudad de **_Uttara_**, ubicada en el norte, es la más segura de todas ellas" dice mientras señalaba la que estaba en lado opuesto "Tiene una mazmorra con monstruos sencillos y si exploramos a las afueras de la ciudad difícilmente nos encontraremos con un monstruo" dijo señalando y pintando la ciudad de un color de verde

"Las ciudades de **_Paścima_** y **_Idu ondu_** no son tan sencillas, hay un número de monstruos, pero no en demasía" dijo Rias mientras teñía las ciudades de amarillo "Hay mazmorras que son algo desafiantes, pero es seguro" dicho esto, cruzó los brazos "la diferencia está en que Páscima no tiene mucha actividad comercial y es puramente campesina, mientras Idu Ondu tiene más actividad económica que la misma capital, quizás porque es fronterizo con los demás continentes" dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Naruto asintió, entendiendo su razonamiento. El continente humano estaba en el extremo oeste del mapa, era una de las más grandes. Al este se encontraban los demás continentes, a excepción del continente demonio, el cual se encontraba en el polo inferior del mundo, parecía una pequeña isla cerca a los polos glaciares.

A pesar de que se sabía que el mundo era geoide y se podría navegar dando la vuelta, muchos no se arriesgaban mucho a la idea debió a que eran atacados por el ejército submarino del rey demonio, por lo que muchos no planeaban ir al mar se decía pertenecer al rey demonio. La ruta segura era pasar por los demás continentes ya que esos mares eran calmados.

"También podemos iniciar en la capital" dijo Rias mientras señalaba la ciudad al medio de todo el continente "esta ciudad se llama **_Ḍaunṭaun_**, es donde vive el rey y literalmente todo llega aquí" dijo mientras la pintaba de azul "Hay una mazmorra, pero se encuentra completamente sellada" dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos "Aquí está la sede de muchos gremios y también la sede central de la **_Iglesia de los Siete Cielos_**" dijo recordando que, en este mundo, había esa única religión, por lo menos en el lado humano.

"¿Por qué el mundo parece estar obsesionado con el número Siete?" susurró Naruto con un sudor en su frente, para luego negar con la cabeza "eso no importa, yo creo que deberíamos ir a **_Uttara_**" dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo a todos "para comenzar hay que ir al más sencillo, hay que comenzar a gatear antes que correr" se explicó, sabiendo lo importante que era ir con un plan, ahora que sabían que sus vidas peligraban.

"¡hay que ir a Daksina!" exclamó Issei, obviamente emocionado "¡podremos hacernos muy fuertes ahí! ¡seguro que hay misiones de cazar dragones incluso!" dijo emocionado pensando en sí mismo cazando dragones o montándolos, se vería extremadamente genial.

Naruto frunció el ceño, para luego suspirar cansado 'digo…no puedo culparlo, yo era así hace unos meses' dijo recordándose a sí mismo antes de descubrir la verdad sobre sus compañeros, donde se imaginaba peleando con dragones y matando monstruos a diestra y siniestra.

Seria hipócrita de su parte decirle que sus pensamientos eran estúpidos se hace un corto tiempo pensaba igual, por lo que decidió quedarse callado "Yo estaba pensando en quedarnos en la capital" dijo de repente Hinata, hablando muy bajito.

"Es un lugar donde lo tiene todo, incluso cierta dificultad para hacernos fuertes" dijo ella tartamudeando "pero también es lo suficientemente seguro por si nos pasa algo, sin contar que sería un lugar bueno para empezar si queremos unirnos a un gremio" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

La diferencia entre una sede del gremio y la sede principal del gremio era mucha. Mientras que en la segunda uno puede recibir muchos privilegios e información muy importante, la segunda era simplemente un lugar de reposo y mantenimiento, para no tener que ir a la central a informar sobre la misión.

Todos se quedaron callados un rato, absorbiendo la información antes de asentir "Iremos con tu idea, Hinata-san" dice Rias con una pequeña sonrisa, avergonzándola "Es la idea más segura de todas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no recibiremos mucho dinero, nuestra misión principal seria tener una estabilidad normal, viviendo de las misiones obviamente" dijo con una sonrisa mientras guardaba el mapa.

Luego de un rato, Rias desapareció entre la multitud, seguro informando a los magos sobre su decisión "¿Qué piensas, Naruto?" preguntó Kiba a su lado, sorprendiéndolo "¿no te gusta la idea de empezar en la capital?" le preguntó confundido, pues el veía el rostro del rubio y estaba todo menos feliz con la idea.

Naruto parpadeó, antes de reír "me gusta la idea, enserio" dijo dando miradas cortas a Hinata, quien estaba escuchando atentamente su conversación "Lo que pasa es que pensaba en que sería un poco difícil mantenernos ahí, no con nuestro presupuesto" dijo recordando de mala gana que no tenían ni una moneda de plata.

"b-buen punto" se rio Kiba con una sonrisa forzada "pero aquí es donde la mayoría de personas empiezan su aventura, ¿no?" preguntó confundido y con duda "no creo que sean tan difícil ser aventurero, no si completamos misiones rápidamente para obtener ganancias" aseguró el, aunque no se veía del todo convencido.

"ciertamente" asintió de mala gana el rubio, suspirando 'yo solo quería estar fuera del radar del rey' pensó Naruto recordando que, por lo menos en una ciudad muy lejana, podría hacer cosas que llegarían de forma tardía a la capital, tendría más libertad en otras palabras.

"¿preocupado por dormir en la calle?" preguntó Akeno, con una sonrisa ligeramente sádica "Ara Ara, quien diría que te preocuparían cosas tan superficiales, el chico que duerme en los arboles" dijo recordando que, incluso en la preparatoria, el rubio era una persona que gustaba quedarse dormido en los árboles.

"Estoy preocupado porque ninguno de nosotros tiene experiencia sobreviviendo de la nada" dijo suspirando cansado, deteniendo a la chica pelinegra "Si nuestro presupuesto no puede comprarnos comida, tendremos que cazar nuestra comida y dormir en el bosque" dijo mientras recordaba que, literalmente comenzarían sin nada.

Rascándose el cuello, mira al cielo un rato "yo no tengo experiencia matando animales, de hecho…le tengo un poco de asco a la sangre" admitió riéndose un poco "incluso ahora me pregunto si lograré matar a un monstruo, nunca he matado nada" Esa oración dejó frio a todo mundo, deteniéndose completamente congelados a ese punto de vista.

**A pesar de que se nos enseñó y educó durante cuatro meses a cómo enfrentarnos a las hordas de enemigos, en realidad no hemos matado ninguno aún. No nos hemos enfrentado a nada y solo estamos siguiendo un ideal de aventura, como si todo fuese un juego cuando en realidad…no lo es.**

**La diferencia entre matar en un juego y matar de verdad, incluso a un animal, estaba a eones de años luz. Incluso quitarle la vida a un solo conejo era impensable, no para adolescentes que han vivido toda su vida en una sociedad donde matar o atacar con un objeto punzocortante era un delito.**

** Vivimos protegidos toda nuestra vida por una sociedad que fingía paz hacia las nuevas generaciones, mientras que en este nuevo mundo nos dejaban libres para que lo descubramos nosotros mismos…o lo descubriéramos en el intento, pues de no hacernos, moriríamos**.

"Tampoco he estado en una situación de peligro real, nunca he temido por mi vida en alguna ocasión y…no sabría cómo enfrentar el miedo de ser el caso" dijo recordando una vez, cuando intentaron asaltarle con un cuchillo, era muy diferente a un entrenamiento de Kendo, donde sabias que nada saldría mal. Una situación de muerte real y el instinto asesino de alguien que quiere acabar con tu vida era algo que nadie de sus compañeros había sido testigo, ni siquiera él.

"c-cual es lo complicado, son nuestros enemigos, ¿no?" tartamudeó issei, quien parecía entender sus palabras y estaba siendo atacado por la ansiedad del momento "cuando llegue el momento simplemente los derrotaremos, nada más" dijo cerrando los ojos, volteando hacia otro lado.

"Lo sé, pero…entre derrotar y matar hay mucha diferencia, issei" dijo Naruto, haciendo que el castaño se estremezca "¿Qué pasaría si nos atacasen bandidos? ¿los derrotaremos o los mataremos?" preguntó el, sabiendo que, en este mundo, debías de matar para no ser asesinado, era la ley del más fuerte "yo nunca he matado a una persona, no creo que tu si" dijo mirándole ligeramente al ver como se estremecía ligeramente ante la idea.

**El mundo de donde veníamos era difícil de atravesar, pero sencillo de entender. Había leyes que te protegían de ser asesinado, tu vida e incluso de aquellos que haciendo el mal estaba resguardada. Aunque tu vida no estaba del todo protegía, sentías seguridad pues, aunque sea, había algo que aseguraba tu vida y tu libertad, aquí era otra historia.**

**Era un mundo más incivilizado, matar o morir, asesinar o ser asesinado, dominar o ser dominado. Pensándolo mejor, ¿algo ha cambiado? ¿realmente hemos ido a otro mundo? Ahora veo que no, simplemente hemos cambiado de plano, pero todo es igual, con la diferencia en que me choqué con la dura realidad…la verdad y la realidad que nunca quisimos ver.**

El equipo se quedó completamente cayado ante esa nueva perspectiva. Obviamente estaban viviendo el sueño del chico elegido y el chico aventurero que todo sale bien, pero no habían visto que la realidad era otra. Posiblemente fue lo mejor que había hecho, pues de no ser así y se encuentren en esas situaciones, se quedarán congelados y no podrán hacer nada.

Vio a Hinata estremecerse, obviamente odiaba la idea de quitarle la vida a algo. Ella era una chica de su hogar, jamás en su vida incluso tendría como opción matar para poder sobrevivir, para ella era incluso el doble de duro que para todos. Una chica tan buena como ella nunca iba a ser capaz de matar algo en su vida, alguien como ella seria asesinada.

**"Llevala, te prometo que nunca tendrás que usarla, pero me sentiría mejor si la llevases"** recordó las palabras del azabache a su novia rubia, aquella vez en la elección de armas. Era una frase que nunca lo tomó en consideración, pero ahora lo entendía perfectamente. Él quería proteger la inocencia de Asia, defendiéndola de la cruel realidad.

Estaba seguro que aquella silueta negra se trataba de él, no había duda 'él tiene el poder para cumplir su promesa, pero… ¿yo?' preguntó mientras se miraba las manos, apretándolas con fuerza '¿podre proteger la inocencia de Hinata con mi débil convicción?' se preguntó mientras sentía el miedo ante la idea de matar personas o animales. El ideal que tuvo como héroe era salvar vidas, nunca pensó en que tendría que matar para eso.

'no importa' pensó mientras dejaba libre toda su frustración 'parece que necesito algo más que poder para poder proteger a mis amigos' pensó mientras elevaba la mirada y sujeta la mano de Hinata, pero sin mirarla. Esta se sorprende un poco, pero sonríe aun con los ojos ligeramente empeñados. Naruto él sonríe de vuelta mientras miraban a todos los demás, que parecían emocionados ante la idea de explorar un mundo del que aún no sabían nada.

"Tengo miedo" admitió Naruto mientras miraba como poco a poco los adolescentes estaban siendo enviados por el portal a sus destinos elegidos "pero quiero no tenerlo" dijo sin mirar a Hinata, siempre con la mirada al frente "quiero ser fuerte…verdaderamente fuerte" dijo reconociendo que, incluso con todo este entrenamiento y el poder que ahora tenía…estaba lejos de ser fuerte.

"Ya no quiero ser un héroe, ya no por mis razones egoístas" dijo mientras se recordaba a si mismo hace unos meses "Lo único que quiero…es ser capaz de protegerlos a todos" dijo mientras apretaba su mano "pero tengo miedo de no poder hacerlo" admitió mientras dejaba caer una lágrima, recordando lo que pasó con todos esos chicos que fueron asesinados y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

"esto me trae algunos recuerdos de cuando éramos niños" dijo Hinata mientras miraba el frente también "Tenía mucho miedo de andar por bicicleta, pero usted lo intentaba una y otra vez, aunque se caía, siempre admiré eso de ti" dijo mientras miraba el frente con incertidumbre, como si no hubiera nada, ni un camino fijo a donde caminar.

"entonces yo también lo intenté y me caí, dijo que estaba bien caerse de vez en cuando" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa "para cuando me di cuenta, ya manejaba correctamente…ya no tenía miedo y era porque estabas ahí, protegiéndome" dijo recordando que el rubio estaba ahí, evitando que se hiciera dañó innecesario.

"incluso ahora que tiene miedo, no lo veo temblar ni retroceder" dijo mientras su mirada se perdía, notando que estaban los otros miembros de su grupo, caminando junto a ellos para entrar al portal "Eso lo hace fuerte ante mis ojos…muy muy fuerte" aseguró, deteniéndose un momento antes de soltarle la mano, caminando por sí misma.

El rubio se quedó pasmado un momento, antes de reírse y limpiar sus ojos empañados "no creo que sea tan fuerte, simplemente soy alguien que se niega a perder" dijo mientras avanzaba, dejándola ligeramente atrás "Soy así porque siempre he estado rodeado de personas que creen en mí, personas como tu…eso es lo que creo" admitió, caminando lentamente para enfrentar su camino lleno de espinas.

"entonces solamente me tengo que quedar a su lado" dijo ella con una sonrisa, haciéndolo reír "quizás sea muy tarde para decirlo…pero tengo la sensación de que no tendré otro momento" admitió ella, sabiendo que, a partir de ahora, las cosas podrían ser un poco diferentes "Para mi…usted siempre ha sido…" dijo mientras un brillo los consumía a todos, lo último que vio fue sus labios diciendo algunas palabras que llegaron a sus oídos.

**"¡mi héroe!"**

**Mi camino solo había empezado, pero ya tenía un objetivo en mente. Me prometí que iba a protegerlos a todos, que iba a ser lo imposible si era necesario, arriesgar mi vida si así lo fuera necesario. Aunque sabía que era una promesa que no podía cumplir…fallar era más que una posibilidad, pero…**

**¡Naruto Uzumaki jamás rompe una promesa!  
!la promesa de toda una vida!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:  
**¡convirtiéndome en un aventurero!  
Ser aventurero no es tan sencillo como suena

* * *

**Listo, se acabó la introducción Filosófica e humanizada que muchos isekais ignoran. Teniendo en cuenta que son tipos traídos de mundos como nosotros, yo me pregunto si son alguna clase de enfermos mentales si pueden matar a la primera como si nada o el mundo hace algo con sus cabezas, como quitándole su ética o moral interna, yo que sé.**

**Está comprobado que, una persona común y corriente no puede matar así solo porque se le dio la gana. Incluso siendo forzado para ello da un trauma, en algunos muy severos, en otros muy pequeños. Usualmente cuando sucede lo primero, es porque tienen grandes problemas mentales, incluso psicópatas. **

**En otros casos solamente fue por algún efecto que inhibía su razón, un ataque de rabia o algún alucinógeno, borrachera incluida. Incluso si fue accidental, **

**Hay que estar preparados mentalmente para incluso matar un animal, no es algo sencillo como uno cree. Recuerdo que, para matar un pato, mi primera vez fue muy traumática, posiblemente porque tenía 12 :v . Hasta el día de hoy soy incapaz de comer pato, quizás por respeto a ser mi primer animal aniquilado, no lo sé.**

**Por eso siempre me he preguntado como esos tipos del isekai son invocados y mataban como si nada a los monstruos, o personas. Hay casos donde se explica muy bien, como que el protagonista era un pto asesino desde antes, o trabaja como militar, pero la gran mayoría no lo son y es como si les hubieran arrebatado su humanidad (como el de overlord que también se explicó bastante bien).**

**No lo sé, ya cada uno tendrá su opinión del tema, más que todo me envían mensajes privados y es algo nuevo para mí xd. Gracia por leerlo y si, el nuevo POWER UP del Naruto está muy OP, pero no se preocupen, no es tan OP, como creen.**

**Hasta la otra :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Parece que me he equivocado, no serán los primeros cinco capítulos al parecer, tendrán que se capítulos con Naruto para poder explicar el mundo en su totalidad. Parece que se me ha complicado la trama, bueno…eso pasa cuando tienes muchas ideas y poco espacio para explicar supongo.

Por otro lado, me está sorprendiendo la gran cantidad de visitas que tiene. Yo esperaba que tuviera…200 visitas juntando todos los capítulos actuales y actualmente solo el primer capítulo triplica lo que yo había esperado. Dejando la logística por otro lado, es bueno saber que no estoy del todo olvidado :'v

Muchas gracias por leer y disfrutad el siguiente capítulo de esta rara historia salida de la mente de un tipo con mucho tiempo libre :D (**y no, no subiré otra historia a parte de esta, todas mis demás historias se borraron de mi PC y ya las di a todas por muertas)** **(También dejaré alguna que otra en adopción por si me vuelvo a ir otro año)**

* * *

The legend of Seven Heroes

* * *

Capítulo 5: ¡convirtiéndome en un aventurero!  
Ser aventurero no es tan sencillo como suena

* * *

**"Estoy empezando a odiar la magia de teletrasportacion"**

Como si no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo de aquello, el sol todavía no estaba sobre las cabezas de todos, dando inicio a una nueva mañana que era posible incluso olerla, pues las hierbas de los alrededores parecían recibir la mañana soltando una fragancia sin igual.

En un bosque muy frondoso, se encontraba un rubio que se sentaba sobre el pasto, frotándose la cabeza por un dolor punzante en su cabeza 'es lo mismo que ese día de la invocación, que dolor' pensó mientras se volvía a recostar, pues se sentía completamente mareado y perdido.

Sin recordar muchas cosas, sabe lo que había pasado y, posiblemente, sabía dónde estaba 'no creo que hayan enviado al grupo de héroes a una trampa' pensó lógicamente, aunque la desconfianza seguía ahí debido a su experiencia obtenida luego de saber el paradero de sus compañeros.

Finalmente sintiendo la estabilidad sobre su cuerpo, logra levantarse y notar que no había nadie a su alrededor "¿Dónde están los demás?" pensó confundido, pues técnicamente debió de aparecer junto a los demás. Suspirando, empieza a buscar a sus amigos por el bosque.

Cada vez le preocupaba mas el hecho de que no viese aparecido junto a nadie, empezando a sospechar realmente que fue una trampa "¡Naruto-kun!" escuchó el grito a su lado, el cual le asustó hasta los huesos e instantemente sacó su arma, empuñándola frente al posible enemigo.

Parpadeó cunado se dio cuenta que la persona que había traspasado su espacio vital se trataba de Hinata, quien temblaba al tener una espada cerca de su nariz "l-lo siento" se disculpá Naruto, lentamente guardando su espada "estaba un poco nervioso" admitió dejando salir un largo suspiro, cayendo al suelo al sentirse nuevamente a salvo.

"c-claro" tartamudea Hinata, estremeciéndose un poco al ver que quizás se había pasado un poco esta vez "estábamos un poco preocupados porque no estabas con nosotros, no apareciste junto a nosotros al final del bosque y empezamos a buscarte" informó ella, mirando como él rubio para estar calmándose lentamente.

"Ya, gracias" dice simplemente, finalmente calmado de los nervios "¿alguna idea de por qué no aparecí junto a ustedes?" preguntó Naruto con una ceja levantada, pues su compañera no parecía estar bajo los efectos de dolor intenso que aún estaban sobre él.

"Se debe a que para cruzar el portal se necesita cierta cantidad de magia, cantidad que creo que usted no tenia y por eso el hechizo fue…distorsionado" dijo recordando que él rubio realmente apareció a cierta distancia de ellos, pero no tan lejos de donde fue planeado.

"tiene sentido" admitió, pues la sensación que actualmente tenia describía lo que uno podría llamar como contragolpe mágico, que se supone que sucede cuando uno usa más magia de lo que podría hacer "¿Cuántas magias puedes usar?" preguntó recordando que había dejado de preguntarle ese tipo de cosas.

Mientras caminaban, Hinata lo pensó un poco "Puedo usar 10 hechizos mágicos comunes, 5 de principiantes y 2 avanzados" dijo ella sorprendiéndolo, pues eso era una gran cantidad de magia gastada "La teletrasportacion gastó un hechizo mágico común, supongo que ahora me quedan 19 hasta el otro sol" dijo con una sonrisa incomoda, recordando que actualmente el rubio estaba en números negativos.

"Eso es impresionante" admitió mientras le miraba impresionado un momento 'eso significa que, más o menos, debe de tener una cantidad de 1000 de MP' pensó mientras asociaba lo que decía con un poco de videojuegos, para tener una idea de cómo va su compañera

**Para hacerme una idea de la magia lo comparaba siempre a términos de videojuegos, que era la base de la mayoría de libros que él leía. Un aldeano normal como él nacía normalmente con 1 a 10 de MP. Las magias comunes necesitaban un mínimo de 100 de MP para funcionar, de ahí magias más poderosas necesitan dos o cuatro veces más MP, quizás aún más.**

"como podrá haberse imaginado, la razón por la cual personas comunes no usan los portales mágicos para viajar se debe a que no pueden usarlo" dijo Hinata mientras le ayudaba a caminar, ya que a veces se balanceaba a otro lado "usted tiene cierta cantidad mágica, de no haberla tenido posiblemente…" dijo mientras se estremecía ante la idea.

"puedo verlo" dijo con un rostro ligeramente azul imaginándose la escena "Gracias por ayudarme, creo que ya estoy mejor" dijo mientras dejaba de apoyarse en ella, comenzando a caminar por sí mismo "fue buena idea no habernos ido tan lejos" decía Naruto mientras recordaba que, la verdadera razón por la cual pudo usar el portal, fue que no se habían ido muy lejos.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa "Sabia que Naruto-san no tenía tanta magia como nosotros, que incluso luchadores como Yuuto-senpai tenían el mínimo de energía mágica, así que me preocupé un poco" dijo revelando las verdaderas razones por las cuales propuso quedarse en la capital.

"Eres una buena chica" dijo el rubio mientras le desordenaba el cabello, haciendo que se sonrojara "por otro lado, ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?" preguntó extrañado, pues habían caminado un buen rato. Se había dado cuenta que en realidad si se había ido muy lejos.

"Unos cuantos minutos más" Respondió la chica, haciendo a un lado las malezas y algunas ramas "por cierto, ¿tiene con usted su identificación?" preguntó preocupada, pues sabía que su compañero siempre era muy olvidadizo de cosas pequeñas e importantes, no sería la primera vez que se olvidase de algo tan importante.

Naruto frunció el ceño y empezó a buscarlo por sus ropas, sin éxito al encontrarlo "Mierda" susurra mientras lo buscaba desesperadamente antes de sentir algo en su pecho "¡aquí!" dijo mientras sacaba un papel firmado. No había mucho que resaltar, simplemente lo categorizaba como un ciudadano del imperio. Era importante si quería pasar a través de los muros de las ciudades.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa "Gremory-san está haciendo fila por nosotros, esperemos que no tengamos problemas" dijo avergonzada pues no le gustaba la idea de adelantarse a todos los demás para estar a la par con sus demás amigos, se sentía como hacer trampa.

"¿fila?" preguntó Naruto confundido, antes de atravesar un umbral de luz. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que, frente a él, había una larga e inmensa cola de carrosas, algunos carros con mucha mercadería en su interior. En conclusión, era una gran caravana que hacía fila para poder ingresar a la ciudad por las grandes puertas.

Aun así, había un pasaje por donde las personas visitantes parecían ingresar, no era algo tan abismal como la caravana, pero era algo larga. Aun así, pudo divisar a Rias casi cerca al portero, el cual custodiaba una entrada pequeña para peatones, no parecía ser una charla muy agradable.

Al acercarse, vio que la chica pelirroja estaba muy enojada, pero lo ocultaba tras un rostro frio "hey" saluda mientras ignoraba la mirada de todos los demás, pues literalmente se había colado hasta el final "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Naruto pues las personas ya se estaban cansando de esperar y en cualquier momento podrían expulsarlos de la fila.

Yuuto fue quien le respondió con una sonrisa forzada "Parece que el cobro por persona es de cinco monedas de cobre" dijo este, riéndose con un sudor sobre su frente "y recuerdas que, para todo el grupo, solamente nos dieron 100" dijo con un rostro caído y una mirada muerta.

'contándome a mí, serian 30 monedas de cobre' pensó con un rostro azul, pues gran parte de su presupuesto solamente se iba para el peaje por la entrada "aun así, no creo que sea la única razón por la cual Rias esté molesta" susurró sabiendo que ella no fácilmente perdía los estribos.

Yuuto respondió suspirando cansadamente "el guardia dijo que pagaríamos seis monedas por todos si Rias-san se dejaba tocar los pechos" susurró de vuelta, haciendo que Naruto entendiera la molestia en su cara "Entonces Issei intentó apoyar en la negociación, pero…no ayuda mucho" dijo recordando como este empezó a gritar que él aun no lograba poner sus manos sobre los pechos de la presidenta y desde ahí, todo se fue literalmente al carajo.

Naruto frunció el ceño, antes de negar con la cabeza, caminando hacia el guardia. Haciendo a un lado a sus compañeros, mira directamente al guardia "Creo que tenemos un malentendido por aquí" dijo mientras sorprendía a Rias al sujetarla con fuerza de sus cabellos "Esta y las demás perras detrás mío son mis esclavas" dijo con lo haría todo un pandillero o delincuente, haciendo retroceder a los guardias "estos son mis sirvientes, ¿entiendes?" dijo con una sonrisa, susurrando a su oído.

El guardia vio como sujetaba con rudeza a la pelirroja, quien forcejeaba por ser liberada y no dudó en sus palabras "b-bueno" tartamudeó mientras escribía en sus papeles "Serian 5 monedas de cobre" dijo este mientras intentaba no mirar al grupo.

Rápidamente Naruto escabulle su mano entre el escote de rias, sabiendo que ahí guardaba el dinero, buscando las monedas y logrando obtenerlas, dándoselo al guardia quien tenía un leve sonrojo por la acción "si quiere puede olerlas, no me importa y apuesto a que huelen bien" dijo con una sonrisa perversa, guiñándole un ojo y logrando pasar junto a todos los demás.

Caminaron un buen rato, doblando en una esquina oculta de la mirada de los guardias. Una vez que ya estaban fuera de vista, Naruto dejó escapar un gran suspiró antes de caer rendido en una pared "y-ya no puedo más" dijo rendido, empezando a desinflarse en el suelo.

"¡naruto-senpai!" gritaron Yuuto y issei, mientras de Hinata dejó escapar un chillido conmocionado ante el desmayo de su compañero "¡Eso fue sorprendente, senpai!" exclama issei mientras sujeta el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio "¡le tengo tanta envidia…pero tanto respeto al mismo tiempo! ¡es todo un hombre!" dijo mientras dejaba caer lagrimas masculinas por su rostro.

"creo que fue demasiado para nuestro idiota" Dijo Akeno mientras se reía detrás de sus largas mangas "Quien diría que su cabello rubio también nos serviría aquí" decía antes de notar el estado de la pelirroja, quien estaba alejado de los demás del grupo, quienes intentaban ayudar al casi desmayado rubio.

Rias estaba con un gran sonrojo en su rostro molesto, arreglándose el cabello desarreglado y las ropas que habían sido hechas a un lado "oh, oh, oh" dice Akeno con una sonrisa sádica mientras rodea a la pelirroja "¿me parece o nuestra presidenta tiene una pequeña y minúscula vena masoquista?" preguntó ella, como una víbora escupiendo su veneno.

Rias deja escapar un jadeo audible de sorpresa y vergüenza "¡¿q-que?!" grita, sin darse cuenta que llamó la atención de los demás del grupo, teniendo que sujetar a Akeno para separarse más del grupo "¿c-como puedes creer que yo…?" dijo mientras tenia breves flashbacks donde el rubio casi la levantaba del suelo con el puño lleno de su cabello rojo "¿q-que yo?" tartamudeó de nuevo, recordando varias veces ese mismo momento.

"Ara, Ara" dice Akeno mientras rodea la cintura de Rias, acercando su rostro contra la de ella "Rias-chan, no puedo creer que te hayas excitado por algo tan pecaminoso" dijo y con cada palabra, mas avergonzada colocaba a la pelirroja "Quien diría que alguien tan romántica y selectiva para hombres caballerescos…solamente quiera que le den duro contra una pared" dijo ella con una sonrisa extremadamente oscura.

"¡AKENO!" grita Rias, liberándose de sus garras y girando varias veces a su alrededor "¡no es así! ¡definitivamente no es así!" gritó ella, entrando en una profunda negación, haciendo carcajear a la pelinegra, quien se divertía molestando a su amiga.

Akeno termina de reírse antes de suspirar cansada "ahhh…es una gran pena que nuestro Naruto-kun sea un chico tan bueno, él no tocaría ni la más mínima hebra de cabello de una mujer…no es esa clase de chico, aunque lo intentara" dijo con un tono triste fingido, señalándole al rubio desmayado a cierta distancia, esperando la reacción de Rias a sus palabras.

Rias se detiene y gran parte de su sonrojo se desaparece, suspirando resignada "tienes razón" dice suspirando decepcionada. Abre los ojos cuando siente la mirada de Akeno, la cual tenía una sonrisa astuta sobre ella, se dio cuenta tarde que había hablado de más "¡no es así! ¡no soy una masoquista como tú!" gritó en negación, corriendo hacia el grupo para no tener que hablar más así con Akeno, quien la seguía dando pequeños saltitos.

**"Rias, ríndete al lado oscuro…aun no es tarde para disfrutar de los placeres carnales"  
"¡NO SOY ASÍ!"**

* * *

**Goblin Slayer Original Soundtrack - Remoted Town**

* * *

**"Esta es la gran ciudad de Dauntaun, la capital del imperio"**

Con estas palabras todo el equipo miraba con grandes ojos como una verdadera ciudad medieval de fantasía se vea frente a ellos. Todo parecía tan mágico, desde las personas vendiendo sus productos en medio de la calle, hasta las personas comunes que traían las míticas ropas de aldeano. Incluso de vez en cuando podían ver a un aventurero con una armadura miles de veces mejor que las suyas.

"Woa, todo esto es tan increíble" admiró Naruto con grandes ojos, mirando con brillos sobre su rostro todo el lugar 'esto si se parece a lo que yo tenía en mente con una aventura' pensó con el rostro asombrado y feliz por admirar esta vista que, para la mayoría debe de ser algo común, para él era un sueño hecho realidad.

Rias se adelanta al grupo, deteniéndolos al ponerse al frente de ellos "Escuchad, nuestro presupuesto es limitado, así que nos iremos a lo seguro" dijo levantando un dedo al aire "tenemos que conseguir algo de equipo nuevo" dijo mientras miraba a todos, incluso ella tenia una armadura de cuero andrajoso, producto de muchos entrenamientos.

"no creo que nos salga barato, pero por lo menos las chicas necesitan un cambio de ropa" admitió Yuuto, forzando una sonrisa "quizás nos bañemos todos los días, pero es raro que las chicas huelan mal" dijo riéndose ligeramente, pues todas las chicas del grupo se avergonzaban ligeramente.

Incluyendo las armaduras de los chicos, las armaduras de las chicas desprendían un olor poco común en una chica, que ocultaban tras perfumes "Segundo paso, inscribirnos a un gremio" dijo ella con una sonrisa, intentando ignorar el detalle de su olor corporal.

"Eso será fácil, es ese de ahí" dijo señalando un no tan grande edificio en la lejanía, donde todos giraron sus miradas "Ahí van muchos aventureros, eso he estado observando" dijo Akeno mientras se percataba de ese minúsculo detalle.

"Tercer paso, encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche" dijo con una sonrisa forzada, sabiendo que esta era quizás la más difícil de todas "Por ahora iremos a los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, hasta la puerta sur de ser necesario" dijo ella con un brillo decidido en sus ojos.

'Barrios pobres, ¿eh?' pensó el rubio con ligera extrañeza, mirando el lugar movido y vivo en donde estaban 'nuevamente, no es un mundo perfecto, debo de dejar de soñar' se repitió mentalmente mientras casi cometía el mismo error de dejarse llevar por su primera impresión.

**La ciudad de Dauntaun se dividía en cinco grandes sectores, cuatro de ellas ubicadas en las cuatro grandes puertas que permitían la entrada. En la puerta norte se encontraba el palacio del rey, el cual era casi del tamaño de la mitad de toda la ciudad, mientras que su jardín era del tamaño faltante de la ciudad, algo muy glamuroso y derrochador de espacio para una sola persona.**

**En la puerta oeste se encontraba el gran Templo, dedicado a la religión del país y sede principal de esta gran orden de sacerdotes, sin mencionar a los fieles. La entrada Este era donde se ubicaba el gran mercado, lugar donde entraban la mayoría de comerciantes y por donde ellos habían entrado. **

**La gran plaza era el sector ubicada en el medio de la ciudad, ahí estaban las sedes de todos los gremios y los negocios de lujo, pocas personas podían darse el lujo de comprar ahí. Por ultimo estaría la puerta sur, donde no había nada interesante, pero usualmente es por ahí que se movilizaba el ejército y había pequeños mercados donde hacían transacciones o trueque. **

**Eso me recuerda, el ejército estaba ubicado en los cuatro grandes bastiones ubicados en los vértices de la ciudad cuadrada. Ahí reclutaban, ahí armaban y ahí vivían la mayoría de soldados que no tenían familia o lugar estable. Otro dato interesante es que los bastiones eran la única defensa de la ciudad.**

**Recordando lo que había mencionado Rias, Los barrios pobres mayormente empezaban a partir de la gran plaza hacia la puerta sur, toda esa sección eran los barrios pobres. Lo curioso es que, cuanto más cerca estabas de la puerta sur, más pobre eran las casas.**

"bueno, ya probamos con tres tiendas diferentes" dijo Rias mientras lucia algo malhumorada, quizás porque no encontraban lo que buscaban "si no es esta, deberemos de buscar nuestras ropas en los mercaderes ambulantes" dijo ella sabiendo que, en su estado actual, no podían ser muy quisquillosos.

Todos asintieron con tristeza "y ni siquiera fuimos a las tiendas de costo intermedio" recordó Naruto, pues las tres tiendas anteriores fueron realmente las básicas para empezar como aventurero, pero ninguna realmente podía darles una buena armadura sin necesariamente gastar unas cuantas monedas de plata.

Entrando en la tienda de segunda, vieron que realmente tenía algunas cosas de valor, pero el lugar en sí mismo daba que desear "bien…busquemos" dijo Rias con un tono no tan convencido. Los demás asienten en silencio y empiezan a buscar por el lugar.

Luego de un buen rato, todos se volvieron a reunir y negaron con la cabeza "La armadura más barata que encontré costaba 10 monedas de cobre y solo era una pechera común de cuero" dijo Naruto mientras se frotaba el cuello "la más cara costaba una moneda de plata" dijo suspirando, recordando que 100 monedas de cobre valían una de plata.

"Déjenme adivinar… ¿aventureros novatos?" preguntó el hombre de la tienda, quien aun seguía sentado detrás de su mostrador, llamando la atención del grupo "puedo notarlos, ese niño de ahí no ha dejado de ver mi espada encantada con fuego" dijo notando como Issei seguía mirando enseñado un arma en una vitrina. Había pocas así, pero las había.

Rias parecía ofendida, pero Naruto la cayó haciéndola a un lado "Si, somos novatos y tenemos dificultades para empezar" admitió con un poco de vergüenza "¿podría darnos algunos concejos?" preguntó, pidiendo amablemente la ayuda del hombre.

El hombre calvo empezó a rascarse la barbilla "bueno, admitiste que eres un novato y pediste ayuda amablemente, no muchos aventureros hacen eso" admitió, recordando anteriores experiencias "bueno, un poco a de ayuda no estaría mal" dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo alegrar al grupo "¿presupuesto?" preguntó levantando una ceja.

El grupo se miró un momento, antes de asentir en silencio "Entre todos nosotros tenemos 94 monedas de cobre" el hombre silbó ante la cantidad "no nos alcanza para armar a nuestro grupo" dijo Rias, aceptando a regañadientes su propia falta de opciones. Mostrar debilidad frente a un desconocido siempre traía que uno se aprovechara.

"bueno, eso es mucho dinero para unos novatos" dijo ligeramente sorprendido este, sorprendiendo aún más al grupo "si van al gremio de aventureros y se inscriben, la comida, aunque de segunda, es muy cómoda" les informó, sabiendo que también tendría que comer alguna vez "por otro lado, tengo armaduras que no me sirven, no me importaría venderlas" dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a su almacén por sus baratijas.

El grupo esperó un rato, antes de ver como el sujeto lanzaba un gran saco al suelo. Rías lo abrió y mostró seis o siete juegos de armadura completa de cuero "todo eso por 10 monedas de cobre" dijo el hombre, quien volvía a sentarse frente a su mostrador "Realmente no puedo reutilizar el cuero, tampoco los puedo vender porque nadie compraría cosas así" admitió, aunque realmente estaba mintiendo, había ladrones que comprarían algo así.

"Hecho" dijo sin pensarlo Rias, aceptando el precio y sacando algo de dinero de su escote, dándoselos al hombre ligeramente avergonzado "compramos mucho por tan poco, eso es algo" susurró ella con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo como realmente parecía que podrían lograrlo.

"hey, ¿y nosotros?" preguntó Grace ligeramente extrañada, pues ella no vestía nada de cuero, solo ropa normal de tela que ni siquiera era mágica. Igualmente, Akeno, miraba con el ceño fruncido como realmente solo había ropa para los guerreros del grupo.

"pueden lavar sus ropas" dijo el herrero mientras miraba las ropas algo sucias de las otras dos niñas "¿son magos? La mayoría de trajes de protección mágica cuestan monedas de plata, incluso de oro" dijo este dejando helados al grupo "no son fáciles de conseguir, no tengo nada de eso aquí" dijo mientras hacia una señal de estarles botando de la tienda.

"L-lavaré mis ropas por ahora" dijo Grace mientras miraba a otro lado, pues ahora se sentía realmente mal y probablemente es peligroso. Si quería tener un buen equipo, debía de atravesar muchas cosas sin protección real, era un gran riesgo, pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo.

"usualmente los magos que son aventureros pertenecían antes al gremio de magos" dijo el hombre, sorprendiéndolos "ahí entrenaron gran parte de su vida, así que les suele chocar mucho el salir de un lugar que solo sirve para leer" dijo recordando a muchos magos sentirse perdidos en el mundo real, fuera de la protección del gremio.

"gracias por la información" dijo Naruto, sabiendo que esa clase de cosas aun desconocían del mundo y preferiblemente no sería bueno ignorar "¿algún lugar para pasar la noche gastando lo mínimo?" preguntó él, aprovechando la amabilidad del hombre por si tiene algún que otro concejo más.

El hombre se rasco la barba "dejame ver" dijo mientras pensaba un rato "Esta la Posada del Becerro durmiente" decía mientras se imaginaba un lugar en especial "7 monedas de cobre la noche, es la más barata" el rostro se volvió azul en todos, imaginándose pagar 7 monedas de cobre cada uno por noche, no llegarían ni a los dos días "pero todos los aventureros novatos comienzan por los establos, una moneda de cobre la noche" dijo riéndose ligeramente al ver los rostros verdes de los niños.

"los establos serán" tartamudeó Naruto pensando en que sería pasar la noche junto a todos sus amigos en un establo de mala muerte, empujando a Rias quienes estaba pareciendo tener un pequeño infarto por la noticia "no te preocupes, de camino me encontré con algunas duchas públicas, solo una moneda de cobre" le susurró a la chica pelirroja, quien empezó a recuperar el color en su piel.

"hey viejo" dijo Issei de repente, alejado del grupo "entiendo porque la espada de fuego está en una vitrina, ¿pero esto?" preguntó confundido el castaño, mirando la segunda vitrina que contenía una simple espada de acero reluciente.

El hombre parecía estar enojado ahora "los aventureros patéticos como tú no entienden nada de lo que ven, solo quieren que las cosas sean lujosas y extravagantes" dijo este obviamente molesto por las palabras de Issei. Naruto rápidamente le golpeó al castaño, pues puso de mal humor al vendedor que hace un rato les estaba hablando amablemente.

"Me disculpo por mi amigo, pero ¿hay algo en especial con esa espada?" preguntó el rubio por todos, pues también sentía curiosidad por aquella arma común en una vitrina. El hombre la enseñaba como algo valioso, pero no notaba nada de valioso en un arma común.

"no, es una espada de acero" respondió este, haciendo parpadear al grupo "pero no es cualquier espada de acero, esta es una fabricada por uno de los mejores herreros" dijo con orgullo el vendedor "se puede ver su marca en la hoja" dijo mostrando como en realidad.

Naruto se acercó a la vitrina junto a todos los demás, mirando la pequeña y minúscula marca escrita en cursiva "¿Qué diablos? Esto es Katakana" dijo Naruto con una ceja levantada, acercando su mirada a la hoja "**Burakku hantā**" logra leer él y los demás en voz alta, el nombre del herrero que la forjó.

"**_Black Hunter_**" asintió el hombre con una sonrisa "¿Cómo lo sabían?" preguntó extrañado, pero ninguno parecía querer decirle que entendían las palabras que fueron grabadas en la hoja "Lo hoja que hizo, aunque común y corriente, pero fue hecha con una gran belleza, una obra de arte que cualquier herrero podría notar" dijo este, emocionado obviamente por el arma.

"Hace poco tiempo llegaron pequeños trabajos de él que pocos tomaban en cuenta, por lo menos los mercaderes no le ven algún valor, cosa que un herrero sí" admitió el y su ego "después de eso más y más trabajos comenzaron a llegar, todos absolutamente hermosos" admitió, sintiendo algo de vergüenza por las armas que él ha forjado.

"Su ultimo y gran trabajo fue un arma capaz de crear grandes corrientes de fuego de una sola agitada" todos dejaron escapar un jadeo sorprendido "Luego de ello, el hombre se retiró de la creación de armas y empezó a dedicarse en la joyería" dijo un poco triste "aun así, las joyas creadas por él están en todas las tiendas de joyas, una moda entre la nobleza, no puedes llamarte noble si no tienes por lo menos una joya de ese tipo" dijo riéndose entre dientes al recordar como todos empezaron a buscar desesperadamente los trabajos de aquel sujeto que hace unos meses era un desconocido.

"Black Hunter" susurró Rias, marcando el nombre en el fondo de su mente, ya que sonaba un tipo realmente importante "¿Por qué ya no hace armas?" preguntó ella extrañada, pues sabía que se trataba de algún compañero suyo, el Katakana lo delataba.

El hombre levantó los hombres "dicen que se unió a la casa Phenex" Todos dejaron gritaron mentalmente ante el segundo nombre de uno de sus compañeros "quien diría que una pequeña jovencita malcriada lograría fundar su propia casa en un par de meses" dijo con una sonrisa irónica, tampoco parecía poder creerlo.

'Es Ravel' fue el pensamiento conjunto mientras recordaban a la pequeña princesa rubia "¿casa phenex? ¿Qué es eso de Casa?" preguntó Naruto al ver que todos se les era difícil siquiera imaginarse a su pequeña compañera tener algún gran cargo como él que estaban suponiendo que es.

El hombre frunció el ceño "para ser más exacto, es casi similar a una pequeña empresa, pero compuesto únicamente de esclavos" todos abrieron los ojos ligeramente "De esta forma más personas se pueden unir a su casa como sirvientes o esclavos, todo por un contrato" todos se imaginaban a la pequeña rubia con un contrato en sus manos.

"Sin embargo, la pequeña jovencita logró extender su casa demasiado bien, actualmente está a pasos de ser considerada una Condesa sin título" dijo con un sudor sobre su rostro muy notable "escuché que domina una aldea ella sola, el conde del lugar literalmente no puede hacer nada" dijo obviamente impresionado e intimidado.

"¿no hay nadie más en la casa phenex que no sea un esclavo?" preguntó Naruto, pues estaba extrañado a que no haya menciones sobre los demás de su grupo "¿quizás sean seis miembros?" preguntó curioso, esperando obtener más información.

"de hecho si" dijo él rascándose la barba "hay otros miembros de la Casa Phenex, pero no he escuchado mucho en general" dijo suspirando cansado "solo hay una chica que se habla tanto o más que la misma líder, el ángel divino" dijo con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro y un leve sonrojo en su rostro calmado.

"El ángel divino es una de los miembros de la casa Phenex que hace presentaciones de vez en cuando en el teatro de las ciudades" dijo mientras juntaba las manos como si quisiera rezar "es tan hermosa como una diosa de la belleza…y su canto puede purificar el alma de todos quienes la escuchen" dijo mientras parecía estar hipnotizado "escuché que muchos nobles han intentado hacerla su esposa, pero ya está casada" dijo con un aire abatido ahora, como si toda la felicidad se hubiese vuelto pesimismo por esa oración.

'Es Asia' pensaron todos en conjunto, imaginando a la chica rubia que siempre tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro "Gracias por el dato" agradeció Naruto mientras empezaba a empujar a todo su equipo "Cuando tengamos más dinero volveremos" dijo con una sonrisa mientras intentaba desaparecer rápidamente del lugar.

"¡El ángel divino se presentará en el teatro de esta ciudad dentro de unos cuantos días! ¡no lo olviden!" le gritó el hombre, sorprendiendo a todos en el grupo pues eso significaba que sus compañeros estarían en el mismo lugar que ellos dentro de poco tiempo.

"¿está bien que no hayamos comprado ninguna arma? ¿presidenta?" preguntó Yuuto, pues su espada, aunque todavía estaba bien, seguía siendo de hierro y eso no le inspiraba mucha confianza, no en una lucha. Los demás también estaban en las mismas condiciones, sin mencionar que las magas no tenía una barita o bastón mágico con ellos.

"Tuvimos suerte de conseguir estas armaduras, que, aunque malas, son mejores que las que teníamos" dijo recordando que sus armaduras estaban a punto de romperse con un solo ataque "las espadas no es algo que podríamos comprar de mala calidad, no creo que sea buena idea" se explicó haciendo que el chico bonito la entendiera.

**"Lo siguiente seria inscribirnos en el gremio"**

* * *

Goblin Slayer Original Soundtrack – Guild

* * *

**Cualquier idea en general que tuvimos sobre el gremio fue recompensada. Todo lo que habíamos supuesto de aquel desconocido lugar fue como nuestras sospechas. Sin embargo, no habíamos pensado en muchas cosas y cuando llegó el momento, no tomó a todos por sorpresa.**

**"Cuota de inscripción, ¿eh?" **

El rubio y todos sus amigos actualmente estaban en el lugar de reposo del gremio, donde había aventureros por todas partes, charlando, bebiendo, comiendo, haciendo bullero. Aun así, el único lugar anticlimático del lugar era la meda donde todo su grupo estaba sentado, estaban en completo silencio.

Rias asintió en silencio, con sus ojos tapados por su cabello "Son 12 monedas de cobre por cada uno, nos quedaríamos sin dinero" dijo ella mientras cruzaba las manos, jugando con sus pulgares para calmar los nervios que ahora estaban fluyendo por su interior. No era la única, los demás también estaban en una situación similar.

'oi, oi' pensó Naruto con un gran sudor en su cabeza mientras pensaba en la nueva información 'una familia de aldeanos sobrevive al mes con 1 moneda de plata y ahora vamos a derrochar casi el mismo dinero en solo inscribirnos' pensó con alarmas en su cabeza, al ver que realmente no salía contable, mas fácil era ser aldeano que un aventurero.

**Realmente teníamos más dinero que un grupo aventurero común, pues estos salían de casa sin preparación, con solo sus ahorros de toda una vida para ser aventureros. Algunos lo lograban, otros no y volvían a casa arrepentidos, con los sueños rotos, en el peor de los casos morían.**

**Ser aventurero era extremadamente caro. Una pieza de armadura de calidad valía aproximadamente de 3 a 10 monedas de plata. Las armas valían todo un set de armadura completo, de 30 a 90 monedas de plata. Los suplementos como comida de viaje, las tiendas de campaña, los animales para trasportar las cosas, el lugar donde hospedarse. Todo esto era para un aventurero común, ni siquiera era algo lujoso.**

**Solo los aventureros con gran presupuesto incluso podían costearse pociones mágicas, cosa que estaban reservadas únicamente para usos militares. Obviamente esto era una gran inversión, pues iban a misiones que darían mucha recompensa o esa era la idea.**

"T-tenemos tres opciones" dijo de repente Rias, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos "podemos enlistarnos al ejercito…vivir del campo" dijo deteniendo de jugar con sus dedos, mirando a todos fijamente a los ojos "o arriesgarnos y ser aventureros" dijo ella, mirando fijamente determinada.

El grupo se miró un momento antes de sonreír "vamos a arriesgarnos un poco" dijo Yuuto por todos, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía "he visto que hay misiones simples que podrían regresaros nuestra inversión, no veo el problema" dijo mientras apuntaba al lugar donde estaba el mural con las misiones.

"podremos tomar las misiones de buscar plantas" dijo Naruto mientras señalaba a una en especial "1 moneda de cobre por cada 10 plantas de esas" dijo notando como realmente era una estafa, pero por buscar platas estaba muy bien ante sus ojos.

"hay otra ahí, de otra planta diferente" notó Akeno, frunciendo el ceño al ver muchas de ese tipo pegadas en el mural "¿es normal haber tantas?" preguntó curiosa, pues no entendía de donde salían tantas misiones inútiles ante sus ojos.

"Yo creo que es porque se han ido apilando" dijo Naruto notando como nadie de los aventureros venía a esta parte del mural "supongo que, como no trae ningún tipo de fama, prefieran no hacerlas, aunque sea dinero fácil" reconoció el rubio, pues esta clase de misiones son las que tienen menos riesgos y simplemente debían de ensuciarse un poco las manos.

"ni siquiera es lejos de aquí, de hecho, es en el bosque cerca de la puerta sur" dijo Grace recordando el nombre del bosque en el mapa "no creo que tengamos que incluso pagar para que nos lleven, tampoco hay límite de tiempo" dijo sorprendida un poco por lo fácil que eso sonaba.

Naruto miró un rato a Iseei, quien no parecía contento con una misión de buscar plantar "animate hombre, no es el fin del mundo por buscar unas plantas, habrá misiones mejores, por ahora lo importante es no morirnos de hambre" dijo mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro.

"supongo que tienes razón" dijo aceptando sus palabras, aunque obviamente se veía muy desganado por la noticia "¡lo haré por la presidenta!" gritó emocionadamente, aunque no se escuchó mucho debido a que otros también estaban gritando.

"E-ese es el espíritu, pero recuerda guardarlo para cuando estemos buscando las plantas" sudó ligeramente Naruto, viendo como el chico parecía emocionado "bien, supongo que llegó la hora de inscribirnos" dijo cansado, haciendo que los demás asintieran.

Al acercarse donde estaban los recepcionistas del lugar, vieron que era un lugar más tranquilo que el lugar que parecía un bar. Había cuatro recepcionistas, pero en la que estaban esperando era una hermosa chica rubia, la cual tenía enormes pechos que dejaba a la vista debido a su uniforme.

Naruto por otra parte, estaba callando a Issei para que no gritara sobre los pechos de la mujer y arruinara su inscripción "veo que volvieron, ¿lo han pensado?" preguntó la mujer voluptuosa, con un rostro preocupado "ya saben, no es de cobardes volver a su hogar, no todo el mundo puede ser aventurero" dijo ella, intentando hablar con la razón.

"vamos a arriesgarnos" dijo Rias por todos, esta vez no parecía estar dudando "hemos venido aquí jugándonos todo lo que tenemos, no es como si pudiéramos dar vuelta atrás" dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa, dejándolo en el mostrador de madera.

La mujer parpadea y mira la bolsa "está completo" dijo suspirando, tomando la bolsa y dejándola en algún lugar debajo de su asiento "por favor, seguidme" dijo mientras se levantaba y entraba por la puerta de la derecha. El grupo se miró entre ellos y la siguió.

**Mientras caminábamos a un lugar especial, la mujer nos explicaba de que iba el gremio. Lo primero que nos informó era que el gremio de aventureros era una organización intercontinental, literalmente estaba en todos los imperios y no estaban sujetos a la corona o cualquier tipo de poder político, eran un ser independiente.**

**La segunda cosa que nos dijo era que, el lugar en el que estaba era igual en todos los gremios en el mundo. La única excepción de este lugar es que tenía una biblioteca que nadie visita, así que realmente no era nada importante…o yo pensé de esa forma. Después de todo, el 80% de los aventureros no sabían leer. La mayoría de carteles tenia imágenes y números, solamente eso bastaba**.

**Dejando eso de lado, el gremio estaba equipado con una carnicería personal. Aunque uno normalmente podía extraer materiales de los monstruos que se encontraban, había monstruos que se necesitaba una habilidad de cocina sin igual para no malograr su carne o materiales importantes. Así que el gremio provenía de un Carnicero profesional para esta ardua labor. Este lugar estaba en la espalda del gremio.**

**Había una zona de forja, pero se necesitaba tener los materiales para encender la forja y hacer las cosas. La mayoría de aventureros lo usaban para afilar sus armas, aunque torpemente debido a sus nulas habilidades de herrería. Luego estaba la zona de entrega, que era para entregar diversos objetos pesados o grandes que pedían las misiones. Todo eso se guardaba en los grandes almacenes subterráneos, pero eso no importaba mucho.**

"bueno, este es el lugar" dijo mientras terminaba de encender el aparato que hace unos momentos estaba desmantelado "cada uno tendrá una oportunidad y colocará su mano en esta esfera, lo demás se hará por sí solo" dijo ella con una sonrisa, retrocediendo un poco.

Todos vieron como había una esfera de color azul verdoso, la cual tenía a su al redor alguna clase de ingeniera mágica que terminaba en una aguja. Debajo de la aguja, estaba una tarjeta en blanco "voy yo primero" dijo Rias mientras tocaba la esfera.

Todos vieron como la esfera empezó a girar y las cosas a su alrededor también, empezando a absorber un poco de la energía mágica de ella, la cual se filtraba lentamente en la aguja debajo de ella, la cual dejó caer una gota sobre la tarjeta. Esta brilló antes de revelar, su tarjeta del gremio.

No había nada especial en la tarjeta, tampoco había estadísticas, solo su nombre y algunas cosas más que ninguno podría explicar "Esto es como una credencial, algo que nos da una información detallada en su tiempo dentro del gremio" explicó la recepcionista, sonriendo.

"Clasificamos a los aventureros con rangos, de F a S" dijo ella mientras hacia una pirámide, donde la cúspide seria la S "Las misiones también tienen esta clase de categoría, todos son revisadas por nosotros, así que no teman e elegir una misión que tienda a salir mal" dijo ella, con una sonrisa amable.

"La tarjeta también nos dirá el número de misiones cumplidas, las fallidas y las faltantes" explicó ella, sorprendiéndolos "También nos dirá la cantidad de monstruos que han cazado, esto debido que está alineado con su origen" explicó con una sonrisa, pues realmente sonaba complicado crear algo así.

"¿también humanos?" preguntó el con una ceja levantada y algo de preocupación. La recepcionista duda por un momento, antes de negar "veo" dijo suspirando, pues sonaba algo que realmente podría ser un problema en una sociedad como en la que estaba.

"aun así, el asesinato de personas dentro de la ciudad esta terminalmente prohibido, fuera de ella…" la recepcionista dudó un momento "usualmente eso nunca pasa con los aventureros, la mayoría solo se defiende de los bandidos" dijo ella sin saber cómo explicar este tema moral.

Dejando ese tema de lado, todos terminaron de crear su tarjeta como miembro del gremio. Minutos después ya estaban nuevamente en la sala de recepciones donde cada uno llevaba una de las misiones de recoger plantas. La mujer registradora sonrió "Gracias a los cielos, novatos que realmente eligen con razón" dijo ella, soltando un suspiro expresando su tranquilidad.

**"¡a recoger hierbas!"**

* * *

**No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó en aquel momento. Técnicamente no era ni medio día aun, pero entre la ida, recoger las hiervas y regresar, nos tomó a todos toda una tarde. En el momento en el que llegamos a las puertas, ya era de noche.**

**Regresamos cansados, sudados y polvorientos. Dimos todos nuestros frutos del día, no fue difícil teniendo en cuenta que habíamos separado cada montón de hiervas por moneda para facilitarlo, así que los hombres que hacían a la inspección no se demoraron mucho.**

"entre todos, con las seis misiones hemos recolectado…" decía Rias mientras dejaba el saco de dinero frente de ella "tenemos 140 monedas de cobre, que son 1 moneda de plata con 40 de cobre" dijo cansada, agotada pero muy feliz por ver como el fruto de su trabajo había sido parcialmente recompensados.

'técnicamente eran 1400 hiervas' pensó con un gran sudor sobre su frente, recordando los grandes sacos que cada uno llevaba en sus espaldas 'Técnicamente las misiones tienen cierto presupuesto para pagar, pero los tipos nos dieron nuestro dinero como si nada' pensó mientras seguía pensando en ello '¿para qué necesitan tantas hiervas?' se preguntó mentalmente mientras se dejaba caer rendida en la mesa, los demás también le imitaron.

**En ese momento estaba un poco ignorante ente la situación, no sabía que eran misiones abiertas y que muchas personas estaban libres para tomarlas de vez en cuando por si necesitaban fondos para una cerveza o algo así. Lo que no me esperaba era lo que hacían con esas plantas y como literalmente creaban grandes sumas de dinero mientras nos pagaban una miseria.**

"Hey" dijo Naruto mientras salía de las duchas públicas, ya puestas sus ropas normales y tenía el pelo mojado. Los demás andaban algo similar, con ropa holgada o lo que vestían detrás de sus armaduras "me siento rejuvenecido, pero necesito realmente dormir un poco" admitió con sus ojos cerrándose de vez en cuando.

"Entre la comida, los baños, estas mochilas, lavar nuestras ropas y un cambio de ropa para dormir…nos quedan 49 monedas de cobre" decía Rias mientras bostezaba por el cansancio "Establo o…" "¡La posada! ¡la posada!" gritaron todos sin pensarlo dos veces, incluso la misma Rias no parecía mostrar resistencia en derrochar todo el dinero que habían conseguido, todo para tener una buena noche de sueño.

**Recuerdo que, en ese primer día tan agotador, no estaba pensando muy seriamente en el presupuesto y lo derrochamos todo en menos de una noche. Técnicamente solo habíamos pagado las cosas básicas y realmente habíamos trabajado arduamente.**

**A la mañana siguiente, en el gremio con nuestras armaduras limpias y con el cansancio parcial desaparecido, nos dimos cuenta que, aunque era un buen dinero por algo fácil como recoger hiervas, el tiempo que se gasta haciendo la misión era demasiado, sin contar el esfuerzo físico y mental.**

**Si decidían seguir abusando de la búsqueda de plantas, en algún momento se agotarán y tendrán que buscar en otras zonas, sin mencionar que la recompensa solo los mantiene con las cosas básicas y no llegarían a ningún lado de seguir así. **

**"chicos, encontré algo"**

Dijo una débil voz llamándolos desde la mesa. Girando la mirada, notaron que se trataba de Hinata, que de alguna forma habia logrado salir de su asiento y ahora estaba mirando el mural con las misiones. Todos, al saber que ella no hablaba a menos que sea importante, la siguieron.

Al llegar, notaron que miraba un papel en particular. Naruto solo podía entender que era una misión para cazar pequeños duendes, aunque no entendía la mayoría de lo que decía "Dice aquí que es una cacería de Goblins en una ciudad al sureste de aquí, a cuatro o cinco horas en carruaje" dijo Rías mientras seguía explicando lo que decía en el papel.

"parece ser que los aldeanos han sido atacados por algunos duendes y temen que les suceda algo. Solo se han visto 12 de ellos y son un pequeño grupo que asalta las granjas, se da una recompensa de 20 monedas de cobre por cada cabeza cortada" dijo ella con un tono sorprendido, para ellos eso era mucho dinero.

"también he preguntado a la recepcionista por los goblins, dice que sus orejas son importantes" dijo Hinata mientras se sujetaba sus propias orejas "hay una búsqueda opcional, nos darán 5 monedas de cobre por cada par de orejas" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"si cazamos a los goblins y obtenemos sus orejas…" pensó Naruto mientras hacía matemáticas simples en su cabeza "¡280 monedas de cobre!" dijo emocionado, pues sonaba a dinero extremadamente fácil. Aunque también estaba la duda de ser capaz de matarlo, pero actualmente estaban en una necesidad donde tenían que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad.

"¡son 300 monedas!" le gritó Grace a su lado, dándole un jalón ligero de orejas "aunque sería muy mala suerte que entre los goblins le faltasen algún que otra oreja" admitió, porque realmente no se estaba seguro si todos tenían sus orejas en perfectas condiciones o si las tenían.

"También estaba hablando con la recepcionista, la misión acaba de colocarse y el hombre está esperando por si algún grupo de aventureros acepta la misión, dice que nos podría llevar hasta su aldea" dijo ella emocionada, pues tampoco tendrían que pagar carruaje de ser el caso.

"Suena a algo demasiado bueno de ser cierto" dijo Akeno, mostrando su desconfianza ante la misión, haciendo que los demás también sintieran esa extraña desconfianza por la verdad de sus palabras "si es tan buena ¿Por qué nadie la escoge?" preguntó ella, recordando haber visto esta misión el día de ayer y nadie siquiera le dio una ojeada.

"por la fama" dijo Hinata de repente, agachando un poco la cabeza "nadie elige misiones donde hay goblins, slime o monstruos básicos como enemigos, se debe a que corren las voces rápidamente y eso causa vergüenza" dijo ella con un tono triste.

"también, la recompensa es muy baja para ellos, la mayoría escoge misiones que tengan dos dígitos en monedas de plata, aunque sea un mísero 10" todos se quedaron en silencio ante sus palabras, entendiendo el significado de ellas. Si ellos no estuvieran en una situación similar, tampoco aceptarían perder su tiempo en misiones tan sencillas y mal pagadas como estas.

Apretando los puños, Naruto quita la hoja del mural, sorprendiendo a sus amigos "no perdamos tiempo, aceptemos esta misión" dijo con una sonrisa, señalando la hoja "hay alguien aquí que necesita ayuda y nadie se la va a brindar, ¿acaso esta no fue nuestra razón para ser aventureros? ¿ayudar a los necesitados?" preguntó él, a lo que todos respondieron con una sonrisa sincera.

**"¡Hagámoslo!"  
_…Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos…_**

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: No solo basta tener una espada y palabras bonitas para vencer.  
Hace falta poder para sustentarlas.

* * *

**No tengo mucho que decir la verdad, ¿alguien ha leído la novela ligera, manga, anime de goblin Slayer? ¿alguien? Pues quien la vio puede hacerse una idea general de que va a suceder :v (PERO SIN VIOLACIONES PORQUE NO SE ESCRIBIR VIOLACION :'v)**

Por otro lado, agradezco un montonazo el apoyo en vistos, está siendo colosal la forma en como aumentan las visitas cada día, pensé que se detendrían pero no fue el caso, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo :D

Gracias y hasta la próxima :D


	6. Chapter 6

Parece que me he equivocado otra vez, en el próximo capítulo si trataré de cosas serias, este todavía es un capitulo normalito, lo siento, pero a veces tengo ideas en mi cabeza que, cuando me doy cuenta, aun ni he explicado, así que lo siento.

Haber, respondiendo comentarios. Lo de los Kunais ya estaba planeado, como arma arrojadiza "Reutilizable" está bien y es algo que iba a darle de todas formas. Cables…muy difícil que Naruto las use, pero alguien de su grupo quizá. Bastón Boo es algo que me ha sorprendido y no descarto la idea, me parece muy interesante, como arma a campo abierto está bien.

Shuriken es un tema muy difícil de hablar, porque para manejar shuriken hay que tener una sutileza y un entrenamiento casi de toda una vida. Aunque en el manga lo muestren como algo que un niño lo pueda hacer, no es así. Por otra parte, tampoco tienen dinero con que comprarlas. Técnicamente son armas arrojadizas, sería un despilfarro de dinero literalmente.

Por ahora recuerden que el grupo de Naruto está empezando desde lo más bajo, no esperen nada súper roto de ellos, porque no va a suceder. Por otro lado, Naruto esta rotísimo, aunque ustedes no lo crean y no es por su poder físico ni mágico, sino por uno que algunos considerarían algo…divino. Exactamente no sé cómo describirlo sin explicarlo, pero de poder de "fuego y destrucción" Naruto no tiene nada y tampoco pienso darle algo roto como eso.

La habilidad que ahora tiene ya es lo suficientemente roto, si le doy más poder entonces literalmente no habrá nadie que lo pare. Estoy balanceándolo, por así decirlo. Un conocedor de Jojo entenderá que la habilidad que tiene Naruto, con el uso debido, puede ser extremadamente poderoso. La explicación que tiene la habilidad por si misma ya es rota xd.

La verdad es que, para un protagonista, jamás le había dado un poder así de…divino. Las posibilidades son infinitas y si no tengo cuidado, podría salirse de las manos. Como escritor debo tener cuidado con cosas así o terminara como mi fic Destiny (estancado).

Eso sería todo, recuerden comentar sus sugerencias. Es importante saber si tienen alguna preferencia o alguna idea que sería genial, como lo del bastón boo (aun en desarrollo). Gracias y disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

The legend of the seven heroes

* * *

Capítulo 6: No hay nada que una buena huida no solucione,  
excepto cuando corres hacia un lugar peor de donde estabas.

* * *

"**Quiero entrar**"

Fueron las palabras frías y sin sentimientos que se escucharon en un silencioso lugar. El cielo aún no estaba del todo despejado, quedaban minutos antes de que el sol se hiciera presente y el cielo mostraba un color azulado. Aun así, ya había personas intentando entrar en una ciudad protegida por grandes muros.

En la entrada peatonal del lugar, estaban los guardias y el tipo administrador que mantenía el orden en las visitas y cobraba los impuestos por entrada. Frente a ellos, estaba un enorme hombre cubierto por una capa que era muy pequeña para su enorme cuerpo, logrando solamente cubrir su torso y algo de su cintura.

"o-oh, claro" tartamudeó el hombre con los papeles en mano, estremeciéndose de vez en cuando ante la mirada dorada del hombre que estaba frente a él, intimidándolo no solo a él, sino a todos en general, incluso en los que hacían fila "sus papeles" decía mientras levantaba su mano, esperando que se le diese su identificación. El guardia esperaba que no los tuviese, pues el sujeto frente a él ni siquiera parecía humano.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando esta saca algo de sus ropas, siendo una carta con un broche dorado en forma de ave "L-la c-casa p-phenex" tartamudeó incrédulo y sorprendido, sin poder creerse lo que veía frente a él "¿U-usted es parte de la casa phenex?" preguntó, en completa negación de lo que veía.

"Dejame entrar" dijo con una mirada fría, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia el guardia y los demás. La mirada dorada estaba sobre ellos, haciéndolos temblar de miedo ante lo que posiblemente el hombre frente a ellos era capaz de hacerles si seguían haciéndolo perder su tiempo.

"¡h-hai! ¡como diga!" tartamudeando, el guardia da señal a sus compañeros para que le dejaran pasar, abriendo la puerta sellada con barrotes "d-disfrute d-de su e-estancia y por favor…no les diga a mis superiores" suplicó el hombre, aunque vio como el hombre simplemente le ignoró, siguiendo su camino como si nada.

Aun con la ligera oscuridad de una noche que había acabado, la calma y la serenidad se interrumpen cuando un estruendo es escuchado, estruendo que incluso sorprende a los guardias. Todos vieron como rápidamente un hombre corría con un bulto entre sus manos, nadie parecía perseguirle, nadie parecía siquiera intentar detenerlo.

Luego, detrás de él había muchas más personas, todos armados y sus armaduras no eran una broma, se trataban de bandidos "¡Salgan de nuestra vista!" gritó quien tenía el bulto, fue el único bandido que iba delante de todos los demás y se aproximaba hacia la puerta donde el hombre cubierto había entrado.

Al ver la cantidad inusual de enemigos las personas que hacían su fila para entrar empezaron a huir despavoridas, los guardias también, pues realmente eran pocos y mal armados en comparación a sus enemigos. El único que no huyó y simplemente caminó como si nada fue el tipo de los ojos dorados.

El bulto se reveló, vio que se trataba de una mujer de cabellos dorados o podrían ser literalmente amarillos, quien estaba amordazada y atada mientras era llevada por el bandido. Este mismo, al ver como el sujeto cubierto por una capa seguía sin dejar de caminar, se dirigió hacia él con espada en mano "¡te dije que salieras de mi camino!" gritó con mucho odio, intentando darle una estocada fatal.

Aun así, el hombre detiene su espada con un par de dedos, sorprendiendo a su enemigo. Antes que pudiera pensar en algo, el bandido fue brutalmente golpeado por un colosal puño en su pecho, logrando literalmente romper su armadura y gran parte de sus costillas, haciendo que saliese disparado hacia la dirección contraria a la que corría.

La mujer que antes estaba sobre su hombro, literalmente da vueltas en el aire cuando el bandido salió disparado, antes de caer en los brazos del hombre, el cual la atrapó con un solo brazo. La mujer vio con grandes ojos como el hombre literalmente la había salvado con gran facilidad, aun así, ni siquiera la mirada ni le decía algo.

"¡princesa!" escuchó a un lado, siendo los guardias que se acercaban cuando la habían reconocido. El hombre la entrega a los guardias, quienes rápidamente empiezan a desatarla "¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡¿qué sucede?!" gritó el guardia quien miraba como los bandidos se habían detenido debido a que su compañero literalmente voló hacia ellos.

**Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition - "Let's Just See" Vergil Theme [Extended]**

Ella se quedó callada, pues veía como el hombre seguía avanzando, parecía…indetenible, una fuerza de la naturaleza que no podía ser detenida por ningún esfuerzo mortal. Quizás no estaba tan equivocada, pues incluso los bandidos parecían temer al hombre.

"¡tu! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!" gritó uno de ellos, apuntando su arma al tipo de ojos dorados, aquel que le miraba con esos ojos tan intimidantes "¡te he dicho quién demonios te crees que eres!" gritó mientras se lanzaba al ataque con todos sus compañeros, quienes le acompañaron para matar a ese sujeto.

El sujeto agarró con fuerza su capa, para luego tirarla al cielo. Sin esperar tiempo, esquivó a sus adversarios mientras rompía, desmembraba y golpeaba a los bandidos, todo esto con sus propias manos. Sin moverse de su propio sitió, literalmente había acabado con todos ellos a excepción de uno, quien había temido por su vida y se había quedado congelado.

Este bandido veía con grandes ojos como todos sus compañeros salían disparados al aire, algunos dejaban un gran choro de sangre desde sus brazos desmembrados, algunos simplemente escupían desde su boca por la destrucción de sus órganos. La lluvia de muertos solo hacía que su vista sobre su enemigo se viera más aterradora, como si fuese un demonio.

"se suponía que era un trabajo fácil, hemos demorado más de 7 semanas en planear esto…" susurró mientras miraba como todo el trabajo arduo de mucho tiempo…se iba al tacho en menos de dos minutos "esto debe de ser una broma, no voy a aceptar esta derrota" susurró mientras apretaba con fuerza su espada "¡NO LO VOY A ACEPTAR!" gritó mientras corría y embestía con toda su fuerza para matar al tipo que arruinó todo su plan.

El azabache frente a él miraba con ojos aburridos como el bandido parecía haber arrojado toda muestra de inteligencia, arrojándose en un ataque desesperado. Desapareciendo frente a los ojos del bandido tras una explosión de velocidad, aparece a cierta distancia detrás de él, empuñando su enorme y colosal espada negra.

Aquel hombre guardó lentamente su hoja en su espalda, para seguir su camino caminando lentamente. El bandido se quedó congelado un momento, no se movía en lo absoluto, pero abre la boca para decir sus últimas palabras _"…imposible (Arienai)…"_ con estas palabras, literalmente se despedazó tras decirlas, terminando muerto y despedazado en el suelo.

La mujer, ligeramente manchada de la sangre de los bandidos, miraba con grandes ojos como el hombre seguía caminando imparable, para luego recuperar su capa que caía justamente donde estaba él y cubriéndose rápidamente con él. En ningún momento miró atrás, casi como si asesinar a todos esos sujetos no significara nada para él. (ost end)

"…Rápido, enviad algunos soldados para que limpien esto" dijo el guardia con un rostro verde, mirando a los bandidos muertos en el suelo "Los demás, informen esto a los demás, se necesita saber que Elizabeth-sama sufrió un intento de secuestro y fue evitada por…un miembro de la casa phenex" dijo con dificultad, evitando mirar al hombre que se perdía en la vista.

La mujer rubia se pone de pie, sorprendiendo al guardia pues en todo momento estaba de rodillas "por favor, llevadme al castillo, necesito charlar con mi padre" dijo con un tono ligeramente infantil, pero se notaba felicidad. El guardia parpadea, sin entender las acciones de la princesa, pues a pesar de la horrible vista, ella estaba sonriendo.

"¡creo haber encontrado a mi prometido!"

* * *

**"Gracias por llevarnos, anciano"**

Agradecía el rubio con una sonrisa mientras veía como lentamente dejaban la gran ciudad y eran trasportados hacia una ciudad lejana. Actualmente todo su grupo estaba en una pequeña carrosa, mientras que el anciano llevaba las riendas de los caballos.

"De nada, gracias a ustedes por ayudarnos" dijo el anciano mientras se reía ligeramente "En la aldea, nadie en realidad pensaba que iban a tomar la misión, solamente yo y mi hija tuvimos algo de esperanza" dijo el anciano con un tono triste, cosa que también invadió al grupo aventurero.

"En la aldea no tenemos ninguna defensa, nosotros nos valemos por nosotros mismos, pero esto no es una plaga de granja, esto son monstruos" dijo el hombre mientras seguía relatando la situación "todo empezó cuando intentaron llevarse a mi hija" dijo suspirando triste, recordando ese traumático momento en el que, si no hubieran aparecido los vecinos, se la hubieran llevado.

Naruto levantó una ceja por la historia "los goblins son monstruos que no nacen como todos los demás, ellos necesitan la hembra de otra especie para reproducirse" dijo Rias con un rostro extremadamente verde "usan a las mujeres como criaderos y cuando esta ya no puede engendrar más hijos, las matan para usarlas como comida" informó muy bajito, a lo que todos los demás les dio un escalofrió pensando en esa posibilidad.

El anciano simplemente asintió "nosotros habíamos tenido plagas de goblins hace tiempo, una vez se llevaron a dos mujeres, pero desde entonces ha estado muy tranquilo" dijo él recordando un suceso similar hace unas décadas atrás "aun así, un brote pequeño es lo menos que queremos, si atrapan a una mujer…dejaran de ser un pequeño grupo" dijo preocupado por ello.

"La idea es actuar antes de que eso suceda" dijo Yuuto mientras apretaba los puños "una pregunta, ¿Qué sucede con las aldeas que son invadidos por grandes cantidades de goblins?" preguntó este, pues hasta ahora solo ha escuchado que debían de eliminar el mal antes que se reproduzca.

Al anciano se quedó callado "cuando se vuelve incontrolable, la mayoría de veces los aldeanos huyen del lugar hacia las ciudades" dijo este, contando su propia experiencia "no solamente goblins, a veces son todo tipo de plagas de pequeños monstruos los cuales destruyen una aldea por sí misma, son muy peligrosos si uno deja que se reproduzcan" dijo seriamente, a lo que todos los chicos asintieron con un sudor sobre su cabeza.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, antes que un tema complicado salió a la luz "oigan…" Llamó Naruto a todos, quienes estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos "En la Ciudad hay alcantarillado, por lo que hay baños, ¿no?" les recordó, a lo que todos asintieron "¿habrá baños en una aldea normal?" preguntó curioso, pues no se imaginaba como sería ir al baño en una aldea que parecía retrasada en muchos aspectos.

Todos parecían pensarlo un momento, antes de que su rostro se ponga azul ante el nuevo punto de vista "ya hasta odiaba la idea de limpiarme con hojas, no puedo creer que ahora tenga que hacerlo en el bosque" dijo Issei mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas.

**La realidad de este mundo es que tenía una falta muy grave de tecnología, por lo que estaban a años luz de comodidad. Por lo menos había ciertos lugares en la ciudad en donde se respetaba la higiene personal, como la de bañarse todos los días o usar un baño para defecar, esta no era la historia de los barrios pobres.**

**Fuera de los muros, en la zona sur donde había pequeñas casas hechas al azar, había personas que defecaban en las calles, la basura era arrojada a las calles al igual que cualquier clase de desperdicio. Había personas que convivían con todo eso a pesar de que esto sucedía frente a sus puertas. Muchos morían de enfermedades, el lugar olía a mierda literalmente. Era una vista horrible desde muchos aspectos.**

**Otro dato interesante es que no había papel higiénico aquí, la mayoría se limpiaba el trasero con hojas de árboles y los más ricos usaban trapos mojados que se desechaban una vez usados. Era difícil imaginarse como incluso, el alcantarillado existente, solamente era algo simple como cavar un agujero y hacer como un pequeño almacén donde caía las heces.**

**Para deshacerse de las heces cuando ya había demasiadas, las personas usaban un slime bebé que podían matar con un simple veneno especial que vendían los mercaderes junto al slime. Claramente esto costaba algo de dinero, pero era esto o tener que convivir con algo que posiblemente se convierta en una peste capaz de liquidar miles de personas.**

**A todos nosotros nos costó acostumbrarse a este tipo de vida, sobre todo cuando vivíamos en el palacio ya era para nosotros un pequeño martirio. Vivir un día en ciudad nos hizo replantear lo que considerábamos malo, pues ahora sí que vivimos el verdadero infierno y ni siquiera vivimos en los barrios pobres, donde todo es mucho peor.**

**Alejando ese tema de nuestras cabezas y esperando a que todo saliese bien, finalmente llegamos a la aldea. Usualmente las aldeas no tenían nombre, esta era un caso similar. Pensábamos que al llegar era empezar a cazar rápidamente, pero no fue así.**

"vamos, no sean tímidos, coman todo lo que gusten" dijo el anciano mientras miraba con una gran sonrisa como los chicos parecían estar algo nerviosos por la cantidad antinatural de comida frente a ellos. La mesa de por sí ya era muy grande y estaba repleta de grandes platos.

"señor, no es por ser aguafiestas, pero ¿no deberíamos de estar cazando a los goblins?" preguntó Yuuto mientras intentaba ignorar la mirada de la hija del aldeano sobre él. por otro lado, la chica era muy bonita, pero podría duplicar su edad fácilmente.

El hombre solo atinó a reírse "quizás, pero no lograran nada si no comen y descansan, ¿no?" preguntó el con una sonrisa, a lo que el grupo rio forzadamente "además, los goblins suelen salir en las noches, si tenemos suerte, hoy mismo podrían acabar con ellos" dijo con una sonrisa, empezando a comer un pan.

"¿si tenemos suerte?" repitió Naruto con ligera angustia en su voz, a lo que el aldeano asintió con normalidad 'eso significa que él espera tenernos aquí varios días' pensó con un sudor frio corriendo por su espalda. Esto sucedía a veces en las historias que había leído, donde los aldeanos trataban de mantener todo el tiempo posible a los héroes para tener su protección.

**Realmente eso no significaba nada malo, de hecho, podría significar viviendo y comida gratis indefinidamente, eso para sus gastos era muy bueno. Sin embargo, parecía que los aldeanos tenían otra forma de como promover sus propios intereses. **

**Usualmente trataban bien a los aventureros para que se quedasen en las aldeas, pues estas se estaban quedando sin jóvenes, lo que significa menos mano de obra. Los jóvenes abandonan sus aldeas para ser aventureros o burgueses en búsqueda de un futuro mejor, lo que significa en un fuerte centralismo que nunca terminaba bien.**

**La mirada de la recepcionista la primera vez que estuvimos en el gremio era por esta misma razón, los jóvenes con grandes sueños siempre terminaban muriendo, pocos son los que sobreviven y de hacerlo, vuelven a sus casas o se convierten en soldados.**

**Sin embargo, muchos no notan que se les hará imposible y toman una terrible decisión que siempre termina en sus muertes. Por esto y mucho más, las aldeas buscaban por todos los medios posibles intentar conectar con los aventureros novatos, para convencerlos de quedarse en sus tierras. Esto, irónicamente, es algo que aprendí después de esta misión.**

**"presidenta, no creo que debamos perder el tiempo así"**

Un suave susurro se escuchó solamente alrededor de una enorme granja. Ahí se encontraba el grupo aventurero, quien se encontraba trabajando en el campo, parecía ser la cosecha del año por extraño que sonase. Aquel que había dicho eso de forma aburrida y cansada fue Issei, quien parecía el que menos le agradaba la labor de recoger la cosecha de trigo.

"lo sé, issei" dijo la pelirroja cansada, secándose el sudor de su frente, viendo como ya no traía su armadura de cuero "Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa, era esto o tener que escuchar otra historia de cómo de increíble era ser campesino" dijo ella con obviamente repugnancia al trabajo forzado "además, nos están viendo" dijo esta mientras miraba de vez en cuando al pequeño grupo que se había formado fuera de las tierras de cultivo.

Todos giraron sus miradas, para ver un grupo algo grande de campesinos viéndolos trabajar "Creo que no están acostumbrados a ver gente de la ciudad trabajar, de seguro se están riendo de nosotros" dijo Grace molesta, regresando a su labor de atar el trigo y acomodarlo para trasportarlo mejor. Realmente no sabía lo que hacía, simplemente estaba imitando a lo que hizo con las plantas el otro día.

"por la expresión de sus caras, creo que estaban más que todo maravillados de vernos trabajar" dijo Akeno mientras se secaba gran parte de su sudor de la frente. Como ningún otro día, se había atado el cabello en forma de moño, ya que incluso con la cola de caballo era tedioso trabajar estas cosas.

"hay una chica de cabello pelirrojo natural, una chica de cabellos azules, otra de cabello negro y otra que parece una chica de la nobleza" dijo Naruto mientras seguía trabajando, él no usaba camisa ya que estaba sudando profundamente "sin contar que Yuuto parece un playboy e issei…" Se quedó callado un momento, para luego negar con la cabeza "¿parece un aventurero?" dijo con duda en su voz, pues el único fuera de lugar era issei y él.

"lo que quiero decir es que parecemos chicos que no deberíamos de estar aquí, pero estamos haciendo su trabajo" dijo Naruto mientras tiraba gran parte del trigo cosechado y que estaba cortando "Ustedes parecen haber salido de un cuento de hadas de un pervertido, obviamente llamaría la atención" dijo mientras cargaba otro gran cargamento de trigo y lanzarlo a otro lado para ir alejándolo de lo que faltaba cosechar.

"es un poco hipócrita decir que solamente nosotras estamos llamando la atención" dijo Rias con el ceño fruncido, pues en la multitud había más mujeres que hombres, quizás porque solamente los hombres abandonaban su aldea, las chicas por lo general no se les permitía hacerlo.

"Deja de quejarte y pon esas manos delicadas a trabajar" dijo Naruto al ver que ella y las demás chicas se habían quedado paradas un buen rato mientras discutían "¿ves a Yuuto quejándose?" preguntó este mientras señalaba al rubio, quien se encargaba de ayudar a colocar los montones de trigo haciendo una pequeña torre.

"¡p-pero él!" gritó Rias antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar un suspiro calmado "bien, acabemos rápido o sino estaremos aquí todo el día" admitió, empezando a ayudar al rubio a cosechar. Por otro lado, no quedaba mucho debido a que el rubio realmente era bueno en esto, quizás por ser un aldeano.

"No, Naruto-kun hacia este tipo de trabajos antes" dijo de repente Hinata, quien estaba teniendo un momento de descanso pues era la única del grupo que no hacía algo de ejercicios o era mala con el esfuerzo físico "él tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una constructora" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba la tierra debajo de sus pies.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido, deteniéndose de trabajar "Eso fue durante mi primer año de preparatoria, tu ni siquiera estabas ahí aun" dijo con grandes ojos, pues realmente no entendía de donde su amiga de la infancia sacaba esa información si nunca se veían desde la primaria.

Ellos se llevaban por un solo año, ella debería de haber estado en estudios secundarios aun "¿a-a-ah?" tartamudeó mientras notaba como todos ahora la miraban, expectantes de lo que iba a decir "¿Y-y-y-yo?" tartamudeó mientras s rostro se volvía completamente rojo "amm… ¿e-e-e-e-ehh?" tartamudea mientras se cubra el rostro, sin poder mirar a nadie.

Todos parecían aún más curiosos por la reacción de la chica, pero fueron interrumpidos (o salvados en el caso de hiante) por el anciano que los trajo a la aldea "Es bueno ver a muchachos tan entusiasmados, ¡ya casi han terminando y solo han comenzado hace cuatro horas!" dijo sorprendido y contento al ver como realmente eran chicos que se desempeñaban bien en el campo.

"seguro" dijo Naruto mientras se limpiaba el sudor con la camisa que había arrojado "¿podemos ahora sí comprobar los alrededores?" preguntó el rubio mientras sentía la incomodidad de sus amigos "es nuestra primera misión matando algo, necesitamos prepararnos mentalmente para esto" dijo con un rostro serio, sabiendo que esto iba a causar problemas cuando llegara ahora.

La idea era aprender a cazar animales y matarlos, comenzando con algo más sencillo para que matar Goblins sea más sencillo y no dudasen. Fue un plan de Rias pues incluso ella admitía su debilidad mental, cada uno se estaba haciendo su propia idea y juntaban fuerzas para hacerlo. Sin embargo, estaban perdiendo el tiempo aquí en la granja, acobardándolos lentamente de hacerlo.

"lo noté, la mujer del gremio me dijo que eran novatos" dijo el anciano mientras se rascaba la barba, haciéndolos sudar una gota de sudor "pero ya saben, íbamos a hacerlo nosotros de todas formas, no es como si nos quedáramos quietos esperando a que nos maten" dijo riéndose de una broma de muy mal gusto.

"¿Por qué nos llamaron si de todas formas van a hacerlo ustedes mismos?" preguntó Issei con una cara de malos amigos, obviamente estaba enfadado "quería hacer de esta mi primera misión para salvar la aldea" susurró recordando que se imaginaba a sí mismo en pose heroica mientras todos le alababan.

"eso es…" decía el anciano, con un tono muy raro "cosa de campesinos" dijo con una sonrisa, ocultándoles sus verdaderas intenciones "por ahora, intenten cargar todo en carros, ya habrá gente que lleve la cosecha hacia los almacenes" dijo este mientras sonreía "En un rato vayan a la casa más grande, habrá un gran festín hoy por el inicio de caza de goblins" dijo este mientras silbaba feliz, caminando hacia el grupo de campesinos.

EL grupo vio cómo se alejaba y empezaba a hablar con los campesinos, quienes exclamaron felices y empezaron una pequeña fiesta en medio de todo "Debemos salir de aquí" dijo Naruto con una mirada muerta, entendiendo las intenciones del campesino "quieren hacernos perder el tiempo a propósito" dijo suspirando cansado, sintiendo como realmente esto no valía la pena.

"no lo había notado, idiota" respondió Grace mientras caía al suelo, sin importarle que estaba sentada sobre tierra algo mojada "la comida gratis no vale lo que hemos hecho hoy" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, obviamente estaba exagerando, pero la gran mayoría tenía la misma expresión en su rostro.

"nuestras cosas están en la casa del anciano, debemos volver por ellas" dijo Rias suspirando, imitando a la chica plana "por otro lado, fuimos muy indulgentes, estos campesinos son capaces de lanzar nuestras cosas de ser necesario" dijo ella con un tono preocupado, mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar.

"incluso con nuestras cosas, estamos varados aquí, presidenta" dijo Yuuto mientras miraba como los demás aldeanos se iban para armar la fiesta "no creo que nadie nos quiera llevar de nuevo a la ciudad, llegamos rápido debido a que fuimos trasportado por caballos…fueron cinco horas de viaje o más" dijo este mirando el cielo, viendo como lentamente empezaba a tener matices naranjas, estaba atardeciendo.

Se habían despertado muy temprano y habían llegado a la aldea casi en el medio día. Todo eso significaba que estaban extremadamente alejados de la Ciudad, por no decir que ni siquiera sabían cómo volver porque se quedaron dormidos en el camino.

"Mierda" maldice la pelirroja, llamando a toda la atención pues ella no es de maldecir, a menos que la situación sea muy grave "escúchenme, necesitamos nuestras cosas" dijo ella seriamente "no podremos sobrevivir en el bosque sin nuestras cosas, por ello…fingiremos que nos agrada el lugar y cuando estén desprotegidos…huiremos en la noche" dijo ella seriamente, a lo que todos asintieron.

**Todos sabían que la recompensa de la misión no iba para más, posiblemente se le consideraría un fracaso. Aun así, era importante salir del lugar o nunca más podrán regresar a la ciudad. Con suerte, tomaríamos nuestras cosas y saldríamos en la noche. El plan era sencillo, pero había algo que no nos esperábamos.**

"¿y qué hacemos luego?" preguntó Naruto mirando a todos sus amigos, quienes estaban con el cuerpo mojado, pero vestidos con la ropa de los aldeanos "digo…ya nos ven con buenos ojos, ¿Cómo obtenemos nuestras cosas?" preguntó sin entender como lograrían algo que posiblemente sea imposible "¿les pediremos amablemente?" preguntó con sarcasmo.

Actualmente estaban en la espalda de la casa del anciano, dándose un baño al aire libre. Crearon un pequeño rincón con una tela que se les fue prestada y usaban un barril hecho de acero el cual usaban como tina. Seguidamente de llenar el agua, calentaban el barril con una pequeña fogata en la parte inferior. Actualmente todos se habían dado un baño excepto Rias, quien seguía en el agua detrás de la tela.

Naruto golpeó a Issei, pues intentaba echar un vistazo levantando un poco la tela, ganando una mirada de ira justificada "buen punto" dijo Yuuto mientras pensaba con un sudor en su frente "Cuando entramos en la casa no estaban nuestras cosas, las han escondido" dijo suspirando cansado, sin poder creer su propia ingenuidad.

"no se preocupen, ya está solucionado" dijo Rias de repente, llamando la atención de todos "¿no notan que alguien falta?" preguntó ella, con un tono muy feliz para una conversación tan deprimente. Todos giran sus mirados, no notando realmente que alguien les faltaba.

"un momento" dijo Naruto dándose cuenta de quién era "¿Dónde está Hinata?" preguntó el con sorpresa, notando que la chica no estaba en ningún lugar. de hecho, ahora que recordaba, ella fue quien se bañó primero. Todos abrieron los ojos al ver que realmente la chica había desaparecido.

"Aquí estoy, naruto-kun" escuchó una voz cerca de su oído, haciendo que el rubio se levantase asustado y casi gritara, pero solamente dejó escapar un grito sordo para no llamar mucho la atención. Los demás también gritaron silenciosa mente, al ver la aparición de la chica entre las sombras "l-lo siento" tartamudeó y susurró Hinata, apenada por el susto de la muerte que les dio a todos.

"envié a Hinata porque ella tiene la capacidad innata del sigilo, también es maga…eso hace un dúo muy terrible" dijo Rias mientras salía del agua, mostrando su figura hermosa detrás de la tela que usaba para taparla, parecía estar secándose con otra toalla.

"es verdad" reconoció Naruto, recordando que la chica débil que conoció se había vuelto fuerte a su manera "¿tienes nuestras cosas?" preguntó él con una ceja levantada, a lo que la chica sonrió y muestra algo que estaba en sus piernas. Eran unas bolsas compuestas de fibras, las cuales llevaban en su interior sus bolsas de viaje y sus armaduras.

Naruto notó que había el número de bolsas por cada uno, peor faltaba uno "Perfecto tiempo, Hinata-san" dijo Rias saliendo de la ducha improvisada, vistiendo su armadura "ahora, vístanse y huyamos rápidamente, que posiblemente se hayan dado cuenta que hemos recuperado nuestras cosas.

Ella lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero eso solo significaba una cosa, por lo todos se miraron y sin demora, empezaron a cambiarse de ropas. Un poco más tarde, todos corrían con grandes sonrisas en el bosque, algunos se reían como issei y otros se carcajeaban como Naruto.

"Esto me trae recuerdos, como cuando tocaba los timbres y salía corriendo" Contó Naruto mientras seguía corriendo, con un peso extra en la espalda "¿recuerdas eso Hinata?" preguntó el a la chica que tenía en la espalda, quien asintió "casi una década desde ese momento y miranos, ¡corriendo por algo similar!" gritó mientras seguía corriendo, junto a todos sus amigos como si fuera una gran broma y estuviesen siendo perseguidos.

Hinata tenía los ojos llorosos mientras recordaba el miedo de ser perseguido por alguien mayor y muy enojado. Siempre se quedaba paralizada y el rubio siempre la tenía que llevar en su espalda mientras huían de sus enojados perseguidores. Como había dicho, 10 años después y estaban siendo posiblemente perseguidos, o no tardarían en perseguirlos.

**"¡quien es atrapado es un huevo podrido!"  
_'!Naruto-kuuuuuuun!'_**

* * *

La primera vista que uno podría notar, era una calle de piedra muy silenciosa. Había casas algo dañadas, había faroles que iluminaban la calle, pero no había una sola persona en la calle, ni siquiera el sonido de los animales era escuchado. Dentro todo ese silencio, el sonido de pasos lentos y fuertes hacia el único ruido seco del lugar.

Aquel hombre con la capa estaba caminando por aquel frio y desolado lugar, caminando directamente hacia las puertas del muro que defendía la pequeña ciudad. Sin embargo, la calle rápidamente empezó a llenarse del ruido de metal chocando y la pisada de botas de metal corriendo rápidamente. Aun así, el hombre no se detenía, sin importarle el cambio de ambiente.

**"l-l-lo s-siento m-mucho, p-p-pero t-tendrá q-que s-s-seguirnos"**

Escuchó la voz de aquel guardia logístico en las puertas, quien se había puesto frente a él. mirándolo fríamente, dio una mirada corta sobre su hombro para mirar detrás de su espalda, mirando cómo había aterrados soldados empuñando sus armas con miedo.

Volviendo su mirada hacia el sujeto que se interponía en su camino, simplemente levantó una mano y le mostró algo. El guardia abrió los ojos cuando notó que era la misma carta con el sello Phenex en él "l-lo s-siento, p-pero f-fueron o-órdenes del m-marqués" tartamudeó este, intentando mantener su posición firme.

El misterioso hombre le mira un momento, antes de ver a sus alrededores "¿Por qué?" pregunta fríamente, logrando hacer saltar del miedo al guardia "¿Por qué hay tantas personas metiéndose en mi camino hoy?" dijo mientras lentamente dirigía su mano hacia su espalda, intentando llegar hacia su enorme espada.

El guardia estaba a punto de salir corriendo, antes que una voz femenina fuese escuchada "Lo siento, pero me gustaría manejar las negociaciones por mí misma" se escuchó y los ojos dorados vieron a una mujer muy bella y elegante, viniendo con un vestido adornado y embelesado con joyas muy glamurosas.

Los guardias, a pesar de que sabían que no debían dejar a la princesa con ese hombre, no dudaron y salieron corriendo del lugar, pensando en que la princesa quizás logre domar a la bestia. Sin embargo, al ver que no había nadie en su camino, el misterioso hombre empezá a caminar hacia la única salida del lugar.

"espera" escuchó la voz femenina, pero en ningún momento giró su vista o incluso se detuvo, la mujer se acercó hacia él "Quería agradecerle por haberme…" estaba diciendo cuando se dio cuenta que el azabache en ningún momento se había detenido, este seguía caminando hacia la salida.

Sorprendida, empieza a seguirlo "espere, quiero decirle que..." poco a poco empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos debido a que el hombre era muy grande y uno de sus pasos era tres o cuatro de ella "quiero decirle que agradezco que me haya salvado y que quiero recompensarlo…" decía algo fatigada, debido a que usaba tacos y ropa muy apretada, es algo con lo cual no se puede mover mucho.

Al ver que no se tenía, ni tampoco volteaba su mirada, su paciencia lentamente empezaba a acabarse "Espere, deténgase un…" ni siquiera terminó al ver como el hombre ni siquiera le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tomando un poco de aire, corre lo más rápido que podía y se coloca frente al azabache, interrumpiendo su caminada.

Al ver que lo había detenido y este ahora la mirada, sabía que tenía su atención "Bien" dijo mientras tose un poco, intentando recuperar su aura de noble "como venía diciendo, quería agradecerle por haberme salvado la vida y quería…" fue interrumpida cuando algo rozó su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa, abriéndolos como platos al ver una espada tan o más grande que ella misma con el filo en el suelo. Sintió una enorme corriente de aire y sabía que, por el silbido que escuchó, esa espada pasó tan cerca de ella que casi la mataba.

Alzando lentamente su mirada, nota como los globos oculares dorados la miraban con gran superioridad y, sobre todo, en ira silenciosa "en estos momentos…dame una buena razón por la cual no debo de matarte" dijo fríamente, con un tono tan inexpresivo que congeló todo su cuerpo.

Ella se quedó ahí, congelada, mirando esos fríos ojos que solo ansiaban su muerte más que cualquier cosa. En ese momento se había dado cuenta de que el hombre frente a ella no era alguien común, no era una persona que se preocupaba por nadie, él solo quería ver el mundo arder, sentado en su trono de huesos.

El misterioso hombre miraba como la mujer literalmente se había quedado congelada, pero sus piernas temblaban con fuerza, pero aun así estaba de pie "no importa" dijo mientras levantaba su arma, guardándola lentamente en su espalda, siguiendo su camino y dejándola ahí "no perderé mi tiempo con alguien tan insignificante" dijo fríamente, sus palabras siendo como flechas que quebraron su corazón.

Quizás tenía miedo, quizás había averiguado que no podía contra alguien como él, pero esas palabras la ofendieron demasiado. Como princesa, nadie nunca la había tratado de esa manera y eso…la enfurecía. Motivada por aquel sentimiento negativo, rápidamente se voltea y corre hacia el hombre, nuevamente interrumpiendo su camino.

"¡soy la princesa Elena, hija del gran marqués Antonio!" gritó ella con mucho resentimiento "¡como osas insultarme de esa manera?! ¡¿yo?!" su voz y la ira se perdieron cuando vio como el azabache lentamente recuperaba su hoja de su espalda "y-yo" tartamudeó mientras lo veía empuñar semejante arma con una sola mano.

"Te perdoné la vida porque reconocí tu valor al mantenerte de pie frente a mí..." dijo mientras lentamente colocaba el filo sobre la cabeza de la chica rubia "y vuelves a enfrentarme de forma descarada…" decía para luego dejar caer su arma a un lado, la cual se incrustó en el suelo, provocando un estallido de tierra.

La chica abre los ojos cuando vio como no había sido asesinada "bien, te daré 1 minuto" dijo el azabache mientras miraba a la mujer, quien todavía era intimidada por su mirada "si no me convence lo que digas, te mataré" dijo simplemente, esperando lo que sea que tenía la mujer que decirle.

Una sonrisa lentamente empezaba a crecer en el rostro de la mujer, al ver que había tenido una oportunidad "Quería agradecerle por haberme salvado la vida" dijo ella mientras intentaba parecer lo más formal que podía "admiró su fuerza en batalla, admiró su precisión y su frialdad hacia sus enemigos, por lo que sabía que usted era el elegido" dijo ella con un tono algo decaído.

"verá, tengo un terrible destino por delante, seré obligada a casarme con el hijo de otro marques" dijo con tristeza fingida en su voz "por eso vengo a ofrecerme como su mujer" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa "Con su fuerza y mi inteligencia…podremos incluso gobernar estas tierras" dijo ella con la mejor sonrisa que ella tenía en su repertorio.

Eso era terriblemente falso, incluso ella admitía que era una pésima mentira. Sin embargo, ella era bella, era astuta y era inteligente, ser princesa y una moderna intercambiable era lo último que ella quería. Ella ansiaba la corona, quería todo el imperio para sí misma. Con un esposo como él, sabía que tomar el poder era cuestión de tiempo, ¡ella seria imparable!

Aunque como hombre, sabía que él iba a pedir su cuerpo y su devoción como mujer, era algo que todo mundo sabía. Pero ella era buena con los hombres, toda su vida ha aprendido a manipularlos, ella lo necesitaba…y él también. Incluso de no ser el caso, casarse con ella era una subida al trono de marques inmediatamente. Riquezas, fortunas, mujeres, todo eso venía con ser su esposo, era un trato perfecto.

Salió de su mente cuando escuchó un bufido, uno divertido. Alzando la mirada, vio que el hombre tenía una pequeña sonrisa oscura en su rostro "¿acabo de escuchar que quieres ser mi esposa?" dijo de forma divertida, aunque en su tono había todo menos diversión.

La mujer se quedó callada un rato, antes de agitar su cabeza "S-si, eso dije" repitió, intentando mantener lo mejor posible su actuación "La daré todo lo que tengo…mis riquezas…mi cuerpo…mi vida…mi corazón" dijo ella con el mejor tono romántico que sabía, uno que podía engatusar y enamorar a cualquier hombre.

Nuevamente, escuchó otro bufido divertido "eso es…" dijo el hombre mientras hacía a un lado su capa, mostrando su cabello azabache y la pequeña sonrisa macabra que traía en su rostro "la más grande estupidez que haya escuchado en mucho tiempo" dijo este mientras se reía ligeramente, ocultando su rostro con su palma.

La mujer se rompió en mil pedazos al escucharlo reír, reírse de ella "Una mujer tan débil e insignificante como tú, quiere pelear mi lado…que tontería" dijo el azabache, dejando de reír, tomando su arma nuevamente "Bien, temo decirte que he perdido más tiempo con tus estupideces de lo que esperaba…no tengo tiempo para escucharte vanagloriarte a ti misma" decía mientras agitaba su espada, sacándole todo el polvo de las piedras cortadas.

Al ver que él hombre se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella, sabía lo que iba a hacer "n-no, escuchame" intentó detenerlo mientras retrocedía lentamente, temblando cada vez más "me quieres, ¿no?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa forzada, todavía retrocediendo "me salvaste la vida porque deseas mi cuerpo, ¿no?" dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada, pero sus ojos se empeñaban de lágrimas.

"¿te salvé porque deseo tu cuerpo? ¿Qué te haría pensar eso?" preguntó con un tono divertido el azabache "Había sujetos que se metieron en mi camino, los maté, eso es todo" dijo fríamente, acercándose a pasos lentos hacia ella "No matarte a ti fue un mero capricho mío, pude haberte partido a la mitad junto al bandido que te capturó, ganas no me faltaban" dijo mientras jugaba con su espada, esperando darle un golpe mortal.

"pensé que serias más inteligente que los bandidos y que matarte era un desperdicio" dijo este mientras se detenía un momento "te di dos oportunidades, pero has demostrado que no vales nada y sobretodo, que eres un obstáculo. Yo…" decía para apuntar su hoja ahora a la chica rubia "detesto obstáculos que me hagan perder mi tiempo" dijo con aires asesinos, esperando un momento para asesinarla.

La chica cae al suelo, empezando a arrastrarse por él "p-por favor…s-soy una princesa" suplicó ella, intentando hallar una salida de esta "m-mi padre...e-es alguien muy p-poderoso" dijo ella con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, por lo que su maquilla se escurrió "s-si me h-haces algo, e-él…e-él" dijo mientras sorbía los mocos que ahora salían por sus fosas nasales.

Al ver como la hoja finalmente era levantada sobre el hombre, para partirla a la mitad. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gran grito de terror, pues sabía que esto significaba su muerte. Aun así, no sintió nada, ninguna clase de dolor y nada realmente había sucedido.

Abriendo sus asustados ojos, vio que había alguien frente a ella, protegiéndola de la gran espada con su cuerpo usado como escudo. Era una persona algo pequeña, la cual usaba una capa que ocultaba todo sobre ella, no podía ver nada más excepto sus pies, los cuales eran rosados.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" escuchó una voz femenina saliendo de la persona que la protegía "¡¿Qué te dije sobre empezar a matar a lo loco solo porque estás enojado?! ¡pensé que habías cambiado! ¡lo prometiste!" dijo una voz dolida, pero definitivamente femenina y parecía muy molesta con el hombre.

La mujer de cabellos rubios vio con sorpresa como el azabache realmente había detenido su espada antes que pudiera hacerle daño a su salvadora "Asia…" susurró sorprendido, para mostrar finalmente algo de humanidad en su rostro "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó mientras dejaba caer su arma a un lado.

"quería darte una sorpresa" dijo ella con un tono frio "¿y que me encuentro? A ti a punto de matar a una pobre chica inocente" el azabache muestra algo de vergüenza en su rostro, rascándose su mejilla al ver que se encontraba acorralado y estaba siendo regañado.

"La salvé de un grupo de bandidos en la mañana, luego se quizo pasar de lista y se propuso a ser mi esposa" se defendió este, con molestia en su rostro "Esta semana ha sido muy difícil, dame algo de crédito por incluso haberla perdonado tres veces y escuchar todas sus estupideces" dijo mientras daba miradas cortas y molestas a la mujer detrás de Asia.

"¿t-tres veces?" tartamudeó Asia, a lo que el azabache asiente lentamente "bueno...cuando lo pones así, ha sido muy duro para ti" dice con en voz baja, como si estuviese avergonzada de sí misma "quizás he sido muy dura contigo, lamento haber confundido las cosas" dijo cabizbaja, triste de incluso haber levantado la voz sin entender las circunstancias.

El azabache suspira ligeramente "tampoco ha sido una semana relajante para ti, si yo estoy mal no quiero imaginarme como estas tu" dijo con una mano sobre su cabeza, aun cubierta por la capa "no importa, volvamos a casa" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

"si…" dijo la mujer, obviamente hipnotizada "espera, ¡no!" gritó mientras se soltaba, sacudiendo la cabeza y sacándose el gorro, dejando su rostro al aire libre "¡estabas a punto de matarla! ¡por lo menos disculpate!" el azabache giró su mirada disgustada a otra persona "¡disculpate!" repitió ella, mirando con lindo mohín furioso al hombre.

Este mismo frunció el ceño, antes de señalar a Asia "lo que dijo ella" decía mientras empezaba a salir por la puerta "espero nunca volvernos a encontrar, porque la próxima vez…no tendrás tanta buena suerte" dijo con ojos amenazadores, prometiendo una muerte fría y cruel.

"¡tu!" gritó Asia, atragantándose con todos los miles de cosas que quería decirle "¡bruto!" fue el máximo insulto que se le ocurría en ese momento, pero el azabache simplemente agito su brazo, haciendo una señal de que le esperaba afuera "l-lamento mucho lo sucedido, esta de muy mal humor, lo siento mucho" dijo Asia mientras ayudaba a levantar a la princesa rubia.

Esta abre los ojos al reconocer su rostro "El ángel divino" susurra sorprendida, pues el rostro de la chica frente a ella era inconfundible, no había nadie que no la reconociese "Y-yo…y-y-yo "tartamudea mientras siente como el peligro había pasado y sentía mucho miedo ahora, sacando todas sus lágrimas que en el momento de pudieron salir por el miedo absoluto.

Asia sonríe tristemente mientras la consuele con un simple abrazo "ya, calma, ya paso" dijo con un tono ultra maternal, logrando calmarla un poco "Estas bien ahora, el feo gigante malo ya no podrá hacerte daño" susurró ella mientras la seguía consolando.

"Escuché eso" "no me importa" dijo Asia mientras miraba tras de los barrotes de la gran puerta, donde estaba el azabache mirándola con el rostro fruncido "bien, estas bien ahora" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de la chica, quien estaba limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

"s-soy Elena, Princesa e hija del marques Antonio" tartamudea ella para luego inclinarse en el suelo "Gracias por haberme salvado la vida, no olvidaré esto" dijo ella ahora sí de verdad, no había manipulaciones o malas intenciones, realmente agradecía de todo corazón a la chica rubia frente a ella.

"Levantase princesa, no debe de arrodillarse por alguien como yo" dijo avergonzada Asia mientras intentaba ayudarle a parar "Para empezar, es parte de mi culpa que Nero-kun esté tan enojado, solo que no esperaba que estuviese tan enojado, es su forma de hacer un berrinche" "Escuché eso también" dijo con un tono enojado el azabache, su voz era un eco en todo el escenario que hacía temblar a la princesa.

"Hablaremos de esto en el camino" dijo Asia con una mirada que prometía problemas, haciendo que el azabache mirara a otro lado, bajando un poco la cabeza "Lamentamos todo esto, espero pueda perdonarnos" se disculpó hacía, inclinándose de forma respetuosa.

Elena no dijo nada, simplemente asintió en silencio, haciendo sonreír a Asia "Gracias por todo" dijo ella mientras salía rápidamente del lugar "no se preocupe, lo castigaré por el susto que le ha hecho de pasar, lo prometo" dice ella con una sonrisa, saliendo del lugar dando pequeños saltos.

Elena veía como el dúo se alejaba por el camino hacia el bosque, perdiéndolos en la distancia con el tiempo 'Ese era el ángel divino…entonces el otro…' pensó recordando al hombre que intentó acabar con su vida 'por la forma en como ella le trataba, creo que se trata de su esposo' relacionó, teniendo el rostro azul del miedo 'Estuve flirteando con el esposo del ángel divino' repitió mentalmente, cayendo de rodillas sintiendo aún más temor.

Si alguien era el ejemplo de absoluta fidelidad y de amor, ese era el ángel divino. Aunque grandes nobles, incluido reyes de otros imperios habían pedido su mano en matrimonió, prometiéndole cantidades abismales de riquezas o poder político, ella no había aceptado ninguna, siempre diciendo que ya estaba con alguien más 'me preguntó…' Fue su última línea de pensamientos mientras miraba por donde el raro dúo desapareció.

**'¿Cómo alguien puede siquiera estar al lado de un monstruo como él?'**

* * *

**"¿estás enojada?"**

Fue la primera palabra que salió de su boca, sabía que no era la mejor forma de romper un frio silencio, pero tenía que acabar con él o no podría evitar sentirse tranquilo. Aquellas palabras fueron dichas por el gigante azabache, quien daba miradas cortas a la chica rubia que caminaba en silencio a su lado.

Ella le miró un momento, antes de mirar el frente "Enojada no es la palabra que yo usaría" dijo ella para luego detenerse de golpe "estoy decepcionada" dejo escapar un suspiro triste "prometiste que no te volverías loco de nuevo" dijo ella mirándolo con tristes ojos.

Su mirada solo hizo avergonzar aún más al azabache, quien cayó sentado y apoyándose en un árbol "lo siento, yo…" dijo mientras miraba el cielo estrellado "estaba muy enojado" admitió el, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo "Ella literalmente pisoteó todo lo que tú me enseñaste…todo lo que tanto esfuerzo me costó entender…" dijo mientras apretaba su puño con mucha fuerza "me enojó mucho" admitió mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

Asia sonrió tristemente y se sentó a su lado "Ha sido una semana muy larga para ambos" dijo ella mientras se recostaba en él "te extrañé" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo finalmente el calor de la persona que tanto amaba "ha sido muy difícil dormir" decía mientras sentía las bolsas sobre sus ojos, no había podido dormir mucho esta semana.

"lo sé, yo tampoco he dormido mucho" dijo suspirando cansado "esta es la última vez que tomo una misión tan larga, pero Ravel tenía razón…era necesaria" admitió él mientras empezaba a recordar lo que ha hecho los últimos siete días "por otra parte, ya acabó y todo volverá a la normalidad" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, empezando a notar como su mal humor se empezaba a esfumar lentamente.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras miraban el cielo nocturno "podemos tomarnos las cosas con tranquilidad, ¿no?" dijo Asia mientras se levantaba, sacudiéndose el polvo "escuché que hay unas aguas terminales cerca de **_Uttara_**_" _dijo Ella mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente "quizás podríamos pasar unos días ahí antes de mi concierto" dijo con vergüenza obvia en su voz.

El azabache le miró sorprendido por un momento, antes de sonreír. Su conversación fue interrumpida por un pitido, uno mágico, haciendo que ambos de repente tuvieran un rostro caído "Las aguas termales tendrán que esperar al parecer" dijo El azabache mientras sacaba algo de entre sus ropas, era una especie de reliquia mágica compuesta por una gema.

Esta misma empezó a funcionar como un engranaje mágico, antes de mostrar un holograma azul. Se trataba de una pequeña chica cubierta por una capa "**_Ayudame Obi wan Kenobi, eres mi última esperanza_**" dijo Ella con un rostro serio. Esto duró unos momentos antes de que empezara a reírse a viva voz, al igual que las otras personas que se encontraban detrás de escena.

El azabache suda ligeramente mientras mira por el rabillo del ojo como Asia incluso se reía ligeramente e intentaba controlar su risa "Aquí Obi wan Kenobi" esperó un momento como las risas se intensificaron, incluso Asia se puso roja debido a que no podía controlar su risa "Espero que esto valga la pena, nos íbamos a ir a las aguas termales" dijo suspirando, rascándose la cabeza al ver que esto no iba a parar pronto.

Luego de un buen rato de risas, finalmente la pequeña rubia se calma, sacándose la capa y mostrándose completamente "**_bueno, fueron las risas, pero ya está, es todo"_** dijo mientras tomaba grandes tragos de aire "**_bien, solo quería preguntar si Asia está contigo, se escapó mientras ensayaba_**" el azabache le dio una corta mirada a su novia, con le mostró una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"está aquí, hizo una escena frente a una princesa que no recuerdo su nombre, pero está conmigo ahora" dijo explicando un poco la situación, que hizo levantar una ceja en la pequeña rubia "¿y bien? sé que tienes más" dijo sabiendo que ella no llamaba para estas cosas, lo usual era comunicarse para cosas importantes…o para bromear.

"**_bueno, haber…"_** dijo Ravel mientras aprecia estar conversando con alguien más "**_ah sí"_** dijo pareciendo recordarlo "l**_os Familiares de Koneko encontraron algo muy divertido hoy_**" tanto azabache como rubia levantaron una ceja "**_La cueva que estamos estudiando se ha vuelto repentinamente en una mazmorra_**" dijo ella a la ligera, aunque sorprendió a sus dos compañeros.

"**_no sería ningún problema si no fuera porque tenemos invitados no deseados_**" dijo Ravel con un tono muy forzado "**_los familiares de Koneko han captado a un grupo de aventureros saliendo corriendo de una aldea, quienes están acampando cerca de la cueva_**" dijo ella mientras se veía las uñas, posiblemente eran un tema más importante para ella.

"y eso es un problema porque…" dijo el azabache, pues no entendía él porque era un grupo de aventureros tan importante. Habían pasado mucho como grupo, incluso antes de llegar a este nuevo mundo y en ningún momento les había importado rescatar a un grupo de sujetos que se metían en problemas bajo su propio juicio.

"**_Tienen un candidato a Héroe entre ellos_**" el azabache y Asia abren ligeramente los ojos al escucharlo "**_así es, se trata exactamente del club de investigación oculta…y aliados_**" recordó ella ese último dado importante **_"aunque no es del todo malo, Gremory está con ellos, no creo que hagan algo estúpido_**" dijo ella mientras se reía "**_eso es todo, vuelve rápido para-"_** fue interrumpida debido a que el azabache cortó la comunicación.

"¡El club de la investigación oculta…y aliados está en peligro!" exclamó Asia mientras agitaba sus brazos, obviamente nerviosa y preocupada por ellos "¡lo poco que sabemos es que hay un enorme nido de goblins ahí y detectamos una fuerte señal! ¡podría ser un jefe de clan! ¡un rey goblin! o mucho peor, ¡un ogro!" dijo ella mientras tartamudeaba, pensando en sus compañeros combatir contra semejantes monstruos nivel S.

"es una simple mazmorra, no creo que debamos preocuparnos de ello" dijo el azabache mientras se acomodaba en el pasto, recostándose sobre este "Digo…no creo que un grupo novato ignoré que haya goblins vigías por ahí, si hay demasiados, es porque el nido es enorme" dijo con una voz llena de mucha experiencia.

"Tampoco creo que Gremory-san sea tan estúpida como para adentrarse en una cueva sin información, sin nada más que confiar en la suerte" dijo el azabache, cerrando los ojos "Estarán bien, creeme, solo…ven y aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos" dijo mientras palmeaba el pasto que tenía al lado suyo.

Asia parecía tener una contienda mental ahora. Por un lado, sus compañeros estaban en peligro, por otro lado…su vida amorosa y su estabilidad mental estaba en juego. Recordando las palabras sabias del hombre frente a ella, dejó escapar un suspiro "tienes razón, quizás podríamos…demorarnos un poco…solo un poco más" aceptó ella con una sonrisa forzada, no gustándole la idea, pero tampoco podía decir que le disgustara.

**"¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"  
_Obviamente, los estaban subestimando demasiado_**

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo:** _No solo basta tener una espada y palabras bonitas para vencer,_  
_Hace falta poder para sustentarlas._

* * *

Que tengo que decir, tuve que hacer unos cambios a este capítulo debido a que escribirlo todo de corrido sin una buena presentación parecía…soso. La mayor parte del próximo capítulo ya está escrito gracias a este error, así que realmente no me afecta mucho.

Por otro lado, mientras intentaba "encajar" las piezas de texto para que tuvieran sentido, me olvidé de subir este capítulo (técnicamente lo terminé dos días después de haber publicado el anterior).

¿alguna vez se han preguntado cómo los japoneses invocados hacen popo en un mundo sin higiene? Ósea…que yo sepa, los japoneses son ultra-Mega-híper-higiénicos. Yo no le veo nada de malo, pero se me hace muy difícil que puedan hacer sus "necesidades" en un bosque y con la ausencia de algo tan importante como el papel higiénico.

Por otro lado, en épocas medievales (donde ocurren la mayoría de isekais) técnicamente la higiene no existía. Ahí era todo un caos y uno no se sorprende porque fueron liquidados por la peste negra. Leí un manga isekai así y me parecía tan, pero tan realista, que ya no puedo ver los isekais de otra forma Xd


	7. Chapter 7

Me parece que algunos no saben leer correctamente. Esto es solo el prólogo, ni siquiera he comenzado realmente. Me falta la explicación de las antiguas legenda, la legenda de los siete héroes, la verdad sobre los demonios, el viaje a los demás continentes…las siete armas legendarias… ¡los siete pilares del universo!

Me falta hablar sobre el "abismo", aún falta introducir a los "caminantes del abismo" como raza. Me falta hablar sobre el ciclo de la oscuridad y la llama. Los dioses, los ángeles, el rey demonio, la magia. Me falta contar la verdadera historia sobre el anterior mundo, me falta hablar sobre los siete grandes pecados. Muchos temas faltan incluso por aparecer y sé que colocaré más (estaba pensando en 4 torres doradas, pero ya veré como le hago :v)

Como ven, hay un montón realmente por explorar. Me faltan arcos enteros por pensar y ver, las ideas ya están puestas, pero alinear los sucesos y hechos para que tengan sentido y coherencia no es algo fácil. Por otro lado, si no detallo bien los sucesos entonces sería una broma y me pasaría lo que sucedió con Sao (el primero), que de repente con 6 capítulos todos tranquilos y dejó todo el desarrollo de la trama en uno solo para acabarlo rápidamente (véase, Kirito se vuelve roto en 1 capitulo y los cien pisos son terminados en 11 capítulos).

La idea es que vean el proceso de cómo van creciendo y desarrollándose, tanto los personajes, como un mundo completamente nuevo. Obviamente muchos no tienen paciencia o quieren ver desarrollos rápidos, pero eso hace vaciá una historia y con muchos huecos argumentales (el ejemplo más claro seria DXD. Teniendo un enorme e infinito mundo por explorar…se van de frente a los clímax de arco mientras que entre medias hay Fan Service :v) (Literalmente es infinito, ¡todas las religiones y las cosas fantásticas son reales ahí!)

* * *

The legend of seven Heroes

* * *

Capítulo 7: No solo basta tener una espada y palabras bonitas para vencer,  
Hace falta poder para sustentarlas

* * *

**"¡Sujetalo fuerte, Issei!"**

Fue el grito con el que se comenzó una agradable mañana. El sol nuevamente iluminaba al salir por las montañas, la vegetación cobraba color y todo lucia realmente reluciente, como si la misma naturaleza se hubiera despertado al ver las primeras ráfagas de sol.

Por otro lado, en un pequeño claro de un bosque, se encontraba cierto grupo de aventureros. Entre ellos, las mujeres estaban detrás de un árbol mientras que dos hombres estaban luchando contra algo que tenían en mano. al acercarse, se dieron cuenta que era un conejo algo grande.

"¡es más fuerte de lo que parece!" gritó Issei mientras intentaba asegurar ambas patas con sus manos, pero no podía porque el animal se movía frenéticamente intentando liberarse "¡tampoco tengo mucho de donde agarrar!" dijo al notar como sus manos se resbalaban por el pelaje lizo del animal.

"¡deja de ser un gallina, obviamente no estas agarrando con fuerza!" gritó Naruto, quien tenía agarrado las dos patas del conejo delanteras con una sola mano, mientras que la otra tenía un cuchillo muy afilado por el brillo de este "no poder hacer nada si sigues dejándolo ir" se quejó mientras intentaba acercar el cuchillo, pero sus manos temblaban al ver la cara del animal agitándose desesperadamente.

"¡me conformó con comer frutas y los estúpidos vegetales! ¡ya no quiero hacer esto!" gritó Issei mientras sus manos parecían querer dejar libre al animal "¡¿Por qué Yuuto esta con las chicas?!" gritó este furioso, pues el rubio estaba escondido detrás del árbol con las demás chicas.

"¡Solo callate y sujetalo fuerte!" gritó el rubio mientras sentía como el castaño vacilaba 'Todo o nada' pensó notando como Issei realmente no iba a durar mucho más, decidiéndose por hacerlo. Acercó lentamente el cuchillo hacia el animal, hundiéndolo lentamente en su garganta. Su idea era darle una muerte rápida, pero por su inexperiencia, el animal empezó a agitarse con más fuerza mientras empezaba a ahogarse con su propia sangre.

Naruto aun así seguía sujetándolo con fuerza, pero desde el cuello porque Issei lo soltó y calló al suelo cuando empezó a ver las primeras gotas de sangre "¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres un inútil!" gritó Naruto mientras sentía el animal volverse loco en sus manos.

Luego de un rato de retorcerse, su fuerza comenzó a disminuir…para lentamente quedar inmóvil. Naruto vio como el animal finalmente había quedado muerto, dejándolo lentamente en el suelo. Vio con algo de sorpresa como, al dejarlo sobre el suelo, inatentamente quedó algo de chispa por querer huir, pues movió sus patas para correr del lugar, para luego quedar completamente tieso y desangrándose en el suelo.

Con sus manos completamente manchadas de sangre, dejó caer una lagrima silenciosa sobre su primer animal asesinado "Lo siento" susurró mientras apretaba los puños contra la tierra, para luego sujetar con fuerza el cuchillo a su lado.

Sin perder tiempo, cortó de un solo tajo la cabeza, dejando caer grandes chorros de sangre sobre el pasto. Esperó un buen rato en silencio mientras esperaba que el cuerpo expulsara toda la sangre, para luego empezar a despellejarlo. Escuchó a alguien vomitar cerca, sabia de que se trataba de Issei, por lo que sonrió tristemente.

**Aquella vez fue mi primera es asesinando algo…no esto orgulloso de eso. como pensé, fue difícil para mí pensar en haberle quitado la vida a algo…tan indefenso. Por un lado, no estaba matándolo porque necesitaba defenderme o fue porque tenía que proteger algo…fue para saciar un hambre que no podía ser contenida.**

**La bueno de esto es que era bueno trabajando en un restaurante…no eran los mejores platillos, pero algo es algo. Recuerdo como el dueño me mostró, con animales ya muertos, como es que se utilizaba todo sobre un animal. En ese momento pensé que era fácil debido a que no lo estaba haciendo…ahora sé que ser un carnicero no es nada fácil. **

"bueno, dejando al lado la piel del conejo inservible" susurró mientras veía con un gran sudor gran parte del pelaje quitado por partes, y algo del cuero hecho trisas "trabajar con carne tierna es…raro" admitió mientras intentaba cortar la carne en el suelo, pero a diferencia de las ya procesadas, esta sangraba por cada corte, quizás por haberlo mal escurrido la sangre.

"mejor hubiéramos pescado" susurró Issei mientras se recuperaba a un lado de él, todavía tiene el rostro verde "apuesto que era algo más sencillo que venir aquí y mancharnos las manos de sangre" dijo mientras veía donde es que ahora estaban.

Actualmente se encontraban cerca de un rio extremadamente frio, el cual les provenía de agua limpia "¿Cómo quieres matar un goblin si no puedes matar un conejo?" le preguntó Naruto mientras seguía intentando cortar el conejo "escuché que un rey goblin es similar a un cerdo gigante" se rio al ver la expresión del rostro de issei.

Suspirando cansado, mira toda la carne que había en los cuencos de madera que habían robado de los aldeanos "por otro lado, incluso las chicas han podido matar su conejo" dijo mientras miraba a un lado, las cuatro chicas tenían una mirada muerta en su rostro mientras sus manos seguían manchadas de sangre.

**Recuerdo con algo de tristeza como las chicas parecían haber experimentado su primer noble asesinato. Rias fue la más valiente, dando una apuñalada certera al animal mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas silenciosas. Akeno fue silenciosa, haciendo un tajo en el cuello para luego irse lentamente al bosque, teniendo un momento a solas.**

**Casos como el de Grace, quien sus manos temblaban mientras cortaban el cuello del animal, o el de Hinata, quien intentó huir varias veces para finalmente lograrlo y terminar llorando a viva voz fueron los más tristes. Recuerdo que estuve como media hora intentando hacer que Hinata dejara de llorar. Lo más triste de todo es que ella se había encariñado con su conejo, incluso le puso el nombre de Kaguya por ser totalmente blanco.**

"No sabía que el rubio bonito tuviera experiencia para matar" dijo Issei mientras miraba a Dagas a Yuuto, quien simplemente le sonrió "¿Cómo nadie en la escuela sabía que eras cazador furtivo?" dijo mientras le daba miradas malas al rubio bonito.

"Me ofende que digas eso, no soy un cazador furtivo" dijo El rubio con una sonrisa forzada "te dije que estuve en un campamento de verano, nos quedamos sin comida y tuvimos que hacer lo que teníamos que hacer" dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

"¡¿y porque te escondiste con las chicas?!" gritó el castaño sin poder entender como alguien que ya tenía por lo menos algo de experiencia en estas cosas, en había escondido para evitar ver lo que su compañero rubio y él estaban haciendo con tanto esfuerzo.

"Issei…manchaste gran parte de los arboles con tu vomito" respondió el rubio con una sonrisa forzada, avergonzando a Issei "si hubiera estado con ustedes, probablemente me hubieras vomitado toda la cara" se rio ligeramente al ver la cara avergonzada y furiosa de su compañero.

Luego de un rato, Naruto encendió la hoguera improvisada "Creo que ya está" dijo mientras miraba como las llamas empezaban a quemar la carne recién cortada y atravesada con palos más fuertes "con suerte no se romperán y se quemara la comida" pensó en voz alta y un sudor en su frente.

"Kaguya-chan…te extrañaré" dijo Hinata mientras sus ojos se empeñaban de lágrimas "Siempre recordare…tu pelaje blanco" finalmente se rompió de nuevo, comenzando a llorar nuevamente. Naruto simplemente atinó a abrazarla mientras tenía un rostro inexpresivo.

Sin embargo, fueron sorprendidos de repente por unas rocas salidas de la nada, las cuales cayeron en diferentes partes de su campamento improvisado "¡Muévanse!" gritó Rias mientras intentaba encontrar un lugar seguro. Lo bueno de esta parte del rio, es que había unas cuantas piedras gigantes que sirvieron como escudos.

"¡son goblins!" gritó Hinata de repente, secándose sus lágrimas rápidamente "¡puedo verlos, están entre los árboles y la maleza!" dijo ella al lado del rubio, mirando por encima de las rocas. "solo veo nueve, dos de ellos tienen resorteras" dijo ella mientras seguía observando desde la distancia.

"Yo me encargo de las resorteras, tu dime donde están" dijo Naruto mientras tomaba una piedra en el suelo del tamaño de toda su mano. Hinata empezó a observar antes de señalarle cierto lugar "¡Ese lugar!" gritó mientras lanzaba una piedra con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Su precisión salida de la nada fue capaz de alcanzar a un goblin, destruyéndole gran parte de su cara y un globo ocultar. El otro con resortera también sufrió el mismo castigo, todo por la mano del rubio "y decían que lanzar piedras era una pérdida de tiempo" se rio Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa recordando sus pequeños momentos de vandalismo sin sentido.

"¡bien hecho, Naruto-kun!" gritó Rias mientras salía de sus escondrijos "¡formación!" gritó mientras todos sabían lo que significaba. Caminaron hacia el frente mientras Issei, Yuuto, Naruto y la misma Rias estaban formando un pequeño círculo. Dentro del circulo estaba Hinata, Grace y Akeno.

"¡recordad usar magia solo cuando sea necesario, no podemos lanzar hechizos a lo loco!" Gritó Rias mientras se preparaba para la emboscada. Las chicas en el medio del circulo asintieron. "¡los demás, protejan a los magos!" Los chicos asintieron, comenzando a sujetar con fuerzas sus armas.

Como habían predicho, los goblins con armas cuerpo a cuerpo salieron de los árboles. Lo único que tenían en mano era su garrote y vestían una simple tela que cubría sus partes íntimas. Salieron exactamente 7 de ellos, todos corriendo hacia ellos.

El enfrentamiento fue inevitable, una pequeña pelea empezó. En general no tuvieron problemas, eran pocos goblins y con una sola agitada de su espada morían. Aun así, había alguien que no podía hacerlo "¡lo tengo!" gritó Issei mientras le daba una fuerte patada al goblin, dejándolo en el suelo inmóvil "¿ves? ¡derrotado!" dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda para ayudar con sus amigos.

"¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¡DATE LA VUELTA!" Gritó Naruto al ver que issei se lo estaba tomando todo como un juego de nuevo. El castaño abre los ojos mientras ve una pequeña sombre, volviendo tarde hacia su espalda. Vio como el anterior goblins había saltado y sacaba una pequeña cuchilla entre sus ropas, a punto de apuñalar al desprevenido castaño.

Naruto no lo pensó, dos veces, tirando su espada larga en dirección al goblin. Quizá fue buena suerte, pero logró ensartar en el goblin, antes que pudiese hacer algún daño al castaño '¡Mierda!' pensó mientras sentía a un goblin a punto de golpearlo con su masa por la espalda.

Sin embargo, este goblin fue apuñalado repentinamente por la espalda, dos veces en realidad. Naruto abrió los ojos cuando vio a Hinata sacando un par de dagas gemelas del cráneo del goblin, para luego sacarlas al mismo tiempo y cercenar la cabeza del goblin con ambas cuchillas "Eso fue por Kaguya-chan…" susurró mientras tenia ojos muertos y algo psicóticos, la sangre en sus ojos no ayudaba.

"amm…gracias" agradecía Naruto con un sudor frio en su rostro, ya que el rostro de la chica amable que conocía ya no existía. Vio como Hinata parecía despertar lentamente, para luego saltar asustada a un lado al ver la cabeza del goblin rodando cerca de ella 'Hinata-chan da miedo' fueron sus pensamientos al recordar esa mirada y rostros suyos.

Girando la vista para ver como resultó todo, vio como los goblins, al ser superados, comenzaron a correr despavoridos, incluso los que usaban resortera los cuales no habían muerto por una simple roca en la cara. Entre todos habían matado solo a seis de los nueve que les atacaron, los demás salieron corriendo.

"Quien diría que la práctica del conejo realmente serviría" susurró rias mientras miraba con algo de Asco su espada corta ensangrentada y los cuerpos muertos de los goblins "Todavía me siento mal, pero probablemente antes me hubiera paralizado, como cuando tuve al conejo" dijo seriamente mientras sacudía su arma, intentando limpiarla de la sangre.

Todos asintieron en silencio, Naruto le ayudaba a Issei a levantarse ya que estaba en el suelo "Senpai…" dijo el castaño, sorprendiéndolo pues tenía una expresión triste "lo siento por haber hecho que casi nos mataran" se disculpó recordando que, su compañero rubio le salvó la vida.

Naruto asintió en silencio "la próxima vez intenta asegurarte que estén bien muertos" dijo con una mirada seria para luego darle la espalda, haciendo suspirar al castaño 'si Issei sigue así, no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte' pensó preocupado, pues no siempre podrá ayudarlo.

"Ya he recolectado las orejas de goblin, tenemos 12 en total" dijo Yuuto mientras mostraba una pequeña bolsa de lino "serian 30 monedas de cobre" dijo suspirando, pues realmente de nada serviría el dinero si no podían volver, literalmente estaban perdidos en un lugar completamente desconocido para ellos.

"¿para que alguien necesitaría las orejas de un goblin?" dijo Akeno mientras miraba la bolsa con cierto interés "¿trofeo? ¿alguna clase de objeto mágico o algo así?" preguntó ella sin entender el razonamiento de algo que no podía entender.

"escuché que se podían hacer posiciones de invisibilidad o de sigilo" dijo Grace mientras miraba con asco los cuerpos cerca de ella "algunos dicen que incluso alguna poción de precisión, pero…no hay muchos alquimistas mágicos en esta parte del mundo" explico ella, viendo sus ropas por si estaba manchada con algo de sangre salpicada

"¡hay que perseguir a los goblins!" gritó de repente issei, sorprendiendo al grupo "solo hemos derrotado a seis goblins, nos falta la mitad" dijo recordando que eran 12 en total "Estoy seguro que, si el pueblo se entera de que hemos matado a todos los goblins, nos dejaran ir" dijo con una sonrisa, esperando a que todos asintieran.

"no es mala idea…" Susurró Rias mientras miraba un rato sus pies, sentada en una roca "Digo…no es como si tuviéramos muchas opciones" dijo mientras pensaba en que regresar por ellos mismos era un suicidio, porque probablemente morirían en el bosque, no conocían nada el lugar.

"yo creo que es una muy mala idea" dijo Naruto mientras negaba con la cabeza "no estoy seguro de cómo trabajan los goblins, pero obviamente vinieron por el olor de la comida" dijo mientras miraba algunos trozos de conejo que estaban preparando en el suelo, debido a que los goblins atacaron.

"De ser ese el caso, hubieran venido los 12 que los aldeanos dijeron haber visto, pero solo vimos a 9" dijo el rubio mientras miraba a los que estaban muertos "Recuerdo que los aldeanos dijeron que aún no habían matado a ninguno, por lo que quiere decir que los que vieron los aldeanos no eran los únicos…" dijo con una mirada seria mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades que se le podrían ocurrir.

"Si mi idea es correcta…entonces estos son exploradores" dijo mientras pateaba ligeramente el cuerpo de un goblin "usualmente hay varios grupos de exploradores dispersados alrededor de la base, pero habían 9 en este grupo" decía mientras se levantaba y miraba el cielo un momento "Si hay nueve en un grupo, con que solamente sean 4 grupos de exploradores…serian 33 Goblins exploradores" contó en su cabeza mientras miraba por donde el grupo de goblins había huido.

"Con tantos goblins siendo exploradores, yo pienso que están resguardando algo aún más grande, como un nido de goblins o una ciudad de goblins" dijo este para luego volver a ver los cuerpos muertos "Miren por allá, estaban cazando, eso refuerza mi teoría de que son exploradores" dijo mientras encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

Detrás de un árbol, había algunos animales muertos y algunas frutas también 'quien diría que los ojos de la verdad me ayudarían en este momento' pensó con un sudor en su cabeza ya que encontró esto gracias a los hilos blancos. Suspirando, vuelve a mirar a su grupo, esperando alguna respuesta, pero lo único que encontró fue la mirada sorpresiva e incrédula de todos "¡¿Q-que?!" gritó ligeramente avergonzado ya que todos le estaban mirando fijamente.

"n-no, solo…" dijo Rias mientras empezaba a procesarlo todo "eso fue magnífico" admitió, todavía con sorpresa "Lograste armar una escena y una suposición realmente acertada con detalles tan minúsculos como esos" dijo mientras miraba como el rubio tenía las frutas que recolectaron sus enemigos.

"s-si" dijo Grace con una gran gota de sudor sobre su cabeza "no sabía que el rubio idiota podría hacer algo como eso, como si fuera alguna clase de detective con un gran IQ…pero sé que no es así porque se equivocó en una multiplicación sencilla" dijo incrédula todavía de la forma en cómo se las arreglo el rubio idiota para hacer algo que ellos no.

"hey, que sea rubio no quiere decir que sea idiota" se defendió Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos, enfadado "claro…tengo las peores notas de la preparatoria y no se sumar o restar correctamente…con suerte se hablar mi idioma materno" recordó como reamente tenía varios problemas intelectuales "¡pero no es por ser rubio!" se defendió nuevamente o más bien, rechazó el estereotipo de que todos los rubios son idiotas o delincuentes.

"Yo apoyo a Naruto-kun" "Callate Yuuto, tu no cuentas como rubio" el rubio guapo intentó apoyar a Naruto en su afirmación, pero recibió una respuesta rápida de parte de este, haciéndole bajar la cabeza ligeramente con una nube depresiva sobre él.

"dejando el tema de que, si por ser rubio eres tonto, hay que volver con los goblins" dijo Rias mientras intentaba volver al tema principal "Demos por hecho de que Naruto está en lo cierto, no podemos negarlo" todos asintieron "pero lo que dijo Issei en parte es cierto" el castaño sonrió triunfante en silencio, pero fue callado por una mirada de la pelirroja.

"solo en parte" el castaño bajó la cabeza, apenado "No podemos salir de aquí si no cazamos por lo menos 12 goblins, las orejas serán nuestra muestra de que los hemos matado, lo que daría pie a buscar 24 orejas en total" todos asintieron, tenía toda la razón del mundo.

"sin embargo, con nuestras recientes acciones, hemos advertido a los goblins y probablemente todos los grupos de exploración o los que defiendan el nido nos estarán buscando" dijo ella mientras sacaba sus propias hipótesis "de ser el caso, no podremos enfrentarlos a un pequeño batallón, necesitamos atacar de frente el único lugar que no esperarían" dijo ella mientras miraba a todo mundo.

"¿el nido?" respondió Naruto, entendiendo por donde iban las cuerdas "Suena bien…de ser ese el caso el nido no tendría tanta protección como lo hacía antes, porque esos guardias nos estarán buscando y nosotros atacaríamos sorpresivamente" dijo su estrategia mientras la dibujaba con una varilla en el suelo.

"pero…de no ser el caso y que ellos esperarían esa jugada, nos estaríamos enfrentando en un terreno que no es el nuestro…y tendríamos una emboscada de todas sus fuerzas de ataque" en la otra situación del dibujo estratégico, mostró como los soldados que se habían dispersado en su primera posibilidad, se habían reagrupado en el nido.

"es…correcto" dijo Rias mientras veía ambas posibilidades. Tenía que tomar la decisión más segura de todas, pero sabía cuál era la tercera opción "miren, creo que dejaremos esto para alguien más, no es seguro" dijo sabiendo que, en su situación, no podrían jugarse una mala opción.

"podremos cazar a los goblins exploradores por si salen, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" dijo Akeno como si nada, mirando sus alrededores "Tenemos agua, podemos cazar nuestra comida, podemos quedarnos aquí indefinidamente hasta que completemos el encargo" todos los demás asintieron, ella estaba en lo correcto.

"Ese sería el caso, pero lamentablemente tendríamos que dejar el lugar" dijo Yuuto de repente, estando en desacuerdo "Los goblins ya saben de este lugar, la próxima vez que ataquen, no serán solo 9 de ellos" Akeno estuvo en silencio un rato, antes de asentir.

"Necesitamos reservas de agua, pero no tenemos cantimploras con nosotros" dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido, pues realmente no habían pensado en algo tan importante como tener sus propias reservas de agua 'podría trabajar la piel de los conejos, técnicamente es cuero…pero no sé cómo hacerlo' pensó negativamente pues realmente desconocía algo de manufactura de cuero.

"oigan" interrumpió Grace, haciendo que todos dejaran de penar un rato "¿Dónde está issei?" preguntó ella, pues no importa por donde mirara, no encontraba al castaño héroe. Todos la imitaron, viendo con sorpresa como realmente no estaba por ningún lugar.

"Encontré sus huellas" dijo alguien más, siento Hinata quien ahora llamaba l atención de todos, señalando a cierto lugar "creo que ha ido a perseguir a los goblins" dijo ella con un gran sudor en su frente mientras miraba el camino de gotas de sangre dejadas por sus enemigos. Todos se miraron un momento con rostros muertos, antes de golpearse la cara.

**'¡¿porque ese idiota es un héroe?!'**

* * *

**"¡es una locura!"**

Fue un silencioso grito (si es que eso es posible) el cual se escuchó entre algunos árboles en un bosque que parecía estar abandonado por los mismos dioses. Pasando entre la maleza, a pasos calmados, estaba aquel pequeño grupo de aventureros al cual le faltaba su héroe.

"lo sé, ahora callate" dijo Rias mirando a dagas a Naruto, quien venía quejándose casi 45 minutos desde que comenzaron a buscar al castaño "debemos buscarlo, pero perdimos el rastro de sangre y pisadas hace un buen rato" admitió ella, pues no sabía ni en donde estaba. Solo confiaba en la orientación de la chica de cabellos azules por si necesitan volver.

"pero estamos acercándonos al nido, ¡es una trampa!" gritó Naruto, ya no importándole si atraía o no a un enemigo "¡nadie deja un camino hacia su base! ¡nadie!" aseguró el rubio, todavía en negación de tener que ir por un idiota que salto al primer indicio de enemigo sin poder siquiera matar a uno solo.

"¡lo sé! ¡ahora callate y cierra la boca o nos encontraran!" gritó la pelirroja, deteniéndose y clavándole su uña en la pechera del rubio, quien también se detuvo por la mirada seria de Rias, obviamente estaba muy enojada "Mira, tranquilizate un poco, porque nos estas volviendo locos a todos" dijo mientras señalaba a los demás.

Naruto giró su mirada hacia los demás, notando que tenían un rostro lleno de malestar y preocupación en su rostro, sabía que era por su culpa "lo siento" se disculpó notando como los nervios le vencieron por un minuto. Pero luego de presenciar como murieron aquellos chicos, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso y paranoico respecto a todo.

Rias asintió y volvieron a la caminata silenciosa. Pasaron así un buen rato, antes de ver como los árboles se terminaban a cierta distancia. Al ver que de alguna forma lo demás era un pequeño prado, vieron con grandes ojos como se encontraba su compañero sentado en una roca al lado de una pequeña cueva entre grandes montículos de tierra. Posiblemente se trataba de una antigua mina.

Este parecía notarlos, por lo que se levantó de la roca y corrió hacia ellos "oigan chicos, encontré" no pudo terminar su frase, pues Naruto le dio un gran golpe en el rostro, el cual le hizo caer al suelo "¡itai! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!" gritó molesto mientras intentaba liberarse de las garras del rubio, quien intentaba arrastrarlo en dirección contraria "¡si quieres pelea entonces la tendrás!" gritó este, furioso por ser golpeado.

"Naruto, suéltalo" dijo la pelirroja, mirando al rubio a los ojos, quien se mantenía reacio a soltarlo "Naruto...suéltalo" dijo ahora más contundente en sus palabras, agudizando la mirada en los ojos azules. Naruto chasquea la lengua para luego soltarlo con ira, arrojándolo al suelo.

Issei tose un rato en el suelo, pues estaba siendo arrastrado del cuello de su armadura y este le estaba ahorcando. Luego de un rato, empezó a levantarse del suelo "g-gracias presidenta, yo-" no terminó su agradecimiento, antes que esta misma le diera un buen golpe en la cara ella misma, dejándolo atontado y con una gran marca roja en su rostro, pues no se esperaba un golpe de Rias.

"Escuchame…issei" dijo ella con un tono muy, muy oscuro "Está bien que seas un héroe y lo que sea que tú quieras ser, pero mientras estés en MI grupo, ¡seguirás MIS reglas!" dijo ella mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cuello el castaño "no solo nos pusiste en peligro a todos nosotros, ¡si no también actuaste por ti mismo sin considerarnos!" le gritó ella, extremadamente enojada y furiosa.

"¡p-pero está bien!" refutó este, intentando evitar otro golpe que sin duda llegaría si seguía escuchando su regaño "encontré este lugar y no había ningún guardia" dijo este para luego señalar el suelo "mira, son las marcas de los goblins heridos" dijo mientras señalaba el suelo.

Todos abrieron los ojos por las palabras de issei "¿ningún guardia?" Repitió Rias con un sudor frio, pues actualmente estaban en el área despejada y sin árboles "¡es una emboscada!" gritó ella mientras soltaba a Issei y miraba a todos lados.

Tal fueron sus palabras, todos vieron como del suelo, literalmente salían una gran cantidad de Goblins, rodeándolos completamente. Lo sorpresivo de ello era que algunos estaban montados en Lobos y otros tenían armaduras y espadas de hierro entre sus manos.

"¿hicieron trincheras ocultas?" dijo Naruto con incredulidad, pues no podía creerse que monstruos, que se suponía tenían poca inteligencia, lograran algo tan astuto como armar trincheras lo suficientemente buenas para no notarlas. Esto era una trampa de emboscada y resulto ser perfecta, pues nadie de su grupo los había visto o detectado nada raro.

"no hay como escapar, nos tienen rodeados" dijo Hinata mientras miraba a todos lados, con mucho mido en su voz pues incluso estaban encima de la entrada de la cueva. Estos estaban ahí como atacantes a distancia, estaban a sus espaldas por lo cual un error sería fatal para ellos.

"no podemos hacernos el paso, no con esos francotiradores a nuestras espaldas" dijo Yuuto con un gran sudor corriendo por su frente "tampoco podemos dividirnos porque será más fácil matarnos, es un jaque mate" dijo él mientras sostenía con mucha fuerza su espada por ver que no había soluciones.

Con su fuerza actual, ninguno de ellos podría lograr algo. Incluso si usaran todas sus magias, no lograrían nada porque todos estaban divididos y los atacarían por todos los frentes. Nadie tampoco tenía una habilidad que les permitiera matar a varios al mismo tiempo, la mayoría era para batallas individuales o ataques frontales. Si usaban magia, también resultarían heridos y eso es más una desventaja que una solución.

"Escúchenme" dijo de repente el rubio, llamando la atención de todos "Hinata, ¿Cuál es tu rango aproximado de la neblina de agua?" preguntó seriamente, mirando como los goblins estaban esperando un movimiento del grupo para saber cómo actuar. Parecían que tenían contramedidas dependiendo de que hiciese el grupo.

"podría cubrinos la mitad del campo" tartamudeó ella, con mucho miedo en su voz "solo puedo usarlo una vez, aunque cuesta poca energía mágica, necesita algo de tiempo para usarla de nuevo" informó ella un poco más segura, pues el rostro del rubio mostraba seriedad, no desesperanza o temor como ella había creído, eso significaba que tenía un plan.

"si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí, seremos exterminados no importa que hagamos" dijo él muy seguro, a lo que todos tragaron fuerte "por eso, Hinata usara su neblina de agua para cubrir nuestro camino hacia la cueva" su respuesta sorprendió a todos.

"una vez que entremos, tendremos que enfrentarnos a las hordas de los enemigos, pero solo los tendremos en un flanco y podremos lanzar todo lo que tenemos, con la esperanza de matarlos a todos" La entrada de la cueva en si misma era muy grande, posiblemente podrían entrar 0 o 15 personas al mismo tiempo, pero era mejor que tenerlos a todos en todas las direcciones.

La verdad es que era la única opción que se le ocurría, ya que no había de otra. Estaban encarando a caballería en primera fila, infantería en segunda fila, y la última fila eran arqueros goblins. No importa si lograban destruir y crear una pequeña brecha en cualquier parte del bloqueo que hicieron, los demás rápidamente se le lanzarían encima y eso sería todo.

Esperaron un rato antes de que Naruto hiciera una señal con sus dedos. Hinata lo entendió y lanzó el hechizo silenciosamente. Como si fuese una bomba de humo, fueron cubiertos por una explosión de vapor o neblina que no permitieron que nadie viese. Todos los goblins literalmente saltaron a la acción, dirigiéndose a la neblina con mucha velocidad.

Los arqueros, desorientados por la repentina neblina, disparaban al azar, sin saber realmente a que apuntar, pero veían como la neblina también cubría la entrada de la cueva y empezaron a disparar cerca de ahí también. Por otro lado, el grupo entero salió de la neblina, pasando exitosamente a la cueva.

Estos mismos empezaron a correr, intentando profundizar un poco en la cueva para tener más campo de acción. Sin embargo, alguien corrió más rápido que todos los demás, se trataba de Issei "¡no quiero morir! ¡no quiero morir!" gritó con terror y lágrimas en los ojos mientras corría despavoridamente, internándose rápidamente en la cueva.

"¡ISSEI!" gritó el grupo entero, al ver como el castaño se internaba en la cueva más de lo que ellos tenían planeado "¡maldita sea! ¡Ha caído en el miedo!" gritó Naruto mientras se esforzaba por atraparlo, pero no podía debido que el castaño usó su magia única aumentando su velocidad al doble.

'no quiero morir' pensó mientras su vida pasaba rápidamente por sus ojos '¡no quiero morir!' pensó mientras que ahora recordaba su nueva vida en el nuevo mundo y como todos sus sueños se hacían pedazos "¡NO QUIERO MORIR!" gritó aterrorizado con la idea de que su vida terminara hoy, corriendo hacia una luz que se encontraba literalmente al termino del gran pasadizo.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la luz, se dio con la sorpresa de que se trataban de mas Goblins con antorchas. La sorpresa no acaba, ya que esto lo procesaba mientras parte de su pierna derecha se sumergía en el suelo y caía lentamente hacia el frente. Al ser abrumado por todo esto, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cayó al suelo sin poner resistencia con su otra pierna. El resultado…fue que su pierna se había roto en un ángulo de casi noventa grados.

**"ARRRRRRRGHHHHRRRRRGGGHHH"**

En grito desgarrador fue escuchado por toda la cueva, resonante entre las paredes con un fuerte eco, haciendo que sus compañeros abrieran los ojos al escuchar los lamentos del castaño. Este mismo luchaba por incluso sacar su pierna del suelo, pero estaba quebrada justamente a la mitad entre el pie y la rodilla, la tibia para ser exactos.

"¡Maldición!" Grita Naruto mientras veía el suelo y la gran habitación donde había un montonazo de goblins "¡También esperaban que estuviéramos aquí! ¡han puesto trampas!" advirtió el rubio mientras veía como entre el suelo habían logrado ocultar varias ingeniosas trampas, una de ellas es en la que cayó issei.

"¡formación!" grita Rias mientras se enfrentaba ella, Grace y Akeno entra las horas de enemigos que entraban a la cueva. Mientras tanto, Naruto, Yuuto y Hinata se encargaban de los que ya estaban en la enorme habitación brillante "¡hinata! ¡una barrera de agua!" grita ella mientras se defendía contra unos tres o cuatro goblins, matándolos rápidamente, pero con gran esfuerzo.

Hinata asiente con nerviosismo mientras era envuelta en palabras **_"¡Water Prison!"_** grita mientras agua precia salir de la nada, confinándolos a todos en una esfera de agua "E-está hecho" tartamudea mientras sentía gran parte de su magia irse, viendo como los goblins parecían luchar para quebrar la barrera y las flechas rebotaban en esta.

"no va a durar mucho tiempo" susurró Rias mientras veía como la barrera era abrumada tanto por delante, como por detrás "Debemos encargarnos primero de los arqueros" dijo mientras veía a los arqueros cerca de la entrada de la cueva y en lo más extremo de la gran habitación subterránea.

"Déjamelo a mi" dijo Akeno mientras era envuelta en palabras mágicas también "¡Thunderbolt!" Gritó ella mientras una gran masa de electricidad se formaba frente a ella, para luego lanzarla a la dirección de donde apuntaba sus manos. aquel enorme rayo traspasó parte de la barrera hacia la entrada de la cueva, logrando caer sobre la gran mayoría de los arqueros, achicharrándolos con fuertes cargas eléctricas.

"Mi turno" dijo Grace mientras terminaba su propio encantamiento, teniendo grandes cantidades de electricidad en sus manos **"¡Twin Chain Lightning!"** gritó ella mientras dos grandes relámpagos salían de sus manos en dirección a sus enemigos dentro de la cueva.

Uno de estos rayos, al impactar contra el arquero en la habitación, siguió saltó al siguiente arquero y así hasta matar a una gran cantidad de estos "encantamiento doble, nada mal" dijo Akeno con una sonrisa forzada, ya que no era momento para bromear "Rias, ¿Qué sigue?" preguntó ella pues la barrera, ahora con esos dos ataques suyos, no iba a soportar mucho más.

Rias sudó ligeramente, ya que veía como sus magas estaban sudando profundamente, fingiendo estar en buen estado. La verdad es que un hechizo del calibre de Akeno es una enorme carga mental y mágica. Una magia doble como el que hizo Grace es capaz de mandar a un mago principiante al hospital por unos días, los humanos comunes no pueden lanzar hechizos de seguido, menos al mismo tiempo.

"Es mi turno" dijo ella mientras apuntaba su espada hacia sus enemigos _"Fuego que nace de mi interior, alimentate de mí furia y arrasa con todos aquellos que desafíen mi autoridad" _recitó su encantamiento mientras una capa ligera de llamas empezó a rodearla.

_"Salamandra de fuego, elemento del guia, luz del camino"_ dijo para luego elevar su espada, empezando a crear una enorme y colosal bola de fuego que fue capaz de vaporizar gran parte de la barrera _"¡arde, quema, incinera!"_ gritó mientras seguía colocando más magia en la bola de fuego, incluso sus cabellos empezaron a elevarse por el puro poder.

"¡mierda!" maldijo Naruto al ver lo desesperada que realmente estaba Rias "¡todos, cúbranse!" gritó mientras empezaba a tomar distancia, procediendo a ir mejor a donde estaban los goblins en la cueva, que a la entrada de esta. Tanto Akeno como Grace lo escucharon, comenzando a retroceder y colocarse detrás de rias.

"¡Tomad esto, Bichos del infierno!" grita Rias una vez que una enorme bola de fuego se había creado sobre su cabeza **"¡BRAHMASTRA!"** grita mientras apunta con su espada hacia el enemigo, quien obviamente se quedó paralizado por el tamaño de esa cosa.

No pudieron correr a tiempo, pues la esfera gigante impactó contra ellos, resultando en una gran explosión que sacudió la gran entrada. Sin embargo, la explosión no solo afectó a los enemigos, sino también al grupo, quienes salieron disparados en dirección contraria debido a la fuerza de la explosión de fuego.

Naruto lentamente se recuperaba del suelo, miraba como algunas piedras caían del techo que pudo soportar la explosión, mas él suelo y sus enemigos carbonizados estaban a la vista. Pero, ignorarnos el horroroso detalle que era ver un cuerpo incinerado, había un camino despejado, una salida y la luz del final brillaba a esperanza.

Aun así, él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, no había forma de cómo salir de esta sin…sin un acto heroico. No lo pensó dos veces, se levantó y sujetó a las chicas que se recuperaban, levantándolas a ellas del suelo y arrojándolas a la salida con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Para su sorpresa, no fue el único que lo hizo, Yuuto había arrojado a Hinata y a Grace hacia la mitad del pasadizo, quienes se levantaron con algo de dolor. No había palabras entre ellos, solo miradas y una pequeña sonrisa. Rias lo entendió y, con todo el dolor del mundo, se puso de pie "Corramos" dijo ella mientras se levantaba, completamente adolorida y bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeras.

Las demás iban a decir algo, pero la pelirroja las miró a todas con grandes lágrimas en los ojos "¡VAMONOS YA! ¡CORRAMOS!" gritó mientras las sujetaba con fuerza, empezando a correr despavoridamente a la salida. Los dos chicos rubios veían como las chicas parecían querer decir algo, pero rápidamente desaparecieron de sus vistas.

"hey yuuto" Naruto mientras miraba como los goblins ya se habían reagrupado, notando como las chicas se habían escapado y gritaron muy enojados "¿esto puede ser considerado acto heroico?" le preguntó mientras recogía lentamente su espada larga en el suelo.

"Ya lo creo" dijo Yuuto mientras sostenía su propia espada, pero esta se encontraba con la punta rota "fue increíble haberlos conocido a todo, será un honor caer luchando contigo, Naruto-kun" dijo este mientras veía como más y más goblins comenzaban a salir de la cueva, obviamente alarmados por la explosión inesperada.

Naruto solo atino a reírse "Sabes…siempre creí que eras gay porque me llamabas así" dijo a modo de broma, pero en su compañero, en vez de ofenderse, se rio "si salimos de esta…me aseguraré de tener novia para que me dejes de molestar" dijo mientras miraba como ahora había una inmensidad de enemigos, habían llenado la habitación dentro de la cueva y esta era gigantesca.

Antes que cualquiera podría decir algo, una mano tomó el pie de cada uno. Regresaron sus miradas sorprendidas al suelo, se trataba de issei a quien habían olvidado y se encontraba ahí "l-lo siento" se disculpó este, quien tenía grandes lágrimas de pena y vergüenza en su rostro "es mi culpa…" admitió, para luego empezar a ser cubierto por un aura amarilla.

"p-para proteger a la presidenta y las demás…daré todo lo que tengo para que puedan comprar tiempo" dijo el castaño mientras empezaba a cubrirse con una gran cantidad de luz, el cual incluso cegó a los goblins un momento "t-tiene que hacerlo…t-tiene que proteger a la presidenta…naruto-senpai…yuuto…" dijo con voz débil mientras lentamente empezaba a caer inconsciente.

La energía lentamente empezó a dejar su cuerpo, dividiéndose en sus brazos y comenzando a cubrir, tanto a Yuuto, como a Naruto por igual. Estos se miran sorprendidos un momento, notando como de repente, sentían mucho poder recorriendo sus cuerpos.

"él nos dio sus últimas energías para que podamos aguantar todo el tiempo posible…" susurró Naruto, pues de repente, Issei mostró mucho valor, sabiendo que su vida ya había acabado en el momento en que se fracturó la pierna "todo para proteger a rias…" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, admirando el coraje de su compañero en sus momentos finales.

Era sencillo explicarlo, pero esta era la única manera. Si todos intentarían huir, serian atrapados fácilmente y al final todos morirían. Por ello, la idea más segura de asegurar la vida de la mayoría, era dejar a los que aun podían luchar correctamente en la cueva, haciendo todo el tiempo posible para que los demás escapasen.

Sin embargo, la mejor idea era dejar a las mujeres en la cueva mientras que los hombres, que eran más rápidos que ellas, huyeran. Los goblins no matan mujeres, por lo que se olvidarían rápidamente de los hombres, asegurando su vida. Aunque esto sonaba la solución más lógica y razonable, ninguno de ellos iba a ser algo como eso para asegura su propia vida, aceptando con gusto la muerte.

'mujeres y niñas primero' pensó con una pequeña sonrisa Naruto, recordando la frase de una película "¡¿preparado Yuuto?!" gritó Naruto mientras sostenía con tanta fuerza su espada, que incluso se agrietó por un momento "¡el primero que caiga es un idiota!" grita con una enorme sonrisa, corriendo hacia sus enemigos sin importarle absolutamente nada.

**No había pensamientos luego de eso, no había lamentaciones, no había deudas ni tampoco observaciones. Dicen que cuando uno está cerca de morir, puede ver su vida pasar a través de sus ojos. Todos dicen lo mismo, pero en ese momento, lo único que había en mi cabeza…era en pelear.**

"Shippuga!" grita Naruto mientras se vuelve un taladro humano, atravesando las hordas de enemigos con extrema facilidad "¡Kuuenzan!" grita ahora mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, haciendo un pequeño torbellino que cortó a muchos goblins que le rodeaban.

'más rápido' pensó mientras había entrado en un mundo con ultra sensibilidad, todo realmente le parecía más lento debido a su nueva velocidad '¡más rápido!' frente a sus ojos, cada goblins se movía lentamente y él los cortaba rápidamente, para luego hacerlo a un lado para continuar con el otro.

"¡shippuga! ¡shippuga!" gritaba una y otra vez mientras corría alrededor de la cueva, masacrando a tantos goblins podía "¡shi-! ¡Arrggh!" su grito fue intervenido pues sentía como flechas impactaban sobre su muslo y su pantorrilla, cayendo al suelo un momento 'a-aun no… ¡a-aun no!"' gritó mientras se sacaba las flechas, comenzando la carnicería de nuevo.

'e-ellas… ¡e-ellas necesitan más tiempo!' se gritó mentalmente mientras seguía combatiendo, todo pasaba muy rápido frente a sus ojos, como si estuviera en un trance berserker '¡no puedo caer! ¡no aun!' se gritó mientras sentía como todos sus músculos se contraían, dando por entendido que había llegado al límite, un límite que no quería aceptar.

**"¡Tenshouzan!" **grita mientras crea un arco de fuego con su espada ligeramente dañada, logrando quemar y cortar limpiamente a varios goblins. Ya en el aire, ve como los goblins se habían aglomerado debajo de él, esperándolo para atacarle en donde iba a caer **"¡Ryōdan!" **grita mientras caía, creando un gran estallido de rocas, desapareciendo tras nubes de polvo.

Rápidamente salió corriendo de ahí, para ver como aún seguían y seguían saliendo goblins tras goblins, como si fuera un Spawn infinito '¡no importa que haga, el lugar no se cae!' gritó mentalmente al darse cuenta que, aunque hay causado grandes explosiones, la cueva no se caían por nada del mundo.

Ante su desconcentración momentánea, un goblins aprovechó para apuñalarle el brazo, logrando atravesarlo con su daga "¡bastardo!" gritá mientras le corta la cabeza con su espada, para luego quitarse la daga del brazo y apoyar su espalda contra alguien "¡yuuto! ¡Esto no Tiene fin! ¡no puedo hacer caer el lugar!" gritó Naruto mientras defendía la espalda de su compañero.

El rubio no respondió, simplemente asintió mientras grandes cantidades de sangre caía de su boca. Naruto notó que tenía bastantes flechas en su cuerpo, así como algún agujero debido a alguna arma incrustada. Nuevamente los goblins se aprovecharon de su descuido, logrando impactarle dos o tres flechas en su pecho.

"¡m-maldición!" gritó Naruto mientras se quitaba las flechas, notando como estas habían perforado su armadura de cuero, la cual realmente no duró mucho, pero por lo menos le salvó la vida de una muerte segura "¡Ahhhgrrr! **¡Kuuenzan!" **gritó Naruto mientras nuevamente giraba sobre sí mismo, logrando partir a muchos goblins como una sierra circular.

Sin embargo, al término de la técnica, sintió finalmente el limite final, perdiendo el balance y cayendo al suelo, viendo como su espada se había partido toda. Sus músculos nuevamente no le respondían, pero ahora era peor, no había ningún dolor…no había ninguna clase de sensación…solo un cansancio que lentamente le abrumaba.

'Esto no puede acabar así' pensó mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, tomando una de las pequeñas dagas caídas de los goblins, intentando defenderse con ello, pero los goblins no parecían acabarse 'al final…no pude protegerlos a todos' pensó mientras veía como Yuuto finalmente caía abatido, producto de un fuerte porrazo en su cabeza, soltando su espada.

'eso no puede, no puede acabar así' se repitió mentalmente mientras intentaba levantarse, pero fue ensartado por cuatro dagas más en su espalda, cayendo al suelo inmediatamente, pero sus dedos seguían raspando la tierra, intentando levantarse 'no puede, no pude, no puede, no puede, no puede' repetía una y otra vez mientras sentía como sus ojos se nublaban, todo se volvía negro lentamente, estaba muriendo.

**'¡Mi historia no va a acabar así!'**

* * *

Goblin Slayer Original Soundtrack - Begin Combat

* * *

**"...Cierren los ojos…"**

El susurró parecía escucharse por todos lados de la cueva, algo raro pues los goblins rara vez se quedan callados cuando están matando a alguien. Naruto abre el único ojo sano que tenía, mirando como en cámara lenta, una pequeña joya brillante de color trasparente rebotaba en el suelo como una moneda.

No era el único que la mirada, todo mundo mirada la rara joya que salía de la nada. Naruto la reconocía, era cuarzo, pero tenía cierto brillo fuera de lo usual. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cierra los ojos antes de que algo sucediese. Como arte de magia, la joya se rompió, liberando una estúpida cantidad de luz que literalmente volvió blanca la cueva apenas iluminada.

Los goblins, acostumbrados más a la oscuridad de sus escondrijos, se vieron más afectados y se cubrieron el rostro con sus manos, pero aun así no podían ser capaces de escapar de la cegadora luz. En ese momento. Un par de sonidos explosivos se escuchó, atravesando el pasadizo y dando a carne directamente.

Naruto, con la poca visión que tenía, vio como los goblins que antes estaban en su espalda y alrededores, caían muertos por un agujero en sus cabezas. Notó que eso era debido a algo que nunca esperaba encontrar en este mundo, se trataba de una herida de bala.

La luz culminó, para ennegrecer todo de nuevo. Todos los enemigos cerca a Los chicos se encontraban muertos. Seguidamente, una pared de fuego los separó de sus enemigos goblins restantes, los cuales no pudieron hacer nada para poder atravesar el muro de fuego.

Un brillo comenzó a rodearlos a los dos, un brillo de color verdoso. Vio como de repente, la visión oscura que tenía empezaba a desaparecer, viéndolo todo nuevamente pero más cansado, alejándolo de una muerte segura. No era el único, Yuuto e Issei también habían salido de su estado inconsciente y seminconsciente, preguntándose lo que había sucedido.

Sin embargo, de repente un enorme goblin sale del muro de fuego, atravesándolo con facilidad y llevando una enorme porra en sus manos. No era uno solo, dos más salieron a sus costados, todos armados con una enorme porra que podría matar a un tipo de un golpe.

Esta vez, el sonido de artillería cambio, se escuchaba como si esta vez cañones fueran disparados. Lo siguiente que vieron, era como los tres enormes goblins caían de espaldas, con grandes agujeros en sus pechos y cayendo lentamente del lugar donde habían salido, detrás de la pared de fuego.

Los tres hombres giraron sus vistas hacia la entrada, donde siete siluetas negras se acercaban hacia ellos, todos de diferentes tamaños. Naruto abrió los ojos cuando reconoció la voz y las figuras que se acercaban, no había duda alguna "l-la casa Phenex" dijo con dificultad, mirando como la rubia de aquel apellido aparecían en escena.

Ahí estaban, aquel grupo de raritos de la preparatoria. Todos ellos lucían armas, trajes y set de armaduras ligeras que uno podría decir a simple vista que valían cientos de monedas de oro cada parte. La pequeña rubia poseía incluso un bastón mágico con una enorme gema en su centro. Esta misma sonrió con mucha oscuridad, mientras sacaba un abanico de oro y lo usaba para mostrar aún más sus ojos llenos de malicia

**"¡oh! ¡oh! ¡oh! Veo que tuvieron un pequeño problemita, ¿quieren un poco de ayuda y financiamiento? Estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo pequeñito"  
_...los verdaderos demonios habían llegado…_**

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Naruto y la mazmorra del nunca jamás  
¿prestamos? + ¿intereses? ¡más deudas!**

* * *

**En la parte que dice "oh, oh mi" iba a colocar "oya, oya, oya" o como se diga esa clase de expresión japonesa. Es usado siempre por mujeres o hombres mercaderes que siempre ríen con esa malicia chupasangre suyas. Lo deben de haber visto alguna vez, sobre todo si hay un vendedor de esclavos gordo y con sombrero, es lo distintivos en ello como el "ara, ara" es de las onnee-samas.**

**Bueno, a partir de aquí SI comenzaría la trama. La cosa es que no se con que comenzar, si hacer el arco de la cueva/Mazmorra o primero comenzar con la trama del mundo. Veré si hay algún comentario que habla de ello, ya que es muy importante.**

**Psdt. A partir del término de la Mazmorra, cambiaré de vista para empezar a ver cómo van los otros grupos. Sobre todo, el del grupo de Ravel, porque ellos son importantes para explicar porque el grupo de Naruto es importante y su GRAN Objetivo respecto a "salvar el mundo". Obviamente no son los únicos con esa misión de "salvar el mundo", los otros héroes son importantes también.**

**Por otro lado, lo pongo entre comillas porque técnicamente no es Salvar el mundo, es...algo más complicado. Lo entenderán cuando explique las cosas mejor al término de la mazmorra.**

**Los veo en el próximo capitulo :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Ho me desperté, vi como las visitas se volvieron el doble, nada mal para una historia de este tipo. Por otra parte, había un lector que me preguntaba si Naruto era o no uno OC por mensaje privado. Realmente no sé cómo responderle, ya que es y no es al mismo tiempo.

Es…algo que aun voy formulando porque tengo que explicar lo de "ser vivo" y no quiero decir que "un hechicero lo ". Tampoco puedo decir que estaba destinado a tener ese destino que literalmente le quita su destino, es contradictorio y estúpido, así que estoy pensando en una solución de como remendar tal poder omnisciente.

Por otro lado, me decidí comenzar cuando antes el desarrollo de la trama principal, puesto que realmente veo que es importante si quiero que la historia vaya tomando sentido. Eso sería todo, espero que les guste la historia.

* * *

**The Legend of Seven Heroes**

* * *

**Capítulo 8:  
**La ignorancia es felicidad  
Porque todo aquel que sufre es porque sabe la verdad

* * *

**"¡oh! ¡oh! ¡oh! Veo que tuvieron un pequeño problemita, ¿quieren un poco de ayuda y financiamiento? Estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo pequeñito"**

Fueron las palabras que llegaron a sus oídos, mientras veía como la pequeña rubia parecía disfrutar el hecho de que ellos se encontraban en tales y deplorables condiciones "¿tú crees?" respondió con sarcasmo mientras sentía el dolor de todo su cuerpo, notando como estaba echado en un charco de su propia sangre.

Ella se tomó un tiempo mientras veía a los goblins detrás de la muralla de fuego "nunca me gustaron las cuevas" dijo ella con una cara de disgusto sobre el lugar "Tienes suerte de que hayamos llegado a tiempo, tus amigas estaban a punto de intervenir" dijo mientras señalaba a su espalda.

Naruto giró su mirada cansada y abrió los ojos cuando vio a las cuatro chicas de su grupo ahí, realmente iban a intervenir "Los goblins no son como los humanos al violar a una chica, suelen ser como este sujeto" dijo Ravel mientras señalaba al azabache de su grupo, quien frunció el ceño y se mostró muy ofendido "¿Qué están esperando? ¿una ayuda mágica? ¡Sáquenlos de aquí!" gritó Ravel a las cuatro chicas, quienes no parecían moverse.

No necesitaron se gritadas por segunda vez. Rápidamente empezaron a ayudar a los chicos a salir del lugar, pero ninguno podía hacer mucho más que poner un pie sobre él otro "pensé que me habías entendido" dijo Naruto con voz cansada, mirando cómo mientras caminaba, dejaba un camino hecho de su propia sangre que goteaba de su cuerpo.

"Lo hice, solo no quise escucharte" dijo Rias, quien era la chica que le ayudaba a caminar. Hinata ayudaba a Yuuto, mientras que Grace y Akeno ayudaban entre ambas a Issei, quien tenía la pierna rota "Somos amigos, no dejamos a nadie atrás" dijo ella mientras sentía como el rubio, apoyado en su hombro, parecía caer nuevamente.

"¿y? nosotros solamente hubiéramos muerto, el destino de ustedes sería peor" dijo este mientras le miraba con ojos muy agudos "Tampoco había forma de que nos salvaran, solo hubieran hecho que nuestro sacrificio fuera en vano" dijo Naruto recordando que, lo dieron todo porque creyeron que estaban ganando tiempo.

"¡Lo sé!" gritó Rias, dejándolo sordo un momento, mirando como lagrimas amargas caían de su rostro "y-yo s-solo…no quería que muriesen" admitió ella, mientras intentaba limpiarse la sangre y lágrimas de su rostro con su muñeca.

Naruto la ve un momento, antes de sonreír "Rias tonta" dice mientras miraba el suelo, comenzando a sentirse nuevamente al borde de la muerte "Debes ser un poco egoísta de vez en cuando, debes preocuparte más por ti misma" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y con débil voz.

"¡no quiero escuchar eso de ti!" gritó y lloró la pelirroja, quien ya tenía mocos saliendo de su nariz "¡eres el menos indicado para decirme eso!" Naruto bufó divertido. No porque lo niegue, sino porque realmente ella tenía razón. Era hipócrita de su parte decirle eso cuando él no lo hacía. La vida es hipócrita en sí misma.

"Bebé llorón" "¡no soy una llorona!" le respondió ella mientras dejaba caer grandes cantidades de lágrimas desde sus ojos. Naruto se rio débilmente al ver a su amiga pelirroja llorar con tantas ganas, ya que ella no lloraba frente a nadie y él lo sabía, realmente tenía miedo de que ellos pudiesen morir.

Luego de un rato de pasos lentos, finalmente llegaron fuera de la cueva, cayendo sobre el pasto porque el rubio ya era incapaz siquiera de mantenerse de pie "¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!" gritó la pelirroja mientras intentaba hacer que respondiese, pero este solo abría los parpados, no teniendo energías para contestarle de forma verbal.

"oh, un shock por pérdida de sangre" dijo Ravel mientras veía como el rubio parecía intentar quedarse despierto por todos los medios posibles "Ross, dale algunas pastillas de sangre antes que se nos muera" dijo ella con un tono aburrido mientras se daba algo de aire con el abanico.

La chica de cabellos plateados se agacho y le dio una esfera roja al rubio, con lo tomó con sus manos temblando, para luego comerlo rápidamente "Asia-chan, tu turno" dijo La chica mientras se levantaba e iba hacia Yuuto para darle otra, pues este también parecía desangrarse apoyado en un árbol.

"_oh gran madre de los cielos, santifica estas manos para lograr el milagro deseado_" dijo ella mientras sus manos se tornaban con un brillo luminoso "_con tu brillo fiel, cura todas las heridas con mi fe_" decía ella mientras lentamente el brillo desaparecía "**Sanctus Nubila**" Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras un enorme y gigante círculo mágico se formaba debajo de sus pies y encima de sus cabezas.

Lentamente, tanto Yuuto y como Naruto empezaban a ser sanados con una gran velocidad. Las heridas se cerraban, la sangre era remplazada e incluso los moretones y cualquier clase de daño físico era borrado de su cuerpo. Issei fue la excepción, su pierna seguía rota, pero parecía estar en un trance de paz y calma por los brillos que le cubrían.

No eran los únicos, incluso las chicas y el resto de personas del grupo de Ravel también estaban disfrutando de la lluvia de brillos sobre ellos. Cuando el espectáculo terminó, todo parecía volver a la normalidad y la iluminación extra desapareció.

"buen trabajo, esclava" dijo Ravel mientras veía como ambos rubios y el castaño habían caído fuertemente dormidos "¿era necesario el encantamiento?" preguntó con una ceja levantada, ya que pensaba que ella sería capaz de hacer hechicería sin encantamientos. La rubia simplemente sonrió y levantó los hombros.

Asia suspiró y miró a Rossweisse, quien estaba mirando la cueva "¿no deberías de estar ahí también? No quiero que…" se trabó un poco sus palabras al ver gente extra a su alrededor "…Leon-kun…maté a tantos goblins" dijo ella con un malestar obvio en su rostro, cosa que incluso el grupo de Rias notó.

La chica de cabellos plateados parpadeó "¿estás loca? Me ensuciaría el traje con tanta sangre" dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza extremadamente fuerte "soy una chica de joyas y pociones, no soy una guerrera" dijo ella mientras se tomaba las mejillas. Sin embargo, las pistolas en sus manos no convencían a nadie.

Asia infló sus mejillas, para luego voltear su mirada a alguien más "¿Koneko-chan?" preguntó con una sonrisa, pero la chica albina estaba perdida mientras miraba a otro lado, comiendo una galleta, obviamente la ignoraba a propósito "¿Gasper-kun?" preguntó mirando al chico/chica, quien se señalaba a sí mismo, con mucho terror "cierto…eres un erudito" recordó ella sabiendo que el único que no podía luchar era él.

"aww vamos, Asia-chan" dijo Ravel mientras la jalaba con sus manos "Dejalo divertirse un rato, debe de estar estresado luego de un largo viaje" La monja rubia frunció el ceño "De no hacerlo, se va a desesperar e intentara violarte de nuevo" susurró Ravel, haciendo que el rostro de la chica rubia se coloreó de azul y rojo, como si fuera una sirena de policía.

"B-bien" respondió ella, obviamente no le gustaba la idea, pero no podía negar las palabras de la pequeña rubia "p-pero si sale con todo el cuerpo lleno de sangre, ¡no más festivales de panqueques!" gritó ella, causando mucha indignación entre sus compañeras y trapito.

"Presidenta…" susurró Akeno, quien estaba al lado de Rias. No era la única, todas las chicas estaban cuidado a los hombres actualmente inconscientes "¿cree que es sabio apoyarnos de ellos?" preguntó la pelinegra, quien veía como el grupo empezó a tener una discusión sobre el tema de los panqueques, ignorando que habían dejado a un solo compañero en una cueva repleta de enemigos.

"Creo que es nuestra única opción" respondió la pelirroja, quien dejó escapar un gran suspiro "Mirando sus ropas puedo decir que realmente son tan o más ricos que él rey" dijo ella analizando la situación "Sin mencionar que ninguna se ve preocupada por dejar a uno solo de sus amigos dentro de tan peligrosa cueva" dijo ella al ver como todos estaban muy despreocupados del tema.

"puedo verlo" respondió Akeno, con algo de dificultad "Oye Grace-chan, ¿alguna vez viste o leíste de una magia similar?" preguntó a la chica maga a su lado, quien se mantenía escuchando silenciosamente la conversación.

La chica, similar a Gasper, respondió negando con la cabeza "No hay magia en este mundo que use círculos mágicos, aquí usamos las palabras para hacer magia" dijo ella recordando cómo, para usar magia, el encantamiento tomaba forma física a su alrededor para luego lanzar la respectiva magia invocada.

"sin embargo, Asia-san usó círculos mágicos" dijo Rias mientras miraba a la chica rubia en la lejanía "También, Ravel dijo que no era necesario un encantamiento" recordó ella, la pequeña interacción entre ambas compañeras de grupo.

Akeno asintió en silencio "Tampoco he oído sobre una magia similar, no de este rango por lo menos" dijo ella mientras miraba como incluso sus propias heridas físicas habían sido curadas por la lluvia sanadora "Tampoco se ve cansada en lo absoluto, algo de este tamaño pondrá inconsciente a cualquier mago o sacerdote" dijo ella notando como la rubia mantenía una conversación natural con sus compañeras, como si nada sucediese.

Rias se quedó en silencio, mientras procesaba toda esta información. Su mirada lentamente cayó a la persona a su otro lado, quien se trataba de la chica de ojos claros "¿Hinata?" preguntó sorprendida, pues la chica parecía estar mirando completamente concentrada la cueva "¿sucede algo malo?" preguntó ella, pues no era normal ver a Hinata mirando tan feo a algo.

La chica de cabellos azules parpadeó, parecía despertar de algo "¿eh?" peguntó ella, mirando a todos lados "n-no, no pasa nada" dijo ella mientras agitaba sus brazos, con mucha energía que se pedía lentamente "solo que…pensé que todos íbamos a morir" admitió ella, apretando sus rodillas.

"yo también" respondió Rias, con una pequeña sonrisa "pero ya estamos bien, no hay de qué preocuparnos" justo después de decir eso, grandes estruendos se escucharon viniendo de la cueva. La cueva misma parecía estremecerse con gran fuerza, pero aun así no caía.

Dentro de la Cueva, se podría ver como el azabache se encontraba lidiando con una enorme y colosal cantidad de goblins y muchos Grandes goblins. Este tenía entre sus manos un par de grandes HandGuns, las cuales tenían integradas una bayoneta que en su totalidad podría ser del tamaño de una espada corta, pero en sus manos parecían pistolas normales.

El azabache las usaba para disparar rápidamente a su alrededor, haciendo pedazos con facilidades a goblins en línea consecutiva y matando con el filo de sus pistolas a cualquiera que se le lanzase. Incluso los enormes goblins no eran capaces de resistir uno de sus balas, siendo fácilmente atravesado por las balas mágicas.

Fuera de la cueva, todos dejaron escapar un enorme suspiro ante la posible pelea titánica que se desarrollaba "bueno, ahí va el esclavo" dijo Ravel mientras negaba, acercándose hacia el grupo de rias "oye, tomate, ¿aún no se levantan?" preguntó por los heridos, pues estaban bien tranquilos durmiendo mientras se estremecía el suelo.

"no" respondió a secas, mirando a la pequeña rubia frente a ella "¿Qué hacen aquí? Esto no es mera coincidencia" dijo sabiendo que, estaban en medio de la nada y aun así estaban sus compañeros aquí, esto no se trataba de una simple coincidencia.

"como te lo explico sin que te sientas ofendida, tomate" dijo Ravel mientras miraba el cielo un momento "veras, nosotros estamos aquí porque estamos investigando esta cueva" dijo ella con simpleza mientras se sentaba en el pasto junto a sus demás compañeras.

**"Estábamos en busca de materiales nuevos, materiales muy fuertes y…nos encontramos con algo que no esperábamos"**

Como si se tratara de un recuerdo, todo mundo imaginaba las palabras de Ravel y seguían sus indicaciones, imaginándose que se internan en el fondo de la cueva, hasta llegar a cierto lugar donde había un enorme monstruo, uno que estaba parado al frente de un espejo.

**"Parece ser que un jefe de clan, el del clan ogro para ser exactos, ha tomado este lugar como su base, armando un poderoso ejército…uno capaz de hacer caer la capital" **

Se mostraba como el enorme y colosal monstruo musculoso, daba una corta mirada al portal, mirando como detrás de esta se mostraba un ejército gigantesco, uno que se perdía en la lejanía. Detrás de él, había otros muchos monstruos mirando la escena y mientras la visión se alejaba de ese lugar, mostraba como todos los caminos estaban infestados de una infinidad de mas monstruos menores.

"hay un ejército suficiente como para hacer caer al imperio humano, uno capaz de conquistar un continente entero, ¿puedes creerlo?" dijo Ravel con una pequeña e irónica sonrisa "los monstruos que tu grupo ha enfrentado, son solo la primera habitación de quien sabe cuántas, ¡ni siquiera son los monstruos más fuertes!" dijo ella mientras se reía como una princesa maligna lo haría.

"¿un Jefe ogro?" preguntó Rias, con el rostro completamente azul "no hablaras de Phalanax, el ogro devorador de pesadillas, señor de la guerra" Ravel asintió con una sonrisa "un monstruo que se dice que esta sobre el nivel S, uno que lucha por poseer el trono del rey demonio" Ravel asintió nuevamente con la misma expresión.

"Un cuerpo tan duro como el diamante, una velocidad tan grande como la de un rayo, la fuerza suficiente como para mover montañas" dijo Ravel mientras exageraba su forma de contar la historia, pero realmente no había nada de mentiras en ello "Un monstruo capaz de lanzar magia infinita y puede regenerar todas sus heridas en segundos, el señor de la guerra, Phalanax" dijo Ravel mientras creaba un poco de fuego para mostrar su punto.

"si…ese mismo" dijo Rias mientras sudaba una gran gota de sudor al ver el despilfarro de magia de su compañera "es una historia muy exagerada la verdad, aún no sabemos cuánto de eso es verdad, nuestro maestro solo nos habló poco de él" "Todo" respondió rápidamente Ravel, mirando directamente a los ojos a Rias, quien se mostró confundida.

"Todo lo que te he dicho ahora es cierto, nada es exagerado" Respondió Ravel, ahora parecía ligeramente preocupada "Es un demonio realmente poderoso…aunque su fuerza no es capaz de mover montañas literalmente…sí que es muy, muy fuerte" dijo ella con un gran sudor sobre su cabeza.

Rias y su grupo se quedaron callados un buen rato "eso suena a que lo conociste personalmente" dijo esperando ver la reacción de Ravel, quien parecía tener algo de pena oculta tras una sonrisa forzada "¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó ella, sabiendo que era demasiada la coincidencia de todos los hechos.

"puede que mi grupo y yo…hayamos molestado un poquito al señor de la guerra…solo un poquito" dijo Ravel mientras forzaba una sonrisa, pero al ver que no convencía a nadie, dejó escapar un largo suspiro "bien…" dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos, molesta "puede que le hayamos cabreado robándole sus tesoros mientras estaba dormido" "¡¿QUE?!" gritaron todos en el grupo de Rias, mirando con grandes ojos a la pequeña rubia.

"¡tenía mucho oro! ¡no podía irme de la cueva sin él!" intentó defenderse Ravel, cruzando los brazos "además, tenía algunas buenas armaduras, muchas gemas que nos serian útiles y algún que otro artefacto mágico poderoso" dijo recordando todo el botín robado "y como odiamos al reino, puede que hayamos dejado una nota diciendo que lo robó el rey" terminó Ravel, mostrando una gran e inocente sonrisa.

"e-era una broma" dijo Asia de repente, interviniendo por Ravel "Técnicamente íbamos a quitar la nota, pero nos olvidamos" dijo con un rostro caído recordando que nadie quito la nota "para cuando nos dimos cuenta, habían pasado ya algunos cuantos meses y el señor de la guerra ya había empezado sus planes para un asalto" dijo ella con un gran sudor en su frente recordando ello.

"en nuestra defensa, para ser más justos, también le robamos- ¡pedimos prestado! parte de sus tesoros al rey" interrumpió Rossweisse, intentando convencer a el otro grupo "Desde entonces estamos viviendo cerca de aquí, vigilando atentamente al señor de la guerra" dijo ella dejando escapar un largo y cansado suspiro.

"entonces…" recapituló Rias, curiosa por el desarrollo anormal de esto "¿ustedes están vigilando atentamente la cueva por si el señor de la guerra decide atacar y lidiar con él para enmendar el error de haber empezado una guerra?" preguntó ella, sin entender como unos chicos de su misma edad iban a lidiar con un demonio que lleva casi tanto de vida como el mundo mismo, enfrentándose al rey demonio para tomar su trono.

Todo el grupo de raros parpadea "¿Qué? ¡oh no!¡claro que no!" respondé Ravel, volviendo a la sonrisa confiada de antes "Estamos esperando a que el señor de la guerra desaloje la cueva para poder picar los materiales que hay dentro de la mina, ¡hay una enorme mena de Mithril ahí!" dijo ella con ojos en forma de dólar, agitando mas fuerte el abanico.

"Belmont-senpai también detectó grandes cantidades de Etheria cristalizada, sobre todo, menas de Etheria oscura cristalizada" dijo gasper mientras hacía que sus lentes brillasen "podríamos seguir nuestros experimentos para ver en que podemos usarla y contenerla" Ravel asintió, convencida en que podían usarla para algo productivo y, sobre todo, alejarla de malas manos.

"Cierto" dijo de repente Koneko, con brillantes ojos "necesito más Etheria para mis amiguitos" dijo mientras recordaba a sus familiares, los cuales necesitaban ser alimentados para seguir creciendo y evolucionando "Himeko siempre me pide más, creo que ya está muy gorda" dice mientras recuerda un enorme gato negro.

"¿Qué?" interrumpe Akeno, viendo como el grupo de raros se había desviado de la conversación, dejándose llevar por sus razones "¿y la gente de la capital? ¿no han pensado en cuantas personas morirán por sus razones egoístas? ¿no han pensado siquiera en cómo salvarlos?" dijo ella, con un gran disgusto e ira en su voz.

"Ya suenas como Asia" respondió Ravel, rodando los ojos, aburrida por el regaño "mira, esto de todas formas iba a suceder tarde o temprano, solo hemos apresurado un poco las cosas" dijo ella mientras caminaba en círculos "el señor de la guerra ya estaba planeando hacer algo como esto, no es cosa de unos meses tener un ejército tan grande" dijo ella sabiendo que, todos esos números, fueron hechos por años y años.

"por otra parte, se han apresurado porque ya no tienen tanto presupuesto como esperaban" dijo Gasper de repente, entrando la logística al caso "al quitarle sus tesoros, y gran parte de su armería, le hemos desprovisto de sus armas, por eso están intentando atacar rápidamente, para no mostrar que tienen problemas" dijo sabiendo que mantener un ejército tan grande necesitaba muchas cosas, era un gran trabajo.

"p-pero igual, ¡¿no van a hacer nada para ayudar?!" volvió a gritar Akeno, mirando como aun así nadie tenía intenciones de intervenir "fuimos invocados aquí para ayudar a estas personas, es nuestro deber" recordó como el rey explico que su invocación se debía a que estaban en grandes aprietos y necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

Ravel negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa misteriosa "ahí es donde te equivocas, no fuimos invocados para salvar a las personas" dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda "fuimos invocados para salvar a los dioses" dijo con sus ojos brillando intensamente.

Rias abrió los ojos un momento al ver que sus compañeros parecían saber más que ellos de la invocación. Antes que pudiera peguntar, gemidos cansados empezaron a escucharse "¿q-que pasó?" pregunta Naruto mientras se levantaba cansado, mirando como ya no tenía su armadura y sus ropas estaban agujereados y rotas en su mayoría.

"bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" El rubio levantó una ceja, pues realmente él no tenía un segundo nombre o un apellido que sea el Namikaze, pero lo dejó pasar porque ellos eran muy raros "Es la segunda vez que te veo estar en el borde de la muerte, que mala suerte tienes" dijo mientras se alejaba, riéndose detrás de su abanico de oro.

"¿segunda?" preguntó confundido, antes de sentir un gran dolor fantasmal sobre su cuerpo, obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente "eso dolió" dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, viendo como Yuuto también se había levantado "Hey, que tal" le pregunta mientras le mira como este simplemente sonreía forzadamente.

"Hey…estamos vivos" escuchó una voz, se trataba de Issei, quien veía todo con gran alegría a su alrededor "o…es este el otro mundo" se preguntó, aunque hace unos momentos temía la idea de morir, parecía aceptar abiertamente que esto era el otro mundo, aunque irónicamente es realmente otro mundo.

"Estamos vivo, idiota" dijo el rubio, todavía recostado en el suelo "oye…nos salvaste ahí" dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, impresionando al castaño "si no nos hubieras dado tu poder, nosotros no hubiéramos durado tanto" admitió, pues realmente lo decisivo en esa lucha fue que su cuerpo se volvió tres veces más fuerte.

Issei solo atino a parpadear, antes de rascarse la cabeza "aunque suena bien…esto no hubiera sucedido si solo hubiera hecho caso a todos" suspiró cansado, reconociendo que esto fue enteramente su error "Lo siento presidenta, no volveré a desobedecerla" dijo mirando a la pelirroja, quien se mantenía en silencio con las demás chicas.

"eso espero issei, eso espero" dijo la pelirroja, dejando escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio y estrés "volviendo al tema, ¿Qué decías sobre la invocación?" preguntó la pelirroja, mirando a la pequeña líder del grupo frente a ella. ella vio como Ravel se había alejado un poco con su grupo, apartándose del grupo de rias para que tengan un poco de intimidad.

Sin embargo, nadie esperaba que un par de goblins saltaran de repente, saliendo de sus escondrijos 'mierda…son' reconoció Naruto, pues tenían ojos reventados 'los tíos de las resorteras' pensó en cámara lenta mientras veía como los monstruos atinaban a Rias y a Issei.

Cuando intentó moverse y justo casi en el momento en que los goblins estaban a punto de apuñalarles la cabeza. un par de estruendosos sonidos salieron de la nada. Para cuando se dio cuenta, las cabezas de los goblins había estallado y sus cuerpos sin vidas caían a un lado de él.

Naruto veía con grandes ojos como la sangre de sus enemigos estaban sobre todo su grupo, ensuciándoles el rostro y demás. Por otro lado, veía como Issei tenía entre sus manos pedazos de los sesos de su enemigo, junto a uno de sus globos oculares. Este mismo instantáneamente los lanzó fuera de sus manos, antes de vomitar todo lo que aún tenía en el estómago.

Aunque la mayoría podría asquearse con el vómito de Issei, todo el grupo le entendía pues la vista de los sesos y el globo ocular ensangrentado era más lo más asqueroso que jamás habían visto "okey…eso fue asqueroso" dijo Naruto mientras usaba su manga con sangre seca para limpiarse aún más sangre de su rostro.

"Parece que llegué justo a tiempo" pasos se oían salir de la cueva, para mostrar al último miembro del extraño grupo. Sin embargo, ante las exclamaciones anteriores, no lucia ninguna gota de sangre su traje "parece que hemos subestimado a eso dos" dijo mirando los restos de los dos goblins.

Ravel asiente en silencio "no esperaba que los goblins fueran tan valientes, pero lo fueron" dio sorprendida e intrigada, mirando con ojos agudos la escena "hay algo aún más turbio sucediendo aquí" dijo cerrando de golpe su abanico "por ahora nos retiraremos, el señor de la guerra puede haber notado nuestra presencia" dijo haciendo que todo su grupo asintiera con seriedad.

"¡Esperen!" gritó Rias de repente, deteniendo al grupo de su retirada "¿realmente ha matado a todos los goblins?" preguntó incrédula, pues el sujeto gigante no lucia ningún rastro de sangre "¿Cómo vamos a saber que estamos seguros?" preguntó recordando que ellos no odian moverse por el momento, si saliesen goblins e la cueva, ellos estarían perdidos.

"lo he hecho" dijo el azabache mirándola con sus ojos dorados "Toma" dijo mientras le lanzaba algo extremadamente grande que desde hace rato iba cargando "supongo que esto sirve como muestra de buena fe" dijo mientras le daba la espalda, retirándose con su equipo.

Rias y su grupo se acercaron para ver y notaron que toda la bolsa estaba llena de cientos de orejas de Goblins. Aunque la mayoría era orejas, algunos podían ver algunos collares gigantes ahí, posiblemente de los goblins gigantes "¡hey, tomate!" grita Ravel en la distancia llamando la atención del grupo "¡si quieres saber más, buscanos en las faldas de esa montaña!" gritó mientras le señalaba algo a la distancia, no estaba muy lejos de hecho.

"¿si quieres saber más? ¿de qué estaba hablando?" preguntó Naruto mientras miraba el enorme saco de orejas de goblin. Eran bastantes, posiblemente les daría muchas monedas de plata si lograran llevarlas al gremio. Si los collares significaran lo que él cree que son, entonces posiblemente obtendrían monedas de oro.

Rias se quedó completamente callada, antes de dejar escapar un largo suspiro "miren, a quien queremos engañar, todo esto suena muy falso" dijo mientras tiraba su espada rota al suelo, se rompió durante la explosión de su magia "Esto de ser invocados para salvar el mundo…siempre me sonó a una buena broma" dijo mirando sus manos.

Naruto y los demás abrieron los ojos ante la forma tan directa en la que hablaba "Somos chicos normales, aunque tengamos magia, seguimos siendo simples adolecentes venidos de otro mundo, no verdaderos guerreros" dijo dejando de jugar con sus dedos, apretando sus manos con fuerza "entonces, ¿Por qué?" se preguntó mientras no le encontraba ninguna clase de sentido a las acciones del rey.

"lo que quiero decir es que nos están ocultando muchas cosas, demasiadas creo yo" dijo Rias dejando soltar un largo suspiro "y si lo que dijo Ravel era cierto, entonces la verdad es algo que es nuestro objetivo desde ahora" dijo levantándose, mirando hacia la montaña que la chica rubia había dicho.

"no entiendo una palabra de lo que dijo, pero ¡yo voy a dónde va la presidenta!" dijo Issei mientras intentaba levantarse, para caer pesadamente en el suelo "¡mi pierna!" grita de dolor mientras gira en el suelo por el dolor indescriptible que sentía.

'sigue rota' pensaron en colectivo, mirando la parte flácida de su pierna "Yo estoy con rias, de todas formas, esto sonaba muy sospechoso" dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba, inclinándose ligeramente al sentir mucho dolor viniendo de su torso, teniendo que caminar cuidadosamente.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir, ellos iban a ir junto a su líder a donde fuera que fuese ese lugar. Rias sonrió un poco, viendo como todos sus amigos realmente estaban dispuestos a seguirla a un lugar que no conocían.

**"Muchas gracias, a todos"**

* * *

**"¡ha sido el peor viaje que he tenido!"**

Entre las plantas, un grupo de aventureros se movilizaba lentamente debido a que la mayoría de sus miembros estaban extremadamente heridos y cansados "¡ha sido el mejor viaje de mi vida!" grita Issei, respondiéndole a las malas vibras del rubio.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco notando el porqué de la felicidad del castaño. Resulta que, como no tenía una pierna disponible, tanto Akeno como Rias le estaban ayudando a caminar, por lo que tenía un par de enormes pechos frente a él todo el tiempo. Akeno y Rias mostraron un rostro enojado un momento por las palabras de Issei, conteniendo sus ganas de pegarle.

'bueno…si pienso como issei' pensó mientras miraba a un lado de él. Naruto estaba siendo ayudado por Hinata, quien tenía parte de sus ropas abiertas por el calor y sudor que exudaba su cuerpo 'son enormes' pensó mirando como Hinata poseía un pecho tan o más grande que la misma Rias.

"no me importaría estar herido un poco más" susurró para sí mismo. Sin embargo, levantó su mirada cuando dejó de moverse, notando que la chica lo había escuchado "uhhh" dijo notando la mirada de esta, estaba completamente avergonzada "¿lo siento?" se disculpó él, sin saber exactamente como disculparse.

Hinata solo atino a esconder un poco su pecho con sus ropas, para luego volver a caminar "issei-san es un mal ejemplo para usted, Naruto-kun" el rubio solo pudo forzar una sonrisa, sabiendo que realmente el castaño le influía de maneras muy extrañas. Antes no hubiera visto de esa forma a su mejor amiga…o eso cree, ese par de pechos no es algo que pase desapercibido.

"¿tú no vas a decir nada?" preguntó Grace a Yuuto, quien era el único que realmente lucia bien para caminar, pero fue forzado a ser ayudado. Ante la pregunta solo atinó a mostrar una enorme sonrisa fingida "Eso siempre significa que no" dijo con un aura oscura sobre su cabeza, mirando su pobre y triste pecho.

Finalmente salieron del bosque, notando que, frente a ellos, una enorme mansión se alzaba en medio del bosque "qué diablos…" susurró Naruto con grandes ojos, pues es imposible que una casa tan grande fuese construida en medio de la nada.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a la pequeña rubia sin sus amigos "¡hey, tomate!" saludo ella, pero ahora vestía ropas de princesa de color rojas y negras "veo que si viniste" dijo notando como todos se encontraban ahí "me gustaría dejarles pasar, pero…" dijo mientras encerraba a todos en un círculo con sus dedos "pensé en que tomarían un baño antes de venir" admitió, mirando como todos seguían cubiertos por una mescla rara de polvo, sangre seca y sudor.

"puedo imaginar que tienes un baño" dijo Rias para luego mirar a Naruto, quien suspiró cansado y le arrojó algo al frente de la casa "esto es una maldita estafa, pero quiero darme un baño" dijo evitando mirar lo que él rubio había arrojado.

Ravel miró como se trataba de la bolsa con las orejas de goblins "veo" dijo dejando escapar un suspiro cansado "Bien, pueden entrar a mis duchas" dijo de mal humor, haciendo que todo el grupo levantara un brazo por la victoria "Pero no ensucien mucho" dijo mientras les dejaba pasar a su casa.

**"¡el primero que me mancha la casa con sangre va a tener una gran deuda conmigo!"**

* * *

**"¿Cómo una casa en medio de la nada va a tener aguas termales?"**

Se preguntó Naruto mientras salía con los chicos, ahora vistiendo ropas comunes de aldeanos, pero nuevas a comparaciones de las rasgadas y manchadas de sangre. Las chicas de su grupo fueron las primeras que saltaron al ver un baño, dejándolos a fuera un buen rato.

"lo que me sorprende más, es ver un baño moderno" dijo Yuuto mientras regresaba su mirada a la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas "o…por ejemplo, de donde sale el agua" dijo recordando que, antes de las fuentes termales, había un baño normal donde uno se limpiaba las impurezas antes de entrar, como él que tenían en su viejo mundo.

"no busquemos sentido a algo tan increíble" dijo Issei interrumpiendo la conversación, él aún se secaba el cabello con una toalla "digamos…que un hechicero lo hizo" dijo con simpleza, empezando a caminar fuera del lugar. Los otros dos se miraron un momento antes de suspirar, issei tenía razón, aunque a medias nuevamente.

Caminaron fuera de las puertas del baño para encontrarse con un gran salón, uno muy bien amueblado y con sillones tan increíbles que uno podía ver su suavidad. Por otra parte. ya estaban sentados gran parte del grupo de Ravel y las chicas de su grupo, parecía una reunión de chicas.

"extrañaba las aguas termales" dijo Rias mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de alguna clase de bebida embotellada, como las que uno encuentra en las aguas termales en su mundo "Me siento como en casa" admitió mientras miraba su cabello sedoso, ahora brillante debido a que encontró champú, algo que en este mundo no existe, mucho menos el jabón.

"…si…" dijo Ravel con una expresión incomoda, mirando como las cuatro chicas frente a ella parecían media borrachas "me alegra que digan eso de mis aguas termales, pero por lo general no me agrada la idea de compartirlas con…extraños" dijo ella girando los ojos, intentando ocultar su fastidio.

"Lo peor es que Belmont-senpai está preparando la cena, ¡que fastidio invitarles!" dijo Rossweisse, quien estaba recostada en alguna clase de hamaca colgante "¡él solo cocina una vez cada siglo!" exageró ella, ocultando su rostro tras un libro que ella estaba leyendo.

"Lo sé, parece que está de buen humor" dijo La chica rubia mirando a un lado, donde técnicamente debería de estar la cocina "agradece que Asia sepa cocinar o hubiéramos muerto de hambre" todos de su grupo suspiran con tristeza, antes de asentir.

"esto es…extraño" dijo Naruto notando como la chica de cabellos plata estaba literalmente flotando en el aire, echada en una hamaca flotante "y eso es aún más extraño" dijo ahora mirando a la otra chica albina, quien estaba sobre flotando en el aire recostada sobre un Gato blanco con alas de ave gigante.

"Te acostumbras" dijo Ravel con un rostro inexpresivo mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de vino "bien, mientras que la parejita feliz hace nuestra cena, estoy dispuesta a soltar cierta información solo si…tenemos cierto trato" dijo ella, finalmente entrando a su modo burguesa experta.

Rias dejó de actuar relajada para sentarse correctamente, mirando a los ojos de Ravel "No estoy dispuesta a hacer ningún trato contigo a menos que crea que es importante" dijo mientras cruzaba sus dedos "Estamos en desventaja, sin olvidar que no tenemos mucho que ofrecerte" dijo reconociendo que, aunque hicieran un trato, serían los más desventajados de ello.

Ravel simplemente sonrió, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que apareciera en sus dedos un pergamino "Que te parece 3 monedas de oro, Cierta información de nosotros y…parte de lo que sabemos sobre la invocación" dijo mientras le lanzaba el pergamino, cosa que la pelirroja atrapó con facilidad.

Al abrirlo, notó que era un pequeño contrato con todas las cosas que la rubia prometía, aunque ella pudo ver algunas cosas más, algunas cláusulas sobre todo "obviamente esto no le pueden contar a nadie, el contrato se asegurará de ello" dijo mientras tomaba otra copa de vino, esta vez lentamente.

Rias siguió leyendo cuidadosamente, hasta que llegó a cierta parte "No salvar el mundo, pero… ¿salvar el mundo?" preguntó ella con grandes ojos, primero por la magnitud de la última clausula y por la incoherencia de esta. Si de por si no era lo suficientemente confuso, ahora era peor para ella.

"digamos que…tiene que ver con su razón para llegar a este mundo" dijo Ravel con una pequeña sonrisa, volviendo a abrir su abanico dorado y ocultar su sonrisa con ella "es un grupo con un héroe un poco inútil…pero aun así puede desempeñar su papel como candidato a héroe y eso…no nos conviene a nadie" dijo con una mirada completamente seria.

Rias miró por encima de la hoja, mirando por si la chica frente a ella mentía, pero no parecía ser el caso. Giró su mirada a sus demás compañeros, quienes, por la mirada de estos, ella sabía que le dejaban la elección sobre este tema tan complicado.

Sin dudarlo, ella asiente en silencio "perfecto, solo tienes que dejar caer una gota de tu sangre en el pergamino" dijo Ravel y Rias, haciendo sangrar su dedo pulgar, deja caer la gota sobre él "está hecho" dijo mientras el pergamino desaparecía y volvía a aparecer entre las manos de Ravel, quien lo dejó a un lado enrollado "bueno… ¿con que quieres que empiece?" preguntó mientras cruzaba las piernas, sabiendo que esta iba a ser una conversación larga.

"La razón de nuestra invocación" dijo la pelirroja mirando seriamente a la chica rubia "qué demonios es este mundo, ¿Cómo se hicieron tan fuertes en tan poco tiempo?" dijo ella sabiendo que nada encajaba para ella. aun cuando habían pasado un par de meses, eso no justificaba la fuerza de sus compañeros raros.

Ravel asentía en silencio "puedo responder dos, la última…" dijo dudando, ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro "no sabría cómo responder y aunque te dijera que lo sé, fue cosa de pura suerte creo" dijo mientras rememoraba el pasado un poco.

La princesa rubia sacudió su cabeza, intentando volver a la conversación "Para empezar, ¿Qué saben de este mundo?" preguntó mirando a todos los otros chicos, quienes se miraron entre ellos y negaron con la cabeza "¿nada? ¿es enserio?" preguntó consternada, ya que a estas alturas era difícil pensar que seguían ignorantes del tema.

"no nos enseñaron mucho sobre el tema" admitió Rias, recordando los tres últimos meses "mayormente nos educaron para ser más fuertes, la fuerza necesaria para ser un aventurero y luchar contra los enemigos más poderosos" dijo ella recordando cómo, aunque aún novatos, pudieron matar a una gran cantidad de gobelinos.

"había una biblioteca, ¿saben?" dijo Ravel mirando con algo de desconfianza al grupo de rias "pensé que cuando lo grité, alguien iría a echarle un ojo, pero me equivoque" dijo suspirando cansada, negando con la cabeza "bueno, es cierto que no sabíamos leer en ese tiempo, así que hubiese sido un poco inútil" recordó que nadie sabía leer en un principio.

"bueno, volviendo al tema" dijo Ravel aplaudiendo "Este es un mundo de magia, blablablá humanos perdiendo la guerra, blablablabla demonios matando humanos, blablablá otras razas, blablablá vencer al rey demonio" dijo Ravel rápidamente, resumiendo lo que ellos sabían "pues es incorrecto, todo eso es falso" dijo con tranquilidad, tomando un largo sorbo de su bebida.

"La realidad es que el imperio demonio no ha hecho nada en los últimos…200 o 300 años, incluso así, su último gran acto fue intentar defenderse de las fuerzas invasoras del imperio humano, que es el que sigue intentando conquistarlos" dijo Ravel mientras jugaba un poco con su copa.

"Las fuerzas que atacan a las aldeas de humanos no son demonios, son monstruos" dijo la rubia mientras miraba en su copa de vino algunas imágenes mentales que ella tenía "Los monstruos son creaciones de los dioses para…podar a los mortales, no solamente humanos" dijo ella para luego darle un sorbo pequeño al vino "por otra parte, Los expulsados de la nación demonio usualmente lideran a los monstruos porque los dioses se lo permiten…o algo así" dijo Ravel sin entender como exactamente funcionaba, pero esa era la idea.

"El señor de la guerra es un convicto por intentar derrocar al Rey demonio, ni siquiera pertenece a los demonios y, así como él, hay muchos otros seres igual de poderosos que fueron expulsados de su reino" dijo Ella para luego rascarse la cabeza "es triste porque si todos se unieran en una sola bandera y dejasen de pelear por el poder, quizás los humanos se la pensarían dos veces antes de atacarlos…constantemente" terminó ella, viendo como ya no tenía vino en su copa.

"es…es una locura" dice Issei mientras empieza a negar con la cabeza "Recuerdo que aquel sacerdote nos contó la misma historia, los humanos son los buenos, los demonios los malos" dijo recordando las palabras del amable hombre que los bendijo a todos para que caminasen como verdaderos héroes.

"Hablando de eso…tenemos que encargarnos de ese bastardo y su maldita iglesia de retrasados" dijo Ravel con mal humor, mirando a sus demás compañeros que tenían el ceño fruncido "bueno, El señor de la guerra nos hará el trabajito de borrarlos del mapa supongo" dijo levantando los hombros, desestimándolo.

"lo que quiso decir issei, es que es muy difícil imaginarnos lo que nos estas contando" dijo Naruto, finalmente metiéndose en la conversación que por el momento solo andaba escuchando "Pero en parte, tampoco podríamos estar seguro de lo que nos contaban, lo cual ya era relativamente poco" dijo él reconociendo que no conocían mucho el mundo que habitaban.

Ravel se tardó un poco, antes de charquear los dedos "bien, quizás no sepan esto, pero antes que ustedes salieran del castillo, había muchos, pero muchos esclavos demonios" dijo ella, haciendo que el grupo abriera los ojos "Desde esclavas sexuales, hasta apedreados en la calle por haber robado una rebanada de pan, ese era el día a día de la capital" dijo ella mientras cruzaba los dedos mirando intensamente al grupo.

"¿sabes cómo hice la casa Phenex crecer? A parte del dinero claro" dijo ella con una sonrisa, más los demás negaron con la cabeza "Yo compré a todos los demonios de la capital, absolutamente todos" dijo ella, mirando intensamente al grupo "la gran mayoría fue devuelta a sus hogares en el continente demonio, los otros me siguen sirviendo como esclavos" terminó ella, empezando a servirse lentamente otra copa de vino.

"obviamente esto no me salió barato, pero tengo la confianza del imperio demonio y la posibilidad de comerciar con ellos, así que no fue tan malo" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa calculadora "mientras tanto, los que aún son mis esclavos gozan de muchas libertades y beneficios mientras trabajan mis…locales" dijo sin querer decir mucho sobre su trabajo.

"que estúpido es pensar que los de tu misma especie son los buenos, pero es un más estúpido creer que con una espada en mano y matar a un tipo malo se arreglará todo por arte de magia" dijo Ravel con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro "¿realmente creyeron que matar al rey demonio ayudaría en algo? ¿Cómo que la economía, la sociedad y la política se arreglaría en un haz de luz y todos tendrían un final feliz?" preguntó ella antes de reírse con muchas ganas "Que estúpidos que son" dijo ella, disfrutando cada palabra de ello.

"Los mortales siempre nos mataremos ente nosotros, haremos guerra entre nosotros, disfrutaremos quitarnos lo que otros tienen y pisotearemos al perdedor" dijo Ravel mientras se movía de un lado a otro "no es algo temporal, es algo que siempre ha pasado, pasa y va a pasar" decía ella mientras levantaba su copa con el licor rojizo "La guerra es nuestra naturaleza, es una de las tantas cosas que nos hace…mortales" dijo ella tomando un gran trago de su bebida.

Todo el grupo de aventureros dejó escapar una gran gota de sudor, completamente abrumados por esa clase de perspectiva que, aunque no de acuerdo, era una realidad que no pensaban aceptar "hablas de una forma muy extraña para tener el cuerpo de una niña de primaria, tú no eres normal…" dijo Rias mirándole directamente a los ojos, cosa que Ravel no hizo.

Se tomó un tiempo, antes de dejar su copa en la mesa de centro "¿Qué sabes sobre nuestro antiguo mundo?" preguntó de repente, llamando la atención de todos "¿Qué sabes sobre un mundo donde has vivido gran parte de tu vida y del que no sabes absolutamente nada?" dijo ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

"Fuimos trasportados a un universo paralelo usando magia, completamente igual a nuestro mundo" dijo Ravel rápidamente, como si estuviera diciendo algo de memoria "La magia estuvo en nuestro mundo, la cual nos trasportó hacia este mundo" dijo todo de forma muy rápida, como si fuera un trabalenguas "¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir? ¿Gremory?" dijo mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

Rias no dijo nada, mas tenía una gota de sudor en su frente por la cantidad de pensamientos rápidos que tenía "La magia de invocación crea un puente espacio tiempo entre dos puntos diferentes de un mismo o diferente espacio tiempo, para ello, debe haber dos nodos mágicos, por lo que el otro lugar donde se quiere conectar debe de aceptar la existencia de la magia" dijo rápidamente Ravel, sin espacio siquiera para que cualquiera pueda formular.

"La magia existe porque el mundo permite su existencia, si el mundo no permite su existencia, no existe misterios en ese mundo" dijo Ravel, aun hablando de forma rápida, jugando con tu copa de vino "El misterio no es magia y magia no es misterio, pero el misterio permite la existencia de la magia por más pobre que sea porque no está comprobado su no existencia, a eso se le categoriza como fe" terminó Ravel, mirando nuevamente a Rias.

"incluso si trabajara de esa forma, misterio existe debido a que alguna vez, en el espacio tiempo, esta existió o existirá, por lo que sí existe y existirá en tiempos determinados, pero sigue existiendo porque esta casualidad es en sí misma un misterio" los ojos de rias se movían rápidamente intentando entender lo que su compañera explicaba casi sin error alguno "… ¿entiendes lo que te digo ahora?" preguntó ella, hablando nuevamente normal y pausado

**"…Nuestro mundo fue y/o será alguna vez similar a este mundo…"**

* * *

**¿alguna vez te has preguntado como se creó todo?**

**Es difícil de explicar todo desde una perspectiva mortal, porque ningún mortal podría incluso comprender nada por más que lo vea frente a sus propios ojos. Ni siquiera los dioses pueden comprenderlo correctamente sin malinterpretar alguna cosa, lo que los convierte en…mortales con vidas longevas. Pero intentaré explicarlo lo mejor que pueda.**

**En tiempos antiguos, cuando aún el universo se había creado y las masas de gases abundaban el universo. Con algo de suerte y por alguna casualidad, empezaron a formarse los planetas. En esos tiempos, nuestro planeta solo era un montón de roca y magma, no había nada más en esa clase de lugar o…eso quisimos creer.**

**Con las nubes negras ocultándonos el sol, solo quedaba una oscuridad perpetua. De esa masa de oscuridad, nacieron los oscuros, los primeros mortales, aquellos llamados…los Caídos (Fallens). Aquel lugar, donde solo abundaba la oscuridad, también nacieron diversas especies más, pero todas tenían la misma peculiaridad, preferían los fuegos del averno.**

**El tiempo fue pasando, las eras fueron pasando y con ella, la oscuridad fue cesando. Los primeros rayos de luz iluminaron un mundo plagado de seres oscuros. Aquellos primeros haces de luz cayeron sobre la tierra, llamando a esas otras criaturas que ansiaban la luz sobre sus cuerpos.**

**Aquellas criaturas pronto rechazaron la oscuridad de donde nacieron y aceptaron la luz los brazos abiertos. Pronto, con un cuerpo completamente iluminado, nacieron los primeros Dioses. Con el mundo completamente iluminado, los dioses fueron capaces de hacer retroceder a una raza varias veces más fuertes que ellos, logrando expulsarlas hasta el núcleo del planeta, donde su mundo de oscuridad fue sellado.**

**A partir de ese momento, la luz sobre la tierra empezó a dispersar su magia por el mundo. Los dioses de ese entonces, al ver que el mundo finalmente fue suyo, empezaron una guerra entre ellos. Con cada dios muerto, algo se creaba. Así fue que la tierra viva, el mar, el fuego, el aire y todo lo que ahora existe fue creado.**

**Mientras ellos luchaban, una raza nacida en la oscuridad decidió no abandonar la oscuridad de donde nació…pero eligió vivir en la luz. Esa raza…fue conocido como los mortales, seres completamente imperfectos y de vida finita. Ellos decidieron vivir en un mundo que no nació para ellos, pero gozaban de esa casualidad.**

**Con los dioses sobrevivientes como guia y el mundo rebosante de una magia sin igual, Esa era se le fue llamada como la Era de la luz. Un mundo de magia y fantasía, donde todas las posibilidades eran verdad, el misterio era el pan de cada día, esa era su realidad.**

**Sin embargo, todo tiene un fin, todo tiene un esplendor y declive al igual que la era de la oscuridad…la era de la luz no fue una excepción. Poco a poco la magia del mundo fue disminuyendo, lentamente hasta que poco a poco desaparecer de la existencia. Los dioses tienen miedo, pues sin luz ellos no podían existir, los humanos tenían miedo, porque creían que sin luz ellos tampoco podían vivir.**

**No importa si eres un mortal o una deidad, todos le tenemos miedo a la muerte y los dioses no fueron la excepción. A esa Era, se le llamó la era del declive y se acabó con muchas muertes, pero una sola fue capaz de parar toda esa masacre.**

**Solo uno…aceptó que la luz se había acabado, solo un dios aceptó el fin de su era y decidió dejarles la última luz a los mortales, no con la esperanza de que la luz cubra el mundo de nuevo, sino con la intención de proteger a los mortales de una oscuridad superior a la suya. Ese fin marcó el fin y el inicio de una era. A pesar de lo que muchos creen, no se llamó la Era de los humanos como egocéntricamente le llamamos. Fue llamado…**

**…la Era de la oscuridad…**

**_-Asia Argento, La Legenda Ancestral, Parte 1-_**

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Mi mañana, mi tarde, mi noche.  
¿Qué esconde un mundo tranquilo como este?**

* * *

A partir de aquí se vienen los flashbacks creo. Tengo que hablar y explicar un poco de este "mundo" de done fueron invocados porque si no, no entenderán de que va este nuevo "mundo" y que es lo que sucede. Posiblemente voy muy rápido, no lo sé. Ya veré que hago, pero por lo general, tendré que comenzar con las demás perspectivas.

Por cierto, un mensaje privado me dijo sobre algo muy interesante. No fue un power up sino más bien una forma de cómo usar los "ojos de la verdad". Hacer que actué similar al King Crimson…más específicamente al Epitaph (o sea, poder ver 10 segundos en el futuro teniéndose a él como eje central).

Me parece increíble, pero espero poder usarlo correctamente, ya que trabajar con algo tan roto como eso es difícil sin cometer fallos (Araki es el pto amo, mi ídolo alv). Por otro lado…una descarga de adrenalina…me parece algo muy genérico teniendo en cuenta que todos en este mundo tiene un poder o una habilidad que podría fácilmente contrarrestarlo (ejemplo, una magia de sueño, una magia de paralización, una habilidad de reflejos o alguien más fuerte o más rápido que él).

Por cierto, alguien me ha dado la idea de darle un brazalete que cree Kunais mágicos. La idea es estúpidamente buena (debido a que se crean y no tiene que gastar dinero en eso) y la quiero poner, pero creo que lo ideal será que consiga la **_espada sagrada_** primero para que sus reservas de magia vayan creciendo (SPOILER).

Como ven, a partid de aquí las cosas se tornarán…o muy buenas, o muy feas. Lamento si no hay muchas batallas, pero me gusta escribir más…estrategia y cosas súper complicadas o teóricas. ¿las habrán? Pues claro, la reina goblin no se va a matar pos si sola y el señor de la guerra no va a morir por un pergamino TP (o tal vez si…).

Bueno, eso es todo, gracias y hasta la próxima :D (Psdt, a pesar de los pocos comentarios des-motivantes, las visitas aumentan cada día! Es tan raro! Usualmente es al revés XD) (Usando un poco de logística, creo que van en una relación inversamente proporcional…eso creo)


	9. Chapter 9

Me he demorado debido a que, básicamente escribí un capitulo que no tenía sentido alguno por donde iba, así que he tenido que escribir OTRO capítulo, que sería este.

Respondiendo preguntas rápidas. Con respecto a que se encuentra con una "espada legendaria" lo hará, técnicamente de eso trataría el siguiente arco…solo que no es tan "legendaria" como creen, yo no tendría mucha expectativa, por lo menos no por ahora (Spiler. Tendrá la espada pero no será tan fuerte que digamos por...ciertas circunstancias e historia)

La habilidad de shiro es Magecraft(Majutsu), no es Magia(Maho), son dos cosas muy diferentes. Por otro lado, es algo muy por encima de las habilidades de Naruto, incluso el mismo Shiro nunca hubiera tenido esos poderes sino hubiese sido por EMIYA, del cual obtuvo esos conocimientos porque es el Él del futuro.

* * *

The Legend of seven Heroes

* * *

Capítulo 9: **La verdad siempre viene con un costo,  
Uno que estamos dispuestos a pagar**

* * *

**"Básicamente esa es la historia de nuestro mundo"**

Terminó Ravel, quien tomaba tranquilamente algo de agua normal porque ya había bebido demasiado licor y le estaba empezando a afectar. Por otro lado, miraba como el grupo de Rias estaba completamente en shock, quizás debido a que se les era difícil de procesar.

"woa…esto es tan…woa" dijo Rias mientras tomaba toda el agua que tenía en la pequeña mesa para ella "es tan surrealista…nunca te hubiera creído sino fuera porque estamos en otro mundo" admitió ella, pues esto sonaba tan o más loco que ser trasportados a otro mundo.

"si, bueno…" dijo Ravel mientras miraba a algunos en el grupo de Rias, sobre todo a una en especial "Hay algunos que, si saben de lo que yo habló, pero han preferido guardar esos secretos para sí solos" dijo esta mientras tose un poco "por ejemplo, tu primo ese el musculoso o tu hermano mayor" dijo ella haciendo que los ojos de Rias se abriesen como platos.

"¿Sairaorg? ¿Sirzechs-oniisama?" dijo la pelirroja, casi sin voz por su propia incredulidad. Ravel asintió a sus palabras "¿ellos saben esto? ¿ellos sabían?" preguntó con la voz ligeramente rota, como si en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar por sentirse tan defraudada.

"Pues sí, técnicamente si" decía Ravel fríamente, sin empatía por la chica pelirroja "quiero decir, Sirzechs es uno de los líderes de DXD junto a otros más, como la hermana mayor la presidenta del consejo estudiantil" dijo ella, haciendo jadear a todos los demás "por otro lado Sairaorg es del clan Bael, pero actualmente lo dejó y sirve o servía al DXD" dijo recordando al pelinegro del clan bael.

"¿DXD?" preguntó Issei, mirando confundido como nada de lo que decía la rubia tenía sentido para él "¿Qué es eso? ¿alguna clase de culto sobrenatural o algo así?" preguntó contrariado. Nunca pensó que realmente el mundo sobrenatural realmente existiera, ahora se entera que este siempre existió, fue el mundo normal el que no existía.

Ravel suspiró cansada "es una larga historia" dijo ella mientras se rascaba la mejilla "Digamos que, a pesar de que terminó la era de la luz, aún quedaban personas que se aferraron a la magia, pero la cantidad era abismalmente pequeña en su interior y en el planeta ya no había" dijo este mientras intentaba explicarse lo mejor que podía.

"La magia era imposible de usar, así que la humanidad se las arregló para intentar imitarlo con las migajas que quedaban, eso se llamó Magecraft(Majutsu)" dijo Ravel mientras en su mano creaba un círculo mágico ultra complejo "Tomó muchos años para perfeccionarlo, pero en la actualidad se les llama Magus a las personas que pueden hacer eso de ella" dijo esta, terminando de explicar.

"Escuché de Magecraft como algo de ficción" dijo rápidamente Rias, llevando mejor la conversación que todos los demás de su grupo "parte de mi investigación me llevó a eso, no tenía idea de que lo tenía frente a mis ojos" admitió, pensando en su hermano y su primo, quienes podrían ser usuarios de esta.

"no es igual que la ficción, tomate" dijo Ravel, forzando una sonrisa "Magecraft es 96% ciencia, 3% experiencia y 1% de energía mágica" dijo suspirando cansada "lo resumiré lo más que pueda" dijo mientras giraba sus manos rápidamente "¿Cuánto más o menos MP gastan en una bola de fuego?" preguntó ella, mirando sobre todo a los magos.

"100 de MP" respondió Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos los demás pues no lo dudo en ninguno momento "una magia sencilla, no importa cual fuese, gasta un aproximado de 100 de MP, puede ser más, puede ser menos, todo depende del tamaño o la utilidad que le des a la magia" dijo recordando como por el tamaño de la bola de fuego podía costar más o menos.

"bueno, tenemos a un observador" dijo Ravel con una sonrisa, para luego toser intentando volver a la conversación "aunque nosotros no le llamamos MP, porque es un término vulgar, usando Magecraft solo necesitamos 1 MP, para imitar lo que ustedes hacen" dijo ella con una sonrisa soberbia y confiada.

"Más o menos esa es la idea. En nuestro mundo nadie nace con magia, con suerte el mejor usuario de Magia posee 10 unidades de magia o MP, luego de un intenso entrenamiento mental y una vida dedicada a la hechicería" dijo de repente Gasper, quien sorprendió a su hermana por sus conocimientos sobre el tema.

"La diferencia radica en que la magia es muy, MUY, sencilla de usar" dijo Ravel, retomando la conversación "por ejemplo, solo digo algo como…" dijo mientras estiraba su mano y palabras empezaron a rodearla, estaba usando magia "_oye tú, electrocuta, ehmmm_….¿**Pikachu**?" dijo con duda, antes que un pequeño rayo fuese lanzado desde sus manos "¿ves de lo que hablo? Sencillo y un derroche de unidades de magia" dijo con un tono aburrido, sin ganas siquiera de hablar

El grupo de Rias se quedó callado un buen rato "acaba de usar magia con un encantamiento salido de la nada, mal formulado y con un nombre que fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza" susurró Akeno, quien no podía creerse la facilidad con la cual Ravel podía usar magia cuando a ellos a un les costaba.

"la magia en este mundo es posible debido a que el mundo mismo permite su existencia" dijo de nuevo Gasper, quien hacia resplandecer sus gafas "en nuestro mundo esto no es así, por lo cual debimos de seguir muchas normas para poder hacer un fantasma de lo que queremos hacer, siendo una ilusión que desaparece con el tiempo debido a que el mismo mundo lo borra" dijo este terminando la explicación del magecraft y magia.

"Eso es porque en este mundo el Ether fluye en el aire, por lo que es posible manifestar estos…encantamientos y el mismo hechizo" dijo Ravel mientras agitaba su mano la cual se llenó de electricidad mostrando su punto "en nuestro mundo de origen, el Ether no existe libre en el mundo, solo en nosotros, así que materializarlo es imposible…por lo menos por sí mismo no" terminó su explicación.

"entiendo" dijo Rias con una gota de sudor en su frente "pero aun no nos has explicado que es DXD, ¿Por qué mi hermano y mi primo están ahí?" preguntó todavía con esa duda en su cabeza. Los demás asintieron en su espalda, pues eso era igual de importante.

Ravel se quedó callada, antes de levantar su mano hacia la chica de cabellos plateados, quien suspiró agotada "bien, creo que es mi turno" respondió Rossweisse, quitándose el libro de la cara con pereza "digamos que 10 personas tienen poderes mágicos y 1 millón de personas no lo hacen, ¿qué harías con ese poder?" dijo ella con una cara aburrida, mirando el techo.

Todo el grupo de Rias se quedó en silencio "abusaría de él" dijo Naruto, respondiendo por todos y ganando miradas de sorpresa "haría lo que se me diera en gana, después de todo, con esa clase de poder en un mundo normal, serias dios" respondió Naruto, dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

"Básicamente eso, aunque los Magus no se creen dios, sino humanos superiores" respondió Rossweisse, columpiándose en su hamaca "Los Magus son muy reservados con sus conocimientos, se aíslan de la sociedad y viven en paz, pero hay veces donde estos…intentan hacer de las suyas" dijo Rossweisse con un poco de picante en sus palabras.

"al gobierno de todo el mundo no le gustaba que alguien, que no fuera ellos, tuviese tanto poder y buscó una manera de controlarlos para sus propósitos, en el peor de los casos, destruirlos" dijo Rossweisse mientras se detenía lentamente de mecerse "las Familias de Magus no les gustó esto, se unieron y comenzaron una guerra silenciosa, el mundo fue un caos" admitió ella, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

"Entonces nació DXD" dijo Ravel interrumpiéndola "Es una organización aliada de Magus y personas normales para evitar que los estúpidos gobiernos y los estúpidos Magus dejaran de pelear" dijo ella mientras gruñía un poco y hacia pucheros "Es una organización voluntaria, así que nadie es obligado a nada, están ahí solo porque quieren mantener el abalance de las cosas, los líderes simplemente administran las cosas" dijo esta mientras dejaba escapar un largo bostezo.

"entonces mi hermano es…uno de los líderes del DXD" Ravel asintió "y mi primo es…alguna especie de soldado" Ravel nuevamente asintió "¿Por qué yo no sé nada de esto?" preguntó completamente confundida, sin poder creerse que toda su familia la había estado engañando desde el principio.

"Es porque no eres un Magus" dijo de repente Koneko, sorprendiendo a todos porque se habían olvidado de su presencia "Sirzechs-sama dijo que eras una generación que iba a nacer sin energía magia, él es el último Magus de la familia Gremory" reveló ella, sorprendiendo a Rias y su grupo "El caso es igual en Sitri-san, ella tampoco es un Magus" dijo mientras seguía disfrutando del pelaje de su gato blanco.

"Koneko-chan, ¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Rias, con un tono muy bajito pues ella recuerda que la chica albina había sido rescatada por su hermano y desde entonces eran amigas. Pero luego de un tiempo, ella desapareció lentamente hasta quedar en el grupo de los raros, sin explicación aparente.

"Sirzechs-sama compró mis servicios para protegerla, Rias-sama" dijo ella, sorprendiéndola "yo soy del clan Neko, un clan que practica taumaturgia antigua, alineada al sintoísmo y la naturaleza" contó ella un poco de su pasado "fui contratada al igual que mi hermana para cuidar de los herederos de la familia, como usted" terminó ella, siempre con un uno inexpresivo.

"Técnicamente es lo mismo, pero ella se especializa en el cuerpo a cuerpo y hablar con los animales" se burló la rubia, recibiendo una mirada mala de la chica obsesionada con los gatos "digamos que la taumaturgia antigua es rara y obsoleta en nuestro mundo, pero…es más poderosa" admitió, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo no lo sabía" dijo Rias sorprendida, pues no tenía idea de que la razón por la cual su hermano permitió quedarse a Koneko, fue que está más o menos había sido comprada por él para protegerla "¿eso quiere decir que estabas conmigo solo porque era tu deber?" preguntó dolida, a lo que la chica albina asintió sin dudarlo.

"aunque me pagaban bien, era muy aburrido" admitió Koneko mientras se derretía lentamente en su gato flotante "tenerla que seguir a todos lados…no postres, no dulces…la gente molestándome para acariciarme" La mayoría del grupo, incluida Rias, miró a otro lado apenado "sin mencionar que nadie me hablaba o pedía mi opinión sobre algo" dijo lentamente, casi como si eso no le importase y quizás así era.

Naruto bajó la mirada un poco, recordando que ni siquiera él la hablaba porque era muy extraña. Los recuerdos que tenía cuando era parte del club era de Rias, Yuuto, Akeno y Él. Mientras tanto, la chica albina siempre estaba en el fondo, como si ni siquiera su presencia fuera notada.

"Aquí puedo hablar de gatos todo lo que quiera con Asia, puedo molestar a la chica pollo mientras que Rossweisse me viste con ropa bonita y como los mejores postres del universo de Belmont-senpai" dijo esta todavía con una voz inexpresiva, antes de formarse una sonrisa peligrosa y astuta en su rostro "y también puedo molestar al vampiro trap" dijo mientras sacaba un ajo de sus bolsillos, lanzándola al suelo.

Todos vieron como el chico de gafas saltó del lugar, antes de ponerse a cubierto detrás del sillón, temblando ante la chica albina voladora que seguía buscando más ajos "mi hermano tiene una alergia terrible al ajo, yo a veces también le molestaba con eso" contó Grace en forma de susurro, para informar a su propio grupo de lo que sucedía.

"Y-yo…yo no lo sabía" dijo Rias con un rostro muy apenado y sobretodo, triste "nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que te sentías así, ni siquiera fui capaz de preguntarte como te sentías" admitió recordando como todas sus memorias sobre la chica albina eran de ella hablando todo el tiempo y ella totalmente callada.

"nosotros tampoco, hasta hace poco" dijo Ravel mientras hacia una señal a Naruto para que recogiera el ajos y lo lanzara fuera porque si no Gasper empezará a enconcharse "sabíamos que estaba mintiendo…pero no es como si nosotros estuviéramos diciendo la verdad también" admitió, recordando que todos tenían sus secretos y hablarían cuando fuera el momento.

"Eso me recuerda, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Naruto de repente, mirándolos con ojos agudos "obviamente no son personas normales, ninguno de su grupo es adolecentes como nosotros, ¿Quién diablos son ustedes?" preguntó groseramente, no confiando en absoluto en ellos.

Ravel simplemente abrió su abanico de nuevo "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…" dijo lentamente, abanicándose un rato "Sabemos que sabes la verdad sobre la masacre de los invocados" dijo mirándola con ojos oscuros, sorprendiéndolo completamente "apuesto que aún no les has contado a tus compañeros" dijo notando como nadie de ellos le había preguntado cómo estaban, ni siquiera parecían sorprendidos de verlos vivos.

Ravel sonrió como todo su grupo le miró sorprendido, desconfiando de él ahora "bueno, él tiene razón, no somos tan normales como nos vemos" dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona "Yo soy una heredera de mi familia, una de las tantas Magus del gran pilar Phenex, aunque me desligué de mi clan y era líder de un pequeño grupo de inadaptados en DXD" dijo ella mientras contaba un poco sobre ella.

"yo soy una SpellCaster y, sobre todo, una Asesina de Magus" dijo Rossweisse tranquilamente, helando la sangre de todo mundo "mi trabajo era similar al de un mercenario, me daban el nombre de un Magus y me encargaba de desaparecerlo" contó ella de su antiguo trabajo "supongo que no entienden, pero soy muy odiada por Magus y los gobiernos por igual, ya que trabajaba para los Chicos malos" dijo riéndose un poco recordando como de duro fue aquella época "Ravel me contrato y vi que era mejor opción que andar deambulando por ahí hasta que me matasen" admitió, sonriendo pues había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

"Yo soy el segundo heredero de la familia Vladi, realmente no sabía mucho de magecraft hasta que me vi envuelto en un lio con vampiros artificiales que intentaban matarme pensando que era mi hermana" admitió el, sorprendiendo a su hermana "el grupo de Ravel me rescató y desde entonces trabajo con ellos como su operador, navegador y especialista, eso fue hace 2 años" dijo suspirando de nostalgia al ver como el tiempo había pasado muy rápido.

Rias tragó fuerte luego de un silencio abrumador "han tenido una vida muy…difícil" dijo sin saber absolutamente nada, pero solo escuchar un poco ya se había dado cuenta que ser parte de una organización neutral que buscaba lidiar con los problemas destructivas mundiales era muy abrumador, demasiado para un grupo de chicos que iba en la preparatoria.

"y que lo digas" dijo Ravel bufando divertida "lidiamos a diario con monstruos gigantes, Fallens, criaturas que amenazan con destruir el mundo, fiebres zombis, tipos que intentan ser dios, burocracia y política verdaderamente estúpida…sin olvidar también a los típicos chicos que intentan liberar un mal sellado desde hace muchos años" dijo suspirando cansada, literalmente hundiéndose en su sillón.

"bueno, lo nuestro es más sencillo en realidad" dijo Gasper con una sonrisa forzada "por lo general los monstruos con el poder de un dios o los Fallens que son invencibles, se los dejamos a Belmont-senpai" dijo el chico/chica haciendo que todos jadeasen "digo…somos fuertes, pero no tanto" dijo riéndose nervioso recordando esos enemigos inmensos.

"¿se acuerdan del Fallen oso gigante?" dijo Koneko haciendo temblar a todo su grupo. El recuerdo grupal era a todos ellos en el suelo mientras veían a un oso de carne del tamaño de una ciudad completa sobrevolando Manhattan. Era tan gigantesco que todas las personas parecían hormigas en comparación.

"por las santas matemáticas…no puedo con el trauma" dijo temblorosa Ravel mientras se servía una copa completa de Vino y la tomaba de golpe "toda esa carne putrefacta cubriendo una ciudad completa…el rio de sangre…la explosión de órganos internos" balbuceó mentiras parecía estar todavía en el trauma.

"Hehe, siempre me gusta ver sus expresiones" dijo Koneko, quien era la única que no parecía sufrir del trauma "yo no estuve en ese entonces, pero me gusta molestarlos con ello…aunque posiblemente necesiten un psicólogo" dijo con un tono preocupado, mirando como sus tres compañeros parecían tener serios problemas con ello.

Naruto y el resto de su grupo empezó a sentirse muy mal de repente. Ellos casi mueren con un grupo gigante de goblins y este grupo lidia a diario con pesadillas salidas de la mente de un lunático, ni siquiera quiere saber que era ese monstruo oso gigante que balbuceaban.

"si uno de sus integrantes lidia con…seres del poder de un dios, ¿Por qué no pueden lidiar con el señor de la guerra?" peguntó Rias confundida, ya que no tenía nada de sentido para ella. Comparando al ver como ellos trataban a un monstruo invencible como el señor de la guerra y al oso gigante con el que tenían traumas.

"no es como si nos enfrentáramos a dioses todos los días, tomate" respondió de mala manera Ravel "además…Belmont…puede que tenga problemas con sus poderes…" dijo entre dientes, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro "bueno, ha perdido sus poderes y estamos atrapados, ¿contenta?" dijo molesta, con los brazos cruzados.

"mira, no estaríamos teniendo una alianza con ustedes si tenemos el poder suficiente como para vencer dioses ahora, ¿no?" dijo rápidamente Ravel, haciendo notar su punto "Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener si queremos enfrentarnos a los dioses de este mundo" dijo suspirando cansada.

"¡Espera!" gritó Issei, interrumpiendo su conversación "¡¿dioses?! ¡¿quieren enfrentarse a los dioses de este mundo?!" gritó completamente incrédulo, a lo que Ravel asiente lentamente "¡es una locura! ¡¿Por qué alguien quisiera enfrentar a los dioses?! ¡¿no se supone que ellos protegen a los humanos?!" gritó entre asustado y preocupado porque estaban aliados con unos psicópatas.

"Los dioses crearon a los monstruos, eso dijiste" dijo Rias de repente, callando a Issei y sin tomarlo en cuenta "¿Por qué los dioses velan por los humanos, pero crean una especie para exterminarlos?" preguntó confundida, ya que eso sonaba completamente contradictorio.

"por poder sobre los mortales en general" dijo Ravel con suma facilidad "Creas un mal, le dices a los mortales que los proteges de ese mismo mal, así mantienes un absoluto control sobre el ganado" dijo ella con facilidad, dejando helado al grupo de Rias.

"los Demonios en realidad son monstruos que tomaron conciencia y desafiaron a los dioses, por eso estos buscan eliminarlos como sea" dijo Ravel, haciendo jadear a los demás "sin embargo, el rey demonio era tan poderoso para los dioses, que hicieron un trato de no enfrentarse entre ellos, sellándose en sus respectivos reinos" dijo mientras tomaba un largo respiro, esto iba para largo.

"pero los dioses astutos envían ingenuos mortales para enfrentar al rey demonio, así que estos lo sellan de nuevo para que quede completamente dormido…o algo así" dijo Ravel con duda, pues no sabía exactamente que sucedía porque era un tabú preguntar en el reino demonio.

El grupo de la pelirroja se quedó callada un buen rato "¿de qué nos sirve saber esto?" preguntó Rias por todos, pues no sabía de qué forma ellos podrían hacer algo con este problema que sin duda los sobrepasa a todos. Aunque tenía una idea general de lo que sucedía, no quería cometer una elección errónea por malinterpretarlo.

Ravel miró seriamente a Rias, antes de ver al chico castaño "porque tienen un candidato a héroe" dijo ella, sorprendiendo al grupo "Nosotros no fuimos invocados porque sí, somos invocados para el beneficio de los dioses y estos buscaran engañarlos para tenerlos bajo su control" dijo ella, demasiado seria como para ser ella misma.

"Lamento no poder decirles mucho, pero no tenemos idea de para que necesitan 7 candidatos a héroe" dijo Ravel con una expresión confundida y preocupada "Tenemos algunas hipótesis, pero no podemos darte información falsa o de la que no estamos seguros aun" dijo ella suspirando, obviamente frustrada de no poder saber la verdad.

"ya veo" dijo rias mientras dejaba escapar un largo y cansado suspiro "Yo también tengo algunas ideas, pero me gustaría verlo frente a mis ojos" dijo mientras intentaba pensar en algo más "¿alguna idea por dónde empezar?" preguntó ella, pues hasta el momento, no tenían un objetivo claro y sería mejor tenerlo.

Ravel se quedó callada un buen rato, antes de asentir "Podrían buscar los Siete Pilares de la luz" dijo ella con voz dudosa "No sé mucho al respecto, pero dicen que están conectado a la leyenda de los siete héroes legendarios" decía ella sorprendiéndolos "si descifran el misterio, estoy seguro que el plan de los dioses será descubierto" terminó cerrando los ojos, dejando por concluida su conversación.

"lo tendremos en cuenta" dijo rias asintiendo, empezando a tomarse esto con suma seriedad, su vida y la de sus compañeros dependía de ello "creo que es hora de irnos, hemos terminado" dijo levantándose del sillón, señalando a sus compañeros de salir.

Ravel se encontraba callada un rato, antes de quedarse completamente inmóvil "Esperen un rato" dijo deteniéndolos, parecía estar escuchando algo en su cabeza, algo que incluso parecía intrigar a sus propios compañeros "pueden quedarse a comer, tengo la…sensación de que es importante para nuestra alianza" dijo con un rostro muy, muy cansado.

El grupo de Rias se miró entre ellos con confusión, pero no podían desperdiciar comida. Siguiendo a Ravel y sus amigos hacia el comedor. Vieron que, detrás del enorme salón, se encontraba un enorme comedor de una gran mesa, la cual estaba conectada a la cocina con una ventana.

"woa, el lugar es sumamente hermoso" dijo rias ensoñada, mirando con grandes ojos resplandecientes un comedor de lujo, incluso los platos servidos parecían ser una vajilla de cerámica fina, no cualquier baratija "y…" decía antes de detenerse, oliendo algo sumamente delicioso que incluso hizo agua la boca.

Rápidamente tomó Asiento y vio con grandes ojos, como se trataba de una hamburguesa "por todos los dioses" dijo sorprendida, notando la pequeña pieza de carne "pensé que jamás vería una en mi vida, pero incluso…" dijo mientras hundía su tenedor en la carne, notando como esta se hundía por la esponjosidad "es tan…perfecto" dijo limpiándose la baba de la boca.

"si, son hechas por Ne-" decía Asia, quien estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo lentamente "Leon-kun" dijo corrigiéndose, degustando la comida como si nada "Es mejor que yo cocinando, pero no le gusta cocinar para otros, hoy ha sido una excepción" dijo con un rostro preocupado, casi ni siquiera tocando su propia comida.

**Mientras todos comían, ninguno se daba cuenta que faltaban un miembro de cada grupo respectivo**

* * *

**"Así que nos volvemos a ver"**

La voz serena y tranquila del lugar pudo helar los huesos a cualquiera, pues sonaba igual que la misma muerte reencarnada. El lugar era completamente tranquilo, pero ni siquiera se podía escuchar la danza de los árboles, quienes se deberían de mecer por el viento, pero esto no sucedía.

En el medio del bosque, muy alejados de la casa, se encontraba Naruto, quien miraba la espalda de u sujeto que era demasiado familiar "¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿realmente es León Belmont?" preguntó Naruto, mirando al enorme hombre azabache, quien le daba la espalda.

"no, no sé mi nombre" dijo este mientras miraba el cielo estrellado "si lo supiera, tampoco te lo diría" dijo volviendo su mirada hacia él, dándose finalmente la vuelta "pero yo se él tuyo…Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, héroe de Konoha, el niño de la profecía de las naciones elementales" dijo mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban en la oscuridad.

Naruto frunció el ceño "¿tú también? ¿Qué es Namikaze? ¿Konoha? ¿héroe? ¿de qué diablos están ustedes hablando?" dijo completamente confundido, pues desde que los raros le vieron, siguen diciéndolo de esa manera y eso lo frustraba, pues parecía que ellos sabían más de él que él mismo.

Antes que supiera que pasaba, fue levantado del suelo por una enorme mano que podía rodear su cuello por completo. Antes que pudiera procesar el ataque desprevenido, sintió un enorme dolor en su pecho, un ardor indescriptible, una agonía incesante, como si una espada hecha de fuego estuviera atravesando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Aunque quería gritar de dolor, vio que nada salía de su garganta. Vio con horror como, en la mano del azabache, estaba saliendo algo de su cuerpo, palabras o algo así que parecían dejar su cuerpo y lentamente eran absorbidas por el hombre.

'esa es…esa es' pensó mientras intentaba recordar donde había visto algo similar, recordando el suceso en el bosque '¿mi alma? ¡¿me está quitando el alma?!" pensó consternado mientras miraba como efectivamente, las palabras que componían su alma empezaron a dejar su cuerpo e iban al azabache.

Aun con su cuerpo completamente adormecido, logró moverlas para sujetar al azabache, aferrándose a su alma con sus propias manos, haciendo levantar una ceja en su enemigo "¿Cómo lograste eso?" preguntó este, impresionado "técnicamente nadie debería poder moverse si su alma está separándose de su cuerpo" murmuró mientras veía al rubio raspando su mano, intentando como sea detener la absorción de su alma.

Para sorpresa del rubio, el azabache lo soltó, haciéndolo caer de golpe al suelo. Naruto comenzó a toser mientras sentía su alma retornar a su cuerpo, como si hubiese salido de un mar de muerte y estuviera tragando vida en sus pulmones "¿p-porque?" preguntó forzadamente, sin recuperarse aún.

Sus preguntas solo hicieron sonreír al azabache "Veo…entiendo" dijo mientras volvía su mirada al cielo "no siento mentiras saliendo de ti, tampoco siento alguna clase de distorsión en tu alma, por lo que no tienes amnesia ni tampoco tus recuerdos fueron sellados…no eres Namikaze Naruto, pero aun así…eres él al mismo tiempo" dijo con una sonrisa algo demente.

Naruto lo miró un momento, intentando pararse, pero era incapaz, su cuerpo aún seguía adormecido "descuida, solo me llevé parte de tu alma" dijo el azabache, mostrándole en su mano algunas letras de su alma "volverá a crecer con el tiempo, así que estarás bien" decía sin preocupaciones en lo absoluto.

"A-aun no respondes mi pregunta, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" dijo el rubio furioso, pues había pasado por una de las peores experiencias de su vida, aun sentía como no recuperaba el control sobre su cuerpo y sentía como si algo faltara en su interior.

"¿Por qué? Porque parece que no hiciste un buen trabajo y aún quedaban partes de tu antigua reencarnación" dijo mientras veía su mano con las partes de su alma "con esto Namikaze Naruto ha muerto para siempre, el niño de la profecía ha muerto" dijo mientras Naruto veía como las partes de su alma se disolvían y era absorbida por el azabache "…y nace el guerrero perfecto, un comodín" decía este, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿un comodín?" preguntó Naruto mientras sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho, viendo como, por error, había abierto la pestaña de habilidades, viendo como había algo nuevo en su lista de habilidades "_Verdadero Ser Vivo_" leyó sin palabras, viendo como su Destino había evolucionado de alguna manera

"no puedo creer que alguien lo haya logrado, alguien ha logrado desligarse de su destino" dijo el azabache, completamente en su propio mundo "Namikaze Naruto lo logró, pudo vencer al destino" balbuceó metido en sus propios pensamientos "ese resultado…eres tu…Uzumaki Naruto, el comodín" dijo señalándole, dejando sin palabras a Naruto.

"no puedes entender siquiera como de importante es eso, está fuera de tu pequeña e ignorante cabeza mortal" dijo el azabache mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor del rubio "El poder que sostienes en tus manos, el poder que tiene tu alma…es completamente absoluto" dijo este, haciendo abrir los ojos a Naruto.

"la habilidad de ser lo que te dé la gana ser, ser parte del telar del destino sin tener un destino, ¿puedes siquiera pensar en cómo eso es posible?" decía el azabache, como un animal rodeando a su futura presa atrapada "puedes elegir tener destino o no tenerlo, puedes ver los hilos del destino y elegir la opción más conveniente, puedes ver el mejor futuro para todos, puedes ver el telar del destino en todo su absoluto esplendor" con cada palabra, más el corazón de rubio se hundía en un mar de pensamientos.

"con ese poder…con ese poder no hay nada que sea imposible…excepto crear o destruir destinos" dijo deteniéndose, acercándose al rubio "con ese poder…yo sería imparable…con tu poder de ver el destino y el mío, destruirlo…puedo destruir y construir lo que a mí se me dé la gana" decía acercándose peligrosamente al rubio, quien se mantenía callado sabiendo que una palabra en falso, sería su fin.

"Tienes un poder que lo dioses han deseado desde que existen, tienes el poder para ser incluso superior a todos…o ser nada" decía calmándose lentamente de su emoción demente "Tu…tienes el poder de elegir…Uzumaki Naruto" dijo lentamente, levantando una mano sobre su cara.

Una enorme gota de sudor se formó en su frente, sabiendo la implicancia de sus palabras "¿Cómo un poder así caería en las manos de algún tan ingenuo como tú? ¿Cuál era la posibilidad?" preguntó de manera fría, empezando a cerrar su mano lentamente "No mereces ese poder…no lo necesitas…dámelo" dijo mientras cerraba lentamente su mano, empezando a quitarle lentamente su alma.

Sin embargo, el rubio logra hacer a un lado su mano, sorprendiéndolo "n-no…" dijo mientras caía de rodillas, respirando agitadamente "l-lo necesito…n-necesito este poder" dijo mientras se levantaba con sus piernas temblorosas "n-necesito proteger a mis amigos con este poder" dijo con una mirada seria, sin temerle en lo absoluto.

Aun así, el azabache ligeramente molesto, lo golpea en la cara para volver a sujetarle del rostro, levantándolo en el aire. Mientras su alma era absorbida, Naruto seguía agitándose con fuerza "eres un estúpido, Uzumaki Naruto…" dijo mientras hacía más fuerza en su mano, haciendo que gritara mentalmente "…un verdadero estúpido" susurró mientras lo veía forcejear, intentando liberarse.

"El poder lo es todo, sin poder…no se puede proteger nada" dijo acercándolo más cerca de él "…mucho menos tu propia vida" le susurró, dejándolo ver sus ojos completamente sumergidos en una sed de poder casi inacabable, un verdadero megalomaniaco.

'¿de que me sirve el poder si no tengo la fuerza de voluntad para seguir intentándolo?' pensó mientras seguía usando las migajas de fuerza que tenía para liberarse '¿de qué me sirve el poder si me quedo completamente solo?' peguntó de nuevo, viendo como cualquier intento de liberarse era inútil 'Tengo miedo…por eso sigo luchando, para no tener miedo y eso…no lo voy a lograr teniendo más poder' fue su línea de pensamientos mientras poco a poco, su conciencia se iba apagando.

'porque eso…' pensó mientras lentamente caía inconsciente 'eso…' pensó mientras seguía luchando, incluso si era inútil '¡es lo que hace un verdadero héroe!' gritó mentalmente, viendo como todo finalmente se volvía oscuro. Sin embargo, a pesar de su percepción primeriza, su conciencia se encendió de golpe, como el de un televisor siendo encendido.

"Que estúpido" dijo el azabache, lanzándolo al suelo con fuerza "usar ese poder para seguir un ideal estúpido…que desperdicio" decía mientras veía al rubio respirar agitadamente en el suelo "Pero…seria hipócrita impedirte continuar cuando yo tengo un objetivo similar" dijo mientras le daba la espalda, volviendo su mirada hacia la casa.

"Escucha, Uzumaki Naruto" dijo el azabache, dándole una mirada sobre su hombro "siento que a este mundo no le queda mucho, pronto…todo el universo estallará si intentan encender de nuevo la luz" dijo de forma criptica, volviendo su mirada a la mansión "Cuando eso ocurra, todos van a morir…definitivamente" dijo dándole a entender que no había un después.

"Este mundo no necesita profecías, niños elegidos o un mesías que vaya salvando al mundo" decía mientras parecía estar calmándose y dejado atrás esa faceta genocida de antes "Este mundo…necesita gente como tú, personas como Asia…esa clase de mortales que lucha por algo de manera desinteresada y no porque están destinados a serlo" dijo mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas normales, antes de lanzarlo sus espaldas.

Naruto vio un papel doblado, uno no tan viejo ni arrugado, sino perfectamente doblado. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía lo abrió, mostrando un pequeño mapa del continente, el cual tenía una X en el lado sur-Este "es un mapa a un arma legendaria" dijo este, haciendo que el rubio abriese los ojos "Si quieres cumplir tus ambiciones…necesitaras todas las respuestas que necesites" terminó, caminando hacia la casa.

Naruto miró el lugar de la X, notando como actualmente estaba fuera de sus límites, incluso si ese no fuera el caso, aún estaban atrapados en este lugar "¿Por qué intentas matarme y luego tratas de ayudar?" preguntó confundido, pues no entendía aun de que iba todo este jaleo.

"no confundas las cosas, Uzumaki" dijo el azabache deteniéndose "te estoy ayudando porque eres vital para nuestra supervivencia, de ver que eres un inútil, tomaré tu alma y me quedaré con ese poder tuyo" dijo seriamente antes de ladear un poco la cabeza "por otro lado, tampoco puedo permitir que ese poder caiga en las manos equivocadas, en la persona incorrecta podría ser un caos" dijo sabiendo que un poder como ese podría causar más grandes problemas que un mitad simio intentando destruir el planeta.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, vio cómo se encontraba completamente solo en el bosque "esto es demasiada mierda para una aventura" dijo mientras se sentía completamente exhausto por el número de situaciones extremas que había vivido en un corto tiempo.

Dicho esto, volvió a mirar el mapa "aun así, ya tengo un lugar al cual ir" dijo notando la X roja en cierto lugar "y también tengo un objetivo" dijo ahora pensando en los siete pilares de la luz "¿Qué diablos está mal con este mundo?" exclamó confundido y frustrado, mirando el cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza un buen rato.

**Para empezar, me sentía verdaderamente abrumado. La historia del chico que viaja y derrota al rey demonio para salvar a la humanidad se había trastornado en una historia de artimañas, de un mundo de luz corrupto, de dioses que cultivaban humanos, de demonios buenos y humanos malos, no era la típica historia de fantasía sencilla que me imaginaba, quizás tenían razón, yo soy demasiado ingenuo…o lo era.**

**Aunque confundido y consternado por la nueva información, sabía que, armado con este nuevo conocimiento, sabia el lugar principal a donde quería llegar para saber más de la verdad de ese mundo. Aquel sujeto que me dio el mapa no me quería dar un arma, no me quería dar un poder, quería darme respuestas.**

**El primer pensamiento que cruzó mi cabeza no fue la de una espada legendaria que me otorgaría el poder necesario para vencer a mis enemigos, quizás porque sería imposible para mi manejar tremendo poder al no ser un candidato a héroe. Lo que yo pensé fue un ser muy antiguo, uno que ha visto las eras pasar y podría responder mis preguntas. Por la forma en como lo dijo, sabía que la espada tenía información sobre los siete pilares…con algo de suerte podría incluso contarnos la verdadera historia de este mundo.**

Naruto finalmente se sentó en el suelo después de un rato de estar recostado "no lograré nada descansando, tengo que ir con los demás" dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente, ya que aún podía sentirse mareado. Perder parte de su alma parecía afectar su cuerpo también, como si estuviera fallando o no pudiera controlarlo bien del todo '¿realmente se repondrá?' se preguntó preocupado, pues no tenía idea de cómo funciona el alma.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la mansión, empezó a sentirse mal al recordar que había estado ocultando información a su presidenta sobre la masacre del día de invocación "quizás debería de contarles" dijo suspirando cansado, ya que no es como si hubiera agentes del rey vigilándolos aquí como en la ciudad.

También estaba el hecho de que había desaparecido por quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, probablemente todos estaban muy preocupados y él conocía la furia de la pelirroja cuando alguien desaparecía durante un buen rato "Estoy muerto" dijo cansado y con la cara larga temiendo la reacción de su líder.

**Él no tenía idea a lo que se estaba enfrentando**

* * *

**"por todas las pirámides nutricionales, ¿Que ha pasado aquí?"**

Fue un balbuceó débil de su parte mientras veía, posiblemente, el peor desastre que había visto en su vida. Naruto no era el único que veía con grandes ojos, el grupo de Ravel incluido el azabache se mantenga en silencio mientras veía con mucho cuidado al grupo de Rias.

Naruto vio con grandes ojos como había una enorme cantidad de platos vacíos y sucios en la parte de su grupo, quienes se habían desmayado de tanta comida. Incluso Rias, quien era notablemente más exquisita al comer y lo hacía con muchos modales, tenía su cara recostada sobre un plato a medio comer.

"puede que haya exagerado un poco" dijo el azabache mientras comía su primer y único plato, los demás de su grupo habían acabado, pero no podían pedir otro plato porque ya no había más comida "Como Asia me mantenía distraído, no notaba que lo estaba haciendo demasiado bueno para el paladar humano y eso generó…esto" explicó el azabache, olvidando que hace unos momentos estaba a punto de matar al rubio.

"Rias, Rias" llamó Naruto mientras la sacudía un poco, levantando su cara del plato, viendo como su rostro estaba manchado de la hamburguesa media comida "creo que le ha dado un coma alimenticio" susurró mientras veía como tenía los ojos blancos y vio como intentaba meterse un trozo de carne a la boca "¡deja de comer!" le gritó mientras le quitaba el tenedor.

Por error la soltó y cayó bruscamente contra el plato "ups" dijo el rubio avergonzado al ver que había causado más desastre "lo siento" se disculpó mientras la despegaba nuevamente del plato y le quitaba el pedazo de carne que se había quedado en su mejilla.

"si…creo que necesitas una mano…ahí" dijo Ravel mientras encerraba a todos en un círculo con sus manos "lo positivo es que tienes a alguien más que podría darte una ayuda, fue la única de tu grupo que está acostumbrada a estas comidas" dijo ella, alzando una ceja en el rostro de Naruto.

Naruto lentamente giró a donde Ravel estaba mirando, notando que estaba su compañera de cabellos azules a su lado "¡Hinata!" gritó asustado, antes de casi tropezar, pero fue ayudado por la chica silenciosa "p-p-pero… ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué?!" balbuceó completamente confundido, pues en ningún momento la había notado y él acaba de entrar a la habitación, asegurándose de mirar cuidadosamente todo.

"si…terminó su comida y se fue sin que nadie se diera cuenta hace un buen rato, creo que los estaba espiando" dijo Ravel mirando al hombre de cabellos negros, quien simplemente alzó sus hombros comiendo tranquilamente "Hey, chica de ojos muertos, ¿Qué tal?" pregunta ella sacudiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

Naruto estaba esperando una reacción de parte de la chica de cabellos azules, pero esta solo parpadeaba sorprendida "pensé que nadie me había visto, supongo que aun soy muy débil" dijo débilmente, como si estuviera muy avergonzada de ser descubierta "aun no me acostumbró a la idea de…estos poderes" dijo con un sonrojo vergonzoso en su rostro.

Ravel solo atinaba a mirarle aburrida, al igual que todos los demás "¡ya mujer! ¡la mentira ya nos hartó! ¡tus amigos están inconscientes y el único que está parado empieza a sospechar, ríndete!" dijo molesta, refunfuñando por el hecho de la actuación de la chica frente a ella.

Antes que Naruto dijera algo más, sintió como su cuerpo empezó a dejar de reaccionar, cayendo al suelo de forma estrepitosa '¿eh?' se preguntó mentalmente, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se adormecía y lentamente caía inconsciente.

Lo último que vio fue una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de la persona más buena que jamás había conocido. Por un momento, su silueta azul que le daba una sensación de seguridad, se tornó roja y peligrosa, para volver a ser azul de nuevo.

**Finalmente muestras tu rostro, La mas peligrosa Asesina de Magus.  
Hyuga Hinata**

* * *

**"¡Hinata!"**

Grita el rubio levantándose rápidamente de su cama, empezando a respirar agitadamente. aquello fue como una pesadilla, el mundo le daba vueltas y su cuerpo aun seguía completamente adormecido, como si un camión le hubiese atropellado.

"Asesina de Magus...Hyuga" forzó las memorias a salir de su cabeza de aquel sueño, pero lentamente desaparecían por más que se esforzara "Magus…Asesina…" lentamente las memorias fueron borradas, quedando absolutamente nada de aquel momento "¿Qué demonios me ha sucedido?" se preguntó mentalmente, tenían ningún recuerdo de lo que le había sucedido.

Intentaba hacer memoria, pero de lo único que se acordaba era de la cara de Rias con la hamburguesa pegada. Aunque eso le producía risa, non era el momento de reírse, pues no sabía de qué manera había caído inconsciente y sus memorias estaban muy borrosas.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se da cuenta que no se encontraba en una habitación, estaba en el salón donde antes habían hablado "Naruto-kun" escuchó su nombre en la lejanía, viendo a Hinata llegar preocupada hacia él "¿Qué sucede? ¿estas mal?" preguntó completamente preocupada por su salud.

Naruto negó con la cabeza "no, nada yo…" por un minuto, al mirar su rostro preocupado, recodó su sueño de ella con aquella sonrisa peligrosa. La imagen le obligó a alejarse de su toque, sorprendiéndola "n-no, yo…" dijo mientras intentaba crear una excusa "estoy bien, de veras" dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Hinata le miró un momento antes de asentir "Ya es de día Naruto-kun, Gremory-san y los demás están a punto de marcharse, vamos a volver a la capital y usted es el único que falta" dijo ella con una sonrisa triste "al parecer se resbaló con la comida y se golpeó la cabeza" contó ella, mirando el suelo avergonzada.

"Ya veo" respondió Naruto, dándole miradas de vez en cuando "Oye Hinata…acabo de tener un sueño sobre ti" decía mientras se levantaba del sofá, en todo momento mirando a escondidas la expresión de la chica "En mi sueño eras…esa cosa que mencionaron ayer, un Magus y te veías muy genial" dijo con la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

Hinata se quedó un rato congelada, antes de reír "¿enserio? ¿y era fuerte?" preguntó ella, con un tono débil, a lo que el rubio asintió "eso suena increíble, me gustaría ser fuerte, yo soy muy débil" dijo ella con un tono demasiado lindo, pro la forma en como lo dijo le daba un tono muy siniestro.

Naruto tragó fuerte "hey, no te preocupes, yo soy más débil que tu" dijo mientras rodeaba su cuello, sacándola del mundo de la depresión "¡vamos a volvernos fuertes todos juntos!" dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes. La chica se sonrojó completamente, antes de asentir en silencio.

Saliendo de la mansión, vieron como ambos grupos estaban despiertos. En el caso de Rias, parecía revitalizada y extremadamente hermosa ya que su cabello brillaba debido al uso de champú, era igual en el caso de Rias. Hinata también, pero estaba preocupado por otras cosas y no lo notó en un principio.

"Finalmente, estaba aburrida esperando que ya consideraba sacarte a patadas" dijo Ravel, molesta por el hecho de que se había quedado dormido en su sillón "por otra parte, vaya…**caída** tuviste" dijo riéndose entre dientes, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

"HaHa, muy graciosa" respondió Naruto, intentando no mencionar más sobre aquel hecho "¿y bien? ¿nos acompañaran o algo así? ¿de qué me he perdido?" preguntó confundido, pues parecía que las cosas habían seguido mientras estaba inconsciente.

"bueno, en realidad vamos a tener un cambio de planes" dijo Rias, haciendo que el rubio alzara una ceja "Íbamos a ir a la capital, pero parece que Ravel y compañía han detectado algo…que no es bueno" dijo ella con un sudor corriendo por su frente. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no parece ser bueno.

Ravel dejó escapar un largo bostezo, posiblemente cansancio "parece que el señor de la guerra e ha enterado de lo que sucedía ayer y está comenzando a movilizarse, en el peor de los casos, invadirá hoy la capital" dicho esto, dejo escapar un largo suspiro "eso no son importaría en lo absoluto si no fuera por una cosita muy…importante" dijo con un sudor cayendo de su frente.

El que siguió fue gasper "Parece ser que el señor de la guerra está usando Etheria Oscura para fortalecer sus ejércitos, dotándolos de alguna clase de amplificador de valor, son como súper monstruos" dijo este con un sudor en su frente "se han vuelto peones sin miedo y han perdido cualquier instinto de supervivencia, solo piensan en matar" dijo este con un rostro muy preocupado.

"la situación es mala, enemigos súper fuertes, Etheria oscura no sé qué" resumió el rubio, mirando con cierto aburrimiento la larga y aburrida explicación "¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros? Ni siquiera pudimos contra esos goblin" dijo recordándoles aquel suceso.

"Es por eso el cambio de planes, técnicamente deberíamos de regresar a la capital rápidamente a informar sobre la posible invasión" dijo Rias muy seria "pero…no nos creerán…a menos que le enseñemos nuestras tarjetas de gremio" dijo mientras le enseñaba su tarjeta del gremio, notando como ella había eliminado con la bola de fuego más de 100 goblins.

"y para eso necesitan matar a muchos enemigos" interrumpió Ravel, mirando aburrida "bla-bla-bla, superar sus miedos…bla-bla-bla, salvar la capital, Etc" resumió la chica rubia, bostezando "yo también admito que no sabía que Tomate podría ser tan tonta" dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, desafiando a la pelirroja.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando vio a todos sus amigos vistiendo sus trajes de batallas, nuevos, por cierto, pero seguían siendo de cuero. Por otra parte, Yuuto tenía una espada de acero normal, pero estaba en mejor calidad que la que tenía en un principio.

Por otro lado, vio como Hinata tenía algo en sus manos, se trataba de su armadura de cuero reparada y una espada larga de acero resplandeciente, nueva al parecer. No necesitó más pistas, simplemente uniendo los puntos en su cabeza se había dado cuenta de cuál era su próximo objetivo.

**"Iremos a la cueva, ¿no?"  
Este grupo me iba a intentar matar de alguna u otra forma.**

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Naruto y la cueva del nunca jamás  
Ningún plan es perfecto, todo se puede ir a la mierda en un parpadeo**

* * *

**Y no, aun ni siquiera he explicado verdaderamente el poder que ahora tiene Naruto. ¿Se imaginan saber todos los caminos de su vida y elegir el que más le convenga? Ver pasado, presente y futuro al mismo tiempo, de cada persona, de cada cosa, de absolutamente todo. (por eso dije que su poder estaba estupidamente roto, por no decir verdaderamente divino)**

**Sobre todo, ser capaz de elegir qué camino tomar con total seguridad y no dejarlo al azar de la suerte. En las manos equivocadas ese poder podría volver loco a cualquiera, la única razón por la cual "Naruto" aún no se vuelve "Dark-emo Naruto" es por su falta de poder y ambición. También, la razón por la cual Naruto no es capaz de Tener ese poder en su totalidad, se debe a su propia forma de ver el mundo.**

**Cuando tu vista es limitada y simple, el mundo se vuelve una pequeña burbuja simple a tu alrededor y solo eso es capaz de ver lo "ojos de la verdad". Sin embargo, cuanto uno más sabe y expande su mirada al horizonte, descubre que hay más fuera de su entorno. Lo que quiero decir es que Naruto sabe tan poco del mundo (No temas científicos ni filosóficos), que ese poder se ve sellado por esa misma impresión, su forma de mirar el mundo como un pequeño y simple ser humano. O sea que los "ojos de la verdad" es tan ligados a la "inteligencia teórica" del usuario y no a su "experiencia", que es la forma de conocer las cosas de Naruto. **

**Eso es algo que nunca me ha cuadrado en las historias que leo. Si tú eres un ser vivo, el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente. no ser corrompido es casi como ser un personaje ideal, un "no humano" o un "verdadero dios". Después de todo, si tienes un poder así, abusarías completamente de él para hacer lo que a ti se te dé en gana.**

**Salvar a cientos de personas, causando un desorden en la naturaleza por resucitarlos o simplemente distorsionar el universo para favorecer a los tuyos, esa clase de cosas son egoístas. Solo puedo pensar en dos razones por lo cual alguien no sentiría deseos egoístas. La primera es ser increíblemente estúpido e ignorante de sí mismo, la segunda podría ser alguien más fuerte que tú, la tercera es porque hay leyes que están por encima de tu poder, pero podrían ser burladas y la ultima es ser un verdadero dios (un no humano/ ser vivo)**


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias por todo el apoyo, no tengo mucho que decir hoy :v

* * *

The legend of Seven Heroes

* * *

Capítulo 10: **Naruto y la cueva del nunca jamás  
Ningún plan es perfecto, todo se puede ir a la mierda en un parpadeo**

* * *

**_Samayoi Inochi ga ima mo hoeru_**

**_Shizumishi hanabira tooku mieru_**

El sonido de un canto y una melodía suave deambulaba el bosque. El sonido era tan calmante, que incluso los animales se quedaron quietos mientras disfrutaban de la melodía que, aunque desprendía una cantidad abismal de melancolía y tristeza, también era relajante.

"oye Asia" dijo Ravel un poco incomoda, viendo como la chica rubia se había perdido un rato, despertándola un momento de su concentración "Sé que falta poco para tu presentación, pero ¿podrías cantar una canción más alegre?" pidió ella, con una sonrisa forzada.

Asia parpadeó ante su pregunta, para ver como todo mundo estaba con caras largas, triste o en el borde de un posible suicidio "o-oh" dijo apenada, sonrojándose un poco "solo estaba recordando una melodía que escuché hace mucho tiempo y pensé que la letra caía bien" dijo ella mientras sacaba un pequeño cuaderno, con un lápiz, empezando a anotarlo.

El azabache a su lado vio que el título de la canción era el **2 (TWO)**, lo que le dio mucho mal rollo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Todo su grupo le miró un rato antes de suspirar, no tenía sentido hablar sobre una canción que posiblemente se olvide en poco tiempo.

"Eso me recuerda" dijo Akeno mientras caminaban "Asia-san, ¿eres cantante en este mundo?" le preguntó mientras caminaba con dirección a la cueva "nos encontramos con un herrero que era fanático tuyo, te llamaba **El Ángel Divino**" dijo ella intentando hablar con la única persona con la cual podría entablar una conversación en el otro grupo.

Asia se sonrojó mucho cuando dijo ese nombre, asintiendo avergonzada "realmente no fue mi intención, se suponía que el que iba a desempeñar este papel era Gasper-kun" dijo mirando al chico/chica, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "pero subí yo al escenario y…a la gente le gustó mi voz" dijo mientras recordaba como todo el público se quedó callado durante un largo tiempo "desde entonces soy como una idol…o algo así" dijo apenada de contarles tan trágica historia.

Rias miró a Ravel, quien notó que era observada "bueno, tu sabes que este mundo no tiene absolutamente nada de cosas para la higiene o la belleza, con suerte hay perfume" dijo recordando que era la única cosa que los nobles usaban además de las joyas "La familia Phenex somos líderes en cosmetología" dijo ella orgullosa, brillando de la vanidad.

"Más o menos reinventamos cosas que en nuestro mundo ya había" dijo Rossweisse con una sonrisa "Jabones, cremas para la cara, maquillaje de verdad, variedades de champús y muchas otras cosas más" dijo recordando que tienen una infinidad de cosas que vender a los nobles "la cosa es que teníamos que mostrar de lo que era capaces nuestros productos de belleza, así que…" dijo Rossweisse mientras señalaba con la mirada a la rubia.

"Ya veo" dijo Rias entendiendo "Usaron la presentación de Asia como publicidad" dijo sorprendida de lo ingenioso que fue eso. seguramente, luego de quedar maravillados por su voz y su aspecto, muchas chicas intentaran ser igual de perfectas, por lo que comprarían lo que sea con tal de llegar a ese nivel.

"si, bueno…una cosa es usar los productos, otra muy diferente es saber usarlos" dijo Rossweisse mientras recordaba a las chicas primerizas en usar delineadores y pintalabios "Yo soy experta en el maquillaje, así que Asia quedó súper perfecta" dijo recordando lo hermosa que se veía.

La chica rubia se sintió avergonzada al sentir que era el centro de atención "pero todo fue a peor desde entonces" dijo suspirando cansada "Muchos hombres empezaron a pedir mi mano, muchas mujeres me veían con envidia y hay personas que dan miedo siguiéndome" dijo recordando a sus fanáticos locos.

"te entendemos" dijo Akeno con un rostro azul, al igual que Rias ya que ambas sufrieron de ello en su momento. En la preparatoria, eran seguidas por estudiantes demasiado raros y excesivos, así como los miles de confesiones que tenían que lidiar semanalmente. No era fácil ser popular.

"Todo esto se arreglaría si **Alguien** viniera a mis presentaciones" dijo Asia mientras le daba un codazo al azabache que caminaba a su lado "Se supone que habría una presentación pasado mañana, pero creo que tendremos que postergarlo" dijo suspirando sabiendo que la capital se pondría en guardia hasta que el peligro de invasión se calmase.

Pareciese que todo empezaba a cuadrar cuando Yuuto decidió meterse en la conversación "por cierto, Asia-san" preguntó él llamando su atención "¿usted es alguien normal? Porque todo su grupo parece ser…sobrenatural" dijo con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

Todos abrieron los ojos al darse cuenta que el rubio guapo tenia razón. La chica no parecía reaccionar ante su pregunta, simplemente siguió su camino "no soy alguien normal, yo también viví en el mundo sobrenatural" dijo ella dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

"Nací en una aldea de pueblerinos en Italia, pero no era una aldea normal" dijo sin mirar a nadie en absoluto "Mi pueblo, era una comunidad ancestral donde alguna vez estuvo Dios(cristiano)" todos en el grupo de Rias dejaron escapar un jadeo impresionado "La familia Argento es especial, nosotros somos guardianes del cuerpo del ultimo salvador" decía ella, con un tono inexpresivo, pero uno podía sentir melancolía.

"Cuando era una niña, los **Black Hunters** invadieron mi hogar, asesinando a toda mi aldea y a mis padres también, todo para tomar el cuerpo de Jesucristo" todos se quedaron callados ante el relato "Yo sobreviví porque fui salvada por un traidor de los **Black Hunters** y nos refugiamos en un orfanato" dijo ella mirando decaída el suelo, pero su mano fue sujetada por el azabache, quien sin mirarla la apretó ligeramente, como si intentara darle fuerzas.

"uhh" fue lo único que dijo Yuuto luego de un buen rato en un silencio incómodo "lo siento…no quería…" dijo al notar que había tocado una mina peligrosa "lo siento" terminó disculpándose, mirando el suelo muy melancólico pues sabía que había hecho muy triste a una persona, él sabía el dolor de perder a un familiar.

"N-no, está bien" respondió Asia son una sonrisa algo forzada "La vida no me ha tratado nada mal, desde algún punto de vista, puede que haya vengado a mi familia" dijo ella con un tono medio nostálgico "pero más que venganza…yo hice justicia, para que otras personas no pasen lo mismo que yo" terminó dejando escapar un suspiro para luego sonreír.

Luego de esas palabras, los demás empezaron a sentirse bien de nuevo, quizás por el aura que desprendía la rubia "¿Qué es Black Hunter?" preguntó de repente Issei, quien parecía confundido "¿Jesucristo realmente existió?" preguntó sorprendido, ya que la chica rubia había admitido que en su aldea se encontraba el cuerpo del salvador en la religión cristiana.

Ravel sonrió ligeramente "esas son buenas preguntas" dijo mirando al castaño, quien se le miró con algo de desconfianza "Es un suceso que marcó un antes y un después de los tiempos modernos, ¿Por qué no le preguntas personalmente a exintegrante de los Black Hunters?" dijo mientras levantaba una de sus manos, señalando al azabache.

Todos abrieron los ojos ante la implicancia de sus palabras "Espera…entonces" dijo Naruto uniendo puntos de la historia de Asia "¿tú eras ese traidor?" preguntó sorprendido, consternado y un sinfín de emociones más. Era raro pensar que las historias podrían unirse de una forma tan macabra como esa.

"Los Black hunter no es una agencia como la mayoría cree, fue una división secreta de USA para Destruir a TODOS los Magus" dijo el azabache, con una simpleza que a muchos le costaba creer "La división intentaba hacer realidad el proyecto mejor conocido como **The Nightmare Project**" decía este mientras parecía estar diciendo todo rápidamente, como si lo supiera de memoria.

"similar a la idea de súper soldados, se dejó de tratar con seres con limitaciones como los humanos, sino que intentaban crear seres superiores, pero sin conciencia, armas vivientes, **Homúnculos**" dijo este, mientras en sus memorias aparecía una enorme sala de investigación, con muchas capsulas negras en fila.

"Pero diferente a los homúnculos creados por los Magus, que eran de carne y hueso como los humanos, ellos intentaron crear un ser completamente nuevo, uno que no tenga ninguna limitación, uno que pueda seguir creciendo infinitamente" decía mientras en sus recuerdos, un pequeño niño en una capsula abría los ojos, frente a muchos científicos "El proyecto fue un éxito, se lograron crear 2000 especímenes, a los cuales apodaron…Nightmare" dijo este, volviendo a la realidad.

"volvieron a esos 2000, armas para matar, armas sin sentimientos, sin un alma humana, los hicieron asesinos perfectos" dijo este mientras se recordaba a sí mismo en el pasado "pronto, Los Black Hunter fue refundada y se convirtió en una división especial y separada de USA, que aunque empezó dedicado a asegurar el bienestar de todos por igual…pasó luego al dominio completo sobre el mundo" dijo recordando a sus 2000 hermanos, todos caminando como robots en primera fila mientras eran dirigidos por una silueta.

El grupo se quedó detenido un buen rato, para luego comenzar a andar de nuevo, pero lentamente ahora "Los Black hunters fueron destruidos el 9 de mayo del año 2007, junto al cuerpo de Jesucristo con el que intentaban deshacer la barrera que este mismo creó para salvarnos de los Fallens, desde entonces…yo soy el ultimo Nightmare que queda" terminó su historia está, sin dejar nada salvo lo más importante.

Mientras el azabache estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando la batalla moral que tenían los otros chicos, Asia le sujetó la mano y sonrió diciéndole un mensaje mental 'No te preocupes, todo está bien ahora' que le hizo sonreír un poco, pero no del todo.

"Esto es…woa" dijo Rias, quien fue la primera en recuperarse de tantas revelaciones "yo solo…no puedo creerlo" dijo incrédula "que algo así estuviera sucediendo y…que ustedes estén ligados a eso…simplemente no puedo creerlo" dijo negando con la cabeza.

"a mí no me parece que sea una cascara vaciá" dijo Akeno mientras miraba como el azabache y la chica rubia parecían tener un lindo momento en pareja "por otro lado, ¿realmente tu nombre es León Belmont? ¿Cómo se supone que debemos llamarte?" preguntó ella confundida, ya que nunca antes habían hablado y llamarlo por "tu" o "hey" era demasiado vulgar.

El azabache negó con la cabeza "no tengo un nombre, me llamaron por un número" dijo este, sorprendiéndola "soy **_0666_**…pero a Asia no le gusta que lo mencione" dijo señalando el rostro de la chica rubia, quien tenía el ceño fruncido "Ella me llamó **_Nero_**, que es un juego de palabras porque significa **_Black _**en italiano, así como también suena similar a **_Zero_**, que es el primer digito de mi número de embrión" explicó por qué la chica rubia le llamaba de esa forma.

Todos se quedaron completamente callados, muy confundidos ante tantas implicaciones extrañas en su nombre "entonces…te llamamos…" "Black, pueden llamarme Black" interrumpió el azabache viendo como Rias estaba a punto de causar su propia perdición al llamarle mal "debería de estar bien" decía mientras miraba a su novia, quien tenía una sonrisa muerta en su rostro.

"bueno…black" dijo la pelirroja, notando como realmente la rubia estaba bien con eso "¿Por qué respondes de esa manera? ¿esto no es algo muy personal y que deberías de mantener callado?" preguntó confundida, pues esta clase de información era demasiado confidencial.

"soy incapaz de mentir" reveló, haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos "Me crearon para que sea incapaz de guardar ningún secreto, a menos que alguien me ordene no revelar ciertas cosas específicas, por lo general los Nightmares no hablamos, solo aceptamos órdenes de nuestros superiores y matamos" dijo sinceramente, probando que realmente no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira.

"¿altura?" "2.05 metros" "¿peso?" "199 libras" "¿signo zodiacal?" "Leo en el zodiaco griego, Dragón en el zodiaco chino" "¿primer amor?" "Asia" "¿a quién admiras?" "Asia" "¿Eres virgen?" "no" Todos miraron a Asia, quien tenía un aura completamente oscura sobre su cabeza "¿lo hiciste con Asia?" "no" todos dejaron escapar un jadeó impresionado y la chica rubia parecía desmayada mientras era arrastrada por el azabache.

"¡Akeno!" gritó Rias, mirando como su mejor amiga se estaba aprovechando de un homúnculo y de su propia falta de humanidad para evitar decir cosas muy importantes y privadas. Esta misma tenía una sonrisa diabólica mientras seguía preguntando cosas importantes, ignorando a la pelirroja.

"oh vamos Rias, esto es muy divertido" dijo Akeno, disfrutando de ver al mundo arder y de cómo eso afectaba a la pobre chica rubia "¿Cuánto te mide el pene?" "14 pulgadas de largo, 2.7 pulgadas de ancho" "¡Woa! ¡Es gigantesco! ¿eres un actor pornográfico?" "no" "¿te intentaría serlo?" "no" "¿te masturbas?" "…a veces..." "¿en quién piensas cuando lo haces?" "en Asia" "¡DETENTE!" gritó la rubia, con el rostro completamente rojo, llorando en una mescla de vergüenza extrema y frustración mientras golpeaba al azabache de forma furiosa con sus débiles brazos.

"ufufufufufu" se rio Akeno mientras disfrutaba de ver llorar a la rubia, quien actualmente estaba llorando desconsoladamente por la vergüenza, como una niña pequeña al pasar la vergüenza de su vida frente a sus compañeros "Ara Ara, O Kawaii Koto (Que lindo)" dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

'Akeno es...peligrosa a su manera' pensó Naruto mientras la miraba a que tal punto llegó solo para ver llorar de vergüenza a Asia 'Rias…' pensó mientras miraba como ella parecía paralizada y decepcionada de su compañera 'Yuuto…' el chico guapo parecía roto por alguna extraña razón 'diablos, incluso Grace está conmocionada' dijo con un sudor cayendo por su frente al ver a todo su equipo abrumado por tantas revelaciones.

**La mayoría de nosotros somos japoneses o hemos vivido en Japón durante un buen tiempo, ¡no estamos acostumbrados a escuchar cosas tan privadas! Incluso si no lo fuéramos, mencionar sobre un beso o sobre tus relaciones ya es muy vergonzoso para los estudiantes, ¡ese tipo lo llevó al siguiente nivel!**

"Rias" dijo Ravel de repente, llamando a la pelirroja "me gustaría pedirte que controles a tu equipo, has hecho llorar a nuestra sanadora" dijo mientras veía como la rubia estaba siendo reconfortada por su novio, pero esta seguía teniendo mocos y los ojos húmedos.

"no te preocupes, lo haré" dijo mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Akeno, quien tenía una sonrisa forzada "me disculpó por lo sucedido, no volverá a suceder, ¿no es así?" preguntó mirando a dagas a la chica pelinegra, quien asintió con una sonrisa falsa y obviamente estaba mintiendo.

Mientras ellos tenían su discusión, Naruto miraba el cielo preocupado 'no se siente como que vamos a una misión suicida a la cueva' pensó mientras veía a ambos grupos interactuar entre sí. Por lo general se hubiera unido a la conversación, pero sus sentidos le decían que algo terriblemente malo iba a pasar '¿quizás sea por mi poder?' se preguntó recordando que era la misma sensación de inseguridad cuando masacraron a escondidas a sus otros compañeros.

"¿pasa algo, uzumaki?" preguntó alguien a su lado, notando que se trataba del azabache. Naruto abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que se había detenido y los demás se habían adelantado, hablando entre ellos. La mirada del ahora homúnculo era clara, sabía que sus sentidos estaban detectando infortunios.

"no estoy seguro" respondió Naruto mientras intentaba alcanzar a sus compañeros "empiezo a sentir que algo malo va a suceder y…se vuelve más fuerte cuando más avanzamos" dijo mientras sentía su cabeza resonando fuertemente, como una pequeña migraña concentrada en un solo punto de su cabeza.

"¿Cuánto de tu habilidad controlas?" preguntó el azabache con una ceja levantada, el rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza "veo, no es algo que un humano normal pueda controlar tan sencillamente" dijo notando como realmente, dominarlo en su totalidad sería imposible para el rubio.

"Es esporádico, se enciende cuando quiere y cuando tengo una idea metida en la cabeza" dijo recordando aquella noche o cuando pensó en buscar las cosas de los goblins, encontrándolo "preferiría un poder cool como crear bolas de fuego, pero supongo que tener un poder divino está bien" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ahora sabiendo que esos destinos que decían ser inútiles, no lo eran.

De repente se acuerda de algo "Eres un Nightmare, ¿no?" preguntó recordando su conversación "¿Cuáles son tus poderes? ¿Por qué Ravel dice que los perdiste?" preguntó confundido, ya que el azabache ya le parecía estúpidamente fuerte. También notó que los demás se habían quedado callados, escuchando su conversación de ambos.

"Un nightmare no tiene un cuerpo físico predefinido, nosotros somos como el agua" dijo mientras se quitaba su guante y enseñando su mano, la cual se volvió una masa morada similar al agua negra "podemos tomar varias formas, pero la forma humana es nuestra forma base" dijo el azabache, volviendo su mano humana de nuevo y colocándose su guante.

"Además de eso, tenemos el poder de crecer infinitamente, pero debemos esforzarnos para romper esos límites. También tenemos el poder de comer almas, pero es más una característica que un poder" admitió, recordando que eso era natural en ellos como respirar.

"Ya veo" dijo impresionado al ver al no humano "¿puedes crecer orejas de perro en tu cabeza?" preguntó a modo de broma, pero vio sorprendido como el azabache realmente pudo hacerlo "¿de gato?" de la misma forma, este lo hizo "¡eso es muy sorprendente!" dijo al ver como podía cambiar de aspecto tan rápido.

"Sin embargo, los Nightmare no podemos usar magia o Magecraft, porque no tenemos un alma humana" dijo el azabache mientras veía como Koneko intentaba llegar a sus orejas, pero volvió a ser normal, decepcionándola "a pesar que tenemos magia casi infinita, no tenemos forma de como soltarla haciéndonos baterías, ese es mi caso actualmente" dijo dejando escapar un suspiro, mirando su mano izquierda con nostalgia.

Naruto simplemente atinó a asentir en silencio. Tener magia infinita y no poder usarla porque no hay forma, es una enorme desventaja y una gran debilidad "¿tenías forma de cómo usarla antes?" el azabache demoró, pero finalmente asintió "¿Por qué no puedes ahora?" preguntó confundido, ya que no tenía sentido para él.

"no lo sé" respondió Black, dejando de mirar su brazo izquierdo "desconozco las razones, pero todo comenzó cuando llegamos a este mundo…hay algo muy malo que está sucediendo y esta bloqueando mis poderes" declaró, frunciendo el ceño y mirando al frente "y Alguien que puede bloquear mis poderes, que son en sí absolutos, no puede ser nadie bueno" declaró, pensando en alguien más fuerte que él.

Naruto tragó fuerte, pues hasta el momento, el azabache era incapaz de mentir y acaba de asegurar que tenía poderes absolutos '¿hay alguien en este mundo más fuerte como para poder sellar esa clase de poder?' se preguntó, con una gran gota de sudor cayendo por su frente '¿será un dios? ¿un ser primigenio o un caso así?' se preguntó mientras intentaba imaginarse peleando contra tremendos monstruos.

"Lamento decirte que tú eres el único capaz de ver quién está detrás de todo esto" dijo de repente el azabache, empezando a caminar junto a sus amigos "comienza a buscar la verdad…o muere en el intento" dijo seriamente mientras se alejaba de él.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, pensando en toda la cantidad de responsabilidad que había sobre él. Se sentía como alguna clase de elegido místico, pero sabía que eso no era así, lo cual era un poco irónico. Había tanto en sus hombros, que empezá a asentirse un poco ansioso porque sonaba a algo que nunca podría hacer.

"¿de qué está hablando?" preguntó Rias a su lado, sorprendiéndolo "¿Por qué dijo que eras el único capaz de ver al culpable?" preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido, porque la conversación comenzó a sentirse fuera de línea y era sobre algo que no sabía.

Naruto iba a contestar, antes de escuchar como alguien le salvó el pellejo "Hemos llegado" dijo Ravel mientras salían del bosque, notando la entrada a la cueva "si…sin guardias, huele a trampa" dijo notando como no había ningún goblin vigía, nadie protegiendo la entrada.

"Esto es…extraño" dijo Naruto mientras veía muchas, pero una gran cantidad abismal de lazos rojos que parecían ir hacia la misma entrada "no hace un momento había una gran cantidad de gente aquí, ellos saben que estamos aquí" dijo notando como ahora realmente no había ninguna emboscada fuera de la cueva como antes.

"es una trampa" dijo Ravel negando con la cabeza "¡bien! ¡escúchenme bien, retretes humanos!" dijo Ravel llamando la atención de todo el grupo de rias "nosotros no somos del gremio de aventureros, así que de nada servirá que nosotros matemos una gran cantidad de estos monstruos, ese será su trabajo" dijo mientras golpeaba su bastón mágico contra el suelo.

"Mi grupo ira en la defensiva por si sucede algo, ustedes estarán en la línea frontal y nosotros los ayudaremos cuando veamos que sea necesario" dijo Ravel mientras seguía dando instrucción "en el caso que se ponga feo, nos iremos y hasta ahí terminaría nuestra protección, ¿hay preguntas?" preguntó ella mirando a todos por igual.

Al ver que no había nadie preguntando, ella asintió "Nos colocaremos de esta forma" dijo ella mientras armaba dos pequeños grupos. El de adelante estaba compuesto por Naruto, Yuuto, Grace y Hinata. Además, estaban también la misma Ravel, Rossweisse y Koneko.

El de atrás estaban Rias, Akeno y Issei. Mientras que del otro grupo estaban Black, Asia y Gasper "¿Por qué nosotros estamos atrás?" preguntó Rias, enojada al ser dejada de lado. Ella siempre era la que iba al frente porque era la líder y un líder siempre guia a su grupo.

"porque si" respondió Ravel sacándole la lengua, haciéndola enojar "mira tomate, solo hazme caso, está bien así" dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada, comenzando a adentrarse a la cueva con su pequeño grupo "La idea es proteger al niño ese" dijo señalando a Issei, con frunció el ceño al ver que era él quien debía ser protegido.

Terminada esa conversación, comenzaron a caminar lentamente. El lugar era oscuro, no había forma de ver realmente. Llegaron a la misma enorme habitación en la que fueron emboscados, solo que ahora no había siquiera una sola luz "Primera sala de la mazmorra, se ve…extraña" dijo Ravel con el ceño fruncido, acercándose lentamente con su pequeño escuadrón.

"no siento a nadie, encenderé una luz" dijo Rossweisse mientras buscaba algo de su bolsa, para luego sacarla "con esto será suficiente" dijo presionando con fuerza, para luego abrir su mano, creando un pequeño brillo luminoso. Todo el mundo notó que se trataba de una piedra de cuarzo.

"Hay algo que no me cuadra aquí, algo se ve diferente" dijo Naruto mientras miraba la habitación, notando como se encontraba más limpia de lo normal "tenemos que avanzar, algo aquí está mal" dijo notando como nuevamente su **Sentido arácnido **se había vuelto loco por un segundo.

Todos asintieron, comenzando a avanzar. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que no "¡miré presidenta!" alguien gritó en la enorme habitación, siendo Issei en el centro de ella "Encontré un cofre del tesoro" dijo este al rebuscar entre las rocas, comenzando a abrirlo lentamente.

"¡NO LO ABRAS!" gritó Asia, pero ya era muy tarde. El ingenuo castaño abrió los ojos cuando escuchó gritar a la rubia, pero también al no encontrar nada en el cofre. Para su gran sorpresa, todo el lugar se llenó de un brillo mágico, antes de que el suelo se resquebrajara y todo el suelo desapareciera, comenzando una caer a un abismo del cual no se veía ningún fin.

Tanto Akeno como Rias, quienes eran las que estaban cerca al castaño se cayeron al abismo. Asia, quien intentó ayudar también había caído. Gasper en un momento de suerte, fue sujetado por el azabache, quien le lanzó al otro grupo "¡RIAS! ¡AKENO! ¡ISSEI!" gritó Naruto en la puerta, que era el único lugar donde aun había piso.

Estaba a punto de saltar sin pensarlo, antes de ver como alguien realmente había saltado. Se trataba del azabache, que, sin miedo a un abismo infinito, saltó y comenzó a caer rápidamente, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Aun así, estaba a punto de saltar también, cuando vio como el suelo rápidamente empezó a reconstruirse, volviendo a la normalidad.

"¡Maldita sea!" grita Ravel mientras corría rápidamente a la salida, para ver como esta ya no existía, no había puerta de salida "¡estamos encerrados aquí!" gritó notando como realmente habían caído en una trampa muy peligrosa "¡Señor de la guerra!" gritó al techo, maldiciendo el nombre de su captor en voz alta.

"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Dónde están los demás?!" grita Naruto, quien era el único que tenía las agallas para seguir andando luego de aquel terrible susto "¡¿Por qué no hay puerta?! ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!" gritó desesperado, pues la mitad de todo su grupo había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¡esto no es una mazmorra normal! ¡esto es una mazmorra mágica! ¡una dimensión de bolsillo!" gritó Ravel, quien comenzaba a caminar en círculos "no hay forma de salir de aquí a menos que rompamos el núcleo mágico que nos mantiene encerrados en esta dimensión, ¡Estamos encerrados! ¡maldición!" gritó ella pateando una roca con mucha fuerza.

Antes que pudieras decir más, vieron como algo comenzaba a salir de la puerta en donde se habían refugiando de la caída. Ahí estaban, muchos goblins a la vista, así como algunos de esos goblins enormes detrás de ellos con sus enormes masas "goblins Campeones" susurró Ravel, mirando la cantidad abismal de enemigos que había.

**"Ah mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo"**

* * *

**"¡AAAAAHH/KYAAAAAHH!"**

Fue el gritó que soltaban tres adolescentes mientras caían rápidamente y aun no eran capaces de ver tierra firme. Había una adolecente más con ellos, pero esta parecía más calmada por alguna razón 'no seré capaz de salvar a todos, no con esta velocidad de caída' pensó hacia mientras veía como era difícil para ella calcular o ver un fin al abismo, por lo que no podía aplicar bien su hechizo.

De repente fue abordada por algo gigante, el cual lo atrapo entre sus brazos "¡Nero!" gritó reconociéndolo "¡no te preocupes por mí, salva a los demás!" gritó ella, haciendo que el azabache girara los ojos, obviamente no lo quería hacer "¡solo hazlo! ¡ya!" le gritó desesperada.

"bien…" dijo gruñendo, no feliz con la idea. Soltándola, gira inversamente en el aire para patear una de las paredes e impulsarse aún más hacia abajo. Con el nuevo impulso, vio las rocas que caían y empezó a usarlos como plataformas para conseguir llegar rápidamente hacia los chicos.

Usando la última roca como plataforma, logra sujetar a los tres chicos con un solo brazo, para terminar en una de las paredes rocosas del lugar. Con el brazo que tenía libre, golpeó la pared, incrustando su brazo el cual comenzó a rasgar por completo la pared en un intento por refrenar la caída.

"no sirve" dijo sacando su brazo, notando que se encontraba muy herido y ya no tenía mangas "quizás deba usar un poco más de fuerza" dijo convencido ahora, volviendo a incrustar su brazo, pero esta vez también usaba ambas piernas para conseguir más fricción.

Usando los tres miembros contra la pared rocosa, los adolescentes vieron como la caída lentamente empezaba a frenarse, pero la fricción excesiva creó chispas de fuego por el gran contacto, lastimando más el cuerpo del azabache "¡vamos a morir! ¡vamos a morir!" gritó el castaño mientras miraba como la caída igualmente iba a ser inevitable.

"Bebe llorón" bufa divertido el azabache, para nuevamente patear con fuerza la pared. El nuevo impulso ganado cambia la dirección de la caída, empezando a frenar de forma que esta pierda potencia al saltar de un lado a otro. Finalmente se ve tierra firme y el azabache da un fuerte salto para caer de golpe en el suelo, creando un gran estallido de tierra que salió volando por todas partes.

Mientras la nube de polvo lentamente comenzaba a calmarse, el azabache veía como los tres adolescentes en su brazo izquierdo aún estaban temblando o teniendo mini infartos por el susto de sus vidas "Esa fue una gran caída" admite el azabache con ojos sorprendidos, notando las ropas de sus brazos y piernas estaban literalmente quemadas.

Sus extremidades parecían carbonizadas por la fricción, incluso en uno de sus pies le hacía falta un dedo, pero no parecía sentir dolor alguno. La armadura de cuero que protegía su pecho había quedado rasgada y mostraba grandes cortes al igual que quemaduras. En general, lo único que había quedado bien era su gabardina negra y los pantalones.

Dejando escapar un suspiro y cerrando los ojos, las heridas en el cuerpo del azabache comenzaron a desaparecer como arte de magia, como si la caída jamás subiese pasado "¿te encuentras bien?" escuchó una suave voz llamándolo desde el cielo. Levantando su mirada, vio a un pequeño ángel caer lentamente con mucha gracia.

Se trataba de Asia, la cual tenía unas pequeñas alas hechas de magia y parecía caer lentamente. Una vez cerca del suelo, da un pequeño salto y el brillo dorado desaparece junto a sus alas blancas "estoy bien, pero estaría mejor si usaras un hechizo de calma sobre ellos" dijo notando como incluso el castaño tenia gran parte de su cabeza canosa.

Asia asintió, levantando sus manos y cubriéndolos con un círculo mágico en el suelo. lentamente los adolescentes dejaron de estar en posición fetal, recuperando la compostura "está hecho" dijo suspirando con una pequeña sonrisa "uhh…tu ropa" dijo ella notando como gran parte de las ropas del azabache se habían arruinado.

"no te preocupes" dijo mientras empezaba a sacarse y rasgarse la armadura de cuero que tenía en su pecho, tirándola al suelo y quedándose solamente con su gabardina negra y sus pantalones rasgados, mostrando su fornido pecho desnudo "no la necesito de todas formas" aseguró, caminando descalzo sobre el lugar.

"Seguro" dijo ella igualmente preocupada, pero lo dejó pasar "es un lugar muy profundo, quizás el nivel más bajo de la mazmorra" dijo ella notando como el techo comenzaba a cerrarse al igual que todo ese abismo negro en el que habían caído, no había vuelta atrás.

Dicho esto, saca un pequeño artefacto mágico con una enorme piedra azul incrustada, era el artefacto de comunicación "Ravel, Ravel" llamó mientras veía como había mucha interferencia en el lugar como para crear un holograma "Soy yo, Asia" dijo esperando alguna clase de respuesta, pero no se escuchaba nada desde el otro lado.

Lugo de un buen rato de interferencia, finalmente escuchó la voz de la rubia **_"¡A-Asia, que alegría escucharte!"_** dijo una voz distorsionada desde el otro lado **_"¿tomate, el héroe inútil y chica sádica están contigo también?"_** preguntó ella, haciendo que la chica rubia sonriera forzadamente.

"Si, están conmigo" dijo mirando a los tres aventureros, quienes se recuperaban lentamente del suelo "Están…bien" dijo con dificultad, pues no sabía realmente como definir su estado "Nero-kun también está bien, pero creo que tenemos problemas, estamos en la última habitación de la mazmorra" dijo ella con un tono preocupado.

**_"si, aja, si"_** dijo Ravel con mucha interferencia y distorsión**_ "Mira, hablemos luego, no te escucho bien y aquí tenemos un gran problema-" _**dicho esto, se escuchó como una gran explosión **_"creo que llegar al otro sería imposible, nos vemos en el centro de la mazmorra-"_** dicho esto, la conexión se rompió por otra fuerte explosión.

"parece que tienen problemas" dijo el azabache a su lado, escuchando toda la conversación "no importa, salgamos de aquí rápido" dijo este mientras notaba la salida de la habitación, quizás un acenso hacia los niveles superiores "debemos llegar primero al centro, apuesto que ahí está el núcleo de la mazmorra y seguramente nos encontremos con el señor de la guerra" dijo seriamente, comenzando a salir del lugar.

Asia asintió y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la siguiente habitación "¡esperen!" les detuvo la pelirroja, de quien se habían olvidado "¡¿van a ir hacia el señor de la guerra?! ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿Qué se supone que van a hacer ahí?!" preguntó consternada pues había logrado escuchar que ambos iban a ir hacia el señor de la guerra para liberarlos de la mazmorra.

Ambos se miraron un momento, antes de mirar a la pelirroja "Voy a matarlo" dio el azabache, dejándola sin palabras "aunque no pueda usar magia, soy capaz de matarlo" aseguró este con un rostro inexpresivo "la otra vez no estaba muy seguro, pero luego de ver su fuerza sé que puedo hacerlo, no era la gran cosa" dijo recordando toda la información que hacían temible al señor de la guerra, era exagerado en realidad.

"Me gustaría que Rias-san y los demás se quedaran aquí, es muy peligroso allá fuera" dijo Asia mirando a todos sus demás compañeros "esta es una habitación segura y nosotros vamos a dirigirnos hacia arriba, así que no habría ningún enemigo tras ustedes" dijo ella, intentando convencerlos de que quedarse aquí era lo más seguro.

Rias frunció el ceño mientras miraba a sus otros dos compañeros, realmente no tenían muchas opciones aquí, pero también estaba su orgullo personal "Intentaremos mantenernos fuera de peligro, pero tenemos que salir de aquí también" dijo seria, esperando que esto sirva como para tener cierto reconocimiento.

"si sabes que ninguno de los dos les vamos a proteger" Rias dudo un momento, antes de asentir "ummm…una temeraria novata dispuesta a subir los niveles que incluso los Clase S temen llegar…me gustas" dijo el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa, respetando su valor para aceptar una muerte segura "bueno, si mueren procuren quedar completos para enterrarlos" dijo dándoles la espalda, caminando hacia la otra habitación.

Dicho esto, la pareja empezó a caminar, dejándolos atrás un momento "¿presidenta?" preguntó Issei a su lado, quien tenía una sonrisa muy forzada "¿e-está segura? ¿no en los últimos niveles están los monstruos más fuertes?" preguntó recordando sus clases sobre mazmorras.

Rias sorbió un poco de saliva, recordando esa información vital, viendo cómo se había dejado llevar demasiado por la emoción y por su orgullo mismo "lo sé issei, pero…" dijo Mirando a la chica pelinegra, quien dudó un momento antes de asentir.

**"no pienso ser una princesa que tengan que rescatar"**

* * *

**"¡estoy comenzando a desear ser una princesa que debe de ser rescatada!"**

Fue el grito de un adolecente mientras cortaba a un par de golbins pequeños con una espada larga, para luego patear a otro hacia un gran grupo de sus compañeros goblins. Este se trataba de Naruto, el cual ya estaba cubierto de algo de sangre y estaba sudando profundamente

"¡yo también!" gritó Yuuto mientras peleaba valientemente al otro extremo del rubio "¡creo que he perdido toda sensación triste al matarlos!" gritó mientras atacaba furiosamente a un pequeño grupo, haciéndolos retroceder "¡¿Cuántos vas matando?!" preguntó este, tomando un respiro mientras veía a los goblins reagrupándose

"¡perdí la cuenta!" gritó Naruto mientras mataba a cuatro goblins de un solo movimiento, pero su estaba se quedó ensartada en uno, teniendo que saltar hacia atrás para no ser apuñalado por los demás "¡son infinitos!" gritó mientras seguía matando y matando, no importa que tanto atacase, los goblins seguían viniendo uno tras otro, pisando los cuerpos de sus camaradas caídos.

Grace, quien estaba en el medio de ambos estaba susurrando algo, antes de abrir los ojos** "¡ICE STORM!"** gritó Grace mientras una ventisca helada comenzó a extenderse por casi todo el lugar fuera de su grupo de amigos, haciendo que los goblins comenzaran a congelarse, pero ni siquiera eso evitaba que dejaran de seguir avanzando "¡no funciona! ¡¿Qué sucede con ellos?!" gritó mientras usaba su pequeño cuchillo para defenderse de uno de ellos.

"¡recuerda que tienen esa cosa negra que dijeron! ¡Etheria oscura!" gritó Naruto mientras masacraba goblins que no podían moverse por estar congelados "¡esos tipos seguirán intentando matarnos incluso si ellos están a punto de morir!" dijo recordándoles que ninguno de sus enemigos temía morir, solo ansiaban la sangre de ellos.

"¡cuidado, Naruto-kun!" gritó Hinata al ver como sus enemigos habían aprovechado que estaba explicando para colarse por su espalda **"¡Water Wall!"** gritó ella rápidamente, creando una barrera de agua que protegió al rubio sorprendido.

Naruto vio como una gran cantidad de goblins quedaron presos de las fuertes corrientes de agua que iban en dirección opuesta a él **"¡Thunder Gate!"** gritó consecutivamente Hinata, tocando con ambas manos la pared de agua. Este literalmente se llenó de relámpagos, electrocutando a todos los goblins al mismo tiempo. Incluso lo que estaban alrededor recibieron la descarga debido a que el agua se había esparcido por gran parte del suelo.

"¡muy buena esa, Hinata-chan!" dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, enseñándole un pulgar para volver a la pelea '¿acaba de hacer 2 hechizos consecutivos? ¿sin encantamientos?' se preguntó mentalmente mientras le daba miradas de vez en cuando a la chica, quien se mantenía ocupada peleando con sus dos cuchillas gemelas, pero de forma muy miedosa en comparación a cuando usó los encantamientos.

"¡los novatos van mejor de lo que me esperaba!" gritó Rossweisse mientras se movía rápidamente entre sus enemigos, disparando a diestra y siniestra con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pasando entre la multitud con rapidez y estilo "¡Esto es tan divertido!" grita con una enorme sonrisa en medio de un salto, disparando rápidamente con ambas armas de fuego en sus manos.

Dicho esto, cayó al suelo nuevamente para verse rodeada de cuatro goblins campeones, a lo cual responde saltando ligeramente esquivando sus enormes masas y dando una patada giratoria la cual golpeó sus cabezas una y otra vez, haciéndolos caer de espaldas.

"¡Guarda silencio! ¡estoy en una llamada!" gritó Ravel mientras se movía rápidamente esquivando las espadas de los goblins, golpeándolos con su vara mágica con gran habilidad y el comunicador mágico en su otra mano "Si, aja, si" dijo mientras ahora usaba su cuello para sostener el comunicador y usaba sus dos manos para empuñar su bastón, luchando contra los goblins en un increíble despliegue de Bojutsu.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, un círculo mágico de color naranja apareció a su alrededor de ella y sus enemigos, para luego estos estallaran de fuego cayendo como moscas "Mira, hablemos luego, no te escucho bien y aquí tenemos un gran problema-" fue cortada por una enorme explosión a su lado, que hizo que casi se volara su sombrero de hechicera "creo que llegar al otro sería imposible, nos vemos en el centro de la mazmorra-" esta vez la explosión le hizo cortar la llamada, haciéndola enojar " ¡OI! ¡CONTRÓLENSE!" gritó enojada mirando a quien el había estado interrumpiendo hace rato.

"no puedo" dijo lo más alto que pudo Koneko con su tono inexpresivo, mientras sobrevolaba la enorme habitación con un halcón gigante "esto es lo menos explosivo que puedo hacer" dijo mientras señalaba con sus manos "Kuroneko, **Tsuji giri (tajo umbrío)"** dijo mientras un leopardo oscuro aparecía desde las sombras, pasando tan rápido entre la colosal multitud de enemigos, matándolos como si fuera nada.

Este luego de un gran salto, se vuelve en sí mismo una sierra de un líquido negro, cortando a cuatro o cinco Goblins campeones por la mitad "Garuda, usa **Torunēdo (Tornado)"** dijo ella viendo como un montón de goblins la estaban lanzando sus armas y algunos se amotinaban debajo de ella.

El halcón la escuchó y tas quedarse detenida un rato, comenzó a aletear con una enorme cantidad de fuerza, creando un tornado a su alrededor. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrastrar a su alrededor a los goblins y destruir las armas de ellos, para luego ser expulsados a distancia por las alas del enorme animal volador.

"Ellas son…increíbles" dijo Naruto mientras miraba como acaban con enemigos de gran nivel como si nada, así como disminuían el número de enemigos que ellos tenían "¿no deberías de estar ayudándolas?" preguntó mientras veia a Gasper estando en la espalda de su hermana, quien lo estaba protegiéndolo.

"¡estoy ayudándoles a ustedes! ¡¿Por qué creen que los goblins no han acertado ninguna vez?!" dijo con grandes cantidades de sudor cayendo por su frente "¡he estado usando ilusiones para que estos tipos sean más lentos y menos precisos" dijo mientras miraba como un goblins parecía atontado, al cual pateó con fuerza "¿ves?" dijo cansado, obviamente pelear no era lo suyo.

Naruto levantó una ceja, para luego ver como sus enemigos se mataban entre sí por la confusión "o-oh" dijo mientras se defendía de unos cinco goblins, matándolos rápidamente "¡sigue ayudándonos, por favor!" gritó mientras veía como venía otra gran refriega desde las puertas.

"¡no en mi guardia!" gritó Ravel mientras veía el ejército detrás de las puertas, apuntando su bastón mágico hacia ellos "¡Fire Majutsu!" gritó mientras un enorme círculo mágico se creaba en la punta de su bastón, creando otro círculo mágico encima de todo el ejército, el cual se detuvo y miró el techo un rato **"¡EKUSUPURŌJON!" **gritó mientras muchos más círculos mágicos aparecieron en el techo.

En poco tiempo, una enorme columna de fuego estalló de la nada, consumiendo a todo el ejército de un solo golpe. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo poderoso y descontrolado que se veía, toda la explosión resultante no salía fuera del círculo mágico, más el estallido en si resquebrajó el lugar que parecía ser irrompible.

Naruto miraba con grandes ojos como la pequeña hechicera rubia había podido contra todos esos enemigos de un solo tiro 'se vería mas genial si no estuviera sacudiendo su bastón como desesperada' pensó mientras veía a la rubia agitar una y otra vez su bastón en el aire, como si estuviera golpeando algo invisible.

Finalmente, todo se calmó de golpe, dejando ver cenizas en el aire, así como una gran presión de retirada "que extraño jalón" susurró Naruto mientras sentía más pesado el aire, como si no hubiera aire que respirar. Vio a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban en las mismas condiciones de falta de aire.

"el hechizo **Explosión **realmente es un magecraft que reproduce una explosión de polvo" dijo Gasper mientras veía los resultados de la explosión desde lejos "usa los componentes químicos finos del aire, en este caso, polvo muy fino y oxígeno concentrado, por eso el aire se siente tan…vacío" explicó el chico/chica, respirando agitadamente.

'así que esto es Magecraft' pensó mientras veía a la rubia sin rastros de agotamiento, algo de ese nivel hubiera necesitado a 30 magos en toda su capacidad 'seria perfecta para mí ya que no tengo mucha energía mágica, pero…' dijo dejando caer una gran gota de sudor en su frente 'no tengo idea de lo que dijo Gasper' sonaba extremadamente complicado y seguramente fue una explicación sencilla para que él pudiera entender.

"_Regresen_" dijo de repente Koneko llegando hacia ellos, saltando de su halcón el cual se volvió un haz de luz que entró a su cuerpo. De la misma forma, el leopardo negro, un pequeño mago flotante, un samurái de aspecto aterrador y un enorme gato blanco con alas desaparecieron, entrando al cuerpo de la chica albina "hola" saludo con normalidad y simpleza.

"H-hola" devolvió el saludo Naruto, incapaz de creer su inexpresión y su falta de emoción a pesar de haber vivido una batalla tan titánica "¿y tus amigos?" preguntó notando como Tanto Ravel como Rossweisse estaban hablando a cierta distancia de la puerta.

"por ahí" dijo ella señalando con la mirada a sus amigos "adiós" se despidió, para luego caminar hacia sus compañeras, teniendo una breve platica que sonaba importante. de la misma forma, Gasper también se separó de su pequeño grupo para irse con su verdadero grupo.

"son estúpidamente fuertes" dijo Grace mirando con ojos agudos y celosos al grupo de Ravel "no puedo creer que mi hermano debilucho y miedoso pueda incluso ayudar de esta forma" dijo incrédula, recordando haberlo visto incluso manejar la situación para que ningún goblin campeón viniera en su dirección de ellos.

"Ya lo creo" dijo Yuuto con una sonrisa en su rostro, sacándose todo el sudor de su frente con su mano "su fuerza es muy admirable, incluso Koneko-chan" dijo recordando a la pequeña albina comandar esas extrañas criaturas a la pelea. Estaba seguro que eso gastaba cierta cantidad de magia, pero no parecía afectarle manejar cinco de esas cosas.

"Aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer" dijo Naruto dejando caer un lago suspiro, cayendo al suelo para tomar u momento de calma, al igual que todos sus compañeros. Sacando su tarjeta del gremio vio el numero 450 al lado de goblins "Esos son muchos goblins" dijo dejando caer una gran gota de sudor.

Naruto vio como todos sus compañeros tenían números similares en sus tarjetas, siendo el de menor cantidad Hinata "no puedo creer que hayamos matado a tantos" dijo Hinata con una expresión triste, para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza "pero era necesario" dijo dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

"¡¿porque hay tantos goblins?! ¡¿Qué pasa con este lugar?!" gritó Grace sin entender cómo es que existía un lugar así, entre ellos superaban el millar de enemigos y no estaban contando al otro grupo, que lidió quizás con cinco veces el número de enemigos.

"no lo sé, pero por sus miradas" susurró Naruto mientras miraba al grupo de Ravel "creo que ellas lo saben" dijo levantándose, mirando a sus propios compañeros "debemos de avanzar, creo que esos goblins eran todos por algunas cámaras más" todos los demás le miraron, para luego asentir.

Mientras se cercaban, llamaron la atención de las chicas "pero bueno, miren quienes están vivos" dijo Rael riéndose, a lo que el grupo le miró mal por un rato "calma, es broma" dijo ella mientras agitaba sus manos "en otras noticias no relacionadas, creemos que es la causa anormal de goblins" decía ella mientras miraba a Gasper.

"si, creo que se trata de una Reina goblin" todo el grupo abrió los ojos de la impresión "mientras peleábamos, había goblins que parecían muy novatos, muy jóvenes para incluso estar peleando" dijo este notando como todos parecían realmente niños "Creo que, de alguna forma, están reproduciendo a los goblins con ayuda de una reina" dijo este, terminando su explicación.

"no sabía que existían mujeres entre los goblins" dijo Naruto sorprendido, pues sus compañeros le habían dicho que eran solamente hombres y por la expresión de estos, sabía que esto era así "¿aun así es capaz de engendrar a tantos?" preguntó recordando la cantidad abismal de enemigos.

"en realidad son hombres, solo que tienen también aparato reproductor femenino" dijo Ravel mientras intentaba explicar "son como hermafroditas o algo así, son goblins especiales y ultra raros, nace uno cada un millón de estos, normalmente se encuentran en ciudadelas de goblins muy organizadas" dijo ella para luego fruncir el ceño

"se convierten como hormigas en cuanto a organización se trata cuando tienen una reina, pero…" decía gasper frunciendo el ceño "nuevamente, me parece raro el número de monstruos" dijo mientras pensaba en rato "¿quizás un suplemento de Etheria oscura haya aumentado enormemente su natalidad?" dijo recordando que era completamente posible debido a la gran cantidad dentro de esta mina.

"Quiero creer eso" dijo Rossweisse con el ceño fruncido "no quiero volver a ver un pueblo entero de mujeres siendo violadas" susurró con un tono fúnebre, caminando hacia la salida. Naruto y sus amigos tuvieron el rostro azul ante las palabras de su compañera, imaginándose una ciudad entera de mujeres siendo violadas.

"no lo creo" dijo Gasper con el ceño fruncido "están muy bien organizados para ser goblins comunes, están bien organizados a pesar de su locura por Etheria oscura, esto es obra de una reina" Rossweisse le miró un momento, antes de asentir, dejando la mirada oscura en el olvido.

"Dejemos eso de lado un momento" dijo Ravel como la chica Gunslinger tenía aun problemas para superar ese recuerdo "Nuestro plan será el siguiente" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, atrayendo toda la atención hacia ella, quien se mostraba brillante y valerosa.

**"Vamos a derrotar al señor de la guerra y saldremos de aquí"  
_El peor plan de la vida_**

* * *

**_Siguiente capítulo: Viviendo en una mazmorra.  
Días de batallas y noche de verdades._**

* * *

**_Nuevamente, no hay mucho que explicar. Voy avanzando lento. Me quedaría uno o dos capítulos para terminar este pequeño mini arco. Seria Naruto team y aliados vs Reina Goblin (psdt, es un monstruo clase A pasando a S)._**

**_Luego del concluir de este mini arco, contaré la forma de cómo vivieron los otros grupos para luego hacer un "time Skip" y mostrar al grupo Naruto más fuerte, así como más experimentado. (recuerden que actualmente son unos novatos en su segundo o tercer día de aventureros. [nivel 1] por así decirlo)_. _Técnicamente, luego de ello, empezará la búsqueda de la "espada legendaria"._**

**_Eso sería todo, las actualizaciones dejaran de ser diarias debido a que estoy ocupado. Gracias y hasta luego :D_**


	11. Chapter 11

**The legend of Seven Heroes**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: **_**Viviendo en una mazmorra.**_**_  
_Días de batallas y noche de verdades.__**

* * *

**"no hubo ningún goblin desde la entrada"**

Susurró Naruto mientras seguían descendiendo por algún pasadizo inclinado. Se trataba de un callejón que unía las salas de las habitaciones unas con otras. Él no sabía exactamente como o porque se hacían así, solo sabía algunos detalles superficiales porque fue lo que más le atrajo le atención durante las clases.

"Supongo que esos eran todos los que había en los próximos pisos, que buena suerte" suspiró Grace mientras sentía un poco de tensión acumulada disiparse, dejando escapar un suspiro que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones. Estaba realmente nerviosa si había otro ataque masivo.

"¡shhh!" calló Ravel deteniéndolos un momento "No invoques a los problemas, usualmente cuando dices eso empiezan a venir monstruos" dijo ella mientras volvía su atención al frente, haciendo tragar fuerte al grupo de novatos, quienes mejor decidieron hacerle caso y dejar de jugarse la vida.

"Pero hablando en serio, es muy interesante" dijo Rossweisse mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la próxima sala, notando como estaba nuevamente vaciá "me parece una falta de respeto que el señor de la guerra nos esté subestimando tanto" dijo notando como realmente no había nada más que los goblins en la entrada.

"Creo que los goblins restantes están escondiéndose o resguardando a la reina" interrumpió Gasper, quien se mantenía al lado de su hermana "por otro lado, no creo que el señor de la guerra necesitara soldados más fuertes para defender algo que de todas formas piensa destruir" dijo recordando que este lugar era solo un pasadizo hacia el reino humano.

"me parece algo ilógico, pero…" dijo Naruto suspirando del alivio "realmente es bueno saber eso" dicho esto, sus ojos realmente notaron que realmente no había o hubo nadie aquí que aun esté vivo, posiblemente nadie fue capaz de llegar tan lejos.

"Estamos en el piso 7" dijo Koneko de repente, llamando la atención "mi familiar ha encontrado enemigos en el piso 15" advirtió ella, sorprendiendo a todos "son esqueletos armados" informó ella y todo el miedo de hace un minuto desapareció por completo.

"si fuera ustedes no estaría tan relajado" dijo Ravel con una mirada seria "los esqueletos puedes ser frágiles en su mayoría, pero recuerden que están reforzados con Etheria oscura, probablemente no sean esqueletos comunes" dijo ella mientras repasaba la situación, pensando en una forma lógica de cómo resolverlo sin esforzarse tanto.

Lugo de un corto silencio, alguien finalmente decide romper la duda "¿Qué es etheria?" pregunta Yuuto, llamando la atención mientras caminaban "lo han estado mencionando mucho, pero aun no logro entender por qué parece estar donde tonto poder a los monstruos" pregunta el rubio guapo, mirando con confusión su explicación.

"es…algo difícil de explicar" respondió Ravel con el ceño fruncido "nadie sabe que es, ni porque es o siquiera su origen, simplemente está aquí y eso es todo" dijo ella negando con la cabeza "La energía de la que están compuestos los monstruos y los dioses por igual no es magia, es Etheria" dijo ella sorprendiendo a todos por igual.

"La…energía de la que está compuesta la magia se llama Ethernano" dijo Gasper de repente, quien parecía estar más informado de ello "esto en sí mismo es la forma en Gas de la Etheria" dijo este mientras colocaba dos manos en su estómago "El Ethernano se mescla con nuestra energía espiritual, formando lo que nosotros llamamos energía mágica" terminó su explicación, sorprendiendo al grupo de nuevo.

"¿energía espiritual?" pregunta Naruto, confundido por las palabras y energías nuevas que parecen soltar a cada rato, formando más preguntas que respuestas "¿Qué es eso?" pregunta esperando tener una visión más amplia de las cosas que aún desconoce, aun cuando no las comprenda del todo.

"Es algo metafísico, pero técnicamente es la energía que sale de nuestra alma" dijo Ravel mientras se detenía, mirando a todos lados por si había enemigos "Nuestro Origen dicta que magias podemos y no podemos hacer, a eso se denomina alineación elemental" dijo ella haciendo que los demás comprendan rápidamente sus palabras.

"Eso lo sabemos, aunque de una forma vaga" Dijo Grace quien era la maga del pequeño grupo novato y era quien más ganas les había puesto a las clases teóricas sobre la magia "Las palabras son los que dan forma a los hechizos usando los encantamientos, haciendo que el mundo los materialice" dijo ella muy seria al respecto, pero esto generó un poco de risa en el otro grupo, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

"sí y no" dijo Ravel mientras se detenía un momento "lo que materializamos no es un fenómeno del mundo en sí, es nuestra mente humana la cual materializamos" dijo ella mientras recordaba un dragón de fuego "usamos las palabras porque las palabras en sí misma no tienen poder, sino porque esas palabras son las que nos dan una imagen mental" dijo ella, sorprendiendo a la maga.

"Con la imagen mental y la energía mágica, podemos materializar nuestro subconsciente aun plano físico, eso es magia" dijo ella con un rostro serio "cuanto mejor tengas la imagen mental, mejor será el hechizo, pero…" dicho este, un círculo mágico se originó en sus pies "cuanto mejor sepas del mundo, tu mente podrá domarlo a voluntad…solo si sabes lo que haces" dicho esto dio un gran salto, pegándose al techo con facilidad.

"de ahí viene la diferencia de la magia y la taumaturgia" dijo Rossweisse mientras caminaba lentamente "tu podrías causar una bola de fuego imaginándote la bola de fuego, pero usando taumaturgia, podrías recrear aquello mismo recordando de lo que está compuesta la bola de fuego y la causa de ello, solo así uno es capaz de materializar el fenómeno en nuestro mundo" dijo ella mientras una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos se originaban en su brazo.

"porque se necesita una mejor imagen mental" dijo Grace, haciendo que todos los Magus asintiesen "como…encender una chispa de fuego en un lugar concentrado de oxígeno, recrearía la misma bola de fuego" dijo sorprendida, viéndole infinitos usos a esa clase de conocimiento avanzado en su mundo "Estarías usando poca magia ya que tienes una imagen mental completa a diferencia de una vaga" concluyó.

"¡exacto!" dijo Ravel, aplaudiendo su deducción "Eso es Taumaturgia moderna, por si eso querían saber" dijo ella volviendo su atención al frente "tengo dos doctorados en física, uno en química y algunos más en…otras ciencias más complejas" dijo con dificultad sabiendo que muchos no lo lograrían entender.

"Yo igual" "Yo no" "yo tampoco" Dijo Rossweisse con una sonrisa, Gasper con una mirada forzada y Koneko, quien no parecía sentirse mal por ello "No se tanto como Ravel, pero se defenderme" dijo Rossweisse con una mirada segura, agitando las pistolas que tenía en mano.

"correcto" dijo Naruto, aceptando que no entendió casi nada de lo que estuvieron hablando además de que se necesitaba ser un Nerd para usar Taumaturgia "pero eso no nos responde que es Etheria" dijo con el ceño fruncido, ya que, por alguna extraña razón, habían evitado hablar de ello.

El grupo suspiró cansado "¿Qué te podemos decir? Está ahí y punto" dijo Ravel, cansada de sus preguntas molestas "mi único concejo es que no toques la Etheria oscura, perderían toda su energía mágica de golpe" alarmó ella por si se encontraran algún cristal oscuro por ahí y su curiosidad le obligase a tocarla.

"supongo" respondió Naruto, frotándose el cuello 'obviamente no quieren decirlo, ¿Por qué?' se preguntó mentalmente, ya que era raro que el extraño grupo no les informara de algo que parecía muy importante '¿quizás sea algo que no deberíamos saber?' se preguntó mentalmente, pues sabía que había algunas cosas que es mejor no saber.

**Estaba completamente a oscuras sobre la Etheria y la Etheria oscura. Pero por el conocimiento de mis compañeros, sabía que esto ya existía en nuestro mundo, ¿quizás un material que han estado usándose y nosotros no lo sabíamos? Fue una duda que siempre tuve y, aunque ya se la respuesta, no soy capaz de comprenderlo.**

"piso 15, llegamos" dijo Ravel mientras miraba la enorme habitación, donde estaba completamente llena de esqueletos animados, los cuales parecían estar rodeados de una nube morada "Genial, mas Etheria oscura" dijo molesta, volviendo su mirada hacia el grupo "intenten no recibir golpes o tocar directamente los huesos, les quitara su magia con el contacto" todos asintieron, nerviosos.

"¡vamos!" gritó Rossweisse, quien salió disparada hacia sus enemigos, disparando a quemarropa y abriéndose paso entre el pequeño batallón. Por otro lado, Koneko dio un fuerte salto, volviendo a sobrevolar con el águila. Ravel se sujetó de una de las patas del pájaro, apartándose completamente del pequeño grupo.

**[Naruto Shippuden OST 1- Ikari (Anger)]**

"¡aquí vamos de nuevo!" gritó Naruto mientras veía como su pequeño grupo estaba rodeado de esqueletos, que, con una agitada de su espada, logró romper muchos "¡bien!" gritó de alegría, ya que se derrumbaban con un solo ataque, eran frágiles.

Su celebración no duró mucho, pues vio como los pedazos de los cinco esqueletos que rompió, se unieron en uno solo, formando una criatura amorfa, pero más grande y posiblemente más fuerte "Genial…" susurró con una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente al ver que había celebrado demasiado rápido.

"por aquí igual" dijo Yuuto un poco lejos de él, viendo una enorme pila de huesos con varios brazos aproximándose luego de destruir algunos esqueletos "creo que lo mejor sería no desarmarlos" susurró al ver como realmente se hacían más fuertes si los destruían.

**"¡Hadangeki!" **gritó el rubio mientras formaba una onda de viento que destruyó a muchos esqueletos, pero rápidamente se volvieron columnas de huesos "¡¿alguna idea?!" preguntó mientras saltaba a un lado debido a que la columna de esqueletos se balanceaba peligrosamente.

Grace cantaba en silencio mientras muchas palabras le rodeaban **"¡Freeze!" **gritó ella mientras unas andadas de figuras pentagonales se creaban a su alrededor, para luego ser lanzadas contra los esqueletos, los cuales se cubrían de hielo, pero eso no disminuía su velocidad.

"¡mi turno!" gritó Naruto saltando hacia los enemigos con los huesos congelados, rompiéndolos con facilidad de un solo ataque 'me pregunto si romper los huesos funciona' pensó esperando alguna clase de resultados. A pesar de su teoría, los huesos rotos comenzaron restaurarse lentamente.

"si rompemos los huesos, estos tardan más en reconstruirse, pero eso no significa que estén derrotados" dijo Naruto mirando como algunos de los esqueletos incluso ayudaban a armar a sus compañeros "¡hey! ¡eso es trampa!" gritó al notar como la recuperación de los afectados dejaba de ser lenta a causa de un compañero al lado.

No pasaron más de 20 segundos antes de ver a los esqueletos como si nada hubiese pasado "bueno, mierda" susurró Naruto al ver que era técnicamente imposible matarlos porque ya estaban muertos "¡Que!" gritó mientras rompía algunos cráneos "¡clase!" con otro ataque, logró destruir a muchos más "¡¿de enemigos son ustedes?!" gritó mientras todos los pilares compuestos de huesos que antes se habían formado, caían en pedazos por su devastador movimiento.

"¡Oi!" gritó Yuuto deteniéndolo, ya que estaba a punto de seguir atacando frenéticamente "¡deja de hacerlos más!" su voz desapareció cuando vio, no había un pilar de huesos, si no a un enorme gigante compuesto de huesos "…fuertes" susurró mientras veía al imponente enemigo formado por todos los esqueletos destruidos por el rubio.

"aammm" tartamudeó Grace mientras decía un encantamiento corto **"¡Fire Ball!"** gritó mientras le lanzaba una bola de fuego, que no hizo ni siquiera cosquillas **"¿Thunder?"** preguntó mientras lanzaba un rayo, nuevamente sin efecto **"¡Freeze!"** gritó mientras le lanzaba una oleada de esquimales, pero nada.

"Creo que tiene gran defensa mágica" susurró Naruto mientras miraba al enorme gigante, el cual se mantenía quietos "¡mi turno!" gritó mientras daba un gran salto, dispuesto a llegar hacia el enorme cráneo **"¡RYŌDAN!" **gritá mientras sacudía fuertemente su espada en un solo tajo vertical, logrando partir casi a la mitad el enorme cráneo.

"¡lo logró!" gritó Yuuto, a lo que Naruto contesto con una sonrisa, pero esto no duró mucho. El enorme cráneo empezó a regenerarse rápidamente, como si el poderoso corte nunca hubiese sucedido "no lo logró" dijo mirando como el enemigo parecía realmente imparable y aun había un gran escuadrón de esqueletos normales frente a ellos.

"¡d-dense prisa!" gritó tembloroso Gasper, quien parecía estar absolutamente cansado, con las manos hacia el gigante esqueleto "n-no podré sostenerlo mucho tiempo" tartamudeó mientras parecía hacer alguna clase de magia por el enorme círculo mágico en sus pies.

De repente todos miran como el esqueleto comenzó a moverse, lentamente, pero finalmente aprecia despertar de su ensueño, posiblemente porque Gasper tuvo que esquivar una flecha dirigida hacia él por unos arqueros esqueletos "¡yo lidio con el esqueleto gigante!" gritó Naruto mientras usaba de nuevo su habilidad para hacerle un gran corte en su pecho, partiendo la mitad del cuerpo compuesto de esqueletos, el cual rápidamente se regeneró.

"¡bien!" gritó Yuuto mientras miraba a Grace muy cansada, junto a su hermano quienes estaban posiblemente fuera por el esfuerzo "¡yo protejo al grupo!" gritó este mientras se enfocaba de destruir a los esqueletos normales, pero veía con frustración como, a pesar de romperlos en pedazos, otros se llevaban sus partes y los reconstruían rápidamente.

Mientras ellos tenían su problema, Ravel andaba rompiendo esqueletos con su bastón mágico "¡Como odio a los esqueletos!" gritó ella pues ahora estaba siendo rodeada por muchos pilares de huesos. Dicho esto, un círculo mágico se creó debajo de sus pies y al incrustar su vara contra el suelo, los pilares se encendieron de fuego y se convirtieron en ceniza.

"¡¿quieres un poco de ayuda?!" gritó Rossweisse, quien disparaba rápidamente a los esqueletos, pero a diferencia de los demás, estos no se levantaban "¡tengo suerte de tener estos!" gritó ella con una sonrisa mientras miraba sus pistolas, las cuales tenían una gema dorada que brillaba intensamente.

"Vamos, _Onmyoji_" dijo Koneko mientras miraba la situación desde el aire, invocando a un pequeño mago de estilo oriental **"¡Meteo!"** gritó ella mientras el pequeño mago volados elevaba su varita mágica, invocando de la nada, grandes fragmentos de piedra encendida en fuego, las cuales cayeron consecutivamente sobre el campo de batalla.

"¡buen trabajo!" gritó Ravel desde el suelo, viendo como la explosión realmente había lidiado con muchos en poco tiempo, no había forma de cómo recuperarse de eso "¡atrapa!" gritó ella mientras lanzaba algo que sacó desde la bolsa en su cintura.

Koneko la atrapó y vio que se trataba de una pequeña botella con un líquido azul, tomándola sin pensarlo dos veces. Dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado, sintiendo su magia volver a ella rápidamente "gracias" agradeció al caer debido a que el halcón desapareció de golpe junto al pequeño mago.

"Eso podrá ayudarte durante un rato" dijo Ravel mientras miraba que de su lado ya no quedaban casi ninguno, Rossweisse estaba ultimando a los que todavía se movían "los novatos no van nada bien" dijo notando como un pequeño grupo junto a un gran gigante esqueleto les estaba dando más que problemas "¿Dónde está la Hyuga?" preguntó preocupada, ya que no podía verla entre el grupo.

"¿Dónde crees que esta?" preguntó Rossweisse, quien había acabado su trabajo, señalando en la gran puerta del salón. Ravel frunció el ceño cuando vio a la chica de cabellos azules ahí, sentada en el marco mirando la pelea desde una ubicación segura, con una pequeña sonrisa en su bello e inocente rostro.

"Esa maldita zorra astuta" susurró Ravel con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro "Vamos a dejarlo así por ahora, no quiero problemas con ella" dijo mientras alzaba los hombros, no importándole si el otro grupo estaba o no bien. Por otro lado, su palabra no les gustó a sus otras dos compañeras.

"Tenemos suerte de que ella no esté en el grupo de Asia" dijo Rossweisse, quien miraba con malos ojos a la chica de cabellos azules "digo…ayer estaban a punto de matarse" decía recordando como ambas casi tienen un encuentro muy, muy feroz un día antes de quedar encerrados aquí.

"lo sé, yo no lo llamaría suerte" susurró Koneko mientras miraba con preocupación a la chica sentada en el marco de piedra. Ella recuerda perfectamente como la chica de cabellos azules estaba a punto de empujar a sus demás compañeros al abismo, pero se acobardó o se desconcentró cuando vio a Naruto intentar saltar.

Ravel miró un rato la situación "Gasper está con ellos, debemos ir por él al menos" dijo ella dejando escapar un suspiro cansado "no creo que Hyuga deje morir a Uzumaki, así como así…o eso creo" dice confundida, notando preocupada como ahora la chica de ojos blancos no parecía intentar ayudar al rubio a pesar de que estaba recibiendo una paliza.

"¡maldita sea!" gruñe Naruto mientras se limpiaba la sangre bajando de su frente "¡ES!" sus palabras fueron interrumpidas porque fue asestado por un enorme mazo de huesos, el cual lo bloqueó con su espada, pero lentamente estaba cediendo contra el suelo "¡m-muy fuerte!" decía para luego hacerse un lado, notando como el mazo rompió parte del suelo en un segundo impacto.

"Te tengo una mala noticia" dijo Yuuto a su lado, quien había terminado de lidiar con los esqueletos luego de un buen rato. Ante sus palabras, Naruto giró un momento la vista notando como otro esqueleto gigante se había formado de los enemigos derrotados.

'tengo movimientos contados a partir de ahora' pensó el rubio notando como su cuerpo se encontraba al límite 'hay dos de esas cosas ahí, cuando ni siquiera pudimos contra uno' miró a sus compañeros, Yuuto estaba al límite también, Grace estaba cansada de estarles defendiendo desde la distancia y Gasper ya no podía seguir usando su magia para ayudarles.

'debe de haber alguna debilidad, un núcleo o algo así' pensó desesperado mientras cerraba los ojos 'vamos estúpido poder divino, ¡ayudame!' gritó mentalmente, ya que el poder bruto no estaba sirviendo, necesitaba una guia ahora mismo.

De repente, contra toda posibilidad, su habilidad se encendió. Para su sorpresa, le mostró algo en el interior del enorme monstruo que brillaba intensamente '¿Qué es eso?' se preguntó mirando cómo era algo que recorría dentro del enorme cuerpo de huesos.

"¡NARUTO!" le grita Yuuto a su lado, despertándolo de su conversación mental. Ve con ligero terror como estaba a punto de ser atacado por uno de los gigantes, esquivándolo a centímetros de distancia, pero haciendo que volara lejos por el impacto.

"estoy bien" dijo el rubio recuperándose del suelo, usando su espada como vara para apoyase 'si eso es correcto, creo…' pensó mirando como ambos gigantes tenían la misma cosa brillante dentro de sus cuerpos 'podría ser el lugar indicado para golpear' concluyó con una sonrisa, parándose completamente.

"¡Yuuto!" grita hacia el otro rubio, quien estaba esquivando a los dos gigantes de huesos "¡Necesito un empujón!" gritó para luego dar un gran salto. Yuuto asiente, también saltando y, cuando estaban cerca, este mismo sujeta una de las piernas del rubio para luego lanzarlo con toda su fuerza hacia uno de los esqueletos.

Este mismo sale volando a toda velocidad con su espada cargándola 'esperalo…esperalo' pensó viendo como el gigante estaba a punto de aplastarlo con una mosca con su Mazo. él gira sobre sí mismo, esquivando el ataque a centímetros de él, para llegar finalmente al lugar "¡ahora!" gritá mientras agarra su espada con todas sus fuerzas "¡RYOUDAN!" grita el rubio produciendo quizás su habilidad más poderosa.

El ataque, usando todas las fuerzas del rubio, fue tan fuerte que literalmente partió al esqueleto en dos, produciendo una onda expansiva que incluso dispersó al mismo usuario de la técnica, aunque se recuperó en el aire para estar junto a su grupo de amigos.

Sus amigos estaban a punto de felicitarlo, pero él no dejó de moverse "¡AUN NO ACABA!" gritó mientras corría nuevamente a los pedazos que había dejado en el suelo, los cuales seguían moviéndose** "¡RAKUKOUJIN! (Falling Steel Blade)" **grita el nombre improvisado de su técnica, cayendo rápidamente contra el pedazo brillante del esqueleto gigante.

El núcleo, viendo como realmente estaba siendo atacado, intentó defenderse creando una burbuja gruesa con todos los huesos que había disponible, pero el ataque del rubio fue capaz de pasar limpiamente, lo suficientemente profundo como para destruir una calavera morada, la cual se rompió en mil pedazos, haciendo que todo lo demás cayera sin vida (Ost End)

Naruto respiraba agitadamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues no había sido fácil haber acabado con semejante bestia casi invencible 'si no fuera por mi habilidad, nunca lo hubiera imaginado' pensó recordando que, gracias a su visión extrasensorial, pudo saber en cual de ambos pedazos se encontraba su objetivo, de no ser por eso, hubiera perdido.

Sin embargo, se había olvidado de algo muy importante. No había un solo esqueleto gigante, había dos. Este último se levantó detrás de él, a punto de matarlo de un gran golpe con su mazo. A pesar del temor y sorpresa inicial, él pudo ver como un brillo mágico atravesó el pecho del gigante, quien se desmoronó en muchos huesos más.

Naruto vio con asombro como se trataba del otro grupo, especialmente en Rossweisse "Eso estuvo cerca" dijo ella mientras se limpiaba sudor imaginario de su frente, una de sus armas tenia humo saliendo de él "Ese fue un despliegue muy…interesante de habilidades para ser un novato" dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras miraba la montaña de huesos en donde estaba sentado.

El rubio simplemente respondió elevando los hombros, respirando agitadamente '¿Cómo supo que estaba ahí el núcleo?' pensó Naruto mientras miraba como en su primer disparo, la chica logró darle justo en el lugar donde el cráneo negro se encontraba. Por otra parte, su disparo fue capaz de atravesar los huesos con facilidad, algo sorprendente ya que incluso a él le costaría romper los huesos con una espada y una habilidad demoledora.

"¿te encuentras bien? ¿Naruto-kun?" preguntó a su lado Hinata, quien lo sorprendió completamente, tomándolo por sorpresa "Estas un poco dañado, conozco un poco de magia curativa" dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y realizaba un cantico. Algunas palabras empezaron a rodearla, comenzando a desprender un brillo verdoso y curándole lentamente

"Gracias, Hinata" agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa, algo que sonrojó a la chica, quien intentó esconderse de su mirada '¿Dónde estaba ella?' se preguntó Naruto, mirando como en toda la pelea, nunca la había visto. Sacudiendo su cabeza, deja escapar un suspiro 'no es momento de desconfiar de mis compañeros' suspiró agotado sabiendo que no había de porque desconfiar de alguien tan bueno como Hinata.

La chica Hyuga no solamente le curó a él, estaba dando primeros auxilios a los demás de su grupo "Gracias, Hinata-san" respondé Yuuto mientras miraba como todas sus heridas habían desaparecido "pero creo que deberías de descansar, creo que hemos peleado mucho y estamos cansados" dice este mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

"Uy si, han peleado muchísimo" dice con sarcasmo Ravel, mirando como la chica de cabellos azules le dio una corta mirada de advertencia "bueno, esperemos que eso sea todo por algunas habitaciones más" dijo ella mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro ligeramente cansado, aunque ella no aparentaba estarlo, sus ropas aún seguían limpias, así como el resto de su grupo.

"**Kuroneko** no ha detectado nada en muchas habitaciones después" dijo Koneko mientras una enorme pantera negra aparecía desde su sombra, asustando a todos en el proceso "dice que hay algo o alguien que está atrayendo la mayoría de monstruos fuertes y no fuertes en los niveles más bajos" dijo ella mientras señalaba al suelo.

El grupo se miró entre ellos, sabiendo la respuesta "¿Asia y Black-senpai/Esclavo/Mascota?" se preguntaron las tres juntas al unísono "bueno, eso nos dará un respiro de tranquilidad supongo" dijo Ravel mientras miraba toda la habitación llena de esqueletos "s-salgamos de aquí, me está dando escalofríos averiguar de dónde sacaron tantos esqueletos" susurró ella notando como estos no eran más que títeres no muertos.

"Se olvidan de mi" dijo Gasper, quien estaba tirado en el suelo, teniendo un contragolpe de magia, llorando en silencio porque estaba siendo olvidado de nuevo con el grupo de debiluchos. Fue ayudado por su hermana a levantarse, pero eso no le ayudaba a sentirse mas o menos tranquilo.

"Gracias por ayudarme, Hinata" le susurró Naruto mientras era ayudado por la chica de cabellos azules para caminar correctamente. Aun cuando sus heridas físicas habían desaparecido, no le quedaba mucha energía para siquiera colocar un pie sobre el otro correctamente.

"no te preocupes, Yuuto-san está bien" dijo mientras miraba al otro rubio, quien era capaz de moverse, pero lentamente "usted está más dañado y cansado, así que quiero ser de ayuda" dijo ella, excusándose de porque le estaba ayudando a él y no al otro chico.

Naruto asintió en silencio, sin ganas de decir algo al respecto "es increíble que haya podido derrotar por sí mismo a un monstruo de nivel D" dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo un poco "somos de Rango F, algo de nivel D es…impensable, por no decir imposible que un rango F lo derrote solo" dijo ella riéndose ligeramente.

Algo en como lo dijo le impedía reírse y disfrutar de esas palabras, su ego por alguna razón no se sentía en aumento. Había algo en Hinata que no estaba del todo bien y ahora que estaba pasando más tiempo junto a ella, se daba cuenta de ello. Su risa hacia que sus sentidos gritaran PELIGRO por más linda y adorable que fuese.

Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, intenta alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza "Gracias…supongo" dijo nerviosamente sin saber cómo responder "la idea está en pensar en que nada es imposible…eso y no querer ser parte de un esqueleto gigante es una excelente motivación" dijo a modo de broma, haciendo reír a la chica.

Ya habían caminado un buen rato, se encontraban en uno de los pasadizos rocosos que conectaban una habitación con otra. Naruto vio como estaba haciendo algunas cosas en ambos extremos del pasadizo "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó antes de ver como un par de enormes muros se crearon, para luego aparecer en ellos diversos círculos mágicos en ellos.

"Dormiremos por hoy aquí" dijo Ravel mientras miraba su trabajo hecho "hemos pasado cerca de 6 horas peleando entre los goblins y los esqueletos" dijo ella mirando el lugar "sin contar que ustedes están hecho polvo, avanzar de esta forma solo los mataría" Naruto asintió en silencio, no creía que pudiesen seguir peleando.

"Está bien" dijo Naruto mientras se soltaba de Hinata, recostándose contra el frio y rocosa pared. Estaba tan cansado que no le importara donde fuese, quería dormir un rato "uno nunca discute si se trata descansar" dicho esto, de repente una luz llamó su atención.

Para su sorpresa, el otro grupo estaba armando campamentos que, aunque tenían tamaño individual para uno solo, se notaba más cómodo que dormir en el suelo. Incluso pudo divisar un futon japonés, almohadas, frazadas y demás. El grupo de Naruto miró al de Ravel un momento "¡¿Qué?!" dijo ella cruzando los brazos "soy una princesa, las princesas no duermen en el suelo" dijo ella con una sonrisa, entrando en su pequeño lugar.

"tenemos uno extra" informó Rossweisse con una sonrisa, antes de quedarse congelada "uhh…este es de Asia y su novio" susurró preocupada, notando como ellos no traían su propia tienda de campaña "los últimos niveles son terriblemente fríos" dijo ella recordando como la última mazmorra fue un infierno de frio.

"N-no te preocupes, estamos bien" dijo Naruto mientras negaba con la cabeza, al igual que sus demás compañeros "no quiero usar algo que una pareja compartía" susurró a Hinata, quien solos atino a reírse lo más silenciosa posible "aunque me parece curiosa la forma en como forman sus tiendas de campaña" dijo sorprendido, ya que eran pequeños cubos adornados con líneas azules.

Aquel cubo lo lanzaban al suelo y automáticamente se creaba la tienda de campaña. Por lo poco que había visto, estas estaban personalizadas para cada usuario, más que todo debido al tamaño y el color de cada uno. Dejando escapar un largo respiro, mira el techo donde había algún que otro cristal brillante iluminándoles.

De repente y sin ningún aviso, todo el lugar empezó a estremecerse con gran fuerza. Literalmente todo se sacudía sin control, como si estuvieran en el centro de un terremoto "¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!" gritó Naruto mientras miraba como todo parecía querer desmoronarse de una sola vez

El otro grupo salió de sus carpas, mirando como realmente algunas rocas estaban cayendo, posiblemente si esto continuaba, ellos morirían aplastados "¡No lo sé!" gritó Ravel mientras miraba muy nerviosa a todos lados, obviamente esto no lo tenía planeado.

Luego de un momento, todo parecía calmarse "parece que se calmó" dice Yuuto mientras se frotaba el trasero, ya que el lugar literalmente los había hecho saltar a pesar de estar sentados, era como estar en una montaña rusa que se sacudía para todos lados.

"sea lo que sea, creo que alguien o algo intentó…no, más bien" se corrigió Rossweisse mientras miraba a su alrededor "Alguien logró romper la mazmorra mágica y la dimensión de bolsillo con ella, estaba a punto de dejarnos libre, pero al parecer el creador de este lugar interfirió antes que eso sucediese" dijo mientras miraba las paredes, las cuales parecían estar nuevas a pesar de que hace un momento se resquebrajaron

"Genial, más problemas" dijo Naruto mientras se tiraba al suelo, cansado y agotado por tantas malas experiencias. Pensar en todo lo que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo y como todo se había vuelto e esta forma, solo podía echarle la culpa a su propia suerte. Quizás no estaba destinado a ser un héroe o algo así, pero la verdad es que ahora preferiría volver a la escuela a aburrirse que estar luchando por su vida y temiendo cerrar os ojos por nunca más volverlos a abrir.

**"Espero que todos estén bien"**

* * *

Mientras tanto, con el otro grupo

* * *

**"E-Esto m-me e-eriza la p-piel"**

El susurro tembloroso y silencioso de un adolecente se escuchaba por toda la cueva fría y de cristales azules. Era asombroso ver tantos cristales en un mismo lugar, como si fuera una clase de mina que se iluminaba por sí mismo, un pasadizo de cristal.

Caminando por aquel pasadizo sin salida, se encontraban cinco personas, una de las cuales había dicho tales palabras para todo mundo "estamos a cas centígrados, es normal sentir frio" dijo el hombre azabache, mirando como los novatos se estremecían mucho por el frio extremo del lugar.

No eran los únicos, incluso Asia se estremecía por el potente frio, pero ella estaba cubierta por una enorme gabardina negra que andaba arrastrando, pero la protegía completamente del frio "Gracias" agradeció ella, ya que, aunque las mangas estaban rotas y desgarradas, un poco de costura provisional fue capaz de sellar los pocos agujeros no cubiertos del traje.

Mientras tanto, el azabache iba solamente con su colosal espada atada en la espalda, un par de pantalones negros, los cuales ya estaban rasgados y caminaba descalzo, él no parecía presentar frio alguno "los humanos son frágiles, deben de cuidarse más" dijo notando al otro grupo, Rias estaba cuestionándose si debía o no gastar hechizos para mantenerse caliente, pero las palabras del azabache la convencieron.

Los novatos fueron cubiertos por un brillo rojizo, antes de sentir como el frio desaparecía lentamente de sus cuerpos "no sé cuánto tiempo podré mantener el hechizo, lo mejor sería apurarnos" dijo notando como su magia lentamente disminuía, calculaba 4 o5 horas si destinaba toda su magia a mantener el hechizo, pero no es como si la necesitara para pelear. Actualmente llevaban caminando no sabe cuánto tiempo, perdió la cuenta luego de los primeros 20 minutos.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te ayude?" preguntó Rias, ya que veía su torso desnudo y parecía que se estaba teniendo capas de hielo ligero cubriéndole, pero se rompían con su caminar. El azabache le regreso la mirada, para luego seguir caminando, ese era un rotundo no.

"Me pregunto qué clase de monstruos nos esperan" susurró Akeno, quien miraba el camino como si estuvieran a punto de entrar a un matadero "escuche que nunca nadie ha intentado internarse en lo más profundo de una mazmorra, nadie vuelve de ahí" dijo recordando las historias sobre mazmorras.

**Las mazmorras de cada ciudad eran legendarias por los miles de tesoros que todavía habían ahí, pocos se aventuraban a internarse demasiado pues nadie ha vuelto siquiera de los niveles intermedios. Nadie sabe que hay al fondo del todo, se espera que nunca lo sepan. Tampoco nadie sabe porque la quinta mazmorra esta sellada, pero se cuenta que el uno de los grandes héroes anteriores casi muere ahí.**

"hemos estado en otras mazmorras antes, mazmorras normales" contó Asia mientras caminaban, sorprendiéndolos "por lo general son lugares que nacen naturalmente, entre todos logramos completarlas en su totalidad, pero…" dijo demorándose un momento "las mazmorras de las cinco ciudades son un misterio para nosotros aun" dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"De lo poco que sé, las mazmorras míticas tienen monstruos de rangos muy poderosos, simultáneamente por cada habitación y hay Jefes que dicen tener un nivel S" el rostro del grupo novato se volvió blanco "tengo la sensación que esta mazmorra…es igual a ellas" dijo mirando la gran cantidad de cristales blancos del lugar, mucha Etheria Luminosa.

"Esta es una mazmorra artificial" continuó el azabache, mientras rompía uno de los tantos cristales, para luego comérselo "si…definitivamente es artificial" dijo deteniéndose un momento "Esto es obra de los dioses" sus palabas dejó incrédulo a todo mundo "¿Por qué ellos dejarían tanta Etheria para un simple demonio?" se preguntó el mentalmente, continuando su caminata.

"yo no llamaría al señor de la guerra un simple demonio" decía Asia con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro "pero tienes razón, jamás había visto tanta Etheria luminosa en un solo lugar" susurró mirando a todos lados "¿no dijiste que habías detectado grandes cantidades de Etheria oscura? ¿Por qué hay tanta luminosa en su lugar?" preguntó confundida, ya que su compañero jamás se equivocaba.

Este mismo no contesto, mirando con frustración el lugar "yo…" dijo un momento, para luego negar con la cabeza "no lo sé" dijo este mientras miraba con dificultad todo a su alrededor, por la expresión de su rostro, también se encontraba tan o más confundido que los novatos.

Asia miró preocupada a su compañera, sabiendo que estaba teniendo dificultades para aceptar su error 'desde haber perdido sus poderes y ahora fallando a detectar Etheria…' pensó ella mirando su rostro malhumorado 'debe de sentirse fatal en estos momentos' pensó ella preocupada, ya que últimamente su compañero estaba teniendo desenfrenos de ira anormales y podría ser a causa de su frustración.

**Es algo que siempre pensé, pero me negaba a creer, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, me di cuenta que no estaba del todo mal encaminada. Técnicamente, ahora yo era más fuerte que él desde cualquier aspecto, eso no le gustaba para nada a mi compañero. La razón de su propia existencia era protegerme, ahora era al revés, quizás le dolía en el orgullo, pero él no lo tenía así que no tenía idea de donde salía esa ira.**

**Estuve pensando en varias cosas, incluso le pregunté, pero sabía que preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos a alguien que no estaba seguro si los tenía era inútil. Sin embargo, también tenía la sospecha de que la razón estaba alineada a la causa de su pérdida de poderes, en eso si estaba en lo correcto.**

"uhh" dijo Rias interrumpiendo el silencio entre los dos "Lamento decirles que estamos un poco perdidos con la explicación" dijo ya que los había escuchado, pero no había entendido poco o casi nada "¿Por qué dicen que los dioses construyeron este lugar?" preguntó ella, ya que no tenía sentido para ninguno de su grupo.

Asia iba a decir algo, antes de que fuera interrumpida "porque esta no es una mazmorra natural" dicho esto, señalo las paredes "los únicos capaces de construir mazmorras de esta categoría son los dioses, ellos dominan la Etheria luminosa" dijo este mientras rompía otro pedazo con su mano y se lo comía.

Issei vio su acción e intentó imitarlo por curiosidad, pero incluso era incapaz de romper el cristal usando ambas manos o su espada "¿Qué demonios?" se preguntó mientras veía a su grupo avanzar, dejándolo un poco atrás "¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó sorprendido, ya que el azabache seguía tomando cristales como si de galletas fueran.

Este respondió dándole un trozo de cristal al chico, quien intentó comérselo, pero sus dientes casi se quiebran "¡itai!" gritó adolorido, dejando caer la roca. Su acción hace reír a Asia y provoca una pequeña sonrisa en el azabache, ambos divertidos de jugar con la ingenuidad del castaño.

"Si ves una roca así, pero negra, intenta ni siquiera tocarlo" recomendó el azabache mientras continuaban "absorberá cualquier energía de tu cuerpo, incluso toda tu energía espiritual y si eso sucede, estas muerto" El castaño miró las rocas, mirando cuidadosamente si había o no una de esas rocas negras para no pisarla.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es al Etheria?" preguntó Akeno, quien había recogido la piedra que Issei intentó morder "¿Por qué parece tan importante? ¿Por qué te la puedes comer tan fácilmente?" preguntó confundida ya que el azabache hace un momento se estaba dando un festín con las rocas que fácilmente hacia añicos, como si fuera una galleta

"digamos que tiene que ver con el principio del todo" decía el azabache mientras caminaban "La cosa es que, cuando se creó la oscuridad, seres nacieron de ella" dicho esto, procedió a comer otro trozo "cuando la oscuridad fue creada, nació la luz de forma homologa" dijo enseñándole uno de los trozos que rompió "y con ella, nacieron los dioses" terminó su explicación, comiendo el pedazo que le había enseñado.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, antes que fuera rota por alguien que tenía una pregunta más que valida "si los dioses nacieron de la luz, ¿y nosotros? ¿nacimos también de la luz?" preguntó Issei, quien no entendía porque el azabache no los había colocado en la misma línea.

Este mismo negó "No, ustedes nacieron en la oscuridad, son mortales, ¿o no?" dijo este en forma de burla, cosa que sorprendió a todos "Su cuerpo está hecho enteramente de oscuridad, ese cuerpo material físico que tienes, la materia de la que estamos compuestos todos es enteramente Etheria oscura" contó este, dejando sorprendido a más de uno.

"solo hay algo de luz en los humanos, esa es su alma" dijo el azabache mientras señalaba el pecho de Rias "bueno, los mortales en general, ya que hay muchas especies incluidos los animales" dijo divagando mucho, ya que no estaba del todo seguro a quienes se le podría llamar humanos en general.

"desconozco como fue que se creó el alma, pero puedo imaginármelo" decía el azabache mientras movía su mano de forma extraña "si…creo que puedo imaginármelo" dijo deteniendo su mano, volviendo a caminar "en nuestro mundo descubrimos formas de cómo crear almas artificiales, no es ninguna novedad lo que yo os digo" terminó de decir, sorprendiendo a todos.

"bueno, las almas artificiales en sí son un fracaso" dijo Asia con una sonrisa forzada "la tecnología y la taumaturgia no pueden imitar lo que los antiguos humanos lograron de pura suerte, solamente logran hacer almas vacías y sin vida, usualmente para cuerpo vacíos y sin vida, los homúnculos" terminó ella, disminuyendo su sonrisa un poco ya que no le gustaba el tema.

"puedo entenderlo" dijo Rias, frotándose las cienes de tanta información relevante "entonces, nosotros tenemos el cuerpo de un mortal y el alma de un dios" El azabache ladeó un momento la cabeza, antes de darle una señal de que iba por ahí "¿Qué sucede con los que solo tienen un alma oscura?" preguntó ella, deteniendo a la pareja de golpe.

Se quedaron callados un momento, antes de continuar "imaginándome que te estas refiriendo a los antiguos seres nacidos en la oscuridad y no a…**_Dark Soul_**…soy capaz de explicártelo" respondió el azabache "Todos en si tiene un nombre muy particular, pero se les llama Hollow, o Fallen, ambos están bien como terminología" dijo este mientras evitaba el otro tema.

"son como ustedes…más o menos" explico de forma dudosa "tienen muchas formas y tamaños, pero tienen algo en particular" dicho esto, señaló a su propio pecho "no tienen alma, son verdaderos monstruos que actúan por instinto…el instinto de llenar el agujero devorando todo lo que se encuentren en su camino" el grupo de novatos tragó fuerte, no queriendo imaginarse esa clase de monstruo.

"los…humanos pueden llegar a ser Hollow, siempre y cuando dejen de tener alma" dijo Asia con un rostro azul "a veces cuando mueren espiritualmente y el cuerpo sigue vivo, se convierten en Hollow" explicó ella imaginándose a un zombi "cuando el humano es muy fuerte y pierde su alma, se trasforma en otra clase de hollow más grande" esta vez se imaginó un enorme gigante de carne putrefacta.

"por eso los Nightmare debemos matar primero a nuestros enemigos para luego devorar su alma, porque se convertirían en Hollow" dicho esto, el azabache se tomó un tiempo para pensar "de hecho, un vampiro es similar a mí, ya que ellos devoran el alma de una persona y lo convierten en un…hollow zombi" dijo recordando aquellos enfrentamientos con vampiros.

"Estados unidos en el país donde más casos así han sucedido y no por un virus" dijo Asia con una sonrisa muerta en su rostro "hubo una ciudad entera de hollow zombi por la culpa de un arma destruye almas…o cuando recolectan almas de seres vivos…" dijo recordando aquel experimento donde ellos vaciaron una ciudad completa y luego intentaron volarla en pedazos con una bomba atómica.

"vaya" susurró Akeno, no recordando noticias así al respecto "me alegro de haber vivido en Japón" susurró ella a Rias, quien asintió recordando que se mudó desde ese país gracias a su hermano y ahora sabe porque "por lo menos no hay locos que buscan la dominación mundial ni vampiros" ambas asintieron esas palabras.

"bueno, Japón es tranquilo porque DXD está ahí" dijo Asia con una linda sonrisa "Además, los líderes en Japón son muy comprensivos y tratan de mantenerse alejados de los…problemas mundiales" dijo recordando como los países poderosos buscan destruirse los unos a los otros solo por mero capricho. Japón actualmente era un país neutral.

"eso me recuerda" dijo el azabache recordando algo importante "La Radiación causado por desastres atómicos, es en sí, Ethernano oscuro" informó recordando aquel proceso químico y físico que ocurría con las armas de ese calibre "las mutaciones que el cuerpo sufre es por la exposición o absorción de este ethernano, en nuestro mundo había mucho de eso" dijo recordando las minas y minas de Etheria oscura la cual usaban para hacer armas.

La charla terminó abruptamente cuando rugidos se empezaron a escuchar en el fondo del pasadizo. El grupo de cinco se acercaron rápidamente hacia la salida del túnel, mirando la primera habitación del lugar. Para sorpresa de muchos, había un enorme monstruo de 3 cabezas.

**[Goblin Slayer Original Soundtrack - Confronted with Crisis]**

Aquel monstruo tenía una cabeza de serpiente, otra de león y otra de un halcón. Sus alas parecían ser de alguna clase de murciélago. El cuerpo que tenía era el de un león, las patas de un ave y la cola tenía otra serpiente. Algo muy curioso son los enormes cuernos que la cabeza de león portaba y que era la cabeza del medio. El monstruo estaba atado la salida de la habitación, donde ocupaba la gran entrada y casi la mitad de la habitación él solo.

"Es gigantesco" susurró Rias con grandes ojos, viendo al enorme monstruo en todo su esplendor "no es una Quimera normal, es…el **Rey de las Quimeras**" susurró mientras caía de rodillas, ya que el monstruo era clasificado como clase S. Por otro lado, si este estaba atado, eso significa que era muy peligroso incluso para el señor de la guerra, razón por la cual lo lanzó al último piso.

"yo" "yo iré" interrumpió el azabache, deteniendo a Asia y pasando sobre ella para enfrentarse a ese monstruo colosal. Asia frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de detenerlo, pero nuevamente s ele adelanto "Puedo usar magia si fuerzo mi cuerpo, lo usaré de ser necesario" fue todo lo que dijo antes de caminar lentamente hacia la batalla.

Asia nuevamente iba a detenerlo, pero sabía que no había nada ene este mundo que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de parecer "¡bien!" gritó molesta, sujetando con fuerza la capa que la cubría "pero si sucede algo, ¡entraré a la batalla!" el azabache asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego alejarse del lugar.

Asia no perdió tiempo, creando una barrera amarilla con el solo levantar los brazos "¡oi, oi! ¡¿está bien dejarlo ir solo?!" gritó Akeno viendo como el monstruo empezaba a sacudirse cuando vio al azabache caminar hacia él "¡ese monstruo es un nivel S, solo un gran grupo de guerreros de rango S pueden derrotarlo!" dijo recordando sus clases de Bestialogia.

La chica rubia no respondió, simplemente se quedó callada. Antes que Akeno o alguien más pudiera seguir, el monstruo fue liberado de sus cadenas y con un gran rugido, la habitación se destruyó, mostrando que ahora estaban un lugar completamente diferente. La habitación había cambiado y ahora no tenía paredes ni techo, haciendo que el monstruo comenzara a volar libre por el aire.

**"Campo limitado innato"** susurró Asia, impresionada al ver como todo el lugar había cambiado de aspecto para la batalla titánica "nosotros estaremos bien mientras no salgamos de este pasadizo, mi barrera nos separa de esa dimensión" dijo ella mientras se mordía su uña, nerviosa por el enfrentamiento.

El azabache, por otro lado, veía como la enorme quimera se logra parar en un enorme pilar, el cual pudo soportar su peso "supongo que esta será una buena batalla" susurró mientras extendía su brazo, sacando su enorme espada de su espalda mientras que con la otra mano desenfunda su gran pistola atada a su cinturón.

La bestia rugió y esa fue el inició de la batalla. La bestia empezó a sobrevolar los cielos, lanzando rápidamente una gran llamarada de fuego, un chorro verde de ácido y grandes rayos desde sus cabezas de león, serpiente y halcón respectivamente.

El azabache por otra parte, simplemente esquivaba de manera sencilla, haciéndose a un lado o volteando para esquivar las ráfagas de ataques. Hecho esto, levanta su pistola y comienza a disparar contra el enorme monstruo. Este mismo esquiva con una rapidez brutal cada disparo, para luego contratacar envistiendo con toda su fuerza.

El Rey quimera, al ver que el hombre había logrado esquivarlo de un salto, empieza a atacarlo con sus tres cabezas y también con sus garras de forma extraordinariamente veloz. Incluso en el aire, el azabache parecía esquivar bastante bien a la criatura, para luego darle una gran patada a la cabeza de serpiente, haciendo que esta golpease a la cabeza de león.

Aprovechando la distracción, Black rápidamente corre e intenta hacer un gran corte en el abdomen, pero vio con sorpresa como su espada no era capaz de atravesarla 'Es como el León de nemea' piensa recordando aquel mito griego del león invencible y como fue derrotado por un semidiós.

Se recuperó rápidamente esquivando una andada de rayos y acido, respondiendo con más balas rápidas. Estas al chocar contra su cuerpo solo ocasionaron hacer chillar de dolor a la bestia, además de hacerlo retroceder, mas no hubo algún daño significativo.

La bestia nuevamente laza vuelo, atacando a distancia. El azabache notó que cada vez la bestia se volvía más rápida, así como el escenario de la lucha empieza a acordarse debido al suelo con ácido que aun reposaba ahí. Esquivando otra embestida de la Quimera, agita su gran espadón con ambas manos para intentar cortarle la cabeza de Serpiente, pero nuevamente, el daño fue nulo.

Esta vez tuvo que usar su espada como defensa, debido a que la bestia lo atacó con su cola la cual lo usó como látigo, logrando estrellarlo contra el suelo. El rey Quimera intentó rematarlo con otro gran despliegue de fuego, ácido y rayos, pero el azabache ya se había hecho un lado, comenzando un contraataque inútil.

"No parece que esté ganando" susurró Issei mirando el gran despliegue de poder y velocidad del sujeto, mas no era suficiente para derrotar a la bestia "Tampoco parece que le haya hecho algún daño" dijo notando como, a pesar de ser golpeado por una enorme espada y producir un estallido por el poder del golpe, el monstruo no parecía estar herido o muy dañado.

"Tiene Anulación de impactos" susurró Asia, mirando cómo, a pesar de ser golpeado e incluso atacado con un gran filo de la espada, no presentaba daño alguno "eso significa que es invulnerable a todo daño físico" decía mientras notaba como la quimera esquivaba las balas "pero parece que las balas de magia le dañan, mas no tanto como debería de ser" dijo ella preocupada, ya que entonces, su compañero estaba en completa desventaja.

'La magia de la bala le daña, pero el golpe en si queda anulado' pensó el azabache mientras miraba los moretones que ahora tenía la bestia en el lugar donde cayeron las balas 'eso significa que solamente puedo dañarlo con magia…o...' con esta clase de pensamientos, se queda parado en el único lugar donde aún quedaba suelo, se trataba de un circulo en el centro del todo.

**[Goblin Slayer Original Soundtrack - Fighting Impulse]**

La Bestia reposó sobre su propio pilar, donde miraba al azabache encerrado entre un mar de ácido relampagueante, parecía estarle midiendo 'así que quiere acabar con esto' pensó el azabache mientras sostenía su espada 'Bien, terminemos con esto' con esto en mente, sujetó con fuerza su espada, para luego tirarla con toda su fuerza al cielo. Con los ojos cerrados, su brazo derecho brilló un momento con una clase de poder oscuro.

**"soy el arquitecto de mi propia destrucción"**

Con estas palabras, el azabache da un gran salto esquivando todos los ataques desesperados de la bestia, quien con sus palabras su instinto le obligó a matarlo a como dé lugar. Las innumerables cantidades de ataques literalmente formaron una barrera a su alrededor, pero el hombre logró pasar a travesar de todos esos.

**"La tortura de mi elección me hace más fuerte" **Decía este mientras disparaba rápidamente contra la bestia, quien chillaba y rugía de dolor al sentir varios fuertes estallidos contra su cuerpo, por lo que intentó contraatacar con sus garras en pleno vuelo **"Deambulando por innumerables campos de batalla" **dijo con dificultad, ya que empezó una lucha con el filo de sus pistolas para defenderse de las filosas garras de la quimera.

** "acompañados por el llanto de los inocentes y los gritos de odio"**

Justo al termino de esas palabras, fue brutalmente golpeado por la cola del monstruo, el cual sujetó y, usando toda su fuerza, lanzó a lo más lejos que podía antes de volver a caer sobre el único lugar seguro del suelo **"Sin conocer el inicio, ni tampoco el final" **decía respirando agitadamente, mirando su cuerpo magullado y cayendo de rodillas un momento, para colocar su mano derecha sobre su pecho

**"completamente solo en un abismo de muerte y desesperación"**

"¿Qué clase de magia es esa?" susurró Rias mirando como una clase de energía extraña salía de su cuerpo, era blanca, pero de resplandor oscuro, una luz oscura "escucho su cantico, pero…no veo el encantamiento" dijo mirando como las palabras no parecían salir de ningún lado.

'Esa no es su magia de siempre, ¿Qué es esto?' se preguntó sintiendo escalofríos al ver algo completamente diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. No entendía ni siquiera el porqué del cantico, él nunca los usaba cuando todavía era capaz de usar magia. Está a punto de intervenir, antes de escuchar algo que le llamó la atención.

**"¡Pero!"** rugió de repente, apretando su pecho con gran fuerza **"¡esta falsa vida mía aún no ha terminado!"** dejando la mano de su pecho, la coloca sobre el suelo mientras toda la energía desbordando empezaba a cubrirle por completo **"porque este…"** La sangre caía por sus heridas, pero este tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

**"¡Es mi camino del caos!"**

Con este rugido, dio un gran salto mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con la enorme quimera, repartiendo golpes al igual que recibirlos. Pero de repente, la espada cae del cielo y Black la toma con ambas manos, dirigiendo todo el poder de hace un minuto a la espada, la cual se cubrió en una enorme ráfaga oscura** (2:10)**

EL rey Quimera vio el peligro inevitable e intentó huir. Mas no se dio cuenta de que las dos pistolas con cuchillas estaban girando en el aire en su dirección, dándole en ambas alas, golpeándolas, pero al mismo tiempo no dejar que se moviese. Por lo que se quedó inmovilizado y sin escapatoria alguna

**"Chaos Battle Style" **gruñe el azabache para luego levantar la enorme espada sobre su cabeza, alargando la espada hacia perderse en el cielo **"¡ITTOU RYOUDAN!"** rugió mientras la enorme extensión estalló con aun más poder **"¡GENMU ZERO! (Fantasma Zero)" **con este rugido, bajó su espada en un poderoso ataque.

La enorme y colosal hoja de la espada no solamente cortó literalmente en dos a la enorme Quimera en el aire, sino que también creo una enorme onda expansiva de energía que siguió su curso, partiéndolo todo e incluso la misma dimensión en la que estaban, haciendo añicos no solamente la esfera de realidad en la que estaban luchando, sino también la misma mazmorra donde estaban atrapados, terminando todo en una colosal explosión (Ost End)

Incluso dentro fuera de la habitación, en el pasadizo, el grupo fue expulsado por la enorme explosión y salió disparado en dirección contraria, terminando en el suelo "¿Qué demonios?" susurró Issei mientras se sentía adolorido de solo ser arrojado con fuerza a una pared llena de rocas raras y luego caer al suelo de golpe.

La barrera que había puesto Asia fue destruida por la explosión, dejando libre paso a todos. curiosa e irónicamente, Asia fue la primera en abandonar el lugar. Esta misma se encontraba corriendo, antes de encontrar al azabache, tirado en el suelo mirando el techo azulado.

"Lo derrote" dijo levantando su mano, antes de dejarla caer de golpe "Desperdicié toda mi magia, pero…" dijo antes de soltar un suspiro satisfactorio "se siente bien poder usar magia de nuevo" dijo con una sonrisa, sintiendo nuevamente su elemento alineándose con su Origen.

Asia sola atina a mirarle, antes de golpearle con mucha fuerza en el pecho, para luego dejar escapar un largo suspiro "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" susurró ella, mirándole con preocupación por su estado, pero también feliz de que nada haya pasado a mayores.

De repente Black se levanta, sentándose un momento antes de ver el cuerpo del Rey quimera en la distancia. Mirándole un momento a la chica rubia, señala el cuerpo, a lo que ella asiente de mala gana "Ire, dame unos minutos" dijo el hombre mientras respiraba lentamente, estaba agotado también.

Tal y cual lo dijo, un par de minutos después ya estaba de pie, sin ninguna herida en su cuerpo, pero ambos sabían que no era así. Lentamente se acercó al cuerpo muerto del Rey quimera y al extender su mano, algo brillante salió del cuerpo muerto, llegando a su mano "El alma de un Rey Quimera" dicho esto, procedió a absorberlo lentamente en su cuerpo "lo guardaré para crear un arma más adelante" con estas palabras, deja escapar un largo al ver que aún quedaba un largo camino por delante.

El grupo de novatos se acerca con cierto temor y son testigos de cómo el Azabache estaba cortando miembros, carne, cabeza, piel…estaba desmantelando al Rey quimera "Es un herrero, le emociona tener materiales con los cuales trabajar" dijo Asia al ver su incertidumbre ante lo que hacía el herrero. Al igual que ellos, ella también tenía un rostro ver al ver lo que hacía el azabache.

Rias miró al hombre un par de minutos "el acaba de… ¿derrotar al rey quimera el solo?" dijo incrédula, sin casi nada de voz para pronunciar esas palabras. Los otros dos tampoco podían creerlo, ¡Era un Monstruo mítico de rango S! pero ahí estaba, siendo desmantelado por su cazador.

"Lidiamos con cosas así semanalmente en nuestro mundo, los Hollow son más aterradores y poderosos que estos" advirtió Asia, recordando que había algunos Hollows que tenían el poder de un dios o incluso más. Por lo general, la mayoría de los que salían a la superficie, tenían mucho poder para poder destruir el mundo por sí solo. Aún no sabe cómo es que los dioses logran ganarles durante la Era de Luz.

"pero aquí esto es el día a día, así que creo que es más peligroso este mundo" decía Asia recordando cómo, en su mundo, los monstruos eran incapaces de salir completamente y no afectaban mucho el mundo humano mientras sean detenidos a tiempo, cosa que aquí no sucedía. Aquí la vida de una persona no valía en lo absoluto, cada quien se cuida con lo que puede.

"Santa mierda" susurra Issei, incapaz de creer lo que acaba de ver "y yo pensé que…yo pensé que" repitió mientras empezaba finalmente a comprender que esto no era un juego, no era una historia y no era un cuento, era la más pura realidad "…Presidenta" le llama el castaño a la pelirroja, que ni podía hacerle caso ni responderle, también estaba afectada por lo que vio.

**"Quiero irme a casa"**

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: El equipo Naruto conoce a su primer monstruo tutorial de nivel B.  
!¿UN DEMONIO DE TAURO?! ¡OH VAMOS!**

* * *

**Creo que en el siguiente capítulo ya estaría terminando el pequeño arco y daría introducción a su poder de ver el futuro. Aún tengo dudas de como Naruto podría usar efectivamente el poder de ver en el futuro, pero es necesario si quiero que derrote a algo tan fuera de su nivel como un Taurus Demon. Así que me demoraré un poco mientras veo Vento Aureo para inspirarme de Lord Araki.**

**Hasta la otra :D**

**(pregunta rápida, ¿hago a Naruto un no muerto? Para esclarecer, hablo de un no muerto tipo Dark Souls y no un zombi :v. Sería muy útil por si lo meto en una situación donde potencialmente muera sin necesidad de darle un Power up salido del culo como ver el futuro para que sobreviva, solo moriría y volvería a reaparecer :v) (eso del no muerto todavía está en discusión, lo dejó a ustedes porque es algo que no afecta a la historia…o eso creo)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The legend of Seven Heroes**

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**El equipo Naruto conoce a su primer monstruo tutorial de nivel B.  
!¿UN DEMONIO DE TAURO?! ¡OH VAMOS!

* * *

**"Creo que he terminado"**

Ante las palabras de un algo cansado azabache, todos vieron lo que con tanto trabajo había estado haciendo los últimos 20 minutos. Se traba de la Quimera, de la cual quedaba nada en realidad, salvo las tres cabezas, lo demás había desaparecido y se convirtieron en pilas separadas de lo que un video jugador común podría llamar Drop.

"Aquí tenemos Carne de nivel S" dijo el azabache mientras miraba la enorme pila de carne cortada perfectamente "La piel en perfectas condiciones" dijo mientras ahora miraba la piel del león y la cola de este "sus huesos" el esqueleto había sido desmantelado y eran huesos suelos ahora "Su estómago llameante, las cuerdas bocales de relámpago y su vesícula venenosa" dijo este mientras miraba lo que había en tres sacos diferentes.

"veo que te divertiste" dijo Asia con el rostro verde al verlo manchado de tanta sangre, a lo que él respondía con una sonrisa "¿Podrías guardarlo todo? Me está dando un poco de asco" dijo ella incapaz de seguir viendo luego de escuchar como desguazaba al monstruo.

"Espera, mira esto" dijo de repente el azabache, enseñándole algo que la sorprendió "Como lo suponíamos, los monstruos de Rango S dejan Gran fragmento de Etheria" dijo este enseñándole el enorme cristal azul que sacó del cuerpo de la bestia. Seguidamente de esto, una flama amarilla sale de su cuerpo y ve como la piedra grande la absorbe rápidamente.

"Tengo una pregunta estúpida" interrumpió Issei, quien estaba mirando junto a las otras dos chicas su conversación "¿Qué hay de especial en esa roca? Atrás hay una mina hecha de eso" dijo miraras señalaba a sus espaldas, el pasillo que acaban de pasar estaba literalmente compuesta por grandes rocas aún más grandes que la que tenían en sus manos.

"Los monstruos son creados por los dioses, ellos usan estas rocas para darles un alma artificial" dijo el azabache, sorprendiendo al pequeño grupo "todos los monstruos que nacen espontáneamente, tienen estas rocas en sus cuerpos" decía mientras le enseñaba la roca, la cual, en su centro, había una pequeña luz amarilla "Esta es la de un Goblin, es un Drop raro" dijo de repente, buscando algo entre sus bolsillos.

Dicho esto, sacaba una minúscula, casi inexistente, fragmento muy roto de etheria, parecía una astilla "Es muy chiquito" dijo Issei mientras la tomaba, era tan pequeña que tenía que tener cuidado o se le caería "¿esto es un drop raro?" preguntó incrédulo, ya que había visto la mina antes y no parecía la gran cosa.

"Esa astilla que tienes en tus manos podría alimentar de energía a toda China durante un día completo, 2 si tiene un alma dentro" el castaño dejo caer su boca ante tal información "La primera, segunda y tercera guerra mundial fue para pelear por lo mismo que ahora tienes en tus manos, un fragmento del poder de los dioses" Issei rápidamente deja caer el fragmento, sin importarle que se perdió entre las grietas.

"¿es enserio? ¿por algo tan pequeño?" susurró Akeno, sin poder creer que algo tan pequeño podría incluso ser tan codiciado en su mundo "entonces…que pasaría si…" dijo regresando su mirada a la primera habitación en la que estaban y el pasadizo, la cual estaban hechas literalmente de lo mismo. Incluso esta habitación también presentaba las mismas características, pero pocas.

El azabache asintió en silencio "quien sabe que harían por algo como esto" dijo negando con la cabeza, y que los humanos estaban desesperados por poder "por otro lado, en este mundo lo normal es encontrarse fragmentos de este tamaño" dijo mientras le entregaba otra astilla chica "lo que tienes en tus manos cuesta 2 monedas de plata, 5 si tiene un alma dentro, se usan principalmente en objetos mágicos o pociones de magia" dijo con simpleza, comenzando a buscar algo de sus bolsas en la cintura.

"¿hubo una tercera guerra mundial?" preguntó Rias de repente, sonando incrédula ante las palabras de Black "¿en qué momento? ¿Cuándo?" preguntó desconociendo totalmente su mundo. Asia sonrió forzadamente, antes de golpear con su codo a su compañero, quien tenía una gota de sudor en su rostro.

"soy incapaz de responderte, es confidencial" respondió con dificultad, sacando algo de su bolsa, se trataba de un pergamino. Con este en mano, se agacha frente a todo el botín de la quimera y lo abre en el suelo. Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de todo el botín, antes de dispersar en moléculas de luz y se adentraron en el pergamino. Este terminó de brillar, antes de mostrar un dibujo de la cabeza de la quimera encerrado en círculos mágicos.

"Está hecho" terminó el azabache mientras el pergamino en sus manos se desvaneció tras una flama azulada "Lo ideal sería seguir un poco más, nos ha tomado bastante llegar hasta aquí" dijo recordándoles que solo era la primera cámara "tranquilos, este ha sido el único monstruo de nivel S de la mazmorra además del señor de la guerra" les tranquilizó, pues veía el rostro de ellos y parecían querer desmayarse.

"cuanto tiempo ha pasado?" preguntó Rias con un dolor de cabeza, su magia se había acabado y el frio nuevamente la inundaba "h-hace mucho frio" susurró mientras empezaba a helarse. No era la única, Akeno e Issei estaban temblando, comenzando a congelarse lentamente.

"aquí el tiempo funciona de manera extraña y el clima también, está comenzando a anochecer" dijo Asia mirando preocupada a los demás "debemos apurarnos y alejarnos lo más que podamos o no podremos aguantar más" incluso ella podía sentir el frio glaciar disminuyendo tanto que la gabardina que debía protegerla del frio estaba comenzando a ceder.

"m-me queda un uso más" dijo Rias mientras sentía su magia a la mitad "podré aguantar 30 minutos" tartamudeó ella mientras sentía su piel comenzando a pelarse debido al frio. Al ver la mirada del azabache, ella asintió y lo usó de nuevo, haciendo que sus compañeros dejaran escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

"Avancemos rápido" dijo el azabache mientras señalaba la salida "Me adelantaré" dijo mientras tomaba su espada algo rota por su pelea anterior y sus pistolas, las cuales si estaban en perfectas condiciones "eliminaré a todos los enemigos posibles, debemos subir por lo menos 15 pisos para que no mueran congelados" Los novatos asintieron "los veré por ahí" dijo esto, desapareció tras una explosión de velocidad.

"¡vamos!" gritó Asia, comenzando a correr pues esta era una situación de contratiempo. De quedarse aquí para el anochecer, terminaron congelados y morirían "¡los protegeré si sucede algo, intenten mantenerse detrás de mí!" gritó ella mientras corría rápidamente hacia el frente.

Iban corriendo a un ritmo normal, el frio los ralentizaba bastante, pero era más rápido que caminar. De esta forma llegaron a la siguiente habitación, la cual estaba vaciá "¿Qué rayos?" susurró Issei mirando un montón de cuerpos muertos. La enorme figura de los monstruos era aterradora, pero aún más aterradora era que habían sido cortados a la mitad o habían sido atravesados por muchas balas.

Tuvieron que dejar de lado el escepticismo debido a que Asia no dejaba de correr, por lo que la siguieron rápidamente "¿esos son?" susurró Akeno, mirando la cabeza cercenada de uno de los monstruos "¿Demonios de Tauro?" susurró ella recordando el nombre del monstruo de Rango B. No habían 5 o 10, probablemente había unos 50, todos gigantes y ahora muertos.

"También hay demonios de Aries" dijo Rias de repente, señalándole que en la habitación también había algunos de estos monstruos del tamaño de dos humanos, pequeños en comparación de un demonio de tauro, pero eran igual de fuertes considerados monstruos de rango B. En mazmorras para novatos, ambos eran Jefes de mazmorras.

Ignorando ello, siguieron avanzando rápidamente. Se demoraron otro rato debido a que ahora una fuerte ventisca helada empezó a empujarlos hacia atrás, pero fueron capaces de llegar a la siguiente habitación. Como lo suponían, se trataban de una gran cantidad de cuerpos muertos, más pequeños que el anterior "¡sigamos!" gritó Asia quien luchaba por no derrapar en el suelo congelado.

Pasaron quien sabe cuántas habitaciones más, en todas ellas había muchos enemigos derrotados en el suelo. Había una colosal cantidad de enemigos de nivel F, E, D y C regados por todas partes, todos fueron aniquilados rápidamente. Curiosamente, todo el suelo estaba lleno de cuerpos muertos, algunas veces había montañas de cadáveres, pero había un camino despejados hacia las salidas.

Finalmente sintieron como el frio glacial empezaba a mermar de sus cuerpos, se habían alejado mucho. Su velocidad actual finalmente hizo que alcanzaran a Black, quien se encontraba peleando salvajemente con unos monstruos enormes. Estas no tienen cabezas o patas visibles y muestra un dispositivo en forma de rueda entre sus alas superiores

"¿esas son mariposas lunares? ¿un rango A?" susurró Rias mientras veía a 10 o 15 de esos monstruos sobrevolando la enorme habitación, todos disparaban rápidamente varios ataques mágicos luminosos hacia el azabache, el cual esquiaba rápidamente pasando entre ellos con suma facilidad.

**Goblin Slayer Original Soundtrack - Preemptive Strike**

Las mariposas lunares de repente empezaron a apuntar coordinadamente una andada de rayos perseguidores hacia el azabache. El cual e mantenía quieto y desaparecía, para luego aparecer en otro lugar evitando el ataque. Esto se mantuvo durante un buen rato para que luego este mismo apareciera frente a una de las mariposas, cortándole su ala de un solo ataque.

Sin embargo, otra mariposa lunar aprovechó el momento y le disparó con un gran rayo de magia, el cual consumió al pelinegro. Este mismo apareció al otro lado del rayo, protegiéndose con su espada la cual usaba de escudo "algo está mal" susurró Asia mientras le veía luchar "se está moviendo muy lento" decía dándose cuenta que estaba combatiendo de forma muy descuidada.

Volviendo a la batalla, fue rodeado por otras mariposas lunares que también dispararon sus mismos cañones, creando una enorme cúpula de energía que estaba doblegando al azabache al suelo. este mismo comenzó a forcejear con su espada, para luego soltar un gran rugido de batalla, logrando ganar y devolver todos los rayos de magia, lo cual ocasionó que todos explotaran por sus mismos ataques.

Lamentablemente, su gran espada se rompió debido a su logro, teniendo que recurrir a sus pistolas, disparando rápidamente a todas las mariposas lunares que veía. Asia, quien era la más observadora, notaba que a veces los disparos no salían de la pistola 'cierto, ¡no tiene magia!' gritó mentalmente alarmada, notando como estaba usando las migas de su fuerza para seguir luchando.

Nuevamente estaba a punto de entrar en la batalla, antes de notar como el azabache rápidamente comenzó a masacrar a las mariposas lunares usando algo que no esperaba "**Dark Void Battle style**" susurró mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo se llenaba de una materia oscura y resplandor blanco "**SCHATTENJÄGER (Shadow Hunter)**" rugió mientras una enorme cantidad de masa oscura salió de la nada, atravesando a todas las mariposas lunares, las cuales fueron mutiladas para luego desaparecer entre la nada (ost end)

El espectáculo oscuro acabo, obligándolo a caer en una rodilla mientras respiraba agitadamente. Black miraba como su brazo izquierdo estaba muy lastimado por la magia oscura, estaba roja y múltiples desgarros estaban a la vista, estaba inutilizada. Rápidamente intentó curarse, pero vio con sorpresa como no podía volver a la normalidad rápidamente, sino que se estaba tardando su tiempo.

"¡Nero!" escuchó a sus espaldas, notando que se trataba de Asia "estas…Dios mío" exclamó ella viendo su brazo destrozado "debemos-" "continuar" interrumpió el azabache, quien se volvía a levantar, mirando su brazo incapacitado "no nos queda mucho tiempo, debemos salir de aquí" dijo mientras señalaba a sus espaldas, viendo como había una masa de hielo que se extendía rápidamente hacia ellos.

No lo pensaron dos veces, comenzando a correr rápidamente fuera de la habitación. El grupo completo logró pasar las puertas, notando como el pasadizo ya no tenía cristales de Etheria, era una cueva de piedras normales. El frio no pasó de la puerta, quedándose en ese lugar "l-lo…l-lo logramos" susurró Issei mientras caía de espaldas, sintiendo sus músculos y tendones congelados, ni siquiera la magia de Rias podría detener el congelamiento completo de sus extremidades.

Fuera de todo peligro, el azabache finalmente cayó rendido contra la pared, mirando su tembloroso brazo izquierdo dañado '¿no puedo curarme?' pensó frustrado, notando como su brazo no podía volver a la normalidad, ni siquiera a su estado inconsistente. Su malestar fue visto por su compañera de grupo.

"Yo te curaré" dijo mirándole muy seria, cosa que calló cualquiera de sus réplicas "te has pasado esta vez" dijo molesta mientras un círculo mágico se originaba en sus manos "esto lo hablaremos en casa" terminó mirándolo con ojos muy agudos, prometiendo muchos, muchos problemas.

El rostro del azabache cayó, dejándole de importar su brazo y más la conversación incomoda que tendrían cuando llegaran a casa "mi propia magia me ha dañado, eso nunca había sucedido antes" le dijo a la rubia, que le miró por un momento "es como si me estuviera devorando…pero por otro lado" dijo levantando su otro brazo, el cual estaba completamente bien, incluso estaba limpio "mi…otra magia no me hizo nada" susurró mientras estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido hace un momento.

El brazo herido del azabache finalmente fue curado, viendo que cualquier malestar había sido sanado "Escuchame" dijo Asia interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, sujetando sus manos con ambas manos suyas "no vas a usar la magia oscura por ahora, ni tampoco la otra magia, ¿sí?" pidió ella, completamente preocupada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El azabache frunció el ceño, pero el rostro de su compañera le hacía muy difícil negarse "bien" aceptó derrotado y de mala gana, haciendo sonreír a la rubia "estamos bien…por ahora" dijo mirando a los demás "deberías curarlos a ellos también" dijo notando como más de uno estaban a punto de sufrir de alguna enfermedad o se le iba a caer alguna extremidad.

Asia asintió, comenzando a dar ayuda médica, finalmente estaban a salvo "¡eso fue de locos!" gritó Issei mientras se sentía mejor, incluso había recuperado el color de su piel "pero aun siento frio" tartamudeó mientras sentía el frio correr por su cuerpo, pero era soportable…o eso quería saber.

"estamos a 5 grados, el frio de afuera es de 200 grados bajo cero, casi el 0 absoluto" dijo el azabache mirando como algunos metros a su derecha podría hacer un frio que mataría a casi cualquier ser vivo "tu especie está bien con esta temperatura…eso creo" dijo con duda ya que los humanos eran un misterio para él.

Issei frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, estaba contento que por lo menos aquí hiciera menos frio "supongo que pasaremos la noche aquí" dijo Rias mientras veía como avanzar iba a ser imposible si su principal miembro del grupo estaba dañado luego de tantas batallas. Sin contar que ella no tenía más energía mágica, si había otra ola de frio o un ataque sorpresa, no había forma de como contrarrestarlo.

"aun puedo pelear" dijo el azabache mientras intentaba pararse, pero una mirada de la chica rubia lo detuvo y volvió a recostarse contra la pared "pero no lo haré" los tres novatos dejaron escapar una gota de sudor en sus frentes al ver la corta escena. Ante las palabras de ellos, Issei rápidamente se quedó dormido contra la pared del frente, ante la incredulidad de sus dos compañeras.

Rias no le quedó de otra, teniendo que sentarse junto al castaño y a su otro lado estaba Akeno, quien posiblemente estaba en las mismas condiciones. El suelo era muy frio, pero más satisfactorio que el antiguo suelo de donde habían escapado "jamás creí que iba a dormir en el suelo alguna vez" susurró más a si misma que a Akeno, pero ella asintió a sus palabras, ella ni siquiera lo había imaginado.

Un brillo oscuro las sorprendió, junto a la caída pesada de algo. Para su incredulidad, se trataba del pantalón del azabache, el cual había caído al suelo y ahora estaba siendo recogidas por las fauces de un enorme lobo negro. Este mismo las miró un momento, antes de dejar caer los pantalones en el suelo y recostarse sobre este.

"¡siiii!" gritó emocionada Asia mientras daba pequeños saltos y se recostaba en el abdomen mullido, todavía cubriéndose con la gabardina entregada por este mismo "echaba de menos esto" dijo mientras se sentía completamente abrumada por el pelaje caliente, la cola del animal también la cubría, protegiéndola que cualquier clase de frio.

Asia rápidamente se quedó dormida, protegida por un gran pelaje negro esponjoso. El lobo lentamente se acurrucó alrededor de Asia, manteniéndola segura de cualquier clase de frio por completo y por su respiración, parece que se había quedado dormido. Akeno miró a Rias, está la miró a ella, ninguna sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero el intercambio de miradas terminó cuando la chica de cabellos negros se levanto

Rias intentó detenerla con señas, pero su mejor amigo no hizo caso, caminando lentamente hacia el lobo. Ya en distancia cercana, este rápidamente levanta su cabeza y mira fijamente a Akeno, empezando a gruñir silenciosamente en señal de advertencia "Okey, lo entiendo" dijo Akeno mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, deteniendo su gruñido.

"mira…Black-kun" dijo con duda ya que no estaba segura si realmente era el hombre de cabellos negros de hace unos minutos "¿podríamos usarte de soporte? Hace frio y mi espalda de congela" el lobo se quedó callado, respondiendo luego con gruñidos en diferentes tonos "bien, entiendo que no confías en nosotros, pero tengo frio" dijo ella mientras se estremecía.

El lobo agitó su cola un momento, antes de soltar un ladrido y más gruñidos "no estoy sucia ni huelo mal" respondió Akeno, un poco enojada por sus palabras "oh vamos, será solo por hoy" intentó convencerlo, pero este se mantenía firme con su posición, respondiendo con más gruñidos "auch, es la primera vez que escucho un hombre insultarme de esa manera" dice Akeno muy enojada y molesta por el lobo negro.

Rias se levantó, tocándole el hombro a la pelinegra que andaba negociando "¿akeno?" preguntó ella llamándole "¿lo entiendes?" preguntó sorprendida, ya que ella no era capaz siquiera de entender cómo es que su mejor amiga podía responder a una serie de gruñidos y algún que otro ladrido.

"más o menos, me gustan mucho los perros y quería ser una veterinaria" dijo Akeno con una mirada seria "me dijo que me aliento huele mucho a semen y a alcohol, que soy una prostituta y que me he acosado con todos los hombres de la universidad" Rias dejó escapar un jadeó "…eso o simplemente me dijo que era fea" sus últimas palabras hicieron que rías tuviera una gota de sudor y una sonrisa forzada.

El lobo empezó a gruñir silenciosamente y soltó un pequeño ladrido "ah, mi error, dijo que solo era fea" se corrigió Akeno, causando que su amiga suspirara cansada "y que no le importa si nos morimos de frio" complementó, haciendo asentir lentamente al enorme lobo.

Rias negó con la cabeza "solo vámonos, ¿Cómo eres capaz de pedirle a un desconocido para usarlo como almohada?" le reprochó, pero esto no afecto a la pelinegra que quería seguir negociando "solo vámonos, debemos dormir si querremos recuperar energías" dijo mientras la jalaba hacia el otro extremo donde estaba Issei.

Pasó un rato y antes que se sentaran, escucharon un aullido "espera" le detuvo un momento Akeno, regresando la mirada hacia el lobo, quien le miró un momento antes de acurrucarse nuevamente y gruñendo algo "dice que está bien, mientras no se lo cuenten a nadie" dijo Akeno con un tono contento "eso o dijo que quería aparearse con nosotras" fue interrumpida por un gruñido molesto "ah no, solo que podíamos dormir en él" Rias se golpeó el rostro con su mano.

Rias lo pensó un momento. Por un lado, estaba su sentido moral, técnicamente estaría echándose junto a otro hombre…o un homúnculo de sexo varón convertido en un macho lobo gigante. Por otro lado, tenía mucho frio y prefería cualquier cosa que la calentara por lo menos un rato. No había que darle muchas vueltas al asunto, la decisión era fácil.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sienta en el suelo y se deja caer contra el lobo del lobo. Fue sorprendida cuando se hundió lentamente en su mullido pelaje, instantemente se acurrucó en él, pero fue detenida por un gruñido "dice que, si babeas sobre él, te matará" dijo Akeno, quien dejaba escapar un largo suspiro aliviado "eso y que no te vayas acostumbrando" terminó, también acomodando su espalda contra el pelaje.

Rias asintió, preocupada por dejar caer algo de saliva mientras dormía "Gracias, er…" dijo olvidándose su nombre "black-san" le agradecía inmensamente a dormir sobre algo suave "¿Por qué el cambio de parecer brusco?" preguntó ella confundida, sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

Fue sorprendida por unos cuantos gimoteos, y algunos sonidos que no podía diferenciar "awww, que lindo" dijo Akeno, con una pequeña sonrisa "dice que tu cabello le recuerda a su madre" decía sorprendiendo a su amiga "así como también un largo y hermoso…rio…de sangre" tradujo ella con el rostro azul.

"gracias…eso creo" decía confundida y asqueada, ya que no esperaba que su cabello fuera comparada con un rio de sangre "bueno, buenas noches" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo la pesadez de todo un día de estrés por casi morir en muchas ocasiones. De la misma forma, su mejor amiga también cayó rendida por el cansancio. Sin embargo, una línea de pensamientos cruzó su mente durante un segundo antes de caer inconsciente

**'espera, ¿él está desnudo?'**

* * *

**Con el equipo Naruto y aliados**

* * *

**"me encantan las mañanas frías"**

La voz de una chica de cabello rubio se extendió por toda la cueva de piedra cercada por enormes murallas de piedra. dentro de aquel lugar improvisado para pasar la noche, se encontraban todo el resto del grupo que no cayó al abismo, recuperándose de haber dormido literalmente en la intemperie…bueno, la gran mayoría.

"me duele todo" susurró Naruto mientras intentaba levantarse, pero sus piernas y espalda estaban totalmente adoloridas por haberse dormido sentado y, sobre todo, contra algo tan duro como lo es una roca. Miró a sus compañeros, estos estaban igual. Los únicos que no parecían adoloridos eran los miembros del otro grupo.

"Que gran mañana" dijo Rossweisse, quien vestía un pijama azul y un par de santa lias de felpa "bien, es hora de cambiarme a algo rápido" dijo mientras presionaba algo en su muñeca, volviendo a sus ropas del día anterior "mucho mejor" dijo mientras dejaba escapar un gran bostezo, mirando el progreso de las cosas.

"Estoy sorprendido" le susurró Yuuto en su oreja, sorprendiendo a Naruto un poco "No sé de dónde lo sacaron, pero crearon una fogata" dijo mientras le señalaba algo raro debajo de una cacerola. Era cierto, parecía haber algo como una hornilla que producía una flama considerable.

"¿puedo preguntar que están haciendo?" preguntó Grace, viendo como la chica albina estaba revolviendo algo que podría ser alguna clase de sopa muy extraña "siquiera sabes lo que estás haciendo?" preguntó preocupada, ya que el tono de la sopa y las cosas que flotaban en ella lucían aterradoras.

"Es una sopa de hongos comestibles" dijo Koneko mientras seguía revolviendo la cacerola, usando ambas manos pareciendo una bruja "coloqué los hongos más deliciosos que tenía, aunque no sé cómo resultara" su vaga explicación y la falta de experiencia en lo que hacía no ayudaba a darle la confianza necesaria para probar lo que sea que estaba preparando la chica albina.

Luego de un rato, todos tenían un plato de madera donde estaba la dichosa sopa de hongos servida "bueno…" susurró Naruto mirando setas que ni siquiera habían sido cortadas "comida es comida" sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un fuerte trago y masticaba los hongos.

Los demás no comieron, esperaron a que el rubio fuera el primero en probarse o intoxicarse. Luego de un rato, este terminó "Estuvo raro, pero rico" admitió, sintiéndole extraño el gusto que tenía la dichosa sopa de hongos extraños. Los demás dejaron escapar un suspiro aliviado.

"Genial" respondió Ravel mientras sacaba una bolsa de plástico de su espalda "ahora que sabemos que es comestible, supongo que finalmente podemos echar esto" dijo mientras la abría, mostrando que se trataban de fideos instantáneos. Los demás de su equipo la imitaron, esperando un rato a que se vuelva una verdadera sopa de hongos.

Naruto miraba en silencio junto a su grupo como Ravel y sus amigos comían en silencio una sopa de fideos y hongos frente a sus narices 'malditas' pensaron grupalmente mientras veían las expresiones de felicidad en sus rostros, mientras ellos solo tenían agua rara con hongos.

Luego de un corto tiempo, finalmente terminaron de desayunar, aunque eso no podían decir que fue un desayuno "¡Bueno!" dijo Ravel mientras estaba de pie frente a la pared de piedra "luego de haber obtenido energías de ese exquisito plato, estamos listos para comenzar" dicho esto, toco la pared y el círculo mágico que la protegía se rompió.

Seguidamente dieron paso a Koneko, quien dio un pequeño beso a sus nudillos para luego golpear la pared. Esta, para sorpresa de muchos, se hizo pedazos tras un fuerte estallido "Koneko-chan da miedo" susurró Yuuto por todos, haciendo que Naruto asintiera en silencio ante sus palabras.

"¡¿que están esperando?! ¡vamos!" gritó Ravel molesta ya que se estaban quedando muy atrás. De esta forma todo el grupo comenzó a avanzar entre las habitaciones "esto es raro, no hay nadie" dijo mientas notaba como era el quinto piso y aun no había nadie.

Naruto miraba como el tigre negro de Koneko le estaba diciendo algo en silencio "Kuroneko dice que todos los monstruos de grandes niveles que hacían de capitanes de hordas se han retirado hacia abajo" dijo señalando al suelo "incluso los de bajo nivel, ¡todos!" dijo ella, elevando un poco su voz, demostrando lo serio que esto era.

"Apechemos este momento, corramos rápido" dijo Ravel mientras señalaba la salida "si destruimos primero el núcleo, todos seremos libres y podemos salir de inmediato" todos asintieron seriamente "¡corramos!" con este grito, todos comenzaron a correr para ganar todo el terreno posible.

"pero, ¿no está el señor de la guerra en ese lugar?" preguntó Naruto mientas avanzaban rápidamente, de habitación en habitación, todos ellos estaban completamente vacíos "¿Qué se supone que podremos hacer contra él?" le preguntó sabiendo que, a pesar de ser varios, incluso con los miembros del otro equipo sería imposible derrotar a alguien con tanto nivel.

"Derrotarlo, por supuesto" respondió Rossweisse, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "entre Ravel, Koneko y yo, podemos derrotarlo con algo de esfuerzo" aseguró ella, sorprendiendo al rubio "claro, quedaremos muy exhaustas luego de eso…pero podemos confiar en ustedes para protegernos un rato, ¿no?" preguntó ella, a lo que el rubio no supo cómo contestar.

"no me están contando de nuevo" dijo Gasper con una mirada triste y dejaba caer algunas cuantas lágrimas de decepción. En realidad, él no era el tipo que luchaba, así que tenía sentido que nunca lo contaran cuando de batallas se trataba, pero de todas formas se sentía excluido de su propio equipo.

Pasó un rato y finalmente llegaron a un piso extraño, era diferente a los anteriores debido a que no había paredes ni techo, todo era oscuridad "que extraño lugar" susurró Naruto mientras miraba con sorpresa el lugar. Parecía ser alguna cámara del jefe de turno, pero no había nadie en él.

"Aquí estaba el Señor de la guerra" informó Koneko, llamando la atención de absolutamente todos "es el piso 50, técnicamente aquí es donde el señor de la guerra dirigía sus tropas" dicho esto, se acercó junto a sus amigos hacia la única cosa en la habitación "mira, era tal cual lo dijo Gasper-chan" susurró ella mirando el enorme espejo cuadrado del lugar.

Naruto observo como se trataba de un enorme espejo azulado, uno que podría reflejar a 20 personas fácilmente "es un espejo trasportador" decía Gasper de repente, mirando de cerca el objeto mágico "son extremadamente raros, se supone que te permite cruzar dos lugares diferentes, como portales que permiten ir de un lugar a otro" terminó de explicar, mirando el cristal de cerca.

'si es un objeto mágico, quizás…' pensó mientras quería tocarlo, peor se detuvo 'no, yo no tengo tanta magia como para encender un objeto que ya de por si es raro' pensó mientras alejaba su mano, procurando evitar tocarlo de ser necesario. Ya tenía malas experiencias con magias forzadas, esta no iba a ser la excepción.

"¿podemos usarlo?" preguntó Yuuto de repente "¿no podemos usarlo para volver a nuestro mundo normal?" preguntó curioso de cómo algo así podría usarse y con cuales motivos. Si algo de este valor lo tenía un gran demonio, tenía una breve sospecha de para que lo estaba utilizando y no era para arreglarse el cabello.

"ummm…no lo creo" dijo Ravel negando con la cabeza "podría usarlo, pero estaría gastando toda mi magia y no tendría más para luchar" todo asintieron en silencio "por otro lado, nuestros amigos aún siguen aquí" les recordó, pues cada grupo había perdido gran parte de sus integrantes.

"Este lugar fue creado para que el tiempo este alineado con el mundo real, posiblemente de esta forma es como planeaba traer su ejército" dijo Gasper mirando el espejo, alejándose un poco "¿Cómo consiguió algo tan valioso?" se preguntó confundido, ya que no tenía ninguna clase de sentido. Primero el ejército, ahora un objeto de rareza S, algo raro estaba pasando y no estaban enterados.

"no tengo idea y algo me dice que no quiero saber" susurró Naruto mientras miraba la otra puerta "por aquí se continúa bajando" dijo mirando como había ahora unas escaleras en vez de un pasadizo recto. Frente a sus ojos, algo brillo luminosamente "esperen un rato" dijo mientras empezaba a escalar el marco de la puerta.

Terminando de subir todo, se encontró con algo que parece estar muy viene escondido "¿Qué es esto?" susurró para sí mismo, mirando alguna clase de cristal de color enteramente oscuro, tan oscuro como la nada de la que estaba compuesta la habitación. Incluso podría jurar que absorbía la luz de los alrededores.

Buscando un poco más, encontró una pequeña bolsa, era alguna clase de polvo morado. Tomando ambas bolsas, bajó del marco de piedra, para estar junto a sus amigos "miren lo que encontré escondido" dijo mientras le entregaba a Ravel ambas bolsas. Esta lo aceptó con algo de desconfianza, ya que era muy raro encontrar algo así en esa clase de lugar.

Al abrirlos notó ambos objetos "que carajos" susurró ella, notando el enorme cristal oscuro "¿gran etheria oscura?" se preguntó ella mientras dejaba libre la enorme piedra "¿Qué demonios hace esto aquí?" se preguntó ella mientras cerraba rápidamente ambas bolsas.

"Dijeron que esto se usaba para fortalecer sus soldados, ¿no?" dijo Grace mirando las bolsas, sintiendo muchos escalofriás solo de tenerlas cerca "¿quizás eso es lo que usaba para hacerlo?" preguntó ella ya que para ella tenía mucho sentido su propia hipótesis.

"puede ser" susurró Ravel mientras miraba ambas bolsas "pero lo que me aterra es que el gran fragmento negro tiene una gran alma humana dentro" dijo ella, sorprendiendo a todos en general "¿Qué alma podría llenar un fragmento tan grande de etheria?" se preguntó ella, sudando profundamente de siquiera pensar en un alma de este tamaño.

"¿Qué tan grande?" "Como la de un monstruo de Rang con mucha suerte" preguntó Gasper y Respondió Ravel. Todos se quedaron callados, no había que ser un genio para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

**Había algo interesante respecto a los cristales de Etheria. El primero, es que los monstruos de este mundo tenían un alma artificial blanca o luminosa, la cual se podría atrapar en un cristal dependiendo del tamaño del alma, esta varía según su fuerza. Lo curioso es que todos piensan que el alma de un humano o un mortal era incapaz de atraparse, pero resulto eso falso ya que todos desconocían la Etheria oscura.**

**En este mundo, había muy poca, por no decir nada, de etheria oscura. Esta no solamente negaba o desaparecía la magia de una persona, sino que también era capaz de atrapar el alma de un mortal. Era irónico teniendo en cuenta que la etheria oscura estaba alineada al reino físico o material, pero tenía esta peculiar cualidad.**

**Pero el problema en nuestra situación era que alguien había logrado obtener un alma humana estúpidamente grande como para poder ser atrapada en un cristal estúpidamente gigante. En ese momento desconocíamos que ese cristal no estaba siendo de una sola persona, pero esa…es una historia para otro momento.**

"dejemos esto por un lado" dijo Ravel agitando su cabeza, dándosela a Rossweisse quien la volvía a tirar hacia el marco en la puerta "no vamos a llegar a ningún lado si seguimos así, nuestra prioridad es salir de aquí" todos asintieron, comenzando a salir rápidamente del lugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente dieron con enemigos "Genial, mas Goblins" susurró Naruto viendo como pequeños grupos estaba reunidos ahí, formando un frente unido "son pocos comparados con el ejercito de antes" dijo notando como solamente había algunos 40 como máximo.

"Yo que tu no hablaría tan rápido" le interrumpió Rossweisse, señalando algo en la distancia "mira" con estas palabras, todo mundo vio lo que había detrás del pequeño ejército de goblins. En el fondo de la habitación, había tres seres gigantes, los tres parecían por sí mismos, como si fueran jefes de alguna mazmorra.

Naruto vio como el primero lucía exactamente igual a una especie de gárgola, se piel era azul y su aspecto demoniaco dejaba mucho que desear. El otro era un sujeto que parecía alguna clase de reptil musculoso, pero la cabeza era la de un ave o algo similar, portaba un enorme tridente que lucía extremadamente fuerte.

El ultimo hizo que un aire frio recorriera por las espaldas de los novatos. Se trataba de un enorme y feroz demonio con aspecto similar a un minotauro, pero no lo era. La cabeza sin duda alguna era la de un demonio salido del infierno, los cuernos le daban un aspecto aún más terrorífico. Lo peor de todo era la enorme y gigantesca hacha que traía, un golpe y era muerte segura.

"Slogra, Gaibon y un Demonio de Tauro" susurró Grace mirando imponente a los dos enemigos más grandes que un humano promedio y el ultimo siendo gigantesco "Dos monstruos de clase C y uno de clase B" dijo tragando duro, un sonido que todos pudieron escuchar pues fue muy audible.

Se quedaron un rato callados, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio "bueno, que mal" dijo Ravel mientras se sacudía su ropa "vamos a ir tras la reina goblin, no podemos perder tiempo" dijo fingiendo preocupación, caminando un poco hacia el frente. De repente, para sorpresa de todos, Koneko había invocado a su halcón gigante y las otras tres chicas se subieron junto a ella.

"¡lo siento, hermana!" se disculpó Gasper mientras miraba hacia abajo donde se encontraban los demás "¡pero el señor de la guerra espera y mis amigas me necesitan!" dijo este mientras desaparecía en el cielo, esquivando los ataques de los demás monstruos, pero saliendo exitosamente de la habitación.

"¡traidor!" grita la chica mirando como su hermano la dejó a la suerte con su grupo sabiendo que tenían pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Antes que Grace pudiera decir otra palabra, el gran demonio de tauro dio un gran salto, cayendo sobre los goblins y matando a los 40 de golpe con solo su propio peso "mató a sus propios compañeros" susurró asustada por la vista tan asquerosa y terrorífica.

"¡atención!" grita Naruto mirando como el que parecía murciélago sujetó con sus patas a su compañero, para luego tirarlo contra ellos "¡sepárense!" gritó Naruto mientras se hacía a un lado, los otros igual que tuvieron que separarse obligatoriamente "¡yo voy por el grandote!" grita el rubio mientras corre rápidamente hacia el monstruo de cuernos.

"¡Naruto! ¡espera!" gritó Yuuto intentando detenerlo, pero no podía hacer nada más debido a que el monstruo lo estaba atacando rápidamente con su tridente "¡maldición!" grita el rubio mientras intentaba por tener un respiro, bloqueando todos los ataques poderosos de la bestia.

Naruto sale rápidamente disparado hacia el monstruo gigante, quien ya preparaba su hacha para atacarle 'muy lento' piensa con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se desliza por el suelo, esquivando de cerca el hacha "¡te tengo!" gritó mientras saltaba e iba directamente al pecho "¡RYOUDAN!" gritó mientras usaba toda la fuerza que tenía en sus brazos para ejecutar su movimiento. Para su sorpresa, su espada no hizo ni un solo rasguño "¿eh?" se pregunta mientras veía que tampoco era capaz de sacarla, estaba atorado.

El monstruo rugió muy molesto y trató de aplastarlo como una mosca, por lo que el rubio usó toda su fuerza para sacar su espada, evitando la muerte, pero rodando por el suelo 'mierda' pensó mientras se levantaba del suelo, solo para ver de nuevo la enorme hacha '¡mierda!' pensó mas alarmado, saltando a un lado evitando la muerte. Sin embargo, el ataque de la enorme hacha sobre el piso causó un estallido lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo a volar.

Mientras él tenía sus problemas esquivando al monstruo gigante, Yuuto también lo pasaba mal. Actualmente estaba esquivando a un oponente muy fuerte, muy veloz y muy habilidoso '¿Qué clase de monstruo es este?' se preguntó mientras le veía manejar su lanza de manera tan formidable que, de no estar luchando por su vida, podría admirar mucho al monstruo.

Este mismo notó la desconcentración del rubio, dando una gran patada con su pata reptil, lanzándolo a distancia considerable "m-maldición" dice entre quejidos Yuuto, escupiendo sangre desde su boca. No tuvo tiempo de siquiera pensar, antes que su cuerpo le obligara a esquivar el tridente que venía a ensartarse a su cabeza, pero eso no evitó que el monstruo le diera una fuerte patada en la cabeza.

"¡yuuto!" grita Grace al ver que su compañero estaba teniendo muchos problemas, pero ella no estaba mejor. Una gran corriente de fuego la obligó a saltar hacia un lado, levantándose adolorida "¡solo muere ya!" grita desesperada mientras lanzaba una gran cantidad de estacas de hielo. Estas fueron esquivadas por el monstruo usando maniobras aéreas, quien luego contraataco con más bolas de fuego.

Sin embargo, un muro de agua la protegió antes que le hiciera daño "¿te lastimases?" pregunta Hinata a Grace, quien estaba sorprendida "¿c-crees que lograremos derribarlo?" pregunto con duda y con algo de temor, mirando al enorme demonio que sobrevolaba rápidamente alrededor de ambas.

'¿estaba aquí?' se preguntó Grace, ya que, en todo momento, desde que se levantaron, en ninguna vez la había notado con ellos, incluso se había olvidado de su existencia "no lo sé, pero definitivamente debemos hacer algo con ese monstruo" susurró ella mirando las bolas de fuego que chocaban una y otra vez contra el muro de agua.

Mientras las chicas lidiaban con la gárgola demoniaca, Naruto seguía intentando sobrevivir contra el monstruo gigantesco, al cual no importa con tanta fuerza le golpeaba, no producía alguna clase de daño 'ni siquiera un solo rasguño' pensó enfadado mientras esquiaba otro gran ataque con el hacha, tomando distancia del monstruo.

Había estado atacándolo con todo lo que tenía, pero era ineficaz contra tales defensas naturales 'aunque, admito que es impresionante que esta espada no se haya roto aun' pensó con una pequeña sonrisa irónica, notando el símbolo del pelinegro en su hoja.

**Si esto fuera un videojuego, entonces todas las armas tenían cierta durabilidad y numero de usos por ataques. Dependiendo del material o el objetivo al que estaba usándolo, pierde durabilidad. En este caso, mis habilidades tendían a desgastar bastante la durabilidad de un arma convencional, como mi espada de hierro, la cual estaba tan roma que no debió sorprenderse cuando se rompió.**

**Sin embargo, esta espada de acero, por más que sea de acero común, no parecía perder su durabilidad a pesar de haberla usado más que su otra espada, ni siquiera el filo estaba afectado en lo absoluto. Finalmente entendía las palabras de ese herrero caritativo que nos vendió nuestras primeras armaduras. Pero en ese momento, estaba más agradecido con la misma espada por no romperse al impactar contra semejante saco de músculos.**

'no importa lo que haga, no le hago daño' pensó mirando como la bestia esperaba pacientemente un ataque suyo 'no es un monstruo normal, sabe pelear' tragó fuerte mirando como la bestia había ganado experiencia luchando contra él 'un golpe suyo es mi muerte, un golpe mío no le hace nada' razonó un poco, mirando cual podría ser la mejor opción.

La única cosa que le llegó a la cabeza fue escapar, una retirada táctica. Mirando a sus compañeros, notaba como estos tenían muchos problemas, definitivamente no iban a poder derrotar siquiera el más débil, aunque lucharan entre todos. El rango era simplemente devastador. Él tuvo mucha suerte de poder derrotar siquiera a un Rango D, y ahora estaba peleando con un B, ¡fue una maldita locura!

**_'toma'_** recordó de repente, cuando palabras llegaron a su cabeza, regresando sus recuerdos a cuando estaban ingresando en la cueva **_'escucha, si necesitas escapar, resquebraja una y la tiras con fuerza, piensa que cada una es una granada por si misma'_** recordó a Rossweisse hablarle y entregarle de mala gana, tres gemas de diferentes colores, verde, amarillo y morado.

Fue sacado del recuerdo rápidamente debido a que la gran hacha se le fue lanzada como si nada. Este levantó su propia arma en respuesta de forma instintiva, más lo único que logró fue crear fricción y ser llevado por la misma arma hacia atrás. Rápidamente se recupera y ve que el demonio estaba sin su arma, estaba indefenso o eso creyó.

Vio como el enorme monstruo corrió ferozmente hacia el 'está yendo tras su arma' pensó rápidamente Naruto mientras corría alrededor de la bestia, intentando alejarse lo más que podía del arma y aprovechar para darle un ataque sorpresa en su espalda. Su suposición fue incorrecta cuando lo vio ir tras él, dándole un gran golpe con su puño, el cual definitivamente le había roto gran parte de sus huesos, lanzándolo a la distancia como peso muerto.

Todos vieron horrorizados como este chocó contra la pared de la habitación, incrustándose en él para luego caer lentamente al suelo, sonando como una gran bolsa de sangre y carne. Mientras se desangraba y respiraba por luchar, una pequeña sonrisa crecía en su rostro "c-caíste" susurró mientras levantaba uno de sus dedos, haciéndolo como un arma.

Para sorpresa de sus amigos, vieron como el gran demonio fue encerrado tras una enorme explosión morada, la cual lo empujó al suelo, incrustándolo en él sin poder moverse o levantarse. De la misma forma, el Gaibon desapareció tras un estallido amarillo y el Slogra se quedó congelado en una esfera verde.

"¡Naruto!" gritaron todos, mirando el horrible estado en el que estaba "¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?!" gritó Grace, mirando el penoso y lamentable estado de su compañero, quien posiblemente había recibido el golpe a propósito para completar este plan macabro.

"m-mientras luchaba" susurró recordando como había incrustado la gema morada en el puño del gran animal, a los otros dos lo había lanzado estratégicamente mientras volaba por los aires "la verdad es que…no pudo salirme más que perfecto" dijo riéndose, recordando cómo, al salir disparado, justamente pasó entre los otros dos monstruos.

**La verdad es que no era cierto que lo tenía planeado, pero quería que así fuese, por lo menos me gustaría que mis últimas palabras fueran haber dicho algo muy genial. No sabía que iba a ser golpeado, me tomó por sorpresa, pero de todas formas logré lo que quería, ganar tiempo.**

**Sin embargo, inconscientemente empecé a desear haberlo sabido, haber previsto eso, quizás así no tendría que hacerme el genial sino serlo de verdad. Quizás fue algo de pura suerte, de ser así, los engranajes del universo se movían a mi favor pues lo siguiente…fue pura suerte.**

El grupo había aprovechado el momento, huyendo a los niveles superiores, justamente donde estaba el enorme espejo gigante y la habitación del jefe "e-esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer, n-no puedo curarlo más" dijo nerviosa Hinata, mirando como el rubio seguía en estado crítico y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"esas gemas no duraran mucho, Rossweisse me dijo que lo máximo de tiempo que podían darnos serian algunos cuantos minutos, depende mucho de la fuerza del enemigo" dijo Naruto, mirando como había estado goteando sangre mientras era llevado a cuestas "pero no está del todo perdido, tengo un plan para vencerlos" dijo él seriamente, mirando a todos por igual

**Fue algo que estaba formulando desde que mi primer y más fuerte habilidad no funcionó contra el Demonio de tauro, la batalla estaba perdida desde el primer movimiento. No era tonto, no había forma de cómo ganarles, aunque tuviéramos una espada legendaria en nuestras manos. Por eso, mientras luchaba, se me ocurrió una manera de cómo crear un pequeño milagro.**

"¡¿estás loco?!" gritó Grace, negando rápidamente y con mucha fuerza "¡no lo vamos a hacer! ¡tiene que haber otra forma!" gritó ella, todavía negando esa posibilidad "¡mi estúpido hermano y sus amigos pueden ayudarnos! ¡solo hay que encontrar una forma de cómo llamarlos!" propuso ella, pues la opción que el rubio les estaba dando no era muy alentadora.

Naruto negó con la cabeza "la razón por la cual nos dejaron es para ver si podíamos ser aliados prometedores o no, esta es una prueba" dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba adolorido "Retirarse no es un acto de cobardía, es una estrategia" dijo mirando al enorme espejo "Es nuestra única y mejor opción" dijo mirando el enorme espejo que podían usarlo para salir de este lugar.

"pero… ¿dejar a uno de nosotros?" dijo yuuto con una expresión forzada "¡¿Por qué siempre intentas ser el héroe?! ¡debe de haber otra opción!" gritó enojado con el rubio, quien se desangraba lentamente en el suelo con la espalda recostada en el marco del espejo. Sin embargo, un rugido los alertó a todos "nos estamos quedando sin tiempo" dijo el chico, esperando a que los monstruos saliesen de esa misma puerta.

"Ravel lo dijo entre líneas, debe de haber alguien en el espejo para que este se abra" dijo recordando que, la razón por la cual ella no hizo que todos se fueran, era porque ella se tendría que quedar sola, esa era la falla con el plan de huida, plan que no necesitaban pues ellos tenían su propia forma de salir de ahí "puedo abrirlo unos cuantos segundos con mi poca magia, pero es suficiente para que todos pasen a un lugar seguro" de esto no estaba tan seguro, pues no sabía cómo funcionaba el espejo.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento, antes de ser roto por un gritó "¡bien! ¡hagámoslo!" gritó Yuuto, quien sujetó con fuerza a Grace y Hinata, tomándolas por sorpresa. Naruto sonrió y extendiendo una mano hacia el espejo, usó sus migas de energía mágica para abrirlo. El portal fue extremadamente pequeño, pero era un agujero de escape donde se podía ver el inicio de la cueva. Yuuto dio una última mirada a Naruto junto a Grace, ambos tenían lágrimas en sus ojos y desaparecieron tras el portal.

Naruto se quedó solo ahí, sin nada de fuerzas, sin absolutamente nadie a su alrededor "creo que tengo un problema de héroe" susurró adolorido mientras veía sus heridas y su pierna rota _'quizás debí de estudiar más, ahora no suena tan malo ser un oficinista'_ pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando la ironía de su propia vida.

Se quedó en silencio un rato, escuchando los temblores cada vez más fuertes, lo que suponía que sus enemigos estaban cada vez más cerca 'supongo que esto es todo, ¿será realmente el final?' pensó de manera triste, pensando en sus sueños de ser un héroe de fantasía 'ahora que lo pienso, fue un ideal muy tonto' admitió riéndose mentalmente de sí mismo.

Antes que pudiese seguir de forma tan nostálgica, miró como algo brillaba a su lado, se trataba de un par de bolsas muy familiares '¿y esto?' se preguntó, mirando que se trataban de el polvo morado negro y la piedra negra con un resplandor negro '¿La etheria oscura?' se preguntó sorprendido, ya que recuerda que Rossweisse la tiró en el marco de la puerta donde la había encontrado él.

Pensándolo un momento, tomó el gran fragmento y la rompió en tres pedazos largos, de alguna forma extraña, juró oír gritos de lamentos cuando tenía las piedras en sus manos desnudas. Miró que tenía ahora tres fragmentos, tres de los cuales tenían una punta muy filosa.

Estaba abriendo la segunda bolsa, cuando algo lo detuvo un momento '¿Qué pasara si yo tomo este poder?' se preguntó mentalmente, pues hasta el momento, había roto bastantes reglas que había dicho Ravel y no le estaba sucediendo anda al respecto. Los rugidos más cercanos le sacaron de su duda 'no es momento de pensar' concluyó, volviendo a su trabajo.

Abriendo la segunda bolsa, rápidamente se roció con la mitad del polvo que encontró, sintiendo como lo dicho por la chica rubia se estaba cumpliendo 'es la misma sensación que tuve cuando Black estaba arrebatándome el alma' pensó con dificultad, luchando por mantener su alma intacta.

Seguidamente, tomó uno de los tres fragmentos con ambas manos, la punta en dirección al pecho directamente 'si esto funciona y no me mata, ¿me volveré un monstruo?' se preguntó mentalmente, ya que esto parecía algo peor que un simple suicidio, pero sus dudas se disiparon 'bueno, es mejor que morir supongo' con esto en mente, terminó sus dudas y se apuñaló.

Contraria a su idea de convertirse en un monstruo o morir instantáneamente, sintió como dejó de sentir como su alma era arrebatada, para luego sentir todo lo contrario. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando el cristal oscuro se rompió, librando alguna clase de sustancia similar al del cosmos y con resplandor blanco brillante. Esta se adentró a su cuerpo, comenzando a quemar todo su cuerpo por completo.

Empezó a retorcerse en dolor mientras sentía como si sus músculos se hubiesen vuelto lava, como si todas sus células de su cuerpo estuvieran sufriendo alguna clase de agonía indescriptible. Sin embargo, el dolor amainó lentamente, dejándolo tendido en el suelo y respirando agitadamente.

"¡Eso dolió mucho!" gritó mientras se levantaba del suelo, comenzando a correr en círculos cuando todo su cuerpo ahora parecía estarle picando más que nada en el mundo, la picazón desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que estaba parado "¿eh?" se preguntó mientras examinaba su cuerpo, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir indagando, pues los tres enormes mostraos habían llegado 'bueno, mierda' pensó mientras corría hacia donde estaba sentado, obteniendo su espada. Se dio cuenta tarde que había dejado los otros dos fragmentos "¡maldición!" maldijo al ver como los pedazos salían volando debido a un estallido ocasionado por el demonio de tauro.

Sin pausa, intentó contratacar al cortarle el brazo, pero el daño fue nulo como siempre 'bueno, supongo que era demasiado pedir un power up loco luego de salvarme la vida' pensó con una irónica sonrisa al ver que seguía siendo el mismo, solo que estaba curado.

Rápidamente vio que dar una voltereta inversa para esquivar una lanza del Slogra, quien lo atacaba rápidamente en una combinación con el Gaibon, quien le hacía sobrevolar en los aires. Seguidamente de ello, también tenía que esquivar los estallidos de la gran hacha. La verdad, es que no sabía cómo estaba esquivándolo todo al mismo tiempo.

'que…' pensó mientras esquivaba dos ataques al mismo tiempo, pasando entre ellos y de paso, cortando una bola de fuego dirigida hacia él 'extraño' pensó mientras rodaba por el suelo, esquivando otra bola de fuego que iba directo a su espalda 'tengo la sensación que esto…' su línea de pensamientos se detuvo un momento, cuando se lanzó hacia la derecha, evitando que la gran hacha lo matara por la espalda 'lo he vivido' pensó mientras se hacía ligeramente a un lado, esquivando el ataque del Slogra.

Dando un gran salto, nota como, desde una vista más panorámica, podía ver reflejos de sus enemigos, siluetas de ellos mismos de una tonalidad roja realizando otros movimientos, cosa que pasaba luego de unos segundos '¡¿puedo ver en el maldito futuro?! ¡que loco!' pensó sorprendido mientras esquivaba un ataque a centímetros de su rostro segundos antes de que sucediese.

Pero como todo lo que sucedía, no era del todo buena señal. Aunque tuvo una premonición de ser atacado por la espalda, no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y recibió una gran patada que lo sacó volando al aire para sr rematado por otra patada de la gárgola demoniaca '…bueno, ver el futuro no sirve de nada si no puedo cambiarlo…' pensó recordando como si visión del futuro le había mostrado quede todas formas ese ataque le iba a caer sí o sí.

Levantándose muy adolorido, nota como el dolor lentamente se va de su cuerpo, parecía como si estuviera curado de nuevo, pero la sangre de su espalda le decía que no 'no es momento de pensar en eso' agitó su cabeza, dejando eso de lado 'tengo que encontrar una forma de matarlos' pensó con una mirada aguda mientras miraba a los tres monstruos.

Miró su espada confiable de acero, la cual no estaba para nada desafilado 'aunque buena, mi fuerza no es capaz de usarla lo suficientemente bien para hacerles algún daño' recordó, pues también había atacado al Gaibon y no había pasado nada 'tengo que encontrar otra manera, la fuerza bruta no funcionara aquí' pensó mientras empezaba a correr fuera del lugar, pero vio que ya estaba el Slogra ahí.

'Encerrado, perfecto' pensó negativamente mientras veía que escapar tampoco era una opción. De repente escucha un gruñido, uno de ira al parecer. Para su sorpresa, el demonio de Tauro dio un salto lejos de donde estaba, mirando con algo de manera peligrosa. Para su asombro, se trataba de los otros dos pedazos de Etheria oscura que había dejado caer 'acaso… ¿le tienen miedo?' pensó sorprendido, ya que los otros dos monstruos también miraban los fragmentos.

Pensando un rato, espero que la distracción de las piedras durara lo suficiente como para pensar en una estrategia 'pensándolo subjetivamente, un monstruo solo le tiene miedo a la muerte, ¿la Etheria negra significa eso para ellos?' aunque tenía cierta idea en la cabeza, recordó su propia experiencia 'esperemos que solo ayude a los humanos y mate a los monstruos' oró en silencio, dispuesto a guiarse por una fe ciega en una hipótesis que estaba a punto de afirmar, o morir en el intento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sale corriendo dispuesto a tomar los dos cristales en el centro de la habitación. Los otros monstruos se percataron de sus intenciones y embistieron dispuestos a quitarle la vida. cuando ya estaban cerca del rubio, este sonríe y abre una bolsa, la cual lanza sobre su cabeza. Esta deja dispersa la otra mitad del polvo negro, el cual detiene a las bestias, quienes rugieron en una mescla de dolor y terror.

'es como si fuera acido' miró sorprendido un momento, como los monstruos tenían alguna clase de quemadura extrema en el lugar donde cayeron los polvos. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, se deslizo debajo del demonio de tauro, llegando finalmente a los otros dos fragmentos

"¡bien!" gritó contento de que su plan había funcionado "ahora… ¿Qué hago yo con esta mierda?" preguntó al aire con mucha duda, ya que a pesar de que sabía lo que podría hacer, no sabía el cómo. Acercarse al demonio de tauro era una locura, literalmente se ganaría un buen golpe como la vez pasada. Los otros dos se apoyaban entre sí, ninguno de ellos le dejaría acercarse con algo tan perjudicial para ellos entre manos. lanzarlos a distancia era muy mala idea, si se rompían, era fin de su historia.

Tomando un respiro, se decidió finalmente lo que iba a hacer "bueno" dijo mientras miraba a las bestias, las cuales ahora estaban muy iracundas "Tengo dos tiros, por lo que tendré que matarles a dos de ustedes con un solo cristal" dijo mientras jugaba con la Etheria negra entre manos.

Estos rugieron y se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia él "¡bien! ¡olvídenlo!" gritó asustado mientras corría por su vida, había jugado demasiado con ellos y ahora estaban realmente enfadados. Danto un salto corto, evito una lanza que se le fue lanzada hacia él. al mismo tiempo se agachó y rodó por el suelo, evitando las garras de la gárgola, para luego dar un salto y evitar la caída del Slogra sobre él.

Corrió alrededor del enorme espejo de la habitación, para luego tocarla, mirando cómo no funcionaba "perfecto, sin magia" pensó de mala gana notando como él no tenía nada de magia en su sistema desde ahora. Se hizo a un lado mientras evitaba el ataque del Slogra con sus garras, contraatacando con una patada que lo empujó contra el espejo.

Vio sorprendido como el Slogra logró encender el espejo "¡ahora!" gritó mientras le incrustaba el cristal negro en su pecho. El cristal pasó como si fuera mantequilla, incrustándose en su pecho. El Slogra rugió de dolor mientras parecía completamente congelado. Seguidamente vio al Gaibon a punto de dispararle una bola de fuego, mas contrarrestó esto lanzándole el ultimo cristal, el cual atravesó la esfera de fuego y se incrustó en su mandíbula, haciendo caer a la criatura.

"¡dos fuera!" gritó mientras recibía a la gárgola que caía hacia él con una patada, haciendo que chocase contra el marco del espejo, el cual también se activó. Para su alegría, el espejo se abrió en su totalidad, pero enseñando una ciudadela blanca, una enorme ciudadela blanca "¿Qué es esto?" susurró al ver el tan hermoso lugar que posiblemente podría compararlo al cielo.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir observando, antes de ver como el Demonio del tauro embestía detrás de él con toda velocidad. Pero para su mala suerte, Naruto ya había predicho esto y se escurrió rápidamente entre sus piernas, evitando ser empalado por sus cuernos y al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo caer debido a que usó su espada para golpearle en el lugar más frágil de su cuerpo, en la articulación de su pata.

La mitad del cuerpo del demonio de tauro pasó el portal mientras la otra mitad aún estaba en la habitación "¡no hay tiempo!" gritó Naruto mientras corría rápidamente al Slogra, apuñalándole justo en el lugar donde le había incrustado el fragmento negro, rompiéndolo al mismo tiempo.

El efecto fue de inmediato. El Slogra se desintegró por completo tras una pequeña explosión de llamas negras y el espejo, que parecía irrompible al soportar la lucha, se rompió en mil pedazos junto al Gaibon que también estalló en cadena. El resultado fue que el portal se cerró, dejando la mitad cercenada del demonio de tauro inmóvil, ahora muerto.

Naruto presencio el escenario para luego levantar las manos en señal de victoria rápida "¡soy grande!" gritó rápidamente para volver a ser cauteloso, por si había un cuarto enemigo del que no sabía nada. Usó su habilidad para verlo todo, pero no notó nada fuera de lo común en la habitación.

Dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio, notando como realmente había podido lidiar con esos tres enormes monstruos, usando trampas, pero les venció a pesar de que ello era imposible para él "aunque tuve suerte" dijo notando que, si no fuera por su visión futura, los cristales de Etheria oscuro y el espejo gigante, no habría forma de como derrotarlos.

Aunque había algo raro, algo que no tenía sentido en todo esto. Para empezar, su extraña recuperación, los cristales que aparecieron de la nada, el temor de los monstruos hacia ese mismo cristal y luego aquella ciudadela blanca, algo definitivamente estaba mal, algo que no podía llamarlo simple casualidad.

Aun así, sonrió ligeramente "supongo que al final todo salió-" no pudo terminar sus palabras, antes de escuchar como algo era atravesado por un objeto extremadamente afilado "b-bien…" terminó forzadamente, perdiendo toda la fuerza que aun tenia en su cuerpo. Intentando ver con su cabeza inestable, vio con grandes ojos como el tridente del Slogra le había atravesado el pecho.

Con sus manos temblorosas, intentó sujetar el arma, pero estaba bañada en su propia sangre, impidiéndole sujetarla correctamente "n-no p-puede ser" susurró mientras intentaba aferrarse con toda la fuerza que tenía, para luego ver como el tridente estaba siendo lentamente sacado de su cuerpo.

Sentía como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desvanecerse, el verdadero llamado de la muerte y como todo su mundo se caía a pedazos, estaba muriendo y esta vez si de verdad. Mientras todo desvanecía, algo susurró en su oído, dejándolo con los huesos helados "Dulces sueños" mirando con absoluto terror a su lado, estaba Hinata ahí, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "Naruto-kun" susurró ella con un tono cariñoso y frio a la vez.

Su impresión fue tan grande, que dejó escapar un gran chorro de sangre de su garganta, viendo aterrorizado y traicionado como la chica que podría llamar su mejor amiga, había disfrutado verle lanzar esa cantidad de sangre de su boca. Rápidamente la lanza fue retirada de su cuerpo, dejándolo un momento de pie antes de caer al suelo de porrazo.

Naruto intentó aferrarse lo más que apodia a su vida, usando sus dedos temblorosos para sujetar al suelo. sin embargo, la chica de cabellos azules se puso frente a él. Al elevar su temblorosa mirada notó lo que tan ciegamente había ignorado, Hinata tenía una silueta roja "¿p-porque?" preguntó con todo el aire que tenía, una débil pregunta salió de su garganta ensangrentada.

"no es nada personal, Naruto-kun" dijo ella mientras levantaba el tridente con tremenda facilidad "te amo, pero…hay otras cosas más importantes que el amor, como mis intereses por ejemplo" decía ella con su tono amable y dulce de siempre "nos veremos luego, Uzumaki Naruto-kun" fue lo último que escuchó el rubio, antes de sentir como era rematado por última vez con el tridente, ensartándolo a él y al suelo al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente, los ojos perdieron toda clase de vida en ellos, dando como finalizada la vida del rubio. Hinata por otro lado, veía como la sangre dejaba el cuerpo del rubio, creando un pequeño charco. Vio como el cuerpo del rubio comenzaba a ponerse blanco, para lentamente volverse polvo e ir desapareciendo en la nada.

"finalmente…lo logré" susurró ella mirando sus manos ensangrentadas "ahora todo depende de…" iba a decirlo, antes de sonreír un momento "mi, obviamente" dicho esto, comenzó a retirarse, para luego desaparecer entre el aire, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Finalmente, no quedaba nada excepto los estragos de la batalla y el lugar de muerte del rubio, solo quedaba un tridente ensangrentado, pues el polvo había sido llevado por una corriente de viento.

**Los engranajes del universo ya estaban en movimiento  
Esto solo es el primer paso**

* * *

**Desconocía completamente mi paradero, desconocía exactamente que me había pasado, desconocía incluso lo que era o lo que sería, nada de eso estaba en mi cabeza. Sentí como si estuviera cayendo a un abismo infinito, pero al mismo tiempo nada de eso estuviera ocurriendo. Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, pero también vi retazos de ella que nunca habían sucedido, ¿Qué está mal? ¿Por qué tenía esos recuerdos?**

**Vi, como si fuera un tercero, alguna clase de aldea rara amurallada, bueno…que quedaba de muralla. Vi una enorme roca con cinco rostros ahora destruidos. Sin embargo, las fluctuaciones me mostraban que eso alguna vez estuvo completo, que la ciudad o fortaleza alguna vez estuvo viva. Era como ver la perspectiva de un dios que no le interesaba lo que sucedía ahí, pues no podía reconocer a nadie o nada que le diera una pista.**

**Finalmente, lo que estaba buscando, se trataba de alguna clase de boda japonesa. Había un sujeto ahí vestido de negro, había una chica muy hermosa vestida de blanco. Para su sorpresa, la chica era Hinata de mayor, pero el hombre…no podía reconocerlo. La imagen se distorsionó. Mostrando que ya no era una boda, no había nada hay más que un lugar destruido y un suelo infértil.**

**¿esto era el futuro de ese lugar? ¿era el pasado o era el presente?  
Desconocía esa información, pero sea lo que sea que haya sucedido ahí, no creía que fuera del mundo donde crecí ni tampoco que sea algo que he vivido, se sentía como si fuera la vida de otra persona y quizás así fuera.**

**Todo eso culminó como un mal sueño, despertándome en lo que podía ser, la nada misma. En un suelo completamente de color gris podía ver incluso mi reflejo, mi cara moribunda y con rasgos de haber caído dormido por quien abe cuanto tiempo. mi cabeza me dolía como los mil demonios, pero ese dolor desapareció, junto a todo lo que alguna vez pude llamar sentidos.**

**No sentía nada, no olía nada, no oía nada, no puedo decir si podía degustar algo, pero probablemente no. Lo único que tenía era mi vista, la cual era el único sentido que podía usar, aunque todo lo veía de forma extraña. Podía decir que estaba en alguna catacumba o cueva extraña, pero todo parecí distorsionado, como si se tratase de un sueño raro.**

"¿Qué me ha pasado?" dijo Naruto mientras intentaba levantarse, pero con a la falta de sentidos y la horrorosa sensación de no poder respirar, fue difícil incluso poner un pie sobre el otro. Su voz solo sonaba en su cabeza, dándole aún más mal royo, es como si estuviera pensando en vez de hablar, todo esto le daba escalofríos.

Finalmente logrando ponerse de pie, notó como todo le daba vueltas y no era porque estaba mareado, así era el mundo "¿Qué mierda?" susurró mientras miraba todo a su alrededor, no había salida alguna visible. De repente escucha una risa en su cabeza, una risa maliciosa, muy astuta y quizás, muy manipuladora.

**"Veo que todo ha salido bien, la niña mortal no era tan mala después de todo" **la voz parecía provenir de todos lados, llamándole mucho la atención e intentando buscarla **"pierdes el tiempo, mortal, no soy algo que puedas incluso ver con tus ojos" **la voz seguía dándole escalofríos, sus palabras no le impidieron seguir buscando **"bien, para mostrar mi aprecio, me mostraré"** dijo la voz, mientras parecía volverse más profunda y menos difuminada que antes.

Para su sorpresa, algo sale del suelo, se trataba de alguna clase de enorme serpiente con un rostro humano…o eso creía. Tenía un solo ojo, este era rojo con bastantes circunferencias y tenía alguna clase de comas o Matagamas en este **"bienvenido a este asqueroso y repugnante mundo espectral"** saludó este, de forma tan despectiva que incluso dudó si realmente la estaba saludando **"no tengo un nombre, yo soy el todo" **dijo el monstruo, mirándolo fijamente con su único y enorme ojo rojo.

**"Uzumaki Naruto, tu eres valioso"**

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Epilogo,  
La verdadera aventura solo acaba de comenzar**

* * *

**Eso sería todo por hoy. Me he excedido un poco con las cosas, pero es más para no liarme que para otra cosa pues si lo dejo a medias, entonces se podrían confundir y al final todo se saldría de control. Por otra parte, este sería el verdadero comienzo de las cosas, más lo dejaré un momento por aquí ya que aquí acaba el protagonismo de Naruto y todo se divide en unos cuantos protagonistas más.**

**Si, Naruto ahora es un no muerto, me sirvió bastante ya que quería hacer que viajara solo XD (SPOILER). No se preocupen, se reencontrara con sus amigos despues :v**


	13. Chapter 13

La leyenda de los siete héroes.

* * *

Capítulo 13: **Una noche de cuentos y** **El reino espiritual****  
**

* * *

**'¿no hace un poco de frio?'**

De hecho, hace un buen rato había estado corriendo grandes cantidades de aire frio, no tan extremos como ella los recordaba, pero sin duda la gran fuente de calor que antes tenía había desaparecido. Con estos pensamientos, Rias abre los ojos, notando como estaba recostada en el suelo.

'¿Qué pasó?' se pregunta mientras todo le daba vueltas. Sentándose, siente dolor en su hombro derecho, que es donde había estado recostándose todo este tiempo contra el suelo. mirando a su alrededor, ve como Akeno estaba echada a su lado y Asia también, todavía cubierta por la enorme Gabardina negra que usaba como frazada.

Sin embargo, una luz se llama la atención a su espalda. Girando lentamente, nota que se trata de un pequeño fuego, uno lo suficientemente grande como para calentar un poco el lugar. recostado en la otra pared, estaba el azabache con la fogata, quien, usando su mano derecha, parecía regular el fuego como si pueda controlarlo con la mente.

Este levantó un poco la mirada hacia ella y luego volvió hacia el fuego, todavía jugando con este "¿Qué haces?" preguntó adormilada, mirando el fuego que se comportaba de forma extraña "¿es alguna clase de taumaturgia?" preguntó, pues no parecía estar haciendo magia y esa era su única alternativa.

Este no le contesto, simplemente siguió con el fuego "¿quieres oír una pequeña historia?" le preguntó sin mirarla, haciendo que parpadee "quiero escuchar la opinión de una humana común" dijo este, parecía estar pensando en algo serio. Ella tragó fuerte, pero asintiendo, se sentó frente al fuego.

"¿Qué me dirías si…yo matara a tus padres?" preguntó de golpe, dejándola helada "¿Qué pasaría si yo te quitara todo lo que has amado en una noche y…luego intentara ayudarte?" preguntó de nuevo, cada pregunta fue más pesada que la anterior "¿me odiarías? ¿sentirías resentimiento contra mí, aunque intente pagar mis acciones?" preguntó este, deteniendo un momento de jugar con el fuego.

Rias se demoró un momento, antes de dejar escapar un gran respiro "te odiaría…y mucho" respondió sinceramente, mirando el fuego y abrazando sus propias piernas "si pienso que alguien me ha rebatado a mi familia, probablemente buscaría venganza" admitió ella, sabiendo lo sentimental que era.

El azabache se quedó un tiempo callado, antes de asentir "entiendo" dijo cerrando los ojos, bajando su mano y colocándola en el suelo "yo fui quien mató a los padres de Asia" Rias abre los ojos en forma de platos, mirando el rostro del azabache, el cual mostraba inexpresión "ella me vio hacerlo…cuando tenía 7 años" de repente, sonrió "me perdonó…una y otra vez" dijo mientras dejaba escapar un triste y silencioso suspiro.

Tomando un corto respiro, continua "siempre quise entender a los humanos, son tan…extraños" admitió mientras jugaba con el juego de nuevo, pero ahora, para sorpresa de Rias, el fuego estaba recreando formas de animales y algunas personas "así fue como comenzó todo y ahora…desearía ser uno" la sonría desapareció de su rostro "los envidio…mucho" terminó mientras las imágenes terminaban y todo se volvía brasas de nuevo, que caían sobre el suelo.

Rias se quedó callada hasta que una idea se le cruzo su cabeza "Eso me suena a lo que dijo pinocho" dijo mirando el fuego y llamando la atención del azabache "es un cuento para niños de una marioneta que quería ser un niño de verdad" contó un poco, riéndose un momento.

El azabache bufó divertido "Asia dijo lo mismo, no puedo negar que me siento como un muñeco" dijo mientras miraba su mano un momento "tengo un alma falsa, en un cuerpo falso…una existencia falsa" al termino de sus palabras, apretó su puño "aun así…Asia me trata como si fuera un humano e intenta volverme uno" dijo confundido, dejando libre la fuerza sobre su palma "los humanos son muy extraños" concluyó, cayendo nuevamente en el silencio.

Pasó un tiempo en silencio, antes de que ese silencio fuera roto por Akeno, quien se levantó rápidamente "Mi cuerpo se siente frio y encogido" decía mientras se estiraba, como quien se levantaba una mañana fría "¿ah? ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?" preguntó ella mientras se sentaba al lado de Rias, quien estaba sonrojada al mirar a su amiga "no me digas que están planeado verse en secreto" dijo mientras se reía detrás de sus manos con mucha malicia.

"primero que nada, arreglate la ropa, por favor" dijo Rias sonrojada por la forma en como si amiga estaba frente a un desconocido. Akeno parpadea, notando como la parte superior de su ropa se había caído, dejando libre sus enormes pechos al desnudo, los cuales ocultó rápidamente "y no, Black-san estaba contándome una historia" dijo con una mirada seria.

Akeno parpadeó, era la primera vez que un hombre estaba más interesado en una fogata que en sus pechos, sobre todo cuando estaban libres "¿historia?" pregunta mientras se mostraba un poco, notando que tenía nada de impacto en el hombre "¿Qué historia?" pregunta rindiéndose, colocándose la parte superior de sus ropas.

El azabache eleva la mirada un momento, antes de hablar "Estaba contándole un poco sobre nuestro mundo original, que de original no tiene nada" dijo mientras añadía un poco de madera a la fogata, la cual salió literalmente de la nada "¿quieres oír un poco?" preguntó el, toando el fuego como su nada y arreglando el trozo de madera que se carbonizaba.

Amas chicas tenían los ojos muy abiertos mirando como su mano no sufría alguna clase de daño "claro, porque no" respondió Rias, más interesada en saber porque el fuego no le hacía nada o como era capaz de sujetar carbón ardiendo con las manos desnudas.

"¿Qué saben ustedes del universo?" preguntó este, a lo que ambas negaron "para empezar, nació de algo que todos podrían considerar, la semilla del universo" dicho esto, el fuego comenzó a representar sus palabras con imágenes "de esta semilla, por lo menos en nuestro mundo, nació una dualidad" dicho esto, el fuego se convirtió en cristal "La luz y la oscuridad" la sombra de este cristal, mostraba otro cristal, el cual daba algo de miedo.

"Pero antes de la luz o la oscuridad, existía el todo" el fuego se dispersó por el lugar, iluminándola por completo "y antes del todo…" el fuego de repente, se apagó por completo "existió la nada" la luz se volvió a encender, mostrando una figura humanoide "pero eso no es cosa que los mortales o dioses deban preocuparse" desestimó el azabache, volviendo el fuego a la normalidad.

"… ¿bueno?" dijo rias con confusión, sin entender a donde quería llegar el azabache antes que se detuviera, sonaba importante "entonces dinos algo que probablemente nos sea de ayuda" dijo esperando saber algo que realmente podría usar, algo en el que podía apoyarse y tener las cosas más claras.

El azabache asintió "El todo es algo muy difícil de entender, pero explicaré que es una dualidad diferente a la luz y la oscuridad" dicho esto, levantó ambas manos "por un lado, el todo o algo se rige bajo dos principios, uno físico y el metafísico" dicho esto, algo raro empezó a suceder.

En su mano se formó una flama azulada y en la otra, un cuerpo geométrico desconocido negro "el metafísico es la idea en sí misma, mientras el físico es la materia, usando ambas uno puede…" dicho esto, ambas cosas se unieron, mostrando que había una peña semilla en su mano, la cual creció rápidamente formándose una flor "crear" la flor se le fue data a Rias, quien estaba incrédula al ver que era de verdad.

Tomando un respiro e ignorando la mirada de ambas mujeres, regresó a su explicación "la Etheria luminosa es, lo que algunos llaman, energía espiritual cristalizada, mientras que la Etheria oscura es energía física cristalizada" dicho esto, bajó las manos "ambas forman un reino individual, pero juntos es lo que nosotros llamamos…el todo" terminó, mirando a ambas mujeres por igual.

"Woa" fue lo único que pudo decir Rias y Akeno, quienes miraban la bella flor en sus manos "esto es tan…woa" repitió la pelirroja "esto es algo que nosotros llamaríamos un acto divino" dijo viendo como el azabache había sido capaz de crear algo literalmente de la nada, eso es lo que un verdadero dios haría.

"no me sobreestimen, es todo lo que puedo hacer, no soy un mortal normal" admitió con un sudor en su frente, algo que ellas también imitaron "sin embargo, hay algo que escapa de esta lógica" dijo de repente, llamando la atención de ambas chicas "el **_Todo_** existe porque está la **_Nada_**" dijo este, elevando nuevamente las manos.

"La **_Nada_**, irónicamente, se rige bajo dos dualidades también" dicho esto, en su mano izquierda apareció una esfera tan negra que parecía absorberlo todo y estaba rodeada de un aura blanca. En su mano derecha, había alguna clase de…cosa que lucía totalmente inestable, era alguna clase de luz blanca, pero tenía un aura completamente negra. Ambas eran completamente antagónicas.

"Esta, se llama el **Void(Vacío)**" dijo mostrando la esfera negra "y este, es el **Chaos(Caos)**" dicho esto, tuvo que dejar de hacerlo ya que uno de ellos le estaba lastimando la palma "ambas son dos cosas que puedo controlar debido a mi elemento, Números imaginarios" dijo mientras eliminaba el último elemento visible o imaginario, dejando la habitación en silencio.

"en otras palabras, es algo que no podemos siquiera entender" dijo Akeno notando como, a pesar de hacer uso de ambos elementos, nuevamente no usó magia, lo que daba por hecho que no lo era "aunque me parece absolutamente genial, ¿porque nos cuentas esto?" preguntó ahora con una mirada fija y peligrosa, ya que sabía que esto no era algo que algunos podrían decir no confidencial.

"ya lo he dicho antes" dijo mirando a la chica pelirroja "ella me recuerda a mi madre" dicho esto, volvía su vista a la fogata "puede que se trate de alguna clase de sentimentalismo, pero tampoco veo que sus corazones estén manchados de odio, son confiables en otras palabras" dijo mientras hacía que una braza tenga forma de pequeño gusano.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas un rato "¿tenías madre? pensé que eras un nightmare" dijo Akeno, ignorando las señales de rias para dejar de meterse en lo que no les importa "ya sabes…eres un homúnculo y eso" dijo sin saber explicarse exactamente pues no estaba del todo informada.

El azabache se demoró un rato, antes de contestar "al parecer, era hijo de una mujer homúnculo, quien me parió con pura fuerza de voluntad" explicó un poco, sorprendiendo a ambas "no tengo padre, simplemente nací de ella y sus deseos de ser humana, ella quería tener familia, era la primer Nightmare creada y la que tuvo base un humano" dijo este, entrando nuevamente en silencio

"y… ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó esta vez Rias, quien estaba intrigada con esta historia, realmente le interesaba mucho como era, en palabras del azabache, la viva imagen de su madre o alguien parecido a ella. aun así, por la forma en como hablaba, sonaba que no tenía buenos recuerdos de ella a pesar de sonar como una buena mujer.

"Tuve que matarla" reveló, haciendo que las otras dos chicas jadearan aterrorizadas "Ella se volvió loca luego que nuestro creador fingiera mi muerte y me separara de mi madre" contó este, mirando con tristeza la flama "intentó matar a todos los humanos del mundo para ser una diosa y revivirme, yo no sabía que era mi madre hasta que la maté" dicho esto, apretó con fuerza el suelo.

"Cuanto había acabado con su vida, nuestro creador nos contó que era parte de su plan hacer que peleáramos, ya que mi madre se había vuelto demasiado peligrosa para sus planes" dicho esto, miró fijamente a Rias "desconozco el nombre de mi madre, pero se apellidaba Gremory antes de ser un experimento" Rias abrió los ojos como platos "…y el nombre de nuestro creador…fue Lucifer…Rizevim" terminó, mirando directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja.

La pelirroja rápidamente empezó a tener flashbacks rápidos de su niñez, recordando cuando era solo una pequeña e inocente niña, mirando a su querido hermano discutir ferozmente con un sujeto en una pantalla gigante, al cual gritaba el mismo nombre. De la misma forma, también recordó el chico de cabellos plateados que estaba junto a ellos y ahora es un héroe.

"Lucifer Rizevim asesinó a todo su clan para ser uno de los magus más poderosos que haya habido" contó el azabache un poco de información clasificada que ahora no valía de nada esconder "el único que se salvó fue Lucifer Vali y fue gracias a una DXD recién fundada, por eso es miembro de ella" relató un poco mientras veía el fuego como consumía las ultimas brasas.

Hubo un poco de silenció entre ellos, había demasiado por comprender y pocas palabras que decir en esta clase de situaciones "lo siento" Rias fue sorprendida por su mejor amiga, quien se abrazaba las piernas mientras miraba el fuego con un rostro lloroso "se o que es perder a una madre, no quiero imaginarme que sería si yo matase la mía" admitió ella, escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas.

"no me molesta" dijo el azabache de repente, interrumpiendo su tristeza "no la conocí mucho, simplemente la tengo aprecio ya que ella fue quien me dio la idea de admirar a los humanos, quizás esperaba a que me volviera uno, quizás ella simplemente añoraba su humanidad…quien sabe" divagaba el azabache mirando el techo.

"¿Qué hay de especial ser un humano?" preguntó de repente Akeno, quien parecía ligeramente molesta con sus palabras "todo lo que hay en la vida es dolor, tristeza, sufrimiento y penurias" decía mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas "la vida en general es una porquería" dijo dolida, quizás por la muerte de un ser tan cercano para ella.

"Pero, así como sufren dolor, pueden ser aliviados" dijo el azabache, quien jugaba nuevamente con el fuego "así como hay tristeza, también son felices…y así como sienten odio, también pueden amar" decía mientras se tomaba un tiempo de calma "los humanos son los únicos seres que no viven por vivir, no fueron creados porque alguien lo decidió o alguien los deseo, ustedes se levantaron en dos patas y anduvieron por sí mismos" dijo el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa.

"los humanos son los únicos seres que pelean en una batalla que ya está por vencida, son los únicos que siguen peleando, aunque todo este en su contra. La supervivencia son sus patas, el miedo sus garras y la desesperación o esperanza, sus mejores colmillos" decía mientras el fuego recreaba una guerra y como había personas que rezaban, así como otras que simplemente lloraban por ayuda.

"si un humano desea algo, fortalece sus garras y las convierte en valor. Aprende a usar sus patas, convirtiéndolas en inteligencia y afila sus colmillos, transformándolos en poder. El humano es el único que sabe prevalecer y no porque es apto, sino porque desea serlo. La necesidad por vivir quizás sea un motivo muy banal, pero solo el humano puede tener mil y un razones para seguir luchando además de vivir" ahora el fuego mostraba la imagen de diferentes héroes, todos ellos al frente de un gran batallón.

"y cuando un humano tiene una razón para seguir luchando…" se ve como una sola persona estaba parada frente a miles "no hay nada ni nadie que lo pueda detener" la última imagen muestra como aquel soldado corre con una sola espada y esa era el fin de la pequeña historia, volviendo todo en pequeñas brasas que desaparecieron en la nada.

"claro, tiene sus puntos pros y sus contras, pero…por lo general son admirables" dijo el azabache como si nada hubiese pasado "todo esto lo aprendí viendo a una pequeña chica rubia que quería salvar el mundo" esto último le hizo bufar divertido, viendo a Asia, quien todavía dormía tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

"supongo" respondió Rias con una pequeña sonrisa. El fuego de hace unos minutos que era frio, se había vuelto muy cálido por alguna razón, como si la historia hubiese calentado su pecho "yo creo que ya es un humano" sus palabras llamaron la atención del azabache "tiene una razón para pelear además de su vida, ¿no?" preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Este mismo se quedó callado, antes de ver a Asia "supongo que estas en lo cierto" aceptó, dejando escapar un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa "por lo menos soy un humano en espíritu, aunque no estoy del todo seguro todavía" dijo mientras colocaba una pequeña cacerola en el fuego y la llenaba de agua que tenía en una jarra.

"¿de dónde salió todo eso?" preguntó Akeno sin voz, mirando como objetos salían de la nada y aparecían en las manos del azabache "¿estas usando tus poderes de dios para crear objetos?" preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, intentando cambiar la conversación. Aunque no quería admitirlo, las palabras del azabache le ayudaron un montón.

"no tengo poderes de dios, simplemente saco cosas de mi cuerpo" dice mientras una flama azul aparece en sus manos y se libera dejando ver una caja de cartón que podría ser harina "tengo una esfera de realidad en mi cuerpo que me permite almacenar cosas en él" dicho esto, en su otra mano apareció su pistola gigante "¿vez?" dicho esto, la pistola desapareció.

"como Doraemon" susurró Akeno a Rias, quien aguantó la risa un momento ante tan divertida comparación "¿te imaginas salir de compras y que el cargue todas tus cosas?" le susurró dándole la idea. Ambas entonces se imaginaron lanzándole infinitas bolsas al azabache, quien las desaparecía como si fuera un agujero negro.

"Si, es muy útil en realidad" susurró alguien detrás de ellas "lo único malo es que no le gusta ser una bóveda portátil, así que tengo que comprar una ropa interior que me haya probado y dárselas para que las huela" ambas giraron su mirada, notando que era Asia "n-no m-me miren a-así, n-no tengo d-de otra" intentó justificarse, sacudiéndose nerviosa mirando el suelo.

"Eran buenos tiempos" afirmó el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras parecía estar haciendo algo con la cazuela, la cual revolvía con un cucharon "ahora que Asia ya despertó, ¿Qué quieren comer?" dijo mientras enseñanza algo en sus manos "una sopa de carne de Quimera o…Panqueques con miel" decía mientras tenía un pedazo de carne rara y una caja de cartón en sus respectivas manos. Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas y gritaron la mejor, así como la más deliciosa opción.

"¡PANQUEQUES!"

* * *

**"eso estuvo delicioso"**

Fue la voz de un adolecente castaño quien caminaba con una sonrisa y con estomago ligeramente hinchado. Parecía haber comido una gran cantidad de comida y haberlo disfrutado. Por otro lado, había dos mujeres junto a él quienes le miraban con grandes y oscuras mascas en sus rostros, con un aura oscura que las envolvía a ambas "quien diría que Black-san podía cocinar tan bien, ¿no?" preguntó el castaño a sus compañeras con una sonrisa brillante.

'¡VOY A MATARLO!' gritaron tanto Akeno como Rias, quienes fingían una sonrisa amable mientras que por dentro parecían ser unas fieras. La razón de su enojo fue que el azabache había dividido los panqueques por equipo. Issei, quien se había levantado tarde, se comía una gran cantidad de ellos mientras que las otras dos chicas tuvieron que comer lentamente debido a su condición como chicas elegantes, lamentablemente su orgullo evito que se atiborraran de comida.

"Estuvo delicioso, siempre haces que comer en un calabozo mortal sea una gran experiencia" Dijo Asia quien caminaba junto a su compañero, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa "pero la próxima, yo puedo comer por mí misma" terminó con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro, recordando que fue alimentada como una niña, avergonzándola durante todo el desayuno.

"¿ahora que vamos a hacer?" preguntó Akeno al dúo de enamorados que estaban discutiendo por qué el azabache debería de seguirle alimentando "fue agradable y todo, pero nuestras vidas siguen pendiendo de un hilo" les recordó, pues de no estar llena con comida deliciosa, estará asustada por el mero hecho de tener que enfrentar al señor de la guerra.

"no creo que podamos luchar tampoco" dijo Issei mientras recordaba los enemigos imposibles del día anterior "no creo que todos nosotros podamos luchar siquiera con uno de ellos" el demonio de tauro solamente podía matar a todos ellos si no tenían cuidado, vencerlo era una locura.

"Sobre eso…" decía el azabache mientras se rascaba la cabeza "me encargaré de todos los monstruos a partir de ahora como ayer, ustedes hagan lo que quieran y se me encuentran peleando con el señor de la guerra, eviten meterse, él no juega limpio" dicho esto, miró a la rubia "asegura tu vida primero, por si sucede algo" dicho esto, desapareció tras una explosión de velocidad.

El pequeño grupo de cuatro se quedó ahí, mirando donde el miembro más fuerte había desaparecido "eso significa que nos quedamos aquí…o vamos hacia allí…o…" divagó issei sin entender exactamente las instrucciones. Normalmente no haría caso y seguiría temerariamente el desafío, pero se había dado cuenta que apreciaba su vida más que hacerse el héroe.

Rias miró el rostro preocupado de Asia y dejó escapar un suspiro "vamos a subir los pisos" dijo ella, dejando helado al castaño y sorprendió a su mejor amiga "dudo mucho que podamos alcanzarlo, mucho menos ayudar, pero…" decía antes de sonreírle a Asia "no quiero sentirme como una carga para Asia" terminó con una pequeña sonrisa, disculpándose por el hecho de que ella estaba aquí contra su voluntad, ya que estaba segura que la rubia quería ir junto a su compañero, pero debía protegerlos.

Antes que pudieran decirlo algo, fueron interrumpidos por varias explosiones, chillidos, aullidos, rugidos y diversos sonidos monstruos que fuero cesando con el fervor de una batalla que tal cual comenzó, estaba a punto de terminar "creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar y comenzar a correr si queremos seguirle el ritmo" susurró Akeno al dejar de escuchar sonidos de batalla.

Mientras trotaban, porque haber comido los hacia más lentos, el pequeño grupo finalmente se mostraba en la primera recamara. Para sorpresa de muchos, no había absolutamente nada "seguramente fueron alguna clase de fantasma o monstruo elemental" dijo Asia mirando las huellas de hollín en el suelo, producto de un fuego ardiente que se apagó de golpe. Además de las manchas negras, también vieron varias estacas ligeramente grandes de Etheria.

Siguieron avanzando, habitación por habitación y como siempre, lo único que encontraban eran los restos de los enemigos, junto a las huellas de una batalla rápida "si no conociera a black-san ahora, probablemente tendría mucho miedo de él" dijo Akeno con una sonrisa forzada y una gota de sudor en su frente.

Lo que todos veían habitación tras habitación era literalmente una masacre, un genocidio, como si un exterminador eliminara las plagas de golpe. Solo alguien retorcido, maniático y potencialmente peligroso sería capaz de lidiar de esta forma con sus enemigos. Lo que más perturbaba, era la forma en como los había matado, más de uno tenía su cabeza cercenada y empalada con su propia arma.

Aun así, siguieron avanzando por el bien de todos en general. Al pasar por las habitaciones, también se encontraron con un camino de sangre bastante perturbarte, quizás el azabache estaba herido o estaba arrastrando algo "e-estoy…a punto de…caer" decía Issei mientras sudaba la gota gorda de tanto haber corrido. No sabe exactamente desde cuando empezó a correr, pero ya se había cansado.

Dicho esto, se resbala con algo y cae al suelo, llamando la atención de sus compañeras "oh vamos, Issei, no poder ser tan…" Rias se había cansado y estaba a punto de decirle algunas verdades, antes de notar con lo que se tropezó "¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó mientras veía algo extraño.

Asia regresó la mirada, notando una especie de bola de cristal pegada a un círculo mágico "eso nos permite ver entre las diferentes habitaciones de la mazmorra" dijo sorprendida, mirando su alrededor "alguien ha estado aquí recientemente" dijo mirando cómo había algunas rocas de Etheria a diferencia de los demás lugares.

Rias parpadea antes de tocar la esfera. Esta la asustó un poco por brillar de repente, pero la imagen se construyó dentro de esta "Hey miren, son Yuuto-san y Grace-chan" dice Issei notando a ambos, quienes estaban fuera de la mazmorra pues se veía que estaban fuera de la cueva "¿Cómo salieron de aquí?" pregunta confundido el chico, sorprendido por la hazaña de ambos.

"no lo sé" responde rias mientras frunce el ceño al verlos solos '¿quizás si pienso en los demás?' se preguntó, pues ella estaba pensando en sus amigos cuando tocó el artefacto. Para su sorpresa, este no pasó nada '¿falle?' se preguntó mientras seguía forzando ver a Naruto y Hinata, quienes eran los únicos que no aparecían.

Luego de un rato, se muestra una habitación completamente extraña, con un marco en el centro y vidrios rotos "Esa es la habitación central" susurra Asia, llamando la atención de los demás "ahí es el único lugar de la mazmorra que conecta con la dimensión original, uno es capaz de trasportarse desde ahí, es el piso 50" contó ella y todos asintieron.

De lo poco que podían ver, una ardua lucha había ocurrido pues había la mitad inferior de un enorme monstruo, y la habitación estaba hecha pedazos. Lo único que también podían ver, era un tridente ensartado en un charco de sangre "algo está mal" susurra Rias notando como cada vez que pensaba en ambos compañeros, la esfera le mostraba el tridente.

"Tú crees que Naruto y Hinata estén… ¿muertos?" preguntó Issei, helando los huesos a sus dos compañeras "no soy un genio, pero por lo poco que veo, Naruto y Hinata le ganaron a un enorme monstruo, no creo que hayan muerto" dijo confundido, ya que uno rápidamente sacaba conclusiones al respecto.

"y si Naruto o Hinata murieron, podríamos ver sus cadáveres" complementó Akeno, pensando las palabras del castaño "la lucha parece reciente, si un monstruo los hubiera emboscado, todavía podríamos verlos" dijo recordando como los monstruos suelen tomarse su tiempo comiendo el cuerpo de sus enemigos o divirtiéndose en el caso que sea una mujer sin importar la situación.

"supongo" respondió Rias, ya que tampoco para ella tenía mucho sentido "¿Qué piensas, Asia-san?" pregunta la pelirroja, pidiendo una segunda opinión de alguien más experimentado que ella. usualmente no preguntaría a alguien más por su propio orgullo, pero la vida de sus compañeros estaba en juego.

La rubia tenía el rostro fruncido "no lo sé, es…confuso" dijo ella mientras miraba la imagen y tomaba la esfera con las manos "había tres monstruos, dos humanos" dice ella concentrándose en la esfera "los tres monstruos están…muertos, los humanos…desaparecieron" dice ella alejándose de la esfera.

"pero luego…uno de ellos parece que está muerto…pero al mismo tiempo vivo" las palabras de la rubia sorprendieron a los tres chicos "no lo entiendo, pero si quieren saber mi opinión, creo que Naruto se ha convertido en un no muerto y ha…muerto" dijo ella con una gota de sudor en su frente.

"¿un no muerto y ha muerto?" preguntó Rias, casi sin palabras al respecto "¿estás segura? ¿realmente estás segura de eso?" la chica rubia lo pensó un momento, antes de asentir con tristeza "¿Cómo sabes siquiera que es Naruto? ¿Por qué no Hinata?" no es que odiara a la chica de cabellos azules, solo que no entendía su forma de pensar de Asia.

De repente, sucedió algo que no esperaba "¿Por qué? ¡Porque sé que esa perra no moriría, aunque le clavases una espada en su asqueroso y podrido corazón!" Asia escupió con una increíble y gran cantidad de odio enfermizo, uno que incluso hizo que los chicos se alejaran un poco por su arrebato.

"woa" fue lo único que dijo Issei, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos al ver a la linda chica rubia que parecía un conejo miedoso, estallar en una furia vesánica durante unos segundos "alguien tiene problemas" susurró a Rias, quien le miró un momento con una ceja levantada.

Akeno sacudió su cabeza un momento "calmaos, calmaos" dijo ella mientras tomaba los hombros de la chica rubia, quien respiraba agitadamente "¿Asia-chan?" preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos "¿eres una chica buena?" la chica se demoró un momento, para luego asentir "¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata en todo esto?" preguntó mirándole seria, ya que percibía que ese odio enfermizo tenía una razón, sobre todo porque venía de una chica tan pura como ella.

Asia miró a todas partes, antes de mirar el suelo "n-no puedo decírselos…porque lo que sé, nunca ha sucedido" sus palabras solo confundieron más en los adolescentes "pero sé de lo que Hyuga Hinata es capaz, ella es un monstruo entre los monstruos" elevando la mirada, enseñó sus ojos serios y furiosos "si alguien tiene el derecho de ser llamada la maldad reencarnada, esa es ella" aseguró firmemente.

Los tres chicos parpadearon ante sus palabras "oh vamos Asia-chan, ¿realmente creas que Hinata-chan es mala?" se burló Issei mientras negaba con una sonrisa segura "ella es la chica mas-" "¡asesinó a 6.66 mil millones de personas!" gritó Asia, interrumpiendo al castaño "¡Ella diezmó la humanidad y luego empezó a criarlos como animales para seguir consumiéndolos!" informó ella, dejando el lugar silencioso pues por la forma en como lo dijo, sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

Asia se logró calmar un momento "escuchen, ella era mi amiga" reveló, sorprendiéndolos "confié en ella y usó a Nero-kun como batería para matar a casi todos los humanos y consumir sus almas, volviéndola la **_Reina oscura_**" recordó ella, jugando con sus pulgares "con mis amigos logramos evitar que eso sucediese arreglando la paradoja…pero Hinata sigue recordando todo lo que sucedió, ¡ella es mala, muy mala!" aseguró una y otra vez mientras agitaba su cabeza.

"si era tan mala, ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?!" esta vez fue rias quien gritó, ya que, si eso era cierto, estaban haciendo equipo junto a una psicópata asesina y genocida "¡¿Por qué no simplemente la mataron si era tan peligrosa?!" esa era la razón que quizás no lograba entender.

"porque no…podemos hacerlo" admitió ella, mirando el suelo con impotencia "técnicamente nada de eso ha ocurrido y no tenía sentido hacer fechorías para ella ya que sabía que iba a fallar no importa que sucediese" se explicó de manera confusa, quizás por alguna cosa sobre el tiempo.

Rias levantó una ceja "¿no pueden o no quieren?" preguntó ella, mirando fijamente a la rubia "aunque suene mal, yo no hubiera dejado libre a una potencial genocida, menos dejarle vagar por un nuevo mundo sin saber que podría hacer" las posibilidades eran ilimitadas si uno estaba decidido a hacerlas. Si Hinata tuvo las agallas de asesinar a toda la humanidad, es capaz de lo que sea.

Asia miró el suelo, apenada "…no podíamos" susurró ella mientras negaba con la cabeza "cuando llegamos a este mundo, Nero-kun perdió todos sus poderes, mis amigas no podrían vencerla y yo…yo soy incapaz de matar…aunque desearía mucho hacerlo" admitió mientras apretaba su puño con mucho resentimiento.

"¿Eso significa que ella es más poderosa que todos ustedes?" Preguntó Akeno con los ojos abiertos, cosa que la chica rubia negó "ah, ya veo" entendió la pelinegra mirando a Rias "sería un empate, así que declararon una tregua en este mundo" esta vez Asia asintió triste.

"nunca hubiera imaginado que Hinata-chan fuera mala" susurró Issei, recordando que la quería en su Harem hace un tiempo e intentó ligar con ella cuando eran parte del club "y si, ¿Hinata asesinó a Naruto-san?" dijo de repente, rompiendo el silencio de las chicas.

"Issei, no creo que-" "es muy posible" interrumpió Asia mientras les daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar "aunque mis amigas pensaban que ella estaba obsesionada con él por amor, siempre tuve mis sospechas de que estaba tramando algo" se detuvo un momento mirando la nada.

"pero, aunque lo digas, no podemos decir con seguridad que ella mató a Naruto, ni siquiera sabemos si está verdaderamente muerto" interrumpió Akeno, intentando calmar las cosas ya que, aun estaba negación sobre todas las cosas que decían sobre Hinata. La chica de cabellos azules fue tierna y linda con ella, era una muy buena amiga.

"¡esperen!" gritó issei de repente, deteniendo a las chicas de seguir "¡ella podría ser quien abrió el cofre!" las chicas volvieron sus miradas incrédulas hacia él "Sentí un impulso en mi mano, como si algo me sujetara y me moviera. Pensé que era un error mío, pero ahora recuerdo que yo me detuve a tiempo cuando Asia-chan gritó" recordó este, el momento exacto donde algo azul invisible sujetó su mano y le obligó a abrir el cofre.

"¡Esa perra!" gritó Asia muy loca, empezando a correr rápidamente hacia la próxima habitación. Los tres adolescentes se miraron entre ellos, antes de seguir detrás de la chica rubia. Mientras Asia corría, había tantos pensamientos recorriendo su cabeza, todos estaban dirigidos hacia una sola persona, su mejor y traicionera antigua mejor amiga.

**'¡HINATA!'**

* * *

**Mientras tanto**

* * *

**"Uzumaki Naruto, Eres valioso"**

Fueron las palabras que un rubio confundido y algo loco escuchó, pues realmente nada tenía sentido para él a estas alturas. El único pensamiento era que tenía en su cabeza era salir de aquí, tenía que volver con sus amigos y ayudarles a salir de aquel foso del infierno** "yo no me apresuraría tanto" **escuchó nuevamente a aquella aberración que parecía hablarle con tanta confianza.

Mientras caminaba a pasos lentos y tembloroso fuera del lugar, sintió como aquella cosa que podría llamar cuerpo se derrumbó, cayendo sin demora hacia el suelo…o eso que parecía ser suelo 'mi cuerpo' pensó y habló, o quizás ninguno de ellos, la verdad es que no podría saberlo con seguridad.

**"Tu cuerpo espiritual es lo único que tienes para moverte, de no tenerlo te quedaras estancado aquí durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo" **dijo el ser extraño, notando como el rubio había dejado de moverse y parpadeaba, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer** "si quieres tener un cuerpo espiritual más fuerte, necesitas comer almas" **habló el ser extraño.

'¿c-comer a-almas?' volvió a hablar el rubio, riéndose a duras penas 'n-no bb-bromees, y-yo soy un h-humano, no voy a comer almas' aseguró ste, intentando forzar su cuerpo para levantarse, pero ni siquiera podía mover un solo dedo, parecía haberse quedado completamente congelado.

**"¿estas seguro de eso?" **preguntó el ser, con una voz burlona** "estas aquí de todos los lugares, tu cuerpo físico ha muerto, solo eres un alma" **Naruto abrió los ojos ante esto** "cosas como las razas no importan en el mundo espiritual, todas las almas son iguales, incluso las de un genocida" **con cada palabra, el rubio seguía intentando moverse, notando como nada de lo que haga iba a dar resultado.

Antes de lo que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, vio un pequeño ratón frente a él, era trasparente y brilloso como él, pero por alguna razón, sintió la misma sensación de saliva en su boca** "Alimentate y levantate, alma errante"** habló nuevamente aquella voz que parecía ser todo menos la de un dios.

Fue en ese momento, que su cuerpo congelado, se movió por sí mismo y tomó al ratón indefenso, llevándoselo rápidamente a la boa y devorándolo, como si fuera la cosa más exquisita que jama subiera probado, por más que no tenía sabor **"bien hecho, eso servirá por ahora" **Naruto, recuperando las fuerzas, se vuelve a poner de pie, notando como la energía había vuelto a su cuerpo.

'¿Qué me ha pasado?' preguntó el rubio, notando como no había sentido nada de asco por más que se trataba de una rata '¿Qué pasa con este agujero en el pecho?' preguntó asustado, notando como su cuero espiritual contaba con un pequeño agujero que traspasaba su torso.

**"Eso sirve como medidor de muertes, la marca oscura" **habló la voz nuevamente, esta vez con orgullo en su voz** "esa marca oscura se va agrandando conforme vas muriendo, es símbolo de que ahora eres un no muerto y tu alma está en camino a fragmentarse" **Naruto abrió los ojos, pues había oído bien, era un no muerto ahora.

'no puede ser' piensa mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara '¿c-cómo? ¿Por qué?' se preguntó a sí mismo, sin entender como todo había resultado de esta forma. Rápidamente recuerda todo lo que sucedió segundos antes de su muerte a manos de su mejor amiga 'Hinata…' susurra mientras sus manos se vuelven puños '¡Hinata!' ruge furioso, recordando la traición que sufrió en ese momento y la sonrisa de esta.

**"ah sí, el dulce sabor de la ira, la frustración, la traición y la justicia a ciegas…venganza"** resumió el ser oscuro, disfrutando de ver tan enojado al rubio **"es cierto, ella te mató y ahora estas aquí por eso, muerto"** vio al rubio caer ahora en cuenta de que estaba muerto, ya no había nada que hacer **"pero eso no debería de detenerte, eres un no muerto ahora"** le dijo el ser, si tuviera una boca, seguramente estaría sonriendo.

Naruto volvió su mirada al ser, antes de recordar sobre los no muertos 'siempre regresan' recordó que un no muerto era inmortal hasta que era afectado por un arma sagrada o era purificado '¿Qué tengo que hacer para volver al mundo de los vivos?' preguntó el rubio, mirando fijamente al ser.

Este mismo se rio un momento **"ohh…tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer**" Naruto miró con duda al ser, antes de sentir una enorme cantidad de hambre, un inconmensurable e infinito hambre sin fin **"ALIMENTATE"** rugió la criatura, desapareciendo bajo tierra y dejándolo solo en aquella cueva tan surreal.

Una vez solo con su propio pensamiento, el rubio empieza a caminar lentamente, buscando alguna clase de salida. Su caminata era lenta, como la de un hombre herido, pero por lo menos podía hacerlo a comparación de antes. Para su suerte, se encuentra otra rata pequeña, pero este al verlo, corre rápidamente, temiendo al rubio por completo.

La rata parecía saber el camino de salida, por lo cual le siguió de cerca. Se tuvo que arrastrar por pequeños agujeros, un buen rato de claustrofobia y finalmente estaba fuera, en una cueva completamente nueva 'esto no parece que me lleve a ningún lado' pensó el rubio, volviendo a caminar.

Aun así, se topó con algo sorprendente, un grupo de ratas congeladas en el suelo, todas parecían estar despiertas, pero no podían moverse y escapar del rubio. este sin pensarlo dos veces, cae de rodillas y empieza a devorarlas con gula, intentando saciar el hambre enfermiza que en ese momento estaba teniendo.

Luego de comerse todas las ratas, siente como su cuerpo espiritual era más físico ahora, más sólido y le permitía levantarse con normalidad "está mejor" habla, notando como ahora era capaz de mover sus labios, a comparación de antes pero aún estaba escuchando más su cabeza que su voz, posiblemente por la ausencia completa de aire en este reino espiritual.

A caminada lenta, finalmente sale de la cueva, mirando con gran emoción…otra cueva "Realmente no parece que llegue a ningún lado" dijo mientras miraba como la nueva cueva parecía ser algo más iluminado "¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó extrañado, intrigada y confundido, pues no recordaba este lugar en lo absoluto.

**"buen trabajo alimentándote ahí"** escucho en su cabeza la voz de aquel ser, asustándolo **"Esos niños fueron buen aperitivo para tu alma, estaban llenos de sueños e ilusiones, mucha energía espiritual por más que habían caído congelados por la falta de comida**" habló el ser en su cabeza, haciendo que abriera los ojos con esa nueva información.

"¿n-niños?" tartamudeó mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se volvía a congelar de nuevo. Ahora, como si de una explosión mental se tratara, vio los recuerdos de aquellas almas de forma vividas, viendo que realmente eran niños, niños que robaban comida y murieron en su mayoría a manos de mercaderes, cansados de que los niños le rebasen comida para existir. Los otros murieron por alguna clase de enfermedad por comer de la basura o algún incidente menor.

Naruto rápidamente cae al sueño, mirando sus manos recordando como fríamente había eliminado a esos niños por su egoísta hambre **"no deberías preocuparte por eso, si no eras tú, otros lo habrían devorado, después de todo eran incapaces de moverse"** le recordó el ser extraño, no interesándole en lo absoluto míseras vidas humanas. Su indiferencia era tan palpable, que incluso alguien como Naruto fue capaz de notar.

"p-pero e-eran r-ratas" tartamudeó Naruto, recordando la forma en que los niños le miraban, implorándole piedad la cual ignoró por completo "y-yo lo vi, ¡eran ratas!" rápidamente cayó en negación, incluso si fue capaz de ver los recuerdos de los niños por sí mismo, incluso podía decir que había vivido sus vidas.

**"bueno, algunos eran ratas, otros eran hámsteres"** habló el ser oscuro, haciendo que abriese los ojos recordándole se momento **"Las almas, luego de un buen rato en el mundo espiritual, se vuelven en diferentes cosas"** habló el ser oscuro, antes de susurrarle algo parecido a que se escondiese.

Naruto, aun dolido por sus acciones, escucha y se esconde para ver la cueva. Él sabía que había una especie de campamento en el centro de la cueva, pues había una fogata azul, maderas y alguna que otra antorcha que desprendía una congelada llama azul. Para su sorpresa, de repente un fantasma blanco aparece, rompiéndose y volviéndose una esfera amarilla brillante.

**"¿ves eso? eso es un alma de un recién fallecido, aun no toma una forma física concreta porque acaba de morir**" habló el ser oscuro en su mente, antes de señalarle otra cosa **"¿ves eso?" **le preguntó señalándole una especie de monstruo similar a un perro deforme o radiactivo, quien tenía el mismo agujero en su pecho **"eso es otro no muerto, uno que ha caído presa del hambre"** este mismo perro demoniaco saltó hacia la esfera, la cual trato de huir, pero fue devorado por el perro.

"Los seres vivos en general toman una forma pacífica y depende mucho de su personalidad, son como las presas en este lugar" explicó mientras le recodaba los pequeños animales que se comió **"los no muertos son almas que no resisten el hambre y sucumben ante ella, lo cual deforma su forma espiritual y lo vuelve en lo que acabas de ver"** Naruto tragó fuerte, pues lo que acaba de ver alguna vez fue un humano.

**"aquí o en el reino físico solo hay una norma"** volvió a hablar el ser oscuro, casi susurrándole al oído **"Devoras, o te devoran"** Naruto agachó la cabeza, sin imaginarse que esto era lo que a uno le esperaba en la otra vida, una carrera inalcanzable de presas y depredadores.

Suspirando, nuevamente vuelve a reunir todo su coraje "necesito salir de aquí" dijo mientras miraba a todos lados, temiendo por otro monstruo que acaba de ver "no creo poder luchar en este estado" reconoció el rubio, sintiendo su cuerpo espiritual, aunque más sólido, podría romperse igual de fácil que una fina capa de hielo.

Aunque aún perturbado por lo que había visto y hecho, eso no lo detuvo. Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, lo que había hecho dejó de importarle rápidamente "Eso, vas mejor de lo que esperaba" habló nuevamente la voz molesta en su cabeza **"poco a poco, paso a paso, lentamente vas perdiendo tu humanidad y pronto, si empeora, te convertirás en un hambriento come almas"** Naruto dejó escapar un gran sudor en su frente, recordando esas palabras.

"no voy a dejar que eso suceda" prometió el rubio, muy serio al respecto, pero solo consiguió una risa por parte del ser "bien, dijiste que podía salir de este mundo de los muertos, dime como" ordenó el rubio mientras intentaba salir de la cueva, a paso calmado y vigilando por todos lados si había mas no muertos o algo peor.

"**Es fácil, primero necesitas comer más almas"** dijo el ser oscuro, haciendo que el rubio se detuviera un rato "**cuando tengas un cuerpo espiritual decente, podrás materializarte a voluntad en el mundo Material"** de repente e ser se rió **"bueno, si tienes la oportunidad claro"** se burló este, obviamente divertido de esto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido, sin entender dónde estaba algo divertido en sus palabras, aunque podría adivinarlo. Si fuera tan fácil volver a la vida, entonces el mundo de los vivos estaría plagado de no muertos por todos lados y aunque estos le llamaban así a cualquier esqueleto que se movía, ahora sabía que ser un no muerto era un caso muy especial.

"Necesitas encontrar un cuerpo primero, un cuerpo sin un alma, un cuerpo hueco pero que tampoco esté vivo, por así decirlo" explicó el ser oscuro, aunque esto solo confundió más al rubio "tu podrías llamarlo, el cuerpo de un sujeto que acaba de morir recientemente" Naruto abrió los ojos ante esta nueva información.

Recuerda exactamente como ese perro desapareció de la nada, como si simplemente se hubiese trasportado "exacto, ese no muerto se ha adentrado en el cuerpo de ese sujeto muerto" reveló el ser oscuro, sorprendiéndolo "otra forma seria encontrar un lugar con mucho rencor y Etheria negra para materializarte, pero eso está fuera de tu alcance por ahora" Naruto suspiró cansado, ya que no había muchas opciones.

"aun así, hay otra opción" dijo la criatura, susurrándole casi en el oído "sometete ante mí, cumple mis ambiciones y yo te ayudaré a cumplir las tuyas" Naruto levantó una ceja ante su propuesta "Te daré la capacidad de materializarte a voluntad, abriendo ductos hacia el mundo material" negoció la criatura, sabiendo que era una propuesta que no podría negar.

'Eso significa que podré revivir cuando se me dé la gana' pensó el rubio, aunque poco sabía que sus pensamientos eran como un eco ruidoso en la habitación "¿Cuáles son tus ambiciones?" preguntó con cuidado el rubio, sabiendo que podría ser peligroso tratar con seres como él.

Si el ser tuviera cara, estaba seguro que hubiera sonreído **"¿no notas algo?"** preguntó el ser oscuro, llamándole la atención **"hay pocas almas para lo que los humanos llaman, mundo de los muertos"** habló la criatura, sorprendiéndolo **"mi hermana está usando las almas de los seres vivos para mantener la era de la luz en pie" **reveló la criatura, enseñándole un triste paisaje **"Esto son las almas que han logrado escapar de ese destino"** contó este, para que vea con sus propios ojos, como las almas eran cazadas por lo que podría decir, era un segador de almas

El segador de almas iba por cada ser espiritual que veía y las devoraba, tan o más cruel que los no muertos. Luego de que una habitación fuese limpiada, estos se desvanecieron **"No hay cielo ni infierno, solo la nada y peor aún…usadas como batería para una Era que está a punto de acabar"** la voz, aunque sonaba dolida, cualquiera podría decir que estaba fingiendo, a él tampoco le importaban las almas de los muertos.

Naruto apretó los puños, pues por más que una rabia justiciera le invadió en ese momento para salvar esas pobres almas, eso lo volvería un hipócrita completamente, pues no era diferente a ese segador de almas "¿tu hermana es una diosa?" preguntó el rubio, calmándose un poco de ello "tendría mucho sentido, ellos criaron criaturas para matar a los seres vivos" dijo recordando un poco de información del otro grupo.

El ser oscuro se rio divertido **"tu podrías decirle así, pero creo que la estarías ofendiendo al ser comparada con sus marionetas"** el rubio elevó una ceja, curioso por la elección de palabras **"como podrás ver, hay una gran escasez de almas, así que necesitan a los siete héroes nuevamente"** nuevamente, había algo más que no tenía sentido.

Naruto se quedó callado un buen rato "bien, como creo que no tienes intenciones de revelarme mucho, no es como si tuviera otra opción" elevó los hombros, sabiendo que su opción era la más fácil de todas "aun así, me gustaría saber el verdadero nombre de la persona con la que estoy aliado" dijo el rubio, más por información que simple formalidad.

El ser oscuro se rio con diversión, quizás porque estaba viendo como un ser de vida limitada estaba intentando jugar al inteligente con él, pero no dijo nada al respecto, haciendo notar más su creciente necesidad **"tengo varios nombres, pero me gusta usar ADAN, son siglas por si eso te preguntas**" su nombre le sonaba a algo, como si lo hubiera escuchado antes pero no tenía memorias al respecto

**"ahora que acabamos las presentaciones, debes matar a los 7 Héroes de la leyenda, no es nada de otro mundo"**

**_Debí haber leído las letras pequeñas antes de aceptar_**

* * *

**_Siguiente capítulo: Fin del prólogo y el comienzo de una larga aventura_**

* * *

La verdad es que este sería el capítulo final, pero no me alcanzó espacio. No estaba seguro si acabar la mazmorra en este capítulo y centrarme completamente en la vida no muerta de Naruto en el siguiente, pero mejor junté y dividí ambas, ya que así se entiende mejor.

El otro capítulo tendrá también una mescla de dos historias que suceden conjuntamente. Sera el ultimo capitulo hasta quien sabe cuándo, porque lamentablemente me he quedado sin tiempo para escribir. Adio hasta entonces :')


End file.
